


Marcas de la paternidad

by Eeuki



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeuki/pseuds/Eeuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3era temporada, Blurr sufre las consecuencias de haber tenido un romance, Shockwave tiene la urgencia de conocer los resultados de su "Experimento" y una inusual chispa descubre el mundo desde un ángulo no muy agradable. [Respaldo directo de ffnet]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El problema

**Author's Note:**

> Como puse en el summary, este un respaldo directo de mi cuenta en ffnet, la verdad ya no confió en ese sitio y estoy segura de que lo borraran debido a las nuevas medidas, pero gracias al cielo que existen sitios como este :) Lamento que la historia sea algo sosa al principio, no eh hecho ninguna modificación.
> 
> A/N original:  
> Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un aburrido fic.
> 
> Originalmente la estaba escribiendo en ingles y una amiga estadounidense me estaba ayudando con modismos y ortografía, desafortunadamente ella ya no me puede ayudar, así que para evitar criticones gringos mejor cancele el proyecto y decidí escribirlo solo en español.
> 
> Esto tiene lugar después de la tercera temporada, respetando las muertes y cambios en ciertos personajes. Como dijo el creador de Animated Derrick J. Wyatt, Blurr no murió cuando fue aplastado por las paredes, su chispa aun esta encendida pero la serie se acabó y nunca nos dijeron que paso con Blurr, pues yo me dedicare a desgraciarlo con esta historia Yaoi MUAHAHAHAH!
> 
> *Futuros capítulos contendrán contenido no apto para menores incluyendo interfase (AKA sexo) explicita y algo de violencia…Les aclaro que esta historia es para los que en verdad les guste leer, es una historia larga con mucho desarrollo de personaje…Trate de hacerla los menos aburrida posible pero bueno…solo espero que les guste.
> 
> Oh si y los personajes no son míos son de Hasbro.

La luz no era demasiado vistosa dentro de un pequeño departamento localizado en un gran edificio, era de noche como todos los días en Cybertron, su planeta caricia de sol. Lo único que le daba luz al apartamento era una tira de neon detrás de algunos muebles, interrumpiendo esa luz suave resaltaba la incandescente luz de un televisor emitiendo las noticias.

"Optimus Prime no solo es el héroe del momento si no el embajador oficial de Cybertron en la Tierra y destaco que tales declaraciones sobre la compañía Sumdac realizando experimentos de hibridación son rotundamente falsos"

"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para aclarar este asunto" Se oyó la voz de Optimus a la vez que se mostraba en el televisor con varios micrófonos sobre su cara.

Un robot azulado procedió a apagar el televisor y levantarse del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, con una copa de aceite medio lleno…bueno, medio vacío para el, se dirigió hacia una puerta corrediza, esta se abrió automáticamente dándole acceso al área del balcón de su apartamento, el Autobot se recargo de frente apoyando sus brazos sobre la barda y empezó contemplar su alrededor.

Metroplex era tan pacifico ahora que el líder Decepticon había sido derrotado nuevamente, tanto Autobots como robots neutrales podían llevar acabo su sesión de recarga sin preocupaciones, aun así, parecía que él era el único robot de Cybetron aun teniendo problemas para hacerlo.

Y como no si el pobre Autobot tenía una gran carga de sentimientos y memorias tatuadas en su chispa que simplemente no podía borrar, no importa cuanto tratara, especialmente porque la consecuencia era su mayor tesoro…

"Papi..." Escucho la voz de un niño…La voz de su niño desde atrás sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Swiftshift" El Autobot menciono en tono suave pero pausado para su ser, volteo a ambos lados antes de empujar al pequeño robot gentilmente dentro del apartamento, cerrando manualmente la puerta corrediza con seguro, después dio media vuelta arrodillándose frente su destello acariciando su mejilla "¿Qué estas haciendo despierto? Deberías estar en recarga"

El pequeño bostezo mientras tallaba suavemente uno de sus ópticos "Lo se pero hay alguien en la puerta"

El robot azul sintió como su chispa empezó a latir rápidamente en señal de susto, era ya muy tarde para alguna visita, no que la pequeña familia tuviera muchas, pero ya era muy tarde pata recibir alguna. "Cariño ve a tu cuarto, cierra la puerta y no abras"

El pequeño asintió e hizo lo que su padre le dijo, el robot mayor se puso de pie dejando la copa aun con aceite sobre la mesa, se dirigió al panel localizado aun lado de la puerta el cual estaba conectado a una pequeña cámara con la que podía ver quien era el visitante nocturno. Haber servido en la Guardia Elite tenia claras ventajas, no todos los robots tenían tal dispositivo en sus hogares.

El Autobot dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al ver de quien se trataba "Jazz…" el robot tecleo sobre el panel dándole acceso al Ninja mientras que este entro sonriente al apartamento "Hey Blurr, ¿Se encuentran bien?"

Blurr dio una cálida sonrisa a su amigo "Estamos bien Jazz gracias" Ambos se sentaron en el sofá "¿Pero que haces aquí? Dijiste que estarías fuera uno cuatro ciclos solares mas"

"Recibí tu mensaje Blurr y tu sabes que no puedo dejarte solo sabiendo que tienes un problema, convencí a los gemelos que me cubrieran por una horas en lo que venia a verte, tu sabes que Sentinel es un mamon"

Blurr rió levemente "Si algo que no extraño de la Guardia Elite es a él"

El Ninja al igual que Blurr rió levemente "Bueno pero ya estoy aquí, ¿De que necesitas hablar?"

El corredor no pudo evitar mirar al suelo y soltar suspiro, Jazz era de los pocos Cybetronianos que sabían sobre su pequeño secreto y sobretodo de su origen, el problema realmente tenia ya varios años y Jazz estaba consiente de eso, sin embargo, él jamás quiso presionar a Blurr, su estabilidad psicológica depende prácticamente de un hilo debido al fuerte trauma que sufrió y a los acontecimientos siguientes a eso "Será una larga charla… ¿Te gustaría algo de tomar? Tengo Energon por si gustas"

"Si por favor, si Sentinel se da cuenta de que me escabullí me duplicara el trabajo y por lo menos estaré bien recargado para ello"

Blurr sonrío mientras se levanto y se dirigió a la pequeña refinería del apartamento "Entendido" Sirvió el Energon rápidamente en una copa y se dirigió al sofá a sentarse nuevamente al lado de Jazz, retomando su copa de aceite en el camino.

"Jazz…" El corredor llamo mientras que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, aunque lo tenia presente en su cara todos los días, Blurr jamás había querido hablar del tema, pero ya no podía soportar mas, además de que Jazz demostró ser un robot de suma confianza para él, lo que lo impulso a hablar "Tu…Tu estabas vinculado con un robot ¿Verdad? ¿Qué se siente estarlo?" trato de sonar lo mas gentil posible, él supo lo ocurrido al compañero de Jazz y lo menos que quería era decepcionar a su viejo amigo.

El Ninja suspiro mientras fijaba su mirada en la copa de Energon "Tu sabes como se sienten querido amigo" Respondió finalmente.

"No es lo mismo…Mi vinculo nunca fue real" La voz de Blurr empezó a quebrantarse "Todo fue mentira y…" Blurr sintió la mano de Jazz sobre si hombro en señal de apoyo "Y no se si lo que me esta pasando ahora tenga que ver con eso"

"¿Qué es lo que sientes Blurr? ¿Qué pasa?"

Blurr respiro profundo aun notándose tembloroso debido a los nervios, aun así empezó a articular palabras "Mi chispa empieza a latir muy rápido y..y.." bajo la cabeza penosamente.

"Tranquilo Blurr"

"¡YESALGOQUEODIO! Porqué me hace pensar en cosas en las que _nunca_pense_que_podria_pensar…" La voz de Blurr de un de repente se oyó como solía hablar pero medida que fue hablando fue pausando hasta que las últimas palabras se convirtieron en susurros los cuales Jazz apenas si pudo oír, pero logro comprender lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

"Parece una llamada de vinculo" concluyo el Ninja

Blurr parpadeo rápidamente al oír el extraño concepto "¿Y eso es….?"

"Bueno" Jazz empezó a explicar "Una llamada de vínculo son fuertes latidos de tu chispa esas te las mando tu compañero y…Bueno el punto es que tu compañero te necesita y te lo hace sabe mediante el vinculo que poseen tu y tu ya sabes quien" El robot blanco dibujo una gran sonrisa falsa por su súper explicación.

Blurr puso cara de indiferencia "¿Y para que me quiere?"

Jazz levanto los hombros "Y yo que voy a saber…los latidos de las chispas durante una llamada de vinculo tienen a causar reacciones sobre el cuerpo del receptor dependiendo de las necesidades de quien los manda"

El corredor se paralizo ante la explicación. ¿Quiere decir que todas esas cosas fellitas en las que s ponía a pensar con ese traidor…? Blurr puso cara de asco 'Oh no no no ESO no puede ser cierto' Pensó.

"¡Dude aliviánate!" Jazz lo llamo "No tiene que avergonzarte si son efectos con petición de interfase, yo también reviví varias de esas y algunas en el trabajo"

Blurr levanto una 'ceja' "Y TU ¿Como sabes que es una reacción de interfase?" pregunto en un tono algo molesto.

Jazz rió mientras ponía un brazo detrás del cuello de Blurr "Soy un Cyber Ninja Blurr, soy un Cyber Ninja"

Blurr suspiro "Si claro…¡ESPERA ¿QUE?" '¿Me esta espiando o que?' Pensó.

El Ninja se reincorporo "Bueno amigo, deberías ir a visitarlo, te necesita"

"¡¿ Y PORQUE DEBERIA DE HACERLO? ¡No quiero volver a ver a ese bastardo JAMAS!" Blurr no pensó dos veces para gritar a los cuatro vientos su respuesta.

Su amigo no puedo evitar saltar del sofá debida a la hostil respuesta del corredor "!Wow tranquilo! Es la única manera de lidiar con tu problema, tal vez él quiera eh.. "Eso" pero no significa que tengan que hacerlo ¿Me entiendes? Tal vez una charla sea todo lo que necesita y ya dejara de molestarte ¡BLURR! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo con esa silla?"

El corredor volteo a ver a su amigo "¿Qué?" Volteo a ver a la silla y luego a Jazz " ¿No creíste que tenia pensado levantarla y golpearte o si?

Jazz evito contacto visual "Te conozco y sé que eres algo hem… algo impulsivo"

"¡JA!" El Autobot azulado puso una mano sobre su pecho "¡¿Impulsivo yo, Como es posible que creas tal cosa?" Dijo con un tono notoriamente fingido de indignación después soltó una leve risa sentándose nuevamente en el sofá "No eh bebido alcohol desde que…" Suspiro "Swiftshift estaba dentro de mi… ¿No existe algún termino para eso en Cybetron? En la Tierra lo llaman embarazo o gestación".

El Autobot blanco volvió a sentarse a su lado "Mhh..Gestación suena bien, pero tal vez en estado de "doble chispa" sea lo mas apropiado para nosotros, pero Perceptor aun esta en proceso de desarrollar un concepto para tu caso"

Blurr suspiro "Ok…" Hubo un corto tiempo de silencio pero el corredor se encargo de romperla "Jazz…"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué crees que él quiera de mi? Nunca había tenido una reacción en mi chispa tan intensa hasta ahora…Y...Bueno… ¿Por qué le interesaría en volver a comunicarse con migo? Como si realmente hubiera significado yo algo para el… estamos hablando de un Decepticon.." Blurr casi rompía la copa que llevaba en la mano, esas memorias eran tan hermosas y dolorosas a la vez, la mezcla de ambos lo hacia fundirse de coraje.

"Bueno amigo, eso lo sabrás cuándo lo veas" Jazz procedió a levantarse dándole a entender a Blurr que ya era tiempo de irse "Entonces que, ¿Le informo al departamento de Inteligencia que iras a la prisión de máxima seguridad?"

Blurr bajo la cabeza "Ya no pertenezco a la Guardia Elite ni al Grupo de Inteligencia…Jamás me darán acceso"

El Ninja puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Blurr muy entusiasmado " ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Si eres el mejor oficial de Inteligencia de la Guardia Elite!, nadie ah podido supérate a pesar de tantos años, el departamento aun espera tu regreso y te concederá cualquier capricho con tan de que regreses algún día"

Blurr sintió un poco de escalofríos de solo pensar que volvería a ver a ese robot "Iré mañana cuando Swiftshift este con sus lecciones con Arcee"

"Bien, iré contigo"

Con eso dicho Jazz cruzo la puerta y se marcho, el Autobot azul en cuanto cerro la puerta se puso de espaldas recargándose en ella, se deslizo en pesar hasta sentarse en el suelo, el solo quería olvidar y lo único que haría seria revivir todo con mayor intensidad.

"Primus por favor dame fuerzas" Rezo mientras una lagrima recorrió su cara.


	2. Estés en donde estés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez!
> 
> En lo que esperaba mi turno para el consultorio medico pude traducir dos capítulos de mi propio fic x3

Al día siguiente.

Blurr se encontraba caminando por la calles de Metroplex tomando la mano de su destello con firmeza, su hijo era un Cybertroniano bastante curioso y de solo pensar de que se le podía zafar de su mano y perderlo de vista lo tenia algo nervioso.

El pequeño por su parte giraba su procesador a todas direcciones, rara vez Blurr lo sacaba del apartamento, quitando las veces en las que va con Arcee para sus lecciones de aprendizaje.

"¿A dónde vamos papi?" Pregunto inocentemente

El corredor dibujo una sonrisa "Con Arcee"

"Pero esta no es la ruta"

Blurr suspiro "Hoy tendrás una lección hemm…'Especial' "

El corredor había quedado de verse con Arcee en la tienda de mini-Robots Asistentes, un lugar donde cualquier Cybertroniano podía comprar pequeños robots de bajo intelecto con el fin de proporcionar compañía o entretenimiento, como dicen en la Tierra una "Mascota"

Ambos cruzaron la calle, en cuanto el pequeño puso un pie en el otro lado forcejeo para zafarse de su padre y correr hacia la figura familiar que se encontraba mas adelante, el destellito abrazo las piernas de su maestra favorita que es lo único que alcanzaba a abrazar "¡Señorita Arcee!"

La maestra dibujo una cálida sonrisa "Hola jovencito, ¿Listo para tu primera mascota?"

"¿Mascota?" Swiftshift volteo hacia atrás por unos instantes después volvió a ver a Arcee "¡¿Lo convenció?"

Arcee puso un dedo sóbrela boca del destello para que calmara su emoción "Claro que lo hice"

Blurr no tardo en alcanzarlos "Oye A-Arcee este… Aun no estoy seguro si de tener un mini-bot en casa, ¿No crees que podrían ser eh... Peligroso?"

Arcee soltó una leve risa "Ay Blurr suenas como un primerizo"

El corredor frunció el ceño, ¡Pero si SI era un primerizo! "Bueno yo ya debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer hoy" Se arrodillo a la altura de su destello y beso su frente "Pórtate bien ¿Si?" Swiftshift asintió sonrientemente.

Blurr y Arcee intercambiaron miradas una vez mas a si mismo que el corredor le dio los respectivos créditos para poder comprar al mini-bot.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dentro de la tienda.

La maestra le sonrío a su estudiante "¿Ya desiste que clase de mini-bot o modelo escogerás?"

"Me gustaría un K4T, Jazz me dijo que se parecen mucho a los gatos de la Tierra" El pequeño puso una mano en su barba "Aunque no sé que modelo aun"

Ambos se acercaron al área de los K4T, cada modelo representaba diferentes patrones de color para tratar de cubrir la gran variedad de gatos existentes de la tierra, finalmente el pequeño escogió un modelo calico. El encargado de la tienda tomo el cuerpo sin vida del mini-bot y lo activo, revelando un par de ojos amarillos.

El pequeño gato robótico empezó a ver sus alrededores como al igual que un destello recién nacido, Swiftshift lo tomo en sus brazos y este se acurruco en ellos.

El encargado de la tienda sonrío "Este modelo es especial, te responderá y tratara bien siempre y cuando la trates como a una femme, por cierto, ¿Ya le tienes algún nombre"

Swiftshift sonrió "Si es una femme entonces…mhhh… ¡Miko! Se llamara Miko"

Su maestra parpadeo en sorpresa " ¿Miko? Es ah… ¡Bonito!"

"Nyaarr" Miko salto de los brazos de Swiftshift y empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, el destello lo siguió felizmente hasta salir de la tienda mientras Arcee pagaba por el mini-bot.

Arcee corría por las calles tratando de alcanzar al destello de Blurr y a su nueva mascota, no era exageradamente rápido como Blurr, pero si podía escurrirse fácilmente, especialmente por su pequeño tamaño "¡Cariño por favor espera!" La maestra lo llamo pero su estudiante ya se encontraba demasiado lejos hasta que lo perdió completamente de vista, ¡Primus! Ahora sabia porque Blurr jamás le soltaba la mano, lo busco por un buen rato por los alrededores mas no lo encontró, por que solo le quedaba una sola cosa, llamar a sus contactos de la Guardia Elite…Si muchos Cybetronianos se pierden a diario pero este era el ¡DESTELLO DE BLURR! Estaba casi segura que sus superiores la colgarían por este grave descuido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que su destello se encontraba perdido, Blurr de encontraba atorado en el elevador de la base principal de la Guardia Elite, habían pasado bastantes años desde que Blurr había puesto un pie en ese lugar, sintió como una parte de el revivía, recordando lo mucho que discutía con Jazz y Sentinel de lo lento que era el elevador para él, Jazz siempre trataba de calmarlo mientras que Sentinel le seguía la corriente, haciendo su estancia en el elevador un infierno para los tres, el corredor no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Finalmente el elevador llego al piso correspondiente al área de inteligencia donde se encontró con Jazz quien ya estaba discutiendo con Cliffjumper sobre su "visita especial.'

Cliffjumper levanto un brazo para darle la bienvenida a su viejo amigo "¡Hey Blurr Tenia siglos sin verte!"

"Cliff Jumper ¡Hola!" Blurr lo saludo alegre e informalmente, él sabia que su amigo ahora era un robot de más respeto, después de lo sucedido con Longarm, Cliffjumper se volvió el nuevo Autobot al mando del área de inteligencia, aun así, ambos se conocían desde la academia y no iban dejar que unos cambios de puesto arruinara su amistad.

El robot carmín sonrío "Veo que no has cambiado, me alegro por eso" Se acercó un poco a ambos Autobots para tener un conversación un poco mas privada "No fue sencillo tuve que mover varios favores, mis robots te estarán esperando en la entrada de la prisión de máxima seguridad, ellos te guiaran a donde se encuentra y tendrás un tiempo para hablar con él en lo que llegan los verdaderos guardias"

"¿Entonces donde estarán los verdaderos guardias?" Jazz pregunto algo confundido.

"Como dije, tuve que mover varios favores, seria un poco difícil de explicar todo lo que tuve que hacer para quitar a los verdaderos guardias por unos momentos, mis robots están bien entrenados y podrán retener cualquier intento de revuelta"

Ahora Blurr fue quien se torno confuso "¿Revuelta?"

"¡Oh no no!" Cliffjumper trato de justificarse rápidamente "La Prisión de Máxima Seguridad no permite visitantes de ningún tipo, tu eres una gran excepción, logramos crear una habitación un poco menos segura comparada con el resto de la prisión, él estará desarmado pero posee algo de fuerza bruta y así que teneos que tener precaución"

"Oh ya entendí" Comento Blurr.

"Deberían de marcharse ya" El líder de inteligencia puso una mano sobre su comm-link "Acabo de recibir un mensaje de mis robots están apunto de marcharse a la prisión, si van tras ellos tendrás mas tiempo para poder hablar con el traidor"

Jazz se dirigió al elevador "Entonces ya debemos irnos"

Blurr asintió y lo siguió.

"Suerte chicos"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¡Miko espérame!" el pequeño robot continuo siguiendo a su mascota sin tener la mas mínima idea de que ya no estaba bajo supervisión de su maestra, ambos llegaron a una clase de almacén, Swiftshift admiro la vista hasta que se dio cuenta de que su gatita brinco sobre algunas cajas, como buen robot basado en gatos de la Tierra, Miko ya no pudo bajarse y empezó a maullar del miedo brincado adentro de la caja que se encontraba hasta el tope.

"¡Miko no te muevas yo te bajare!" Swiftshift rápidamente empezó a escalar, cuando alcanzo la caja en donde se encontraba Miko, metió medio cuerpo para alcanzar a su mascotita y sacarla de la caja.

De repente ambos escucharon voces "¡Oye ya apúrate! Ya le avise al jefe que íbamos en camino!" El destello perdió el balance y cayo dentro de la caja junto con Miko mientras que otro robot respondió al primero "Ya voy, deja y empaco esta ultima caja y nos vamos" El robot tomo la caja donde Swiftshift y Miko se encontraban y la coloco dentro del espacio para el equipaje de otro de sus compañeros que ya se encontraba en modo vehículo.

"Ok, ya estamos listos ¡Transfórmense ya!" Todos los robots presentes se transformaron y tomaron ruta a su destino mientras que Swiftshift no tenia idea de lo que sucedía, se recargo en una de las esquinas de la caja, estaba un poco asustado, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que se mantuviera fuerte no importa lo que pasara, y supuso que ese era uno de esos momentos, Miko se acercó a él lamiendo su mejilla.

"No te preocupes Miko, te sacare de aquí"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro cap bien aburrido.
> 
> **Glosario***
> 
> Creditos – Dinero  
> Femme – Robot mujer/hembra  
> Comm-link – Radio/comunicador/Nextel/Blackberry/Smartphone/Iphone etc/


	3. Algo entre nosotros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combo B)
> 
> Warning XXX ahead -wO

Swiftshift y Miko terminaron en recarga debido al largo viaje, un estruendo los hizo encender los ópticos de ambos bots, cualquiera que fuera el destino de esos robots ya se encontraban en el lugar.

Uno de los robots de antes volvió a hablar "Pon esas cajas en el cuarto de control" otro robot tomo las cosas y acato la orden, al dejar las cajas en el lugar indicado se marcho.

"Parece que ya se fue" Ambos salieron de la caja y se sorprendieron al ver en donde se encontraban, era una cuarto lleno de pantallas mostrando diferentes lugares, la habitación era gigantesco para un destello tan pequeño como él y podía ser fácilmente aplastado por otro de mayor tamaño, Swiftshift tomo a Miko en sus brazo y empezó a caminar cerca de la pared como un ratón para evitar que alguien lo aplastara en caso de encontrarse a alguien. Se dirigieron a fuera de la habitación dispuestos a pedir ayuda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurr y Jazz se acercaron a las afueras de Metroplex contemplando el camino a seguir, la prisión estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad.

Blurr se transformo en modo vehiculo "¿Listo Jazz?"

"Creo que será mejor que me sostenga de tu defensa" Al transformarse en modo vehículo Jazz uso un cable con gancho para poder tomar la defensa de Blurr "¿Por qué presiento que esto es una mala idea?"

Sin previo aviso Blurr tallo llanta y se arrancó mas rápido que de costumbre jalando a Jazz

"¡AAAAHHHHH!" Jazz gritaba mientras era jalado a toda velocidad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Una luz incandescente surgió de una celda, otra vez, un enorme robot morado con apariencia redonda se levanto y volvió a embestir la barrea que se encontraba en medio de él y su libertad.

"¡Oh gran Megatron juro que romperé esta barrea con mi propio cuerpo y dejar que su glorioso imperio vuelva a tomar fuerzas!"

El robot mencionado frunció el cenó y volteo a ver al robot que s encontraba aun lado de su celda "Mhh ¿Por qué no cierras la bocota Lugnut? ¡Aprende de Shockwave que me ayuda con su silencio!" El tirano grito, tenia demasiado tiempo pensando en algún plan para escapar pero las torpezas de Lugnut lo distraían.

"¿Esta seguro oh gran líder? ¡Shockwave no ah dado ninguna idea sobre como salir de aquí!" Lugnut rápidamente se defendió.

"No publicare mis planes de escape a menos que mi señor me lo ordene" Una voz seria respondió proveniente de la celda que se localizaba enfrente de la de Lugnut.

Megatron río de una forma macabra "Exacto, por eso eres mi mas lean sirviente"

"Gracias mi señor" Shockwave respondió a espaldas sin voltearlos a ver, no quería que su debilidad se viera expuesta, él era uno de los Decepticons mas viejos y fuertes del ejercito, siempre se mantuvo fuerte hasta el final siendo un ejemplo para muchos Decepticons reclutas, ¿Cómo admitir ante los demás que se encontraba en conflicto consigo mismo?, no quería que su líder se diera cuenta de ello, por lo menos no aun, no quería que viera las consecuencia que le dejo el haber fraternizado y probablemente algo mas con un Autobot, era algo difícil de explicar, aun para si mismo, odiaba recordar en cierta forma, siempre el recuerdo va seguido de un '¿Y valió la pena?' o ' ¿Tome la oportunidad correcta?' Su procesador no dejaba de mostrar el recuerdo de aquel día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace 9 años

Base Autobot

Área de Inteligencia

"Todos los archivos recientes han sido analizado, no se encontró nada de valor" Un Shockwave de color grisáceo anuncio mediante una pantalla a su líder.

"Sigue buscando en cualquier archivo nuevo que llegue a tus manos, si puedes robar las de otros mejor" Su líder ordeno.

"Ente-" Shockwave oyó que el elevador estaba en marcha, lo que significaba que alguien venia a su oficina, rápidamente asumió su disfraz de Lognarm Prime "Lo siento mi señor pero alguien se avecina, cambian y fuera" cambio la pantalla a una base de datos y se reincorporo en su otra forma, analizando archivos como el buen Longarm siempre lo hacia. Finalmente las puertas del elevador se abrieron revelando al visitante.

El robot saludo militarmente "Longarm Prime señor ¿Tiene un momento para hablar?" Dijo en un tono súper rápido eh inentendible para un robot común, pero para Longarm ya era algo norma y era capaz de comprenderlo.

Ohh esa peculiar voz acelerada, '¿Quien Sera?' Se pregunto así mismo sarcásticamente.

"Claro Agente Blurr toma asiento" Su disfraz lo saludo gentilmente, invitándolo a sentarse a la silla que estaba enfrente de él, separados por su escritorio. "¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Mal, muy mal señor" Comenzó el agente nuevamente con su tono acelerado "Estoy algo cansado de tener dos empleos sé que soy un robot muy rápido pero igual me canso y fatigó mucho doble trabajo doble cansancio así que yo me preguntaba si.."

Longarm parpadeo rápidamente tratando de analizar lo que estaba tratando de decir Blurr, se levanto y se acercó a el robot menor, este aun no dejaba de hablar, pero dejo de acerlo al sentir la mano de Longarm sobre su homro, Blurr no se esperaba esto, o por lo menos no tenerlo TAN cerca, lo que le causo una pequeña sensación rara en sus sistemas "Cálmate Blurr, respira profundo" Blurr hizo lo que su jefe dijo.

"Ahora, dímelo otra vez lentamente, sabes que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte" Longarm sintió como la temperatura de Blurr había incrementado un poco mientras sostenía su hombro, Blurr por su parte retiro la mano de su jefe discretamente mientras hablaba "Simplemente estoy pensando en renunciar a uno de mis empleos es todo"

Longarm no pudo evitar abrir los ojos un poco, el había entendido algo de que no estaba satisfecho con sus trabajos, pero nunca pensó que tenia considerado renunciar. "¿Vas a renunciar al grupo de Inteligencia?" finalmente pregunto.

"No, no, aun estoy por ver con cual me conviene quedarme, me gustaría una copia de mi expediente solo como Agente de Inteligencia para poder compararlas con los de Oficial de la Guardia Elite" Blurr suspiro "Simplemente ya no soporto ser un Oficial Agente de Inteligencia de la Guardia Elite, o me convierto en un Agente de Inteligencia o un Oficial de la Guardia Elite, pero no mas combinación para mi"

El líder de inteligencia sonrío "Claro" Longarm tomo asiento y accedió al expediente de Blurr, mientras que su verdadera cara, Shockwave, aun no podía asimilarlo ¿Blurr planeando renunciar? El ni si quiera necesitaba ver su expediente para saber que él era el mejor, verdadero Autobot, del grupo de inteligencia, Shockwave sintió una especie de calambre en su chispa, él estaba interesado en Blurr, durante todos estos años como doble agente no pudo evitar fijarse en él, era único y en cierta forma satisfacía todo lo que Shockwave esperaba de un compañero con quien él le gustaría estar vinculado para toda la vida, sin embargo, él era el jefe, no podía simplemente llegar y reclamarlo, no, por desgracia era un sentimiento de iba mas haya de ser Decepticon o Autobot, y él estaba muy bien informado que los buenos vínculos creaban algo mas, algo muy especial que el deseaba mucho antes de convertirse en un Decepticon, su oportunidad de oro.. ¡Que oro! ¡De perla, diamante y platino! ¡Estaba apunto de irse por ese elevador!, 'Ok cálmate Shockwave no es para tanto' Pensó rápidamente, tratando de calmarse, ese no era su forma de ser, pero tampoco eran normales los calambres provenientes de su chispa, ella también quería actuar, no dejar que el procesador le ganara y dejara ir a su otra mitad.

"¿Todo bien señor?" Blurr pregunto con un tono preocupante.

'Tienes que hacer algo Shockwave, ¡Tienes que hacer algo!' Se decía el espía así mismo

"Ehh si si, en un segundo espera" Longarm empujo su silla dejando que las ruedas hicieran el resto y llegar hasta la impresora donde recogiendo la copia del expediente de Blurr 'Sugiere el vinculo, si lo acepta que bueno si no pues…' "Ya valió chatarra..." Susurro completando su pensamiento.

"¿Disculpe dijo algo?" Blurr pregunto nuevamente.

"Ehh no, no nada" 'Con el vinculo Blurr jamás dejara el grupo de inteligencia' Con un gran suspiro Longarm se levanto de la silla y empezó a moverse de una forma masculina, sugestiva y a la vez discreta. Solo un espía maestro podía hacer tal combinación. Blurr al ser agente observador pudo notar tales aspectos, lo que hizo que su pequeña alteración de antes fuera un poco más notoria.

"Aquí esta la copia de tu expediente… ¿Te sientes bien?" El espía pregunto ante algunos movimientos realizados por el corredor que reflejaban incomodidad, aun así procedió a poner sus manos sobre la bella cara del corredor para checar su temperatura 'Al parecer esta predispuesto… o en términos mas vulgares Blurr esta en celo si no equivoco' Shockwave sintió un grado de alivio en su chispa, por lo menos todas las 'reuniones' que tuvieron fuera del trabajo valieron la pena, tal vez Blurr ya sienta algo por él. Era momento de preguntar.

"S-señor" Blurr quito las manos de Longarm gentilmente "Gracias por la copia, la verdad no me siento muy bien, creo que mis ventiladores no están funcionando bien, T-Tengo que ir a ver a Preceptor" Blurr se levanto del asiento pero Longarm lo retuvo nuevamente de los hombros "E-enserio señor ¿Hay algo mas de lo que desee hablar? No me siento nada bien"

"Dime Blurr" Empezó Longarm con una voz seductora mientras con un dedo empezó a trazar la figura del corredor "¿Qué piensas de mi?" Blurr se estremeció por el rose pero por alguna extraña razón no le molesto para nada y eso que causaba que su temperatura aumentara mas al punto que empezó a jadear.

"Usted es…Inteligente…Organizado….Un gran líder…Ardiente" Longarm no pudo evitar fruncir el cenó seguido de una sonrisa y leve risa "¿Ardiente?, nunca creí que pensaras eso de mi" Guío una de sus manos hasta la cintura del corredor empujándolo hacia su cuerpo "Y ¿Qué mas?" Pregunto sin dejar aun lado el tono seductor

Aunque esto parecía un sueño hecho realidad para Blurr, el opto por poner los pies sobre la tierra apartándose repentinamente de su jefe " ¡¿Señor por qué hace esto?" Pregunto.

Su jefe río levemente "¿Hacer que?"

"¡TODO! El bar, la disco, todas nuestras reuniones" Blurr camino hacia atrás al punto de toparse con la pared, al hacerlo empezó a deslizarse hasta que quedo sentado en el suelo "No sé que esta pasando ¿Qué quiere de mi?" Pregunto con un tono inseguro y con mucho miedo.

Shockwave no pudo evitar morder el labio inferior de su disfraz, ¡Ya estaban cerca! Pero estaba consiente de lo mucho que estaba apresurando las cosas, Se dirigió a Blurr arrodillándose a su estatura, mirándolo directamente a los ópticos.

"Me estoy quemando por dentro" Blurr dijo finalmente entre llanto silencioso.

"Blurr… ¿Confías en mi?"

Blurr asintió

"Bien"

Su jefe lo cargo llevándolo al escritorio y sentándolo gentilmente sobre el, con un dedo limpio las lagrimas que habían brotado de los ópticos de Blurr "Escucha algo me dice que esto es nuevo para ti, pero no te preocupes" su jefe lo monto levemente de frente para susurrarle "Estas a salvo conmigo, siempre lo estarás" después de eso empezó a tocar gentilmente el cuerpo del corredor, tratando de no causarle incomodidad.

"Longarm…" Ante el llamado el espía se detuvo de repente creyendo que Blur estaba incomodo "¿P-puede acercarse un poco?" pregunto el corredor en un tono entrecortado y nervioso, su jefe por su parte se acercó curiosamente

"Mas..."

Se acerco

"Mas…"

Volvió a acercarse

" M-¿mas?"

Longarm se acercó lo mas que pudo esta vez, ya no podía acercarse mas, si no ya seria un…

Blurr completo el pensamiento del espía con su acción, uniendo sus componentes labiales con los de su jefe, fue un beso tierno y corto proveniente de un par de inexpertos labios vírgenes, al separarse Longarm noto la suma cara de vergüenza que tenia el corredor, y antes de que saliera huyendo sostuvo sus manos mientras acercaba su cara nuevamente, frotando sus narices tiernamente antes de volverlo a besar, esta vez un poco mas profundo.

Shockwave sentía como su chispa se exaltaba sin control, no debería estar haciendo esto o por lo menos no tan afectuosamente, someterlo hubiera sido una mejor opción, un poco mas Decepticon, pero en ese momento Shockwave quiso engañarse a si mismo, 'Shockwave no esta aquí, solo tu, Longarm Prime y harás a este Autobot tu compañero de toda la vida' Se dijo a si mismo por ultima vez antes de concentrar toda su atención a Blurr.

Longarm decidió dar el siguiente paso, lentamente guiando una de sus manos entre las piernas del corredor masajeando chasis pélvica, el corredor lo abrazo instintivamente, dejándose guiar por Longarm "¿Qué sientes Blurr?"

La respiración de Blurr se vio bastante alterada por el masajeo "B-b..ah..bien.." el espía continuo los masajes deleitando cada leve gemido que emitía su futuro compañero, cuando sintió que ya estaba aclimatado procedió a remover la chasis pélvica, exponiendo completamente el panel de interface de Blurr, sin embargo se topo con algo que no esperaba.

"Oh Primus…"

" ¿Qué que pasa Longarm?"

''Nada Blurr es solo que…" Apunto hacia el panel "Aun tienes tu panel sellado, eso te impide eh… manifestarte previamente antes de la interface"

"¿Debí habérmelo quitado ya?" Pregunto Blurr penosamente

"Puuuuuues…. ¿Nunca intentaste algo… no se…."Explorarte?""

Blurr negó con la cabeza "No quisiera ofender, p-pero soy un robot muy atlético… y tengo muchas distracciones como para pensar en esto…"

"Entiendo Blurr, no te preocupes…Ahora…" Longarm tomo uno de los bordes del sello "Tal vez te duela un poco, la goma muy pegada en esta área"

Blurr trago un poco de su propio fluido bucal, no era un robot entrenado para resistir dolor de cualquier tipo, su especialidad era evadirlo a toda costa. "E-esta bien" Blurr se sostuvo de los hombros de su jefe mientras el empezó lentamente a quitar el sello, sin embargo una vocecita lo molestaba.

'¡Tira fuerte! ¡Tira fuerte! ¡Tira fuerte!" El espía apretó sus ojos en lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le quito el sello de un fuerte jalón.

El corredor dio un salto hacia atrás terminando en el suelo y empezó retorcerse como los humanos macho lo hacían cada vez que les daban golpes bajos. "¡Me arde AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT_TT ¡¿Dónde quedo el romance?" Grito el corredor aun retorciéndose en el suelo.

Longarm rió "En serio Blurr quitar el sello lentamente ni poniéndote aceite caliente para que se relaje la goma" El espía admitió que su parte Decepticon le gano en ese momento, fue demasiado tentador y no pudo evitarlo. "Toma" Dijo el jefe mientras sacaba algo del cajón. "Te ayudara con el ardor"

Con una cara de berrinche Blurr se puso de pie y le arrebato el tubo de Lubricante medico, por unos instantes estuvo apunto de aplicárselo en frente de su jefe pero opto por darle la espalda.

"Hey hey hey" Longarm lo volteo quedando ambos de frente nueva mente "Quiero verte mi amor" Le dijo en un tono notoriamente lujurioso.

Blurr abrió los ojos mientras que si cara se tornaba rojiza, su temperatura ya estaba estabilizándose debido a las pausas y toque cómico, sin embargo empezó a subir nuevamente ante el comentario de su jefe. "Peroperoperopero…"

"Pero nada" Dijo su jefe en tono pícaro mientras lo cargaba y lo sentaba nuevamente en el escritorio. "Vamos no es tan difícil"

Blurr opto por darle el lubricante a Longarm "Mejor hágalo usted…"

"Mhhh…Si eso quieres" Tomo el lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos ante de masajear el panel expuesto.

Blurr se sostuvo de los bordes del escritorio al sentir una fuerte sensación en el área, no era doloroso, de hecho, suprimía casi por completo la sensación de ardor, al principio el corredor respiraba profundo, pero los masajes hacían que la sensación fuera cada vez mas intensa y no pudo mantenerse en silencio "Mhh…ngh…ah…ah..."

Esos tímidos gemidos fueron todo un deleite para el espía, procedió a mover los dedos un poco mas debajo de la pelvis, su objetivo principal se encontraba ahí, aunque tampoco hubiera estado mal estimular la zona donde se encontraba el cable de interface de Blurr, pero en general estaban algo cortos de tiempo, quien sabe quien podría querer entrar a su oficina en ese momento, así que tenia que acelerar un poco las cosas, con mucha gentileza empezó a dar toques alrededor del puerto Blurr estimulando la lubricación natural del mismo, el corredor sintió como la sensación se incremento considerablemente cuando su jefe llego a esa área, mordió su labio inferior fuertemente para evitar gemir "Ngh!" fue lo único que se oyó.

"Que no te de pena Blurr" Le susurro Longarm "Gime, es normal que pase…y me gusta oírte" Al oír la voz de su jefe se relajo soltando su labio dejando correr un hilo de energon, su jefe le lamió suprimiendo la herida con un beso mientras seguía estimulando los bordes del puerto.

Algo extraño hizo que Blurr cortara el beso, sintió como su cuerpo expulsaba algo, miro hacia abajo viendo que los dedos de Longarm se llenaban de un liquido un poco transparente con tono ligeramente azulado, definitivamente ese no era el lubricante para heridas…

"Ahh listo" Longarm retiro los dedos jugando un poco con el lubricante que se encontraba en sus dedos mientras que Blurr ponía una cara extraña.

"¿Qué? ¿Te da asco tu propio fluido?" Pregunto su jefe

"Yo este... ¡Ah!" El corredor fue interrumpido por otra gota de lubricante saliendo de su cuerpo "Oh.. ¿Primus que es esto? Ewww…"

Longarm rió levemente "Te acostumbraras…Ahora" Longarm volvió a bajar los dedos, esta vez posiciono uno en línea recta "Relájate Blurr…" dijo gentilmente.

Blurr no pudo evitar alterarse "¿Qué va a hacerme?" solo recibió otro beso como repuesta, esta vez uno profundo y apasionado, durante el beso sintió que su jefe introdujo uno de sus dedos a su puerto lo que lo hizo entrar en un estado de alerta interna "Shhh.." Le susurró Longarm "No voy a hacerte daño, relájate y disfruta el placer" cuando el espía sintió que las paredes internas se relajan, empezó lentamente a sacar y volver a introducir el dedo tratando de generar un ritmo.

Blurr apago sus ópticos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando, era difícil, tenia bastantes alertas internas por el sobrecalentamiento de sus sistemas, sin mencionar la alerta de que algo estaba invadiendo la zona pélvica, opto por ignorar todo y solo dejarse llevar por lo que su amado le estaba dando "Ah…ah...ah..."

Lentamente Longarm introdujo un segundo dedo rápidamente ajustando el ritmo, el corredor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido un poco más ruidoso ante la presencia e un segundo invasor. "L-Logarm…oh Primus..ah…"

"Eso es Blurr gime para mi, me gusta" Continuo introduciendo sus dedos viendo como el corredor expulsaba mas lubricante, poco a poco creando una mancha sobre el escritorio, fue cuando decidió que ya era tiempo y retiro sus dedos.

"Oye…" Lo llamo Blurr bastante inconforme por la perdida.

"Tengo algo mejor para ti…" Longarm llevo una de sus manos a su chasis pélvico dispuesto a empezar la primera fase para el vínculo…

*TIN*

El sonido los hizo saltar del susto.

…

…

…

.

'¡PUTA CHISPA ALGUIEN VIENE!' Shockwave sintió un nudo el la garganta del coraje que le dio.

"¡Pero creo que tendrás que esperar!" Longarm rápidamente levanto a Blurr y le dio su chasis pélvico para que se lo pusiera devuelta, abrió varios cajones tratando de encontrar algo con que limpiar su mano y el escritorio, al final termino agarrando el expediente de Blurr para limpiar, al corredor no le molesto, de hecho, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de ser encontrado en la situación en la que estaban.

"Blurr escúchame" Dijo Longarm exaltado "En cuanto entre quien sea que venga quiero que te retires" Blurr asintió mientras el espía apagaba sus ópticos "A la salida ven a recoger otra copia de tu expediente…O si quieres…puedes ir a mi apartamento a recogerlo, como gustes"

El corredor asintió nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie y se retiro al mismo tiempo que otros agentes de inteligencia venían a entregar su reporte de sus respectivas misiones.

Al parece la oportunidad se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un estruendo hizo a Shockwave volver a la realidad ¡Maldita sea si apenas iba a la mitad se su valioso recuerdo!

El tirano bostezo "Parece que tenemos visitas"

Shockwave se paro dando media vuelta acercándose a la barrera de su celda "Los guardias no hacen tanto ruido, sea lo que sea, no es un guardia"

Los tres Decepticos miraban hacia donde se oían los ruidos, sin embargo no miraban nada venir, Shokwave empezó a sentir algo extraño en su chispa '¿Podrá ser?' Se paro un poco mas cerca de la barrera evitando tener contacto con ella, ya que daban tremendos shocks eléctricos que la verdad no le interesaban experimentar. Los latidos de su chispa eran cada vez más intensos al punto de que le causaron un pequeño sobrecalentamiento en sus sistemas, sin embargo, no vio a nadie venir y los latidos empezaron a desvanecer,

El espía de dejo caer, esa fue una sensación tan intensa ¿Y aun así NADA?, sus pensamientos cambiaron al oír una voz.

"¡¿Oíste eso Miko?"

"Nyar"

"¡El lugar se esta cayendo a pedazos!" El destello abrazo a su gata y empezó a correr en círculos "¡PrimusPrimusPrimus!"

Fue ahí cuando Shockwave lo noto, un pequeño punto gris en el suelo del otro lado de la barrera.

El pequeño se sentó y empezó a llorar "Quiero ir a casa…" Su gata se le encimo tiernamente lamiendo su mejilla.

El espía se arrodillo rápidamente para poder contemplar a esa peculiar cosita, un pequeño cybetroniano en fase protoformica con patrones de color a los de…. ¡¿Longarm?...que hablar rápidamente al igual que .…. ¡¿Blurr?... Cuando esta desesperado, y su chispa LATE sin control.

'No puede ser' Pensó

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK lo admito, me emocione en la parte sexy, alégrense! Les agregue un montón…que montón UN CHINGO! de cosas que no están en la versión en ingles xDDDDDDDDDD
> 
> **Glosario***
> 
> Chasis – Soporte de dispositivos de maquina. En este caso uso la palabra chasis para referirme a las partes que no son armadura.
> 
> Ejemplo
> 
> Armadura – Todo lo Azul que tiene Blurr (Cabeza, pecho, hombros, espalda, brazos, rodillas y pies)
> 
> Chasis – La parte negra del cuerpo de Blurr (Cuello, antebrazos, abdomen, piernas)
> 
> Si algo me gusta de los Tranfomers es que es valido ponerle ambos órganos sexuales :3c
> 
> Muchas autoras que escriben en ingles afirman que el puerto es referente al ano, pero un ano no lubrica, otras si admiten que si lo toman como vagina.
> 
> A mi la verdad me da igual aquí yo los dejo que decidan si es ano o vagina, total, Blurr no se embarazo por ese medio xD


	4. Y llegaste tú

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno continuando, les adelanto que este cap salen tres Transfomers que no salen en Animated pero si son personajes oficiales de Transfomers, a veces me quedo corta de personajes incidentales y agrego otros Transfomers de otras generaciones para complementar. Los únicos OCs son Swiftshift y Miko de ahí en fuera todos son oficiales sean de Animated, G1, Beast Wars etc. Ohh y también por el hecho de que son incidentales pues… a veces tienen finales fatales, así que si les gusta un incidental y termine pasándole algo malo por favor tomen en cuenta que no tengo absolutamente nada en contra de ellos, también recuerden que esto se supone que es "Animated" y bueno aquí nos voltearon todo mezclando Best Wars, G1 entre otros, así que no le sorprenda si pongo a un incidental haciendo algo nada que ver con lo que hacia su ancestro originalmente.
> 
> Bueno ya hable demasiado pasemos al cap:

"Pss..Pss…" Shockwave susurro.

El pequeño salto del susto "¡¿Oíste eso Miko? PrimusPrimusPrimus"

"Tranquilo pequeño" El espía lo llamo en un tono suave y gentil que provoco la risa entre los otros Decepticons.

"¿Qué pasa Shockwave, No compartirás tú botana?" El líder rio macabramente, Shockwave los ignoro tratando de comunicarse con el pequeño.

"¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Dónde estas?" El destello grito tratando de sonar valiente

"Nadie va a lastimarte, ellos no pueden, y yo no lo hare" Shockwave lo llamo nuevamente.

"¡¿Pero donde estas?" Volvió a gritar el destello

"Mira a arriba" El destello hizo lo sugerido para encontraste con un gran ojo rojo.

"¡FHAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!" Swiftshift se alejó rápidamente de la celda "¡LOS CICLOPES GIGANTES SON REALES AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Se arrodillo "¡Por favor no me coma siempre me eh portado bien!"

El espía suspiro "¿Qué nunca habías visto a un robot de un ojo?"

"No uno tan grande y feo"

Shockwave frunció es ceño"….Gracias por el cumplido niño, en fin, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El pequeño se cruzo de brazos "No debo hablar de eso con extraños"

"Oh pero yo no soy un extraño" 'O al menos eso creo' Pensó.

"Pruébalo" contesto finalmente el pequeño con tono retador.

El espía le dio un señal al destello de que tocara la barrera, si sus teorías estaban en lo correcto, tal vez podría establecer un vinculo de reconocimiento en el procesador inconsciente del pequeño, el cual puede hacerse fácilmente con el contacto…claro, si sus teorías eran correctas.  
El destello toco la barrera la cual de su lado era inofensiva, pero del lado de Shockwave eso ya era otra historia, cuando él toco la barrera una fuerte descarga eléctrica lo sometió, aun trato de mantener una de sus garras en la barrera tratando de penetrarla y tocar la pequeña mano del destello, después de un agonizante dolor lo logro causando una sobrecarga en el sistema que generaba la barrera de su celda dejándolo libre, a pesar de eso el espía cayo rendido al suelo debido a la descarga.

"¿E-estas bien?" Pregunto el destello preocupado.

"¡¿Cómo mugres hizo eso?" Lugnut protesto.

"Por alguna razón jamás permiten visitantes en este tipo de prisiones" El líder comento

"S-si" El espía le respondió al destello con un poco de dificultad tratando de levantarse "¿Te paso algo a ti? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Swiftshift se miro a así mismo y negó con la cabeza "Estoy bien"

Al levantarse Shockwave recogió al pequeño llevándolo hacia su pecho, no lo podía creer, ¿Qué hacia en un lugar tan horrible como ese en primer lugar? Y en segunda ¿Dónde estaba su otro padre? Un simple evento le genero una inmensa cantidad de preguntas que le urgían una respuesta, pero por ahora estaba conforme con algo, el vinculo secundario lo confirmo, ese destellito era su destellito.

"Tu chispa tiene bonita voz" El pequeño comento suavemente dejando aun lado el tono hostil hacia el espía "¿Podría llevarme a casa?"

Shockwave sonrío ocultamente "Claro"

"¿No crees que estas olvidando ALGO?" Ante el llamado el ciclope se acercó a la celda de su líder "Primero me dirigiré al almacén para recuperar mis armas después iré al cuarto de control, desde ahí podré liberar a cualquier robot que se encuentre ene esta prisión"

Lugnut cruzo los brazos mientras se sentaba en el piso "Bien, nosotros esperaremos aquí"

Megatron frunció el ceño "¿Acaso tenemos algún otro lugar a donde ir?

El Decepticon fugitivo hizo un chequeo rápido a la consola que controlaba su celda, al parecer el vinculo causo una sobrecarga en el y en algunas partes de la prisión, con suerte algunas cámaras y alarmas no estarían en funcionamiento. Se acercó hacia la salida dirigiéndose al pasillo volteando ambos lados para asegurar que estuviera vacío antes de salir "¿Sabes donde se encuentra el cuarto de control?" Le pregunto al pequeño que se encontraba sentado en el borde de su armadura de pecho justo debajo de su cara.

"¿El cuarto con muchas pantallas así bien grandotototas? Si, esta al final del pasillo derechito"

"¿No has visto a alguien mas?" Volvió a preguntar mientras caminaba por el pasillo sigilosamente.

"No pero me supongo que los que me trajeron aquí deben estar cerca"

"¿Alguna idea de donde esta el almacén?"

"¡Hey, Dijiste que me llevarías a casa no que me ibas a estar cuestionando!"

"Una ultima pregunta…"

El destello frunció el ceño.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El pequeño suspiro "Swiftshift"

"Porque te dier-"

*BEEEP* "El numero que usted marco no existe, favor de rectificarlo, gracias"

"No seas grosero Swiftshift"

"Tus preguntas me incomodan, además no eres mi padre"

El ultimo comentario fue un golpe bajo para el espía, si tan solo el pequeño supiera…

"¡Mira ahí hay un letrero con la dirección del almacén! ¿Podríamos apurarnos? Me estoy quedando sin energon…" El destello dijo un poco preocupado.

El espía procedió a seguir la indicación del letrero tratando de mantenerse en silencio, eso era una tortura, tenia tantas preguntas para su destello, pero pensándolo bien no era conveniente interrogarlo tanto… apenas se acababan de "conocer" tenia que ganar su confianza, convertirse en su amigo, así tal vez pudiera preguntarle como ah estado su compañero durante estos años sin el.

"¡Ahora es mi turno de preguntar!" Swiftshift rompió el silencio trepando hasta llegar a tope de la cabeza de Shockwave "¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estabas atrapado? Y …" Swiftshift se estremeció "¿Por qué ese otro robot me llamo botana?"

"Una prisión, soy un convicto y a él le gusta asustar gente" Shockwave respondió rápidamente.

Al llegar al almacén Shockwave se percato que las cámaras de seguridad no estaban en funcionamiento, el sabia que cualquiera que estuviera a cargo de la seguridad se daría cuenta de eso pronto así que tenia que moverse un poco mas rápido, por fortuna los lockers donde se encontraban las armas fueron muy fáciles de hackear, los Autobots ni si quiera se preocuparon en reforzar ese tipo de sistemas sabiendo que tuvieron a un doble agente en su contra por mucho tiempo…En fin, paso uno completado.

Al incorporar las armas a su cuerpo Shockwave resintió el peso extra que le proporcionaban, que aunque lo considero algo grave era normal, estuvo bastante tiempo sin ellas así que hizo un ejercicio estilo calentamiento para volver acostumbrarse al peso de siempre.

Mientras tanto el pequeño lo miraba desde abajo con la boca abierta "Wow.."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¿Tiene un cinco?" Un robot pregunto mientras movía sus cartas de lugar.

"Nah…¿Tienes un siete?" Otro robot le pregunto al primero.

"¡Hey concéntrense los dos! El agente Blurr llegaras en cualquier momento" Un tercer robot le llamo la atención a los otros dos.

"Aww vamos Kup, nada malo ah pasado, todo sereno" El primer robot comento

"Estoy de acuerdo con Sunstreaker, todo esta sereno, además Mirage tiene rato que bajo a ver a los prisioneros en el cuarto de cámaras, si el no ah llamado es que todo esta bie- ¡OYE! No hagas trama."

"No estoy haciendo trampa Sideswipe, solo te regreso el favor de tu ultimo turno, ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta verdad?"

Kup suspiro, esos dos no tenían remedio "Llamare a Mirage para asegurar que se encuentra bien"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Y cuando me avente del bongie ¡Mi papi estaba ahí! Pensé que le iba a dar un infarto o algo así, nada malo me paso, me divertí mucho, aun así él estaba enojado conmigo y su cara de susto y enojo era muy graciosa"

"Ohhh y ¿Qué paso después?" Pregunto el espía.

SwiftShift suspiro "Ya no me deja ir solo con Sari y Bumblebee a festivales terrestres…"

Shockwave rió levemente, al parecer su compañero estaba sobreprotegiendo a su destello, algo muy común en Autobots con destellos…Bueno…la verdad no era nada común tener destellos en esos modernos tiempos debido a los nuevos métodos reproductivos, aun así le toco ver a unas cuanta parejas Autobot con la única descendencia que se puede tener, los Autobots los encierran en burbujas y para el momento en el que están "listos" para enfrentarse al mundo apenas y saben como servirse un vaso de Energon ellos solos. Decepticons por otro lado, siempre dejaban que sus destellos corrieran para todos lados y que solos descubrieran su entorno, la intervención de los padres ocurría solo cuando el destello se encontrara en verdadero peligro, no porque se tropezó y se raspo un poco la pintura corrían despavoridos a atenderlo. En asunto personal Shockwave sentía el lado Decepticon vacío en ese aspecto, la cría de destellos no estaba prohibida para los Cybetronianos militares pero aun así nadie se animaba a tenerlos, se caracterizaban por ser guerreros y despiadados según los Autobots, tener un destello significaba…Bueno… Descuidar importantes factores para Decepticons, por algo el espía jamás logro encontrar un compañero de su misma facción, desde un principio lo tenia claro, si quería tener un destello, su compañero tenia que ser Autobot… Tal vez esa era la explicación que Shockwave necesitaba analizar para si mismo el por que no la pensó dos veces para aceptar la misión de doble agente, de algún modo lo tenia planeado subconscientemente.

"¡Ahí esta e-!" El espía rápidamente silencio al pequeño "Shh alguien esta adentro" murmuro. Sigilosamente entro al cuarto haciendo señas al destello de que se quedara afuera acercándose cada vez mas al robot.

"Kup, tenemos un problema algunas cámaras no están fun-" El robot no pudo terminar la frase cuando bajo la mirada y vio tres garras atravesando su cuerpo, el energon empezó a brotar de las heridas recorriendo su cuerpo hasta llegar al suelo.

"¿Qué clase de guardia no actualiza sus radares, armaduras o armas?" Fue lo único que dijo Shockwave antes de azotar al guardia brutalmente contra la pared.

El pequeño se quedo paralizado con los ojos bien encendidos al ver toda la acción desde afuera "¡L-l-l-l-l LO MATASTE!"

El Decepticon se reincorporo al percatarse de lo que acaba de hacer ¡PRIMUS!, ese guardia era débil dejarlo inconsciente hubiera sido mejor, no había necesidad de matarlo realmente…y MENOS enfrente de su hijo que tiene muchas tendencias Autobot. "Swiftshift yo-"

"¡QUE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" Exclamo el pequeño son sus brazos extendidos.

Shockwave se reservo sus explicaciones y acceso a la consola del cuarto de control "Pensé que te habías asustado"

"¿Asustarme YO? ¡Pff! Eso fue un millón de veces mejor que todas las películas terrestres que eh visto con Bumblebee"

"Y puedo asegurar que viste tooooodas esas películas sin su permiso" Ante su especulación el Decepticon solo recibió una enorme sonrisa de 'yo no fui' por parte del destello.

Mientras hackeaba la consola para liberar a los prisioneros Shockwave reflexionaba, su destello no le tenia miedo a la muerte una clara seña de que tenia tendencias Decepticons. El espía dio un suspiro de alivio mientras las celdas de la prisión empezaban a abrirse " ¡Pronto nos volveremos a levantar!" Exclamo con orgullo "Y no gracias a Lugnut" Rió levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"¡Mirage! ¡Mirage! ¿Estas ahí? Vamos chico responde" Kup dijo un poco desesperado y preocupado "Ustedes dos quédense a esperar al agente Blurr, yo iré a ver que paso con Mirage" Los dos guardia asintieron mientras su líder se marchaba y justo unos minutos después dos vehículos se acercaron a la entrada.

"Parece que aquí es" Blurr rápidamente se trasformo en robot seguido de Jazz.

"¡Agente Blurr! Que bueno que ya llegaste" Sunstreaker lo saludo felizmente

"Gracias pero ya no soy un agente" El corredor respondió

"Eh…si bueno…te llevaremos con Shockwave y posteriormente los llevaremos a ambos al cuarto de reunión" Se limito a contestar el guardia al no entender lo que le había dicho Blurr. "Por aquí"

Los cuatro Autobots empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, mientras caminaban Blurr empezó a sentir su chispa latir rápidamente de nuevo 'Ya voy ¡Ya voy!' se dijo a si mismo a la vez que empezó a sentir algo nuevo, su chispa parecía centrarse en un punto de la cámara donde se encontraba su chispa como tratándole de decir que ese no era el camino "¿Seguro que este es el camino?" No pudo evitar preguntar.

"Claro que lo es, yo estuve presente cuando fueron introducidos a sus celdas y hasta donde se no los han movido" Jazz le respondió muy confiado.

"¡¿Pero que chin- ? Sideswipe se quedo boquiabierto al notar que una de las celdas no funcionaba y por lo tanto un prisionero estaba ausente

"¿Buscan a alguien?". El líder Decepticon pregunto de forma sarcástica.

"¡¿Dónde esta Shockwave?" El Ninja pregunto sumamente preocupado mientras que acto seguido las barreras de ambos Decepticons desaparecieron de la nada, Megatron y Lugnut estaban libres.

Megatron rio macabramente "El acaba de completar su misión de recapacitación"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listo! o3o


	5. Doble salida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy vengo con dos caps, muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue el fic al igual que agradezco a los que han dejado reviews, me gustaría mucho contestarlos pero eso seria contarles la historia en tres renglones, solo les pido que aguanten hasta que lleguemos a ese punto xD;  
> NOTA: Por problemas que eh tenido con los diálogos rápidos de Blurr a la hora de preparar el capitulo para se publicado, ahora sus diálogos in entendibles se escribiran-de-esta-forma-se-le-quita-lo-in-entendible-lo-se-pero-no-se-por-que-ya-no-se-puede-poner-un-dialogo-todo-junto.

Sin esperar mas ambos Decepticons empezaron a atacar, no tenían armas pero si tenían muchísima fuerza bruta de sobra, detenlos no iba a ser algo sencillo.

"Blurr!" Sunsteraker lo llamo mientras esquivaba ataques de Megatron "¿Aun tienes tu súper velocidad?"

"¡Por-supuesto!" El corredor contesto mientras hacia lo mismo que el guardia "¡Escucha Blurr Shockwave debe estar en el cuarto de cámaras, debes ir y tratar de detenerlo antes de que libere a mas prisioneros!"

"Entendido" Blurr corrió hacia la puerta la cual fue bloqueada por Lugnut para evitar que el corredor escapara, sin embargo el corredor se deslizo entre las piernas de Lugnut fácilmente y logro huir.

"¡Olvídate de el!" Megatron lo llamo "¡Tenemos que llegar al almacén!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de un estruendo, otro cuerpo fue directo al suelo en el cuarto de cámaras "Que patéticos y se hacen llamar guardias" Al derrotar al segundo guardia se percato de que ya era muy tarde para liberar a muchos prisioneros y causar el glorioso caos que tenia en mente, simplemente se limito a liberar Decepticons reconocidos, después de eso hizo una copia del mapa de la prisión para localizar la salida mas cercana al mismo tiempo que mandaba esa misma copia a su líder.

"Listo" El espía bajo una mano para que el pequeño subiera "Vámonos de aquí" Mientras corría hacia la salida el pequeño derepente salto de su mano y corrió hacia el lado opuesto. "¡¿Pero que haces?"

"¿Dónde esta Miko? ¡Tengo que encontrarla!" El robot tomo a Swiftshift y lo coloco dentro de su pecho "Lo siento, no hay tiempo para eso"

"¡No!" Swiftshift forcejeo "¡No puedo dejarla, me necesita, tenemos que regresar!"

Primus aquí venia lo malo, su destello se preocupaba demasiado por el bienestar de otros, algo característico de los Autobots, trato de ignorar al destello, salir de la prisión era mucho mas importante, el podría conseguirle una mejor mascota después.

Pero después de un rato empezó a oír un llanto, provocando que el sintiera un vacío en su chispa, tenia que admitir que el bienestar psicológico de su destello era mucho mas importante y dominante en su nuevo instinto paternal, cosa que el procesador de Shockwave no lo considero tan bueno, sin embargo, también estaba conciente de que complacer al destello le generaría una gran paz interior a su chispa sin mencionar que empezaría ganar la confianza de su destello.

Abrió su pecho donde tenia al pequeño y este salio con los ópticos bañados en aceite, con gentileza Shockwave limpio las lagrimas.

"Regresemos a buscarla"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blurr llego al cuarto de cámaras, Shockwave ya no se encontraba ahí, pero si las señas de que lo estuvo dejando un cuerpo muerto y el otro que apenas si funcionaba, Blurr fue a auxiliar al que aun se mantenía en pie notando una peculiar herida hecha por tres garras 'Definitivamente fue Shockwave' Pensó "¡Resiste!Suprimirelafuga"

"Shoc…kwave es…demasiado…fuerte…hackeo el sistema…varios…componentes…no..funcionan"

"Tranquilo-no-te-esfuerces-demasiado"

"Enciende…el…reinicio…maestro…regresara…todos los sistemas…funcionales…a..la..normalidad al mismo tiempo que-*tos*tos* mandara una… señal de alerta"

Blurr rápidamente obedeció a Kup reiniciando el sistema y mandando la señal de alerta regreso hacia Kup para terminar de curarle las fugas causadas por la herida.

"Con-esto-podras-resistir-un-poco-mas-en-lo-que-llega-la-ayuda-lo-lamento-pero-tengo-que-ir-a-detener-a-Shockwave"

"Ve Blurr" Kup río levemente "Patéale el trasero por mi"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Miko! ¡Miko!" Ambos robots llamaban a la mascota, Shockwave se sentía como un total idiota lo bueno es que Megatron no estaba presente.

"¿Buscan algo?"

Ambos robots detuvieron el paso fijando sus miradas a quien los llamo, era un robot gigante igual que Shockwave para Swiftshift, cara azul, un óptico rojo y un casco muy peculiar, pero lo mas importante, estaba sosteniendo a Miko de la cola con una de sus manos.

"Blitzwing, veo que ya recuperaste tus armas"

"Si, en cuanto la barrera de mi celda desapareció pensé que lo mas adecuado seria recuperar mi armamento" De repente su cara azul se volvió roja "¡PERO LUEGO EMPEZE A BUSCAR UNA SALIDA Y ESAS ESTUPIDAS TORRETAS APARECIERON Y EMPEZARON A DISPARARME!" Luego su cara volvió a cambiar a una negra, "M3 zup0ng0 k Tv FuIzte kIen M3 Liver0" Random se acerco a Shockwave "T 4mo T 4mo T 4mo T 4mo 3333333333 Eztoi Mui 4Gr4dcId0"Su cara volvio a tornarse azul "Oh y me supongo que esto es tuyo" Bliztwing regreso a Miko con Swiftshift.

"Miko" La abrazo felizmente "Muchas gracias por encontrarla señor Blitzwing"

"Bueno, debemos irnos ya antes de que lleguen mas torretas, vamos sube sparky" El destello regreso al pecho de Shockwave

"¿Sparky? Acaso es tu-?

"¡Shh!" Shockwave lo silencio "Tenemos que irnos ya"

Ambos Decepticons empezaron a correr por los pasillos, las paredes de la prisión eran exageradamente gruesas y tratar de penetrarlas seria una total perdida de energía así que correr a una salida era la única opción.

"¿Sabes si Megatron esta libre?" Icy pregunto

"Corrompí todas las celdas que pude antes de que llegaran mas Autobots, debe andar por los pasillos de la prisión, le mande una copia del mapa de la prisión para facilitar su salida"

"¿Ent0nsez n0 l0 b4m0z 4 4llud4r?" Random pergunto.

"Mi misión era solo liberarlo su celda, facilitar su llegada al almacén y promocionar el mapa, en pocas palabras mi misión termino así que yo me largare de este lugar y buscare la manera de reencontrarme con el después"

Ya estaban a unos pasos de la libertad cuando unas torretas se atravesaron en su camino empezando a dispararle a ambos rápidamente, Shockwave abrió su pecho eh introdujo a el destello y a su mascota, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que los lastimaran.

Hothead apareció "¡ESTUPIDAS TORRETAS LAS ANIQUILARE!" Grito enfurecido seguido de unas ardientes flamas provenientes de sus cañones eliminando la mayoría de las torretas, mientras que Shockwave esquivo algunos disparos, dio un gran salto a la vez que activaba su cañón de brazo en el aire destruyendo las torretas que quedaban, unas vez eliminado ese problema corrieron lo mas que pudieron a la salida de emergencia antes de que a mas torretas se loes ocurriera aparecer.

Y finalmente salieron.

Después de volar un buen tramo aleándose lo suficiente de la prisión Shockwave se detuvo en un barranco en donde se podía apreciar las luces provenientes de Metroplex desde ahí, fijando después su mirada hacia las estrellas, a diferencia de la Tierra, Cybetron carecía de un Sol por lo que se podría decir que siempre era de noche en Cybetron, pero también carecía de Luna, así que lo único que se podía apreciar eran las estrellas.

"Pensé que jamás volvería a ver las estrellas que arrullan a Cybetron todos los días"

"¿DESDE CUANDO EL ESPIA SE VOLVIO POETA? UY UY ¡LA NENA!"

Shockwave suspiro, había olvidado por completo que Blitzwing venia con el, fue un grave descuido en cierta forma, acababa de delatar sus sentimientos frente a otro Decepticon, cualquiera lo hubiera considerado algo normal talvez ni Blitzwing pudo haber notado la admiración de Shockwave hacia unas viles estrellas, pero al ser el espia, no podía darse el lujo asimismo de expresar sus sentimientos 'Maldita sea Shockwave no vuelvas a hacer eso' se regaño a si mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blurr se detuvo repentinamente, ese lugar se le hacia familiar…y como no si el pobre andaba corriendo en círculos.

El corredor puso una mano en su cara "¿Por-que-mugres-no-hice-una-copia-del-mapa?" Derepente una señal entro a sus receptores "¡Blurr! ¡Blurr! ¡¿Estas ahí?"

"Aquí estoy Jazz ¿Cuál es la situación?"

"¡En apuros!" Grito mientras Blurr escuchaba una explosión "¡Megatron y Lugnut lograron llegar al almacén ahora están armados!... ¡Argh!... ¡Tengan cuidado!... ¡Blurr!"

"¡¿Si Jazz?"

"¡Nos llego el reporte de que la señal de emergencia se averío, tienes que regresar a Metroplex y decirle a la Guardia Elite lo que esta pasando!"

"¡Peropero Yyyyy ¿Qué pasara con Shockwave?"

"¡Detener a Megatron es mas importante que ese doble cara!" Sentinel entro en la comunicación "¡La Guardia Elite pensó que era algo mínimo y solo me mandaron a mi y a Safeguard y para colmo dos clones de Starscream también escaparon y no están precisamente de nuestro lado así que o te regresas a Metroplex para informarles o yo personalmente pateare tu plano y diminuto trasero para que largues!"

Después del sermón de Sentinel, Blurr tuvo el cinismo de voltear a ver su trasero ¿En serio le faltaban pompis? El grito de Jazz lo hizo volver a la realidad "¡Blurr por favor tienes que hacerlo!"

"¡Sisi ya voy!" Ahora Blurr tenia un nuevo objetivo…Buscar una salida…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de su atroz descuido Shockwave no quiso cometer más errores así que desactivo sus componentes de comunicación para evitar ser rastreado, cosa que Blitzwing también hizo.

"Entonces ¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Icy pregunto

"A buscar un lugar temporal para establecernos para poder reencontrarnos con Megatron y cualquiera que haya decidido seguirlo, seria un buen comienzo para empezar a rearmar el ejercito Decepticon"

"Me parece bien" Icy continuo caminando al lado del espía "Y humm cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?"

"¿De que hablas?" Shockwave pregunto con un tono hostil al mismo tiempo en el que Blitzwing apuntaba al el pecho del espía "¿Por qué no nos hablaste de el?"

Shockwave sostuvo su pecho de manera sobre protectora con una mirada hostil hacia Blitzwing mientras continuaban caminando.

"Sabes" Icy continuo hablando "La prisión a veces no es una bonita experiencia en especial si eres vulnerable a los…" Blizwing prefirió callarse al ver la mirada de Shockwave.

"No fui violado en prisión si eso es lo que intrigaba saber" El espía dijo bastante ofendido, el gran Shockwave ¿Siendo degradado así? ¡Pamplinas! Pensándolo bien a el le quedaba mejor el titulo de abusador. Aunque realmente no tuvo el lujo de abusar de nadie mientras estuvo preso, pero siendo honesto consigo mismo el ahora tenia razones para reservarse sus oscuros y lujuriosos deseos, ahora estaba vinculado con alguien y ese alguien lo iba satisfacer….Tarde o temprano.

" ¿Entonces que paso?" Icy pregunto "¿Qué puede ser peor que concebir en prisión?"

"Yo no fui quien concebí, ¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz?" No podía decirlo, de ninguna manera, ¡Ningún Decepticon tenia que saber!

"¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE VOLVISTE TAL DELICADITO?" Al terminar la pregunta Random emergio con una cara de alegria "¡0h! ¡0h! ¡0h! ¡Y4z3 Y4z3! ¿Ez Um 4utoB0t Vdd?" Shockwave apretó fuertemente sus garras y si tuviera labios los hubiera mordido con una fuerza tremenda.

Random cambio a Icy "Interesante, nunca lo pensé de ti"

Shockwave se sentó rendido recargándose en una roca, una vez que un espía era descubierto los secretos perdían valor "¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?"

Blizwting le estrecho la mano "Descuida, solo quería saber si confiabas en mi, no le diré a nadie, además de que no creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso si se encuentra bajo tu armadura"

"Esta hibernando, le queda poco combustible, tenemos que llegar Metroplex cuanto antes y alimentarlo" Shockwave suspiro mientras apagaba su óptico "Y recalco"

Blizwing lo miro con atención.

"El simple hecho de que sepas de su existencia y estés con vida, es porque confío en ti"


	6. Asegurados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/2

Blurr llego a Metraoplex esquivando a cualquier Autobot que se encontrara en su camino hacia la base de la Guardia Elite, al llegar a la base paro en seco por unos segundos y miro a arriba, el edificio era bastante alto y tenía un elevador muy lento…

"Creo-que-tendré-que-hacer-mi-propio-elevador" Usando su velocidad Blurr empezó escalar el edificio hasta llegar a la oficina de Cliffjumper.

"Aun no entiendo, so-" La voz de la Autobot se vio interrumpida por los toques de la ventana.

"¡¿Blurr?" Cliffjumper rápidamente abrió la ventana dejando entrar al corredor.

"Cli-Cli…" Blur trato de recuperar su aliento "¡Cliffjumper!" Rápidamente tomo al líder de inteligencia de los hombros "¡Por-favor-por-favor-tienes-que-mandar-refuerzos-Megatron-esta-libre!¡Esta-libre-y-!

"Espera "¡¿QUE?" El lider de inteligencia exclamo "¡¿Pero que paso Blurr?"

"¡NO LO SE!" El corredor grito desesperadamente "Llegamos a la prisión, fuimos a la celda de Shockwave ¡y el no estaba y luego de la nada las barreras de Megatron y Lugnut desaparecieron! ¡POR FAVOR! Tienes que decirle a la Guardia Elite que mande refuerzos antes de que Megatron escape!"

"… ¡Denme un momento!" Rápidamente Cliffjumper se acerco a su monitor para pedir ayuda.

Blurr suspiro al menos ya había cumplido con su parte, ahora solo era cuestión de que tan rápido respondían las refuerzos, después de 'relajarse' miro a su derecha identificando a la Autobot que se encontraba en la oficina con Cliffjumper "¡Oh! Hola Arcee" Blurr volteo a ambos lados "… ¿Y Swiftshift?"

La maestra bajo su procesador muy apenada "Blurr… Tenemos que hablar..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡WHO0O0OO0O0O0o0O0!" Random salio volando después de hacer explotar una refinería local, rápidamente cambio a modo jet y voló a donde Shockwave se encontraba escondido y este no lo recibió de muy buena manera "¡Te dije que solo ocupábamos un galón!"

Random cambio a Hothead "¡YO TAMBIEN TENGO HAMBRE BABOSO!" Ahora Hothead se volvió Icy "Y puedo asegurar que tu también lo estas, así que tome dos barriles"

"Pero hiciste estallar la refinería, eso atraerá mucha atención…." Ambos empezaron a oír sirenas "Vámonos de aquí" Ambos fugitivos corrieron para alejarse de la zona lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar a una zona marginada de Metroplex.

Bliztwing se estremeció "Este lugar me da escalofríos"

Shockwave se sentó y se recargo en una pared grafiteada "Los Autobots nunca le ponen atención a estos lugares, terminan siendo basureros y un hogar para el desprotegido, los que viven aquí se ganan la vida saqueando cosas que tiran los Cybetronianos ricos por estos lugares." Shockwave procedió cuidadosamente a sacar al destello se su pecho para poder alimentarlo, mientras que Blitzwing le dio un trago a su barril "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?"

Shockwave abrió cuidadosamente el estomago del destello, al haber entrado en estado de hibernación la única manera de reanimarlo era suministrarle el Energon directamente en el estomago, mientras hacia la delicada tarea le contesto a su camarada "Me toco venir a estos lugares, los Autobots llevan a los reclutas a las zonas donde planean expandir la ciudad para llevar acabo planes de limpieza y de relleno de cráteres…Es algo triste tener que despojar a los que viven en estos lugares, con trabajo y hacen sus hogares con lo que encuentran en la basura y uno solo llegaba y los despojaba del lugar"

"…¿Y dicen que somos los malos?" Icy cambio a Hothead "ELLOS ESTAN LASTIMANDO A SU PROPIA GENTE"

Shockwave permaneció en silencio mientras llenaba el estomago del destello, realmente ellos no estaban tan lejos, sin embargo Shockwave tenia una visión sobre como era la vida Autobot, jamás pensó que los Autobots llegaran a ser crueles con los de su propia facción, pero si algo que aprendió mientras estaba de doble agente es que los Autobots podían ser igual de crueles que ellos, talvez no al grado de matar, pero si al de ser indiferentes con los que menos tienen, realmente los Autobots que servían al ejercito tenían cierta preferencia a los que eran solo Autobots civiles… Antes de robar la identidad de Longarm, el original era un simple obrero que también tenía su hogar humilde por los rumbos marginados, Shockwave espero a que lo despojaran como a muchos otros para asesinarlo y eventualmente robar su identidad, no fue nada fácil empezar su vida como Autobot, Longarm era un don nadie, y ser considerado un candidato para entrar al ejercito Autobot fue una de las tareas mas difíciles, pero una vez adentro todo cambio, los demás Autobots lo comenzaron a respetar y mientras mas alto era el rango mas respeto y lujos gozaba, era algo totalmente extraño que ni el mismo aun podía entender…

"¿Estas bien Shockwave? Estas algo ido"

Shockwave volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que ya casi terminaba de reanimar al destello "Estoy bien, solo recordando mis días de doble agente" Al cerrar el estomago del destello este rápidamente encendió los ópticos y se levanto observando el lugar "¿Dónde estamos?"

"Cerca de tu casa, pero primero necesito atender algunos asuntos antes de llevarte, ¿Me esperarías?" Le pregunto el espía amablemente.

Swiftshift sonrío mientras regresaba al pecho de Shockwave "¡Ok! Mientras tanto" El destello bostezo "Dormiré un poco" el destello se acurruco nuevamente cerca de la chispa de Shockwave, el espía sonrío ocultamente mientras cerraba su pecho y procedía a tomar de su barril.

"¿No le basto con hibernar? ¿Aun quiere seguir recargándose?" Pregunto Blitzwing algo confundido.

"Aun es pequeño" Shockwave se puso de pie "Busquemos un lugar para establecernos"

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡¿Qué?-¡Oh-no-no-noArcee-dime-que-estas-bromeando!"

Arcee apago sus ópticos mientras seguía con el procesador agachado "Lo-lo lamento Blurr, pero eso es lo que paso" El corredor se dejo caer de rodillas mientras entraba en estado de shock, su destello estaba perdido, ¡PERDIDO!, ¡Que colmo! Primero Shockwave le manda llamadas raras, va a la prisión para encontrarse con una revuelta y ¡Ahora su baby estaba solito en Metroplex! '¿Que podría ser peor?' Se pregunto a si mismo.

"Blurr" Cliffjumper lo llamo

"!¿PRIMUSQUEQUIERES?

Cliffjumper dio unos pasos hacia a tras un poco sorprendido "Ya se enviaron refuerzos pero Ultra Magnus quiere hablar contigo… es urgente"

"¿¡QUENOVEZQUEMIBEBEESTAPERDIDO? NOTENGOTIEMPOPARAHABLARCONESE…Con…ese…" Blurr guardo silencio al ver quien acaba de entrar a la oficina de de Cliffjumper, Los tres Autobots asumieron posición de firmes y saludaron militarmente así mismo que su líder los saludo de igual manera.

"Agente Blurr, necesitamos hablar de lo que paso en la prisión" El líder lo llamo.

"S-si cl-claro, p-pero…mi hijo esta perdido tengo que buscarlo señor" El corredor respondió nerviosamente al contradecir a su antiguo líder.

El líder puso una mano sobre el hombro de Blurr "No te preocupes hijo, ya tenemos agentes buscándolo, pero por ahora necesito que me des tu declaración de que fue lo que paso prisión"

Blurr lo miro confundido "¿D-declarar?"

"Blurr, no te mentiré, el consejo cree que tu eres el culpable de todo esto"

"¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?"

"Ven conmigo hijo para que podamos terminar rápido"

"¡Peromihijo!"

"Repito, ya tenemos a agentes buscándolo, ahora ven conmigo"

Blurr siguió a Ultra Magnus hasta llegar a la sala de interrogación, jamás pensó que volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar y mucho menos siendo el que iba ser interrogado, ambos se sentaron en sus correspondientes asientos, al ver a Blurr de frente, el líder Autobot pudo notar lo nervioso que estaba, a nadie le gusta estar en esa situación definitivamente.

"Muy bien hijo, empecemos"

Blurr asintió sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo

"¿Por qué fuiste a verlo?"

Blurr trago fluido bucal realmente la explicación era larga y un poco vergonzosa "U-usted sabe que…estoy vinculado con el, últimamente me había estado mandando…llamadas de vinculo…Ya estaba arto y quería ir a ver para ver si había una posibilidad de que me dejara en paz, eventualmente le pedí ayuda Cliffjumper para que diera acceso fácil a la visita…."

"Continua…"

Blurr asintió "Cuando llegamos a la prisión y fuimos a verlo el ya no estaba y casi de inmediato fue cuando Megatron y Lugnut salieron…Megatron dijo que Shockwave los había liberado…sin embargo…No se como logro salir"

Ultra Magnus se le quedo viendo fijamente.

"No tengo nada mas que decir señor"

Ultra Magnus suspiro mientras se levanto de la silla "Es demasiada coincidencia hijo"

Blurr escondió su procesador entre sus hombros "Lo se"

"Pero…" El líder volvió a su asiento "Te creo hijo, no te preocupes"

"Mi intención jamás fue liberarlos, solo quería saber por que ahora Shockwave se molesto en llamar mi atención después de tanto tiempo… Sinceramente…nunca creí que volvería mencionar su nombre…"

"Un vinculo es para siempre Blurr, aunque quieras ignorarlo, ambos pueden sentirse mutuamente aunque estén lejos, tu eres parte de el así como el es parte tuya, quizá solo quería darte un respiro después de que descubriste su verdadera identidad"

Blurr apago sus ópticos "Aun me duele…"

"Probablemente sabe que tienes un hijo…Su hijo"

Blurr modio su labio inferior "¿Cree que todo esto tiene que ver con mi hijo?"

El líder suspiro "Shockwave siempre ah sido un Cybetroniano perseverante, aun cuando se desato la guerra, el no es de los que establece una relación con alguien solo por diversión, si se vinculo contigo es por que precisamente, te eligió para procrear y para que fueras su compañía eterna"

"¡¿Pero por que yo? Si estoy tan defectuoso empezando por mi voz…."

"Eso es algo que deberás preguntarle a el algún día, pero por ahora…" Ultra Magnus saco un brazalete rojo y se lo puse a Blurr en la muñeca "Necesito que cooperes y te quedes en casa en lo que se soluciona este asunto."

Blurr se alarmo "¡¿Qué es esto? ¿Pero por que? ¡No puedo quedarme en casa si mi hijo esta perdido con Shockwave libre con una presunta intención de quitármelo!"

"Lo siento hijo, debo obedecer al consejo, la mayoría quiere monitorearte por unos días, ya te ayude una vez, lo estoy volviendo a hacer, pero necesito que cooperes"

Blurr lo miro confundido "Si me disculpa ¿Cuál fue la otra vez que me ayudo?"

"No te ayude de una forma tan directa como ahora, tu hijo es mitad Decepticon y al consejo no le gustan los destellos de facción cruzada, eso es considerado traición" Blurr lo miro sorprendido

"Pero" El líder continuo "Logre convencer al consejo de que te perdonaran a ti y a tu destello por la situación en la que se presentaron las cosas, Shockwave estaba disfrazado como un Autobot, eventualmente te vinculaste con el pensando en ello… Aun así, como podrás haber notado desde que se rumoro tu concepción, no todos te tratan igual ahora."

"Lo se señor…" El corredor dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Bien...es todo por ahora, le diré a Cliffjumper que te escolte a casa"

Blurr asintió lentamente mientras abandonaba la sala de interrogación, durante su camino a casa no le dirigió ni una sola palabra a su amigo, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, ¿Cómo era posible que en un día hayan pasado tantas cosas? Ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando habían llegado a su apartamento.

"Blurr" Su amigo lo llamo.

"¿Si?" Respondió muy desganado.

"Solo quiero recordarte que no estas solo, seguiré buscando a tu hijo, al igual que luchare para que ese bastardo de Shockwave vuelva a prisión donde pertenece"

Blurr sonrío débilmente "Gracias amigo"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El pequeño encendió sus ópticos y se sentó tratando de ubicarse, pronto se dio cuenta que se encontraba sentado en una cama bastante grande, aun lado de la cama estaba un buró el cual Miko estaba arriba de el tomando energon de un plato poco hondo, al notar que su dueño estaba despierto se acerco cariñosamente a el.

"Hola Miko"

La mascota empezó a tallar su cuerpo como los gatos comunes lo hacen para demostrar afecto a sus dueños. "Nya" El destello bajo cuidadosamente de la cama seguido de Miko.

"¿Sabes donde esta el señor Shockwave?" La gatita asintió mientras salía de la habitación, Swiftshift la siguió hasta llegar a una vieja sala de comunicaciones en donde Shockwave aparentemente estaba tratando de reactivar los monitores que se encontraban ahí.

"¿Señor Shockwave?"

El espía miro abajo "Oh, ya despertarte"

El pequeño le sonrío y miro sus alrededores. "¿Donde estamos?"

"Esta solía ser una base Decepticon, me sorprende que los Autobots hayan dejado todo intacto" El destello escalo el monitor "¿Eres Decepticon?" Pregunto inocentemente.

Shockwave se limito a señalar la insignia en su pecho.

"Ohh…" Swiftshift se sentó sobre el monitor "Mi papi es Autobot" Dijo en tono preocupado seguido de un incomodo silencio.

"¿No lo vas lastimar verdad?"

"Veo que te tienen muy asustado" Con una de sus garras acaricio gentilmente la mejilla del destello "No tengo razones para lastimar a alguien…por ahora"

El destello le regalo una sonrisa "¿Entonces no lastimaras a mi papi?"

El espía abrió su óptico un poco sorprendido "Por supuesto que no, jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa" después de hablar se arrodillo y metió medio cuerpo a la consola para terminar de darle mantenimiento a la maquina para que esta volviera a funcionar.

Swiftshift asumió una pose tímida "Entonces… ¿Me podría llevar a casa por favor?"

"Claro" Le contesto aun dentro de la consola "Solo…permíteme Coooooooonectaaaaar…eeeeeesto…ya casi alcanzo….*Clic* ya" El Decepticon saco el medio cuerpo que tenia dentro y posteriormente cerro la maquina. Se pudo de pie poniendo una de sus garras sobre la maquina para que el destello subiera

"Ven, te llevare a casa"

Mientras caminaba a la salida de su base temporal se tomo con Blizwing "Estaré fuera por un rato, ya le mande nuestras coordinas a Megatron asi que no tardara en llegar"

Swiftshift sonrio "Adios senor Bliztwing espero verlo pornto"

Icy asintió mientras Random tomaba el juicio "KKKK? yA t baz? P3r0 s1 baz a b0lb3r Vdd?"

"¡Claro!"

A pesar de la respuesta positiva de su hijo, Shockwave no se miraba muy contento al oír a Swiftshift, una vez que Megatron llegue todas sus actividades se reanudarían, lo que se podría traducir como muchos combates y definitivamente jamás se perdonaría a si mismo si su pequeño quedara en medio e un fuego cruzado.  
Pero eso no era todo, Megatron también era un asunto delicado, desde los inicios de la guerra los nacimientos de destellos Decepticons se redujeron aun más que los Autobots, los Decepticons que llegaron a procrear durante la guerra no eran tan cercanos al tirano como para considerarlo algo perjudicial para el ejercito, pero el era un soldado de confianza 'su mas leal sirviente' ¿Qué pasaría si su líder llegara a saber que procreo? Y peor aun ¡Con un Autobot!. El espía respiro hondo notando que estaba comenzando a alterarse, era algo de suma consideración, pero por ahora lo que importaba era llevar a su hijo a un lugar seguro donde Megatron no lo pudiera ver jamás. Luego pensaría en una forma de reencontrarse con su destello…y posteriormente con su compañero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no creo que la historia haya avanzado mucho, pero ya les había advertido que seria una historia tipo Dragon Ball en donde 5 minutos se representan en mas de 20 capítulos de media hora cada uno ahahaha XDDDDD
> 
> **Glosario***  
> Icy: Blizwing de cara azul – Este habla normal.  
> Hothead: Blitzwing de cara roja – Este no tiene pierde SUS DIALOGOS SON PURAS MAYUSCULAS xD
> 
> Random: Bliztwing de cara negra – Este habla "leet" Para los que no sepan que es eso, es el uso de símbolos, números y en general muchisimas faltas de ortografía para escribir los textos. Si se les hace muy difícil leer sus diálogos por favor díganmelo y empezare a escribir los diálogos De EsTa MaNeRa PaRa QuE Le PuEdAn EnTeNdEr MeJoR


	7. Memorias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una gran disculpa por la tardanza… A partir de ahora tardare más en subir los caps. Como ya sabrán, tenia ya escrito el fanfic en ingles y nomás lo estaba traduciendo, pues bien, la versión en ingles se me borro en una de esas que el primo viene de visista y casualmente ese primo es experto en hacer que las computadoras exploten.
> 
> En fin, me vi obligada a borrar la versión en ingles que le estaba subiendo caps poco a poco, con eso de que ahora tengo que empezar a recordar con lujo de detalle lo que había escrito, sinceramente ya no quiero meterme en ese rollo de hacerlo bilingüe y re-escribirlo en un solo idioma.

Al retirarse el líder de inteligencia del apartamento, Blurr le dedico una mirada a su hogar, este se encontraba bastante sucio y desordenado, pero al corredor no le importo, realmente lo menos que quería hacer era retomar sus deberes de 'madre' si no había hijo que cuidar. Prefirió irse a la cama, se recostó tratando de descansar un poco. Realmente dudo que pudiera conciliar la recarga, tenia muchas cosas en su procesador, ¿Cómo podía realmente saber si Swiftshift se encontraba bien? ¿No tendrá hambre o miedo? ¿Tendrá alguna noción de donde se encuentra para tratar de volver?, respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, su hijo estaba bien educado y era inteligente, era lo único en lo podía confiar en ese momento, tener fe en su hijo y que encontraría alguna forma de regresar.

Aunque quisiera, el corredor no podía confiar en la Guardia Elite…no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Repentinamente se sentó en el borde de la cama, enserio ¿Cómo podía olvidar todo eso si SIEMPRE lo recordada? Primus, todo era un circulo vicioso, recordar a cada rato como fue en que se metió en todo este lío…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

60,000 años atras  
Base Autobot  
Área de Inteligencia

Blurr se encontraba en su cubículo "Haciendo" su reporte de la última misión….Nah. En realidad estaba leyendo las noticias en el periódico virtual.

NeoBots Generation Esta Noche en el S0ound-S0ound

La banda favorita de Metroplex se presentara en el S0ound-S0ound, los fans….[Leer mas]

El agente suspiro, el S0ound S0ound, el mejor club nocturno de Metroplex, cada visita al club era una nueva experiencia, claro, si es que puedes pagar por ella, ya había ido varias veces a ese lugar, pero siempre era por cortesía de sus amigos, así que solo le quedaba esperar a que ellos lo invitaran…. ¡Pero era su banda favorita!...

"Primus-tengo-que-ir-a-verlos…Quien-sabe-cuando-volverán-a-presentarse-en-Metroplex"

Un toque en su cubículo lo hizo volver al trabajo….Primus su reporte aun no estaba listo, de hecho, ni si quiera lo había empezado, la cosa se puso peor cuando vio quien era el visitante.

"Agente Blurr ¿Tiene un minuto?"

"Si-si-claro-jefe" Respondió el corredor nerviosamente mientras apagaba el panel de noticias.

"Siempre eres el primero en entregarlo, y ahora solo me faltas tu, así que me preguntaba si esta todo bien ¿No tienes algun problema?"

"No-no-no-señor-¿Cómo-cree?" Blurr hizo un revoltijo en su cubículo acomodando los datos y tecleando su reporte lo mas rápido que pudo, acto seguido le entrego el reporte ahí mismo "Listo" dijo con una nerviosa y forzosa sonrisa.

"Ah…Este…Gracias Blurr" Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante el show que Blurr hizo. "Te veo mas tarde" Le dijo gentilmente antes de darse media vuelta.

"Señor" Blurr lo detuvo "Lamento-haberlo-hecho-venir-hasta-mi-cubículo…"

"No hay problema Blurr"

El corredor dejo salir el aliento contenido y se dejo caer en el asiento, ¿En serio se quedo soñando despierto tanto tiempo? En fin, su trabajo ya estaba hecho así que ya podía volver a soñar despierto.

"…Donde-esta-el….Ay-no-es-cierto….no-lo-habré-puesto-AHÍ… ¿O-si?" Blurr se mordió el labio de los nervios.

-0-0-0-0-0

Al terminar la jornada laboral, Blurr corrió a la oficina de su jefe, solo esperaba que aun no lo haya leído y podría quitar el panel extra, el corredor estaba tan perdido en su preocupación que termino tropezándose con alguien, el impacto lo hizo caer sentado.

"¡Ouch!" Se quejo

"¡Oh Blurr!" Le ayudo a levantarse "Justo a ti te estaba buscando"

"J-jefe…" Se reincorporo poniéndose en firmes "Lamentó-el-tropiezo-yo-también-estaba-buscándolo"

Longarm rió levemente aflojando la posición del corredor "Ya no es hora laboral, no te preocupes"

"Blurr…" Su jefe lo llamo "¿Haras algo esta noche?"

"Pues-la-verdad-si-tenia-algo-medio-planeado-pero-no-creo-que-resulte"

"Bueno, es que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al S0ound-S0ound conmigo esta noche"

" ¡CLARO!" El corredor se impacto ante su poca profesionalidad, ni si quiera lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar "Digo…Si-claro-me-gustaría-pero…Bueno…Yo-pienso-que-usted-hade-tener-mejor-personal-a-quien-invitar…"

Su jefe rió "Si no te gusta la banda esta bien, lo entiendo"

"No-no-SI-me-gusta-la-banda-es-solo-que-no-me-siento-digno-de-su-compañía"

"¿Solo por eso?" El espía tomo gentilmente las manos del corredor con una calida sonrisa "Por favor, acompáñame"

Blurr no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿Acaso era necesario que su jefe lo tomara de las manos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El corredor se sonrojo al retomar ese recuerdo "Mi ehem…Primera cita…" el corredor rodó sobre la cama, aun no podía conciliar el sueño, mientras trataba, su procesador empezó a mostrar imágenes sobre otro antiguo acontecimiento…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

45, 000 años atrás  
Metroplex  
Bar.

"Y luego le dije '¡MAMON WEY! Es un travesti!"Ante el comentario todo el grupo de Autobots se rieron menos uno.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?" El corredor le susurro a su amigo

"Ahh vamos Blurr, Longarm apenas y nos invita a sus reuniones no laborales, además.." Cliffjumper pauso mientras tomaba de su bebida "Este es el bar con el mejor Energon adulterado ¿Y sabes que? ¡No estoy pagando ni un crédito por el!" ante la risa que siguió del comentario, Blurr supuso que Cliffjumper estaba igual de pasado de copas que los demás.

Blurr se puso de pie dispuesto a irse a otro lugar.

"¡Ei EI! ¿A dondre *hic* creesss que *hic* vaas?* Le pregunto un Longarm bien happy.

"Ahh..este..yo tengo que…drenar…"

"Mhh bueno pss, pero no te tardes ¿¡eh!? ¿¡EH!?"

Blurr asintió y se marcho sin decir ninguna palabra, realmente ni necesitaba drenar, no había bebido mucho y eso que era un Autobot con tendencia alcohólica, talvez al estar cerca de Longarm se sentía intimidado y eso le impedía beber como a el le gustaba.

El corredor fue y se sentó al otro lado del bar, observando a Longarm y a los demás del grupo desde lejos, realmente le encantaba cuando el y Longarm salían juntos, pero todo era diferente cuando la salida era en grupo, lo hacia sentir igualado, de alguna manera quería borrar a todos eso anexes y solo quedare los dos juntos…un momento…¿Por qué le molestaba tanto eso?

"Oh-no-no-no-yo-no-estoy-celoso…¿Oh si?" El corredor no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¿A caso estaba empezando a sentir algo por su Jefe? No pudo evitar cerrar los opticos y dejar su imaginación volar…El y Longarm….Juntos…A solas…Su lindo sueño que lo hizo sentirse en las estrellas por unos instantes, hasta que una peculiar voz lo hizo caer devuelta a Cybetron

"Hey amigo"

El corredor volteo a ver quien lo llamo "Jazz. ¿Qué-haces-aqui?"

"Esa es mi pregunta" El Ninja se sentó una lado de el "Tu no eres fan del energon que se sirve en este bar"

"Me-invitaron-pero-ya-nadie-da-una…"

"Mhh… ¿Quieres que te invite algo?

Blurr sonrío "Estoy-bien-Jazz-gracias"

"¡Hey!" se escucho un grito "El viene conmigo"

"Wow tu otro jefe es un gruñón" Jazz le susurro al corredor.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamo el espía.

"No es por ofender, pero aquí mi amigo parece no gustarle la manera en como usted maneja sus reuniones" Lo desafío el Ninja, ante la provocación, Shockwave ordeno a su disfraz tomar el vaso de vidrio mas cercano y se lo aventó Jazz, este lo esquivo fácilmente pero Longarm empezó a aventar mas.

"¡WOW amigo! *esquiva* No es necesario *esquiva* tomar una actitud Decepticon *esquiva* por algo tan *esquiva* ¡SIMPLE! *esquiva*

"¡Y yo te enseñare a no meterte en los asuntos de otros!" Le respondió Longarm

"¡Ya-basta!" El corredor se acerco a su jefe, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Longarm para intentar calmarlo "Jazz-solo-se-acerco-para-saludar-es-todo" El espía sintió como su molestia desaparecía al sentir las manos del corredor sobre el.

"Es…Es verdad, lo lamento Elite Jazz, creo que esas copas se me subieron a la procesador"

"N-n-no hay problema" Respondió Jazz nerviosamente.

El Autobot azul bajo su mirada "No-es-por-nada…Pero-me-iré-a-casa-espero-que-no-sea-inconveniente"

'Ay Shockwave la regaste…' Pensó a si mismo "¿Te molestaría si te acompaño?

"¿Qué pasara con ellos?" Pregunto Blurr refiriéndose al grupo de borrachos que estaban al otro lado del bar.

Longarm sonrío gentilmente "Ni se darán cuenta que me fui"

"Esta-bien" El corredor volteo a ver a Jazz "Adios-Jazz"

"Adiós amigo"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que ambos llegaran al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Blurr, durante el recorrido no se dirigieron la palabra, se podía sentir un ambiente tenso entre los dos.

"Blurr…" El espía decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Si?"

"Lamento mucho lo que hice"

"Debería-disculparse-con-Jazz-no-conmigo"

Longarm tomo ambas manos de su discípulo "Ya me disculpe con en el bar, ahora quiero tu perdón" a pesar de la amable petición, surgió un incomodo silencio."Vamos Blurr…" El espía lo abrazo afectuosamente.

Blurr rompió el abrazo para ver a su jefe fijamente a los ojos. "Jefe…" el corredor lo vio curioso.

"¿Si Blurr?" Respondió Longarm con anhelo.

"¿Por qué no puedo ver mi reflejo en sus ópticos?"

Después de ese comentario Longarm guardo distancia, se limito a despedirse…y se marcho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mhh talvez por que ni eran reales y por lo tanto el sujeto estaba disfrazado ¿Acaso no pudiste pensar en eso? Ay pues mira en que buenísima y hermosa situación te metiste por no pensar en eso…" Se dijo a si mismo sarcásticamente.

" ¡Aaaah! ¡¿Por qué sigo recordando todo esto?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

9 años atrás  
Base Autobot  
Área de Inteligencia

"Blurr escúchame" Escucho la voz de Longarm claramente exaltada "En cuanto entre quien sea quien venga quiero que te retires" Blurr asintió mientras el espía apagaba sus ópticos "A la salida ven a recoger otra copia de tu expediente…O si quieres…puedes ir a mi apartamento a recogerlo, como gustes"

El corredor asintió nuevamente mientras se ponía de pie y se retiro al mismo tiempo que otros agentes de inteligencia venían a entregar su reporte de sus respectivas misiones.

Sin nada más que hacer se recargo en vidrio del elevador mientras este baja… ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Blurr mordió su labio inferior fuertemente mientras sentía una secuela de la estimulación, solo esperaba que el lubricante fuera lo suficientemente viscoso como para no filtrarse, por alguna razón sentía que no seria nada bueno si alguien mas se enterara de eso. Al llegar el elevador al piso que le corresponda, no dirigió palabras ni miradas a los otros agentes, solo esperaba que su siguiente misión fuera algo al exterior para aclarar su procesador, desgraciadamente ya no había nada más para el y solo se dedico al paléelo dentro del edificio, cosa que fue una total tortura, se sentía culpable, y ni si quiera sabia por que. Harto de cómo se sentía sacudió fuerte mente su procesador.

"A-ver-a-ver-a-ver" Se dijo a así mismo en voz alta, "No-fue-nada-malo-si-tu-jefe-lo-hizo-entonces-no...Tiene-por-que-serlo…Además…" Blurr dibujo una tímida sonrisa mientras se enrojecía "Creo-que-tiene-un-interés-en-mi" El corredor puso ambas manos en su cara en sorpresa mientras caminada alrededor de su cubículo " ¡Primus! Es cierto…el pregunto que era lo que yo pensaba de e y….Oh Primus Oh Primus Oh Primus Oh Primus" Ese hermoso pensamiento se desvaneció en un de repente al recordar algo… ¿Qué no las relaciones en el trabajo estaba prohibidas?...Un momento… ¿Y para que EL fue a la oficina de Longarm en primer lugar?...Blurr bajo ambas manos mientras volvía a Cybertron "Oh quizá…solo te movió el tapete…" se dijo completamente desilusionado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado varios ciclos solares desde el encuentro, Blurr no había puesto un pie ni en la oficina ni en el apartamento de su jefe para ir por su expediente. Realmente no quería hacerlo, aun no podía creer que Longarm le había querido ver la cara, aun así, una parte de el no quería pensar tal cosa, talvez el mismo se estaba enredando pensando cosas que no eran, pero el miedo y la vergüenza seguían latentes en el corredor, por lo que últimamente se retaco de misiones al aire libre para evitar contacto con su superior.

Durante su corta estancia en su cubículo, escucho la conversación de otros agentes antes de salir a su siguiente misión.

-000000-

"¿Alguien sabe que le pasa al señor Longarm?"

"¿Por qué que tiene?"

" ¿No te has dado cuenta? Últimamente ah estado muy…no se, decaído, ya no sonríe, no saluda, y bueno…Ya no es tan amable como antes"

"Talvez tenia una relación y termino"

"Oh alguien lo boto"

"Quizá sea una mala racha, ustedes saben, por lo de Wasp, escapo recientemente y nadie lo ah podido localizar"

"Es cierto, nadie seria tan tonto como para rechazar a Longarm" El agente tomo un sorbo a su bebida "Aunque no siento nada por el, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, ni arriesgaría mi empleo"

"¿Qué no eso esta prohibido?"

"Pff, es la regla que menos se respeta ¿Qué me dicen de Perceptor y Wheeljack? Ellos dicen que no, pero es obvio que hay algo entre ellos"

"Si, también se rumora que Jazz esta tras un Cyber Ninja, creo que es del escuadrón de Optimus "

"Jaja y ¿Qué me dicen de Sentinel y Optimus? ¡Uff! Se daban en la madre cada vez que querían la atención de Elita-1"

"Es cierto…humm ¿Me pregunto si ya no podré limitarme tanto en buscar un compañero?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡No no nada! Volvamos al trabajo todos"

-000000-

Esa conversación lo hizo recapacitar un poco. ¿No se respeta? ¡¿Será eso cierto?.. no no no puede ser cierto…esperen…no… ¡Si era cierto!, Perceptor era el doctor personal de Blurr, por sus habilidades de velocidad requería atención especial, recordó haber oído algunas conversaciones entre Perceptor y Wheeljack…Decentes, pero extrañas, siempre lo vio en buen plan…Por algo nunca levanto reporte… Jazz, bueno, había sido compañero de escuadrón de Blurr durante misiones, siempre hablando de lo mucho que quería regresar ala Tierra para recontarse con su amigo especial…Nunca paso por su procesador que algo pasada ahí tampoco. Lo de Sentinel y Optimus si lo sabia, pero no era tan cercano a ellos como para recordarles que eso no estaba permitido….

Y eso solo era de los que conocía ¿Cuántos otros Autobot no estarían faltando a esa regla?

'¿La habré regado?' Pensó muy preocupado. Realmente el corredor no había rechazado a Longarm oficialmente, pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Blurr puso distancia entre ambos, talvez las cosas ya no vayan a ser iguales, de hecho, el corredor temió que se fueran a tornar feo.

"¿Ahora que hago?" Se dijo así mismo en un tono de sumo arrepentimiento.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"¡Escuchen todos!" Un agente llamo a los que se encontraban en la sala "Es hora del reporte mensual "¿Quién se atreve a mandarlo?"

Blurr estuvo a punto de echarse a correr pero varios agentes le cerraron el paso, desde el encuentro, el corredor ya no entregaba los reportes personalmente, se limitaba a mandarlos por la red, como todos los que aun le temían al jefe. Pero Oh Primus, el reporte mensual se tenía que entregar personalmente forzosamente y no solo eso… aquí no importaba que tan favorito eras para el jefe, el reporte mensual era el desempeño de TODOS, y si no fue un buen mes…El que lo manda recibía la peor parte…Pero como siempre todos se quisieron zafar de alguna forma.

"Yo lo mande el mes pasado"

"Yo lo eh mandado mas veces que ningún otro en esta sala"

"Yo soy nuevo ¡No quiero que me despida tan pronto"

"A mi me toco mandarlo seis veces seguidas ¡y aun no me recupero del trauma!"

"Yo salgo temprano hoy"

"Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Sorteo?" Todos los robots asintieron "Bien" El agente tomo unas botecito con bolitas de papel dentro "Ya se la saben, el que saque el papel con la X es el que ira."

Cada agente tomo un papel, el corredor no fue la excepción sacudió su mano unos momentos en la bote 'Por favor, Primus, no me hagas entregar ese reporte' rezó. Tomo una bolita de papel de la abrió lentamente revelando el contenido.

"X"

Blurr arrugo el papel nuevamente con fuerza "Chingado…"

"¡Ándale Blurr!"

"¡Esele nuestro Blurr!

"¡Tu puedes amigo!"

"¡Que la fuerza te acompañe!"

"¡Buena suerte!"

El agente a cargo del sorteo le entrego el panel de datos con el reporte "Ya sabes que hacer amigo"

Blurr asintió nerviosamente "Si…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hoy se entrega el reporte mensual, sabre si están cerca o no de Wasp para alertarlos"

"Muy bien Shockwave"

"Debo retírame, no tarda en venir el encargado con el reporte"

"Muy bien, Megatron fuera"

Shockwave asumió su transformación de Longarm, esperando al 'elegido' del mes. Algo que en lo personal le parecía gracioso, ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de entregarle el reporte al tan amable Longarm, fuera el despiadado Shockwave? Le encantaría saber que clase de concursos harían para sacar al elegido.

En fin, el elevador no tardo en empezar ascender.

Su cara de complacido desapareció al ver quien era el que tenia que entregar el reporte…Realmente no se imaginaba que Blurr vendría…Por otro lado, lo mas profundo de su chispa estaba feliz de verlo, aunque el espía lo amara, aun era demasiado orgulloso como para ir a buscarlo después de la distancia que el corredor hizo, Shockwave estaba conciente de que Blurr interpuso la distancia apropósito, así que no iba darle el gusto de que lo extraño.

Longarm asumió con una cara neutral "Siéntanle Blurr"

Blurr se sentó bastante nervioso, la última vez que estuvo ahí pasaron cosas muy extrañas, le asustaba el hecho de que Longarm quisiera continuar tales acciones.

"¿Traes el reporte?" Pregunto en tono serio.

"¡S-s-s Si señor! Tome" El corredor le entrego el panel a su jefe.

Al ver la cara de su jefe al leer el reporte se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba en bastantes problemas.

"Otro mes sin avances, los recién graduados aun no termina la capacitación, no hay señales de Wasp, aun no regresa el grupo de espionaje que mandamos a Kaon y uno de los sanitarios esta descompuesto y no lo han arreglado" El jefe respiro profundo mientras se recargaba en su silla "¿Por donde empiezo esta vez?"

Blurr trago fluido bucal preparándose para el regaño.

"¿Sabes que?" Longarm continuo "No diré nada…No estoy de humor para regañar…y menos a ti" El espía se paro junto a la ventana. Blurr se mantuvo en silencio.

"Solo mira el reporte… ¿Aun crees que soy un buen jefe?"

"…No es su culpa…Somos nosotros…"

Longarm volvió a tomar asiento "Eres el primero que me dice eso…Gracias…" prosiguio a ver su computadora revisando unos datos. "Veo que no has tenido 'tiempo' de venir por tu expediente" Longarm saco el expediente y se lo dio a Blurr "Aquí tienes"

Blurr tomo el expediente "Gracias…" Se quedo en silencio un rato "S-señor" lo llamo

Longarm levanto la mirada del monitor "¿Si Blurr?"

"¿Qué va pasar ahora?"

"… ¿De que?"

"De….Nosotros…Lo que paso"

"No hay un nosotros Blurr…aun" Longarm suspiro "Nadie lo sabrá. Así como tu no quieres que alguien sepa lo que paso en la oficina…A mi tampoco me conviene que sepan que me eh enamorado de mi subordinado"

El corredor no pudo evitar abrir los ópticos en sorpresa, pero a pesar de la directa confesión, Longarm mantuvo su cara neutral y difícil de leer, realmente el corredor dudo la veracidad de la confesión. Sin embargo Shockwave podía leerlo todo lo que el corredor le quería decir, su esperanza, miedo, duda, deseo…Las señales clave de un robot virgen entrándose al mundo del compromiso intimo, no solo en el ámbito sexual también en el ámbito emocional.

A pesar de que Blurr era un Autobot popular, realmente no tenía muchas amistades sólidas, Cliffjumper era el único que se podría decir que era el amigo sólido cuando se unió a la academia Autobot, Drift era un amigo con quien curso la escuela básica y ambos compartían ese gusto por la velocidad y las carreras. Sentinel y Jazz simplemente eran otro boleto…

"Tienes que seguir con tu vida…y yo con la mía" Su jefe lo siguió viendo fijamente "Eres joven, a medida que ganes mas experiencia te toparas con situaciones similares a esta, no te estanques"

"No Longarm, yo..yo..No quiero continuar mi vida…sin ti"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Escuche-yo-creo-también-siento-algo-Pero-no-se-Tenia-miedo-no-quería-verlo-Fue-mi-error-y-lo-lamento" Blurr bajo su procesador mientras se aferro al pecho de Longarm "No-quiero-que-esta-oportunidad-desaparezca-Nadie-me-ah-valorado-como-usted-lo-hace-no-se-que-se-siente-intercambiar-datos-íntimos-no-sabia-que-se-sentía-besar"

Ante esas palabras Longarm no pudo resistir a corresponderle el abrazo "Tu me enseñaste que se siente" Blurr continuo "Y…Quiero que me enseñes mas…."

Longarm sostuvo la cara del corredor y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios "Claro que lo hare" El espía lo abrazo fuertemente una vez mas, no podía creerlo ¡El corredor ya era suyo! Y lo mejor es que no necesito reanudar la actividad pasada, claro que pensaba retormarla pronto, el vinculo era algo crucial si quería tener al corredor de su lado para toda la vida, sin importa si algún día se llegaba a enterar de su verdadera identidad.

"Blurr" Lo llamo interrumpiendo el abrazo "Tenemos que volver al trabajo"

Ante esas palabras Blurr miro abajo un poco decepcionado, por lo que Longarm la levanto lenta y tiernamente "¿Te veré esta noche?"

Blurr dibujo una delicada sonrisa, tomando los labios de Longarm una vez más antes de marcharse por el elevador. Se dirigió al elevador lentamente, estaba claro que no quería macharse, a Shockwave le complacía tal acción, al abandonar la oficina el corredor sintió como su chispa empezó a emanar una cierta clase de energía diferente a la normal, no tenia idea de lo que era, pero supuso que su chispa se encontraba en un estado de comodidad absoluta, después de todo lo que había vivido, ahora el corredor podía decir que su vida iba a empezar a tener estabilidad…o al menos eso pensaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shockwave se encontraba en su apartamento, sentado en el sofa con los pies sobre una pequeña mesa central de la sala, analizando la base de datos que se robo de la guardia Elite, tratando de sacar provecho del tiempo en lo que esperaba Blurr. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el timbre sonó, Shockwave se sentó de forma adecuada, escondiendo el los datos robados y tomando su forma Autobot. 'Es ahora o nunca, no puedo dejar pasar esta segunda oportunidad' Se dijo a si mismo antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta se encontró justo con quien el quería.

Blurr por su parte, se limito a verlo fijamente, tratando de no demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Aun que Blurr estaba consiente que ya eran 'Algo mas' aun sentía ese peso de superioridad que Longarm ejercía sobre el como su jefe y eso lo intimidaba bastante.

Longarm sonrío "Pasa"

Blurr asintió mientras entraba al apartamento de su jefe.

"Siéntate Blurr. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?"

"No gracias, estoy bien señor"

Longarm noto el tomo limitado de Blurr, así que se sentó cerca de el "¿Como te fue el resto del día?"

"Bien"

"¿Bien?"

"Si…Bien…" Blurr empezó a temblar de los nervios. El espía extrañado se acerco tiernamente al corredor acariciando su mejilla "¿Qué tienes Blurr?"

"Nada"

"No mientas" Le dijo el espía tiernamente

"Es que… No se que pensar… No se que decir…Realmente no siento que yo sea lo usted busque"

El espía rodó los ópticos, por cada paso que daba adelante, el corredor daba dos para atrás, quizá tres… Shockwave creyó que eso del 'No te merezco' ya estaba solucionado, pero al parecer aun no lo estaba…

"Claro que eres lo que busco Blurr. ¿Por qué querría conquistarte si no me interesaras?

"¿Créditos?"

Longarm levanto una 'ceja' soltando una leve risa "Soy yo quien te maneja la nomina"

"Cierto… disculpe mi ignorancia"

El espía se acerco un poco mas al corredor tratando de hacer un contacto físico,

Blurr desvió su mirada tímidamente, después de un incomodo silencio Longarm tomo al corredor de la cintura empujándolo a su cuerpo "Dejemos los miedos y la timidez aun lado ¿Si?"

El corredor se estremeció al sentir las manos de su jefe sobre el, Blurr lo amaba, pero no quitaba el hecho que era algo nuevo…y lo nuevo siempre lo aterraba…

"Blurr" Le susurro Longarm a sus componentes auditivos "¿Te gustaría continuar lo que empezamos en mi oficina?"

El corredor se alarmo repentinamente "¡Longarm yo-!…No lo se…Jamás eh hecho eso…"

"Shh..shhshhhshhh" Su jefe lo silencio tiernamente "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" Longarm empujo suavemente al corredor quedando acostado sobre el sofa, posesionándose encima de el, comenzando su ataque primero tomando los labios del pequeño agente, bajando al cuello aforrándose a el como vampiro, mordiendo, besando y lamiendo.

"Longarm…" El corredor trato de detenerlo débilmente a lo que Longarm respondió metiendo sus manos al ataque, deslizándolas bajo la armadura del pecho del corredor, tocando cables sensibles que se dirigían a la chispa. El corredor abrió bien sus ópticos ante la sensación que le provocaban los toques, se estaba empezando a sentir así como cuando estaba en la oficina.

"Longarm…no… ¡NO! ¡NO!" El corredor se alarmó deslazándose escurridizamente por debajo de Longarm "¡No-quiero-hacerlo!" Dijo finalmente sentado.

"Yo se que tu quieres" Dijo espía lujuriosamente mientras lo volvía a acostar "Solo estas nervioso" El espía se acerco para susurrarle "Tu jefe no esta aqui ¿Dime que harás Blurr? ¿Mhh?" Blurr se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos para después hacer un repentino ataque a los labios de Longarm, con un apasionado, profundo y repentino beso, el corredor también empujo el procesador de Longarm con sus manos a su cara tratando de profundizar aun mas el beso. Después de unos segundos Blurr corto el beso repentinamente bastante asustado"¡Jefe lo-lo-lo ¡LO-LAMENTO! YO-YO-"

"Tu jefe no esta aquí" Le lambió el componente auditivo " ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos mientras el no esta?"

El corredor volteo a ambos lado "Solo si le dices que fue idea tuya" Le respondió el corredor perdiendo el miedo.

"Hecho" Al decir eso Longarm empezó con sus ataques pasionales nuevamente. El corredor sintió como su temperatura corporal se empezó a elevar dramáticamente, las caricias que Longarm le proporcionaban eran suaves y bastante exitantes…No pudo evitar mover las caderas, quería que Longarm atendiera mas áreas.

"¿Desesperado? ¿mhh?" Pregunto el espía en un tono lujurioso.

El corredor se limito a asentir jadeando levemente, por lo que Longarm bajo una de sus manos a la pelvis del corredor, removiendo el chasis pélvico exponiendo el panel del corredor, al exponerlo inmediatamente su mano empezó a explorar aquella área dando toques que hacían al corredor estremecerse.

"Lo-Longarm…" Lo llamo sumamente avergonzado

"¿Si Blurr?"

"Creo que ensucie el sofa…."

El espía sonrío pícaro "Mhhh… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" Dijo sin dejar el tono lleno de lujuria al ver el lubricante que brotaba del puerto de su Autobot, deslizo una de sus dedos al puerto haciendo círculos y haciendo penetraciones leves.

"A-a-ah...Longarm..ah..Primus…"

"Sh-shshshshh Disfruta Blurr" El corredor respiraba aceleradamente, era otra vez esa extraña sensación, no tenía idea de lo que era ¡Pero se sentía tan bien! Solo esperaba que el su jefe no se atreviera a detenerse. Para su desgracia su jefe retiro los dedos causando una gran incomodidad al corredor.

"Grah!" Se quejo

"Shh tranquilo, veo que estas reteniendo algo" Dijo acariciando la zona frontal de la pelvis "Déjalo salir"

"¿Qué?.. ¡Nah!.. Longarm…por favor…no… ¡DAH, por favor no se detenga!"

El espía río levemente "Shhh tranquilo, tranquilo" Continuo masajeado la pelvis "Deja salir tu cable"

"¿Qué?" Pregunto el corredor inocentemente

Longarm se limito a quitarse su chasis exponiendo su panel y eventualmente dejando un cable salir de su pelvis "Relájate, suelta el cuerpo" dijo sonriendo.

El corredor vio con susto el hardware que Longarm acaba de liberar, aun así, accedió a soltar el cuerpo sintiendo como algo salía de el, si de por si ya creía que lo de su puerto era demasiado, ahora se encontró con algo nuevo, el cable saliendo de su pelvis. Su jefe lo tomo cuidadosamente y empezó a acariciarlo, el corredor sintió una fuerte descarga recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo mantenerse callado, la sensación de placer era demasiado fuerte. "¡AH-AAHH!" Gimió.

"Eso es Blurr" Dijo el espía "Gime para mi, me excitas" No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Longarm sintiera la urgencia de querer hacerle pasar una nueva experiencia al corredor, "Blurr, no tengas miedo, por lo que voy a hacer ¿Ok? Solo disfruta" Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza a la entrepierna.

" ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué va a…? ¡A-AH!" Sus cuestionamientos fueron interrumpidos por una nueva ola de placer, realmente no podía ver mucho, pero por lo que sentía alrededor de su cable, sabia exactamente lo que su jefe le estaba haciendo.

" ¡Oh!...Ah…¡AH! ¡Oh Longarm!" Continuaba gimiendo el pequeño Autobot mientras se retorcía de placer. El espía haciendo lo mejor que podía, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente su procesador jugando con su lengua, y mordiendo suavemente, al mismo tiempo que volvía a introducir sus dedos al puerto del corredor, Blurr por su parte, seguía ahogado en placer, los componentes vocales le dolían de tanto gemir. Solo podía hablar en un hilo de voz "Logarm…ya…no puedo…Ah…ya…no…Siento raro"

Longarm se detuvo al oír a Blurr decir que estaba cerca de la sobrecarga, definitivamente no iba dejar que eso pasara, no cuando aun no empezaba lo intenso, al parar la acción provoco nuevamente el disgusto por parte de corredor, lanzándole una amenazante mirada.

Como último acto de atosigamiento el espía dio una ultima lambida a toda la longitud del cable por ultimo besando la punta y provocando que un poco le lubricante brotara del cable del corredor, definitivamente estaba demasiado cerca.

'Por favor…" Le rogó el Autobot "Demasiada energía dentro de mi…necesito…liberarla… ¡Por favor! ¡AYUDAME!" Le grito por ultimo en desesperación. Shockwave estaba muy pero MUY complacido ¿Quién lo diría? El pequeño y tímido Blurr que entro a su apartamento ahora rogaba por atención y placer.

"Longarm…Te amo…No importa lo que vayas a hacer, yo lo apruebo…Confío en ti" Le dijo finalmente con total sinceridad, justo las palabras que Shockwave estaba esperando 'Confío en ti' esas fueron las palabras detonantes, el espía ya no se podía contener, su cable le dolía demasiado y sus piernas mostraban claros hilos por donde corría el lubricante que brotaba de su propio puerto, ya no podía mas. Blurr tenía que ser suyo ya.

"Te amo Blurr" Le susurro al corredor mientras este se le quitaba de en encima y se sentaba normalmente en el sofá manchándolo aun mas de lubricante, el espía invito a Blurr a sentarse sobre su abdomen, Shockwave estaba conciente de que el era demasiado grande para poder montarse en Blurr completamente para la interfase, Blurr tenia que montarlo mientras el se encontraba sentado, era la única posición en la que podían llevar acabo una interfase física y que ambos estuvieran cómodos. Blurr lo monto, claramente evadiendo el cable erecto de su futuro compañero, por alguna razón tenia la sensación de que ese cable tenía que ir en su puerto, pero no se arriesgo a realizar algo potencialmente estupido, prefirió esperar las indicaciones de Longarm.

"Ya sabes que hacer…No necesitas que te lo diga…Toma tu tiempo" Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla, el corredor se quedo quito por un rato, tratando de procesar las supuestas indicaciones, al mismo tiempo que el lubricante de su puerto estaba comenzando a manchar el abdomen de Longarm, eso estresaba un poco al corredor, sin embargo, Longarm no se veía nada molesto.

Se puso cuidadosamente sobre el cable, aun sin estar seguro que eso era realmente lo que quería Longarm, empezó suavemente a decender, dejando que el cable lo penetrara, el corredor no pudo evitar sentir unos periodos de dolor, estaba bien lubricado sin embargo Longarm no dejaba de ser un robot 'grande'…. Al sentir el cable completamente dentro el corredor dejo salir un ronco gemido que hasta Shockwave no pudo definir si era de placer o de dolor…Talvez era de ambos…

"Ah…Eso es Blurr" Lo felicito Longarm "Cuando estés listo..t-trah- trata de moverte"

"Longarm…Me d-duele mucho…" Dijo el corredor abrazando a su compañero.

"No te tenses…sino te lo dolerá mas"

El corredor se quedo varios minutos inmóvil antes de empezar a moverse arriba y a bajo lentamente "Longarm…N-nah..ah…"

"Ah…eso es…Blurr… ¡Ah Blur! Lo estas haciendo muy bien!" Gimió el espía finalmente recibiendo su recompensa por su ardua paciencia con el corredor. Blurr subía y bajaba lentamente tratando de encontrar un ritmo, poco a poco lo fue encontrando al mismo tiempo que la sensación de dolor iba desapareciendo, en cambio, sentía como las olas de placer eran cada vez mas frecuentes, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el corredor sintió la necesidad de acelerar el ritmo, Longarm jadea y gemía sin quítale la vista de encima al corredor.

" ¡Ah-a-ah! ¡Oh Blurr! Eres tan estrecho… ¡Ah Blurr! Sigue así… No te detengas…"

Blurr continúo moviéndose rítmicamente generando olas de placer para ambos, era algo adictivo, por cada ola que se generaba el corredor quería dos mas fuertes, forzándose así mismo a probar sus limites.

" ¡Oh Blurr! No puedo, Grrah! Lo lamento" Al decir eso Shockwave perdió el control sobre si mismo, tomando las caderas de Blurr y asumiendo control sobre las embestidas "Quiero que seas ¡mío, mío y solo mío!... ¡Oh Primus! ¡Ah!"

" ¡Longarm!..¡Ah!...¡Ya! ¡Por favor! ¡Ya no puedo!... ¡Ah!" Aunque gritara su voz no pasaba de ser un hilo de voz pesa los fuertes gemidos que soltó anteriormente, a medida que continuaba gimiendo su hilo de voz comenzó a desaparecer, quedando temporalmente mudo, dejando las olas de placer los invariante completamente

"¡BLUURR!" Con ese ultimo grito el espía alcanzo su tan deseada sobrecarga, liberando una gran cantidad de energía que al mismo tiempo causo la sobre carga del corredor.

"¡Longarm!...Oh Primus…" Dijo el pequeño recuperando su voz dejandose caer rendido sobre Longarm, esperando a que sus sistemas se ventilaran y reiniciaran, todo eso había sido tan maravilloso…No tenia mas palabras para describirlo….

El espía hizo un último esfuerzo en salir del corredor gentilmente y retomo el cable de Blurr y comenzó a masajear "Ah…no no Longarm ya no puedo... ¡AH!" el corredor se vino casi al instante manchando el abdomen de su compañero.

"Hehe" Rió levemente el espía admirando su mano manchada del lubricante….Después de ayudar a Blurr a venirse. Ambos quedaron inmóviles mientras sus sistemas se recuperaban, Longarm aun continuaba sentado y Blurr seguía acostado sobre su sucio abdomen del espia.

"Una…ultima…cosa" Dijo Longarm entre jadeos mientras apuntaba con su índice el pecho del corredor "Abre…No tengas miedo"

El corredor lo vio atónito, ¿Exponer lo mas intimo de su ser? La chispa no solo era su 'corazón' también contenía su propia esencia de vida, sus almas. ¿Seria buena idea exponerla? Sus dudas se disiparon al ver a su compañero con su chispa expuesta, Blurr quedo maravillado, jamás había visto la chispa de otro Cybetroniano, tan brillante y tan cautivadora, el corredor quedo hipnotizado.

"Blurr…" Ante el llamado el corredor desactivo lo que aun quedaba del campo de fuerza que rodeaba su chispa para exponerla completamente, estaba claro que la interfase física no era solo un acto de morbo, era para poder debilitar temporalmente ese campo de fuerza con la sobrecarga que ocasionaba el 'orgasmo'. Algunos cybetronianos eran capaces de desactivar el campo de fuerza sin necesidad de interfase física, pero eso requería de sumo autocontrol y confianza. Cosas que Blurr carecía aun.

"Seamos uno…" Longarm empujo gentilmente al corredor, juntando cada vez mas sus chispas, estas se vieron muy atraídas una por la otra, uniéndolas suavemente hasta que se convirtieran en un solo pulso, Longarm abrazo fuertemente al corredor y este correspondió igual de fuerte el abrazo.

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Le pregunto el espía.

¿Qué si podía sentirlo? ¿Estaba bromeando? ¡Claro que lo sentía! Esa sensación de alivio, compañía, seguridad, tranquilidad… El corredor podía pasársela toda la noche describiendo tal sensación, a diferencia de la otra interfase, esta no generaba placer físico, proporcionaba mas bien un placer de total comodidad, sin preocupaciones, como dirían los humanos, como estar en el paraíso. A pesar de eso el corredor sintió una especie de clímax que pudo determinar como una sobrecarga "leve", después de esa sobrecarga sus chispas se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

"Awww…"

"¿Qué pasar Blurr?"

"Yo quería seguir así por mas tiempo…."

El espía río levemente mientras le dio un dulce beso al corredor "De ahora en adelante podremos hacer eso mas seguido…Siempre y cuando confíes en mi"

El corredor volvió a besar a Longarm "Claro que si"

El líder se inteligencia sonrío mientras dio una mirada a su alrededor y así mismo "Creo que hicimos bastante cochinero…" Volteo a ver al corredor "¿Qué tal si tu y yo tomamos una descontaminación, me ayudas a decontaminar el sofá y posteriormente tu y yo nos vamos a descansar?" Le guiño el óptico "Juntos"

El pequeño Autobot no pudo evitar sonrojarse "C-c-claro…Cariño"

El espía le sonrío calidamente al oír la primera palabra de afecto cotidiano.

"Bueno pues, empecemos mi amor" Dijo Longarm finalmente

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

Blurr no pudo evitar excitarse con ese último recuerdo…Primus. Odiaba admitirlo, pero esa fue la mejor noche de su vida, claro que lo que siguió de eso después de que supiera la verdad y que tuviera un cuerpo nuevo fue lo que realmente marco su vida para siempre…

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

8 años atrás  
Base Autobot  
Área de Investigación

Oh no, ahí venia otra vez, era inminente, ya habían sido varias veces en el día. Primus… ¡NO! Ya no podían aguantar.

"¡Goaargh!" Se escucho un grotesco sonido.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Le pregunto Perceptor en un tono indiferente.

"Eso-cre...¡Goaargh!"

"Se ve muy mal…" Comento Wheeljack

"Acuéstalo" Le ordeno Perceptor a su compañero, este lo hizo de forma casi inmediata.

"Vaciaremos tu estomago para que ya no vomites y te conectaremos a una batería para analizar tu cuerpo con calma"

Blurr asintió nerviosamente, no sabia que le pasaba, todo el día había estado regresando el energon, ni si quiera se veía procesado, era como si su cuerpo lo rechazara, jamás le había pasado algo así, por eso acudió con su doctor personal y mentor, Perceptor y su fiel amigo, compañero y asistente Wheeljack.

"Blurr" El especialista en armas lo llamo "Cuando te conecte a la batería sentirás que vas perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco, pero no te preocupes" Wheeljack procedió a abrir cuidadosamente la armadura del pecho de Blurr, conectando la cámara de chispa del corredor a una batería emergente que mantendría a Blurr con vida mientras su cuerpo carecía de energon, una vez conectado, Perceptor procedió a abrir el estomago de Blurr, desconectando los componentes para poder sacarlo de cuerpo y empezar a vaciarlo en unos cubos.

"Este energon le podría servir a alguien mas, aun esta sin procesar" Al terminar volteo a ver a Wheeljack "Pon el estomago en su lugar, comenzare el escaneo.

"Esta bien"

El científico se acerco a la consola y comenzó a escanear el cuerpo del corredor, los cinco sentidos funcionando correctamente, procesador normal, extremidades normales, estomago vacío…Bueno, eso lo provocaron ellos, chispa normal…esperen…

"¿Qué es eso?" Perceptor escaneo detalladamente la chispa del corredor para determinar al anomalía.

"¿Qué pasa Percy? ¿Encontraste algo?" Pregunto Wheeljack

"Si…" Pecreptor empezó a teclear para tener una mejor imagen "Tiene una segunda chispa en la cámara."

"Wow… ¿Blurr esta en doblechispa? Eso explica porque su cuerpo no tolera el energon"

"La segunda chispa ah entrado en su segunda etapa de desarrollo, el energon convencional ya no es compatible con su codificación estructural"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunto el especialista en armas

"Nada…Esta en doblechispa, va tener un destello, no podemos hacer nada" El científico reacomodo sus lentes "Solo nos queda recetarle el energon indicado, pasar el reporte y esperar a que el destello se desarrolle por completo para pasarlo a su propio cuerpo"

Perceptor le hizo una señal a Wheeljack para que le trajera el energon indicado, a diferencia del energon convencional, este era azul y no violeta, una vez que le suministraron el energon lo desconectaron de la batería y Blurr recobro conciencia rápidamente mientras que Perceptor preparaba el reporte.

"Ya sabemos que es lo que tienes" Comento el científico desde lejos

"¿Si? ¿Qué es? ¿Tiene arreglo?" Pregunto el corredor aliviado

"Heemmm, en teoría si, pero abarca mucho mas que solo un ajuste de tuercas…" Comento Wheeljack.

"Blurr, vas a tener un destello, espero que estés preparado" Dijo Perceptor sin rodeos.

Blurr se vio bastante confundido con su diagnostico "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que un destello? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Un destello, un cybetronianio, un bebe, ¡Un hijo!" Exclamo Wheeljack

"¡¿Qué QUE?" Blurr se quedo en shock, el… ¡¿Un bebe! ¡¿Eso era posible? Blurr salto del la camilla muy a la defensiva "¡No no NO ES CIERTO!"

Perceptor miro de reojo al corredor "Me lo imagine" Dijo sin verse sorprendido ante la reacción de Blurr. Estaba claro que el corredor no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando, así que tenían que empezar desde el principio.

"Veras" Comenzó el científico "Cada Cybetroniando posee un sistema binario estructural único, equivalente al ADN de los orgánicos, esa codificación esta guardada en tu chispa solamente, cuando dos Cybetronianos con sistema binario compatible se vinculan, se crea una nueva sistema binario estructural que da origen a una nueva chispa"

"…Entonces…" Blurr trago fluido bucal

"Blurr, ¿Quién se vinculo contigo?" Pregunto Perceptor en tono firme

"¿Eh?" Pregunto Blurr aun en shock

"Con quien ehem tu sabes… tuviste una o talvez varias sesiones de interfase" Aclaro Wheeljack.

Blurr trago fluido bucal una vez mas, el solamente había tenido sesiones de interfase con un solo robot…'¡Longarm n-Nah!' Recordó uno de sus lujuriosos gritos…"No-no-no-no-no ¡No puedo decirlo!" El corredor se arrincono en posición fetal.

"¡Blurr tranqüilo!" Grito preocupado Wheeljack.

El corredor escondió su cara en sus rodillas "Por favor...Déjenme solo" dijo entre sollozos

Perceptor se arrodillo y levanto gentilmente la cara del corredor, haciendo contacto visual directo, Pereceptor era un Autobot sin emociones, solo le quedaba transmitir mediante sus ópticos que el estaba preocupado por el corredor, que podía confiar en el y que todo saldría bien.

El corredor se quedo atónico, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Perceptor había hecho contacto visual directo con el, recordó cuando ambos le salvaron la vida y le otorgaron un hermoso regalo, una habilidad impresionante y no es todo, ellos le salvaron la vida por segunda vez cuando…cuando Shockwave intento asesinarlo…

"L…Longarn..." Dijo en tono muy bajo "Longarm, con el me vincule…"

"Shockwave…" Menciono Wheeljack sorprendido "Percy esto es grave"

"Lo se…"

*Sniff* "¿Qué va pasar conmigo?" *Sniff* Blurr continuo el llanto

"¿Tendrás algún amigo cercano con quien podamos hablar?" Pregunto Perceptor, ante la pregunta, Wheeljack empujo gentilmente a Perceptor para hablar a solas.

"¿Qué haces Percy?"

"No puedo permitir que la noticia se propague, necesito mentir en el reporte"

"¿Eso no te meterá en problemas con el consejo?"

"Yo soy parte del consejo, discutiré sobre este asunto directamente con los demás miembros del mismo"

"¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto Percy?

"El es lo mas cercano que tenemos a un hijo…¿Vas a dejar que lo exilien?"

Wheeljack mordió su labio inferior, ¡¿Por qué siempre tenia que recordarle 'eso'?, pero era cierto, Blurr y los gemelos Jetfire y Jetstorm eran lo mas cercano que tenían a un hijo…No podía defraudar a Perceptor nuevamente, solo le quedo ponerse de su lado.

"Muy bien Percy, pero ten cuidado"

"Lo hare" Al terminar Perceptor volvió con Blurr

"No tengo a nadie…" *Sniff* El corredor respondió a la pregunta que le hizo el científico antes de que Wheeljack los interrumpiera.

"Quien sea Blurr…Alguien que sientas que siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarte"

"No puedo *Sniff* Pensar en alguien mas que no sean ustedes…."

Wheeljack suspiro "Vamos Blurr…Tiene que haber alguien"

Blurr continuo sentado en la esquina en posición fetal mientras el aceite continuaba brotando de sus ópticos, ¿Quién querría apoyar a alguien que iba a tener el destello de un Decepticon?...el corredor se sentía impotente, triste, solo….

"Ve a casa Blurr" Le ordeno Preceptor

"Pero yo-"

"Ahora" El científico volteo a ver a Wheeljack "Empaca suficiente energon para Blurr"

El corredor salio del laboratorio de su mentor cargando una caja con el energon recetado, estuvo bastante tiempo ahí parado, tenia miedo, no quería caminar a la salida, demasiados Autobots en el camino. ¿Y si se dan cuenta?...Esa pregunta aterraba al corredor. Limpio sus lagrimas, respiro profundo y se puso en marcha, tenia la mirada fija en el suelo y solo se guío por su radar infrarrojo para evadir a quien se le pusiera en el camino, aun así no le fue suficiente y termino tropezándose con alguien.

"¡Wow cuidado Blurr!" Exclamo Jazz sujetando la caja con el energon "Esto es delicado… ¿Qué tienes?" Le pregunto consternado.

"¿Yo? Nada, nada Jazz, solo un mal día, necesito llegar a casa pronto. Gracias" Blurr le arrebato la caja de energon a Jazz salio corriendo rápidamente asegurando que el Ninja no lo siguiera.

Al llegar a su apartamento puso el energon sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre el sofa, acariciando su pecho mientras le volvía a llegar el sentimiento de soledad…Nunca pensó que tal cosa como crear un cybetroniano existiera, lo único que sabia sobre reproducción cybetroniana era lo que enseñaban en la academia Autobot 'Todos provenimos de la Chispa suprema'. Realmente ya no sabía que pensar…que hacer…solo quería quedarse acostando existiendo…

"Blurr…"

El corredor salto del susto cayendo al suelo "¡¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto bastante molesto.

"La puerta estaba abierta y pase para…charlar"

"No hay nada de que hablar Jazz…Estoy bien…"

"Blurr estabas llorando y muy pensativo ¿Por qué no me dices que tienes? Talvez pueda ayudarte…"

"No puedes ayudarme, lo siento"

"Vamos Blurr talvez y-"

"¡Jazz vete!" El corredor se puso en posición fetal "Por favor…Déjame solo"

El Ninja se quedo viéndolo fijamente "Bien…" con preocupación y un poco de decepción, Jazz dejo el apartamento con su procesador inundado de dudas mientras tomaba el elevador al primer piso del edificio ¿Por qué esta tan pensativo, triste, hablando y haciendo las cosas tan pasmadas? Al abrirse el elevador noto que dos Autobots peculiares estaban a punto de entrar al elevador.

"Hola Wheeljack, maestro Perceptor que gusto verlo"

"¿Viniste a ver a Blurr?" Pregunto Preceptor ignorando por completo el saludo.

"Claro, es mi amigo, lo vi un poco triste así que vine visitarlo…. ¿Por qué?"

Ambos compañeros se vieron por unos segundos y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-0-0-0-0

" ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡¿Oigan a donde me llevan?" Pregunto un paranoico Jazz.

"Tenemos que hablar" Dijo Preceptor.

Jazz sonrío nerviosamente. "Ya se pero… ¿Es necesario que el maestro Wheeljack me arrastre?" Ante el comentario Wheeljack lo dejo caer.

"¡Auch!" El Ninja se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo. "Así esta mejor…Ahora…Hemm… ¿De que necesitan hablar conmigo?"

"Jazz" Comenzó Wheeljack "¿Qué tan bien conoces a Blurr?

Jazz se puso pensativo "Bueno…Ah trabajado conmigo y Sentinel en varias ocasiones, buen chico, difícil de entender lo que dice pero casi nunca guarda lo que piensa, le gusta mas el pisa y corre que apuntar y disparar, es decir preferir mas su trabajo de inteligencia. Tiene para comunicarse durante misiones y-"

"Eso no nos interesa" Interrumpió Preceptor

"Queremos saber si lo conoces como cybetroniano, gustos, pasatiempos, algún secreto que te haya confesado…" Completo Wheeljack.

Jazz solo los miro confundido por lo que Preceptor tenia que ir al grano como siempre "Solo responde esto: ¿Eres muy MUY amigo de el?"

El Ninja río nerviosamente "Oigan oigan, se que Blurr es atractivo y tiene sus encantos, pero sinceramente no puedo verlo como una pareja… 'Estable' ¿Si saben a lo que me refiero no?"

Wheeljack "No, no creo que no nos estés entendiendo queremos decir q-"

"Déjalo ya Wheeljack" le ordeno el científico "El no puede ayudarlo" Perceptor se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

"Espere" Jazz lo detuvo con voz imponente "Talvez no tenga algún interés especial por el, pero es mi amigo y haría lo que fuera por ayudarlo"

"¿Lo que sea?" remarco Perceptor

"Lo que sea" Afirmo Jazz.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jazz, como miembro del consejo, te pido que cuides de Blurr hasta que su situación se aclare, ya estas conciente de la situación, tienes sumamente prohibido a hablar de esto"

"Si maestro Perceptor"

"Ya tienes tu misión, le avisare a Ultra Magnus que trabajaras también bajo mi mando por un largo tiempo. Ahora ve con Blurr y se sutil"

El Ninja asintió mientras desaparecía como buen Ninja.

"Ahora solo falta que Blurr no lo rechace" Comento Perceptor

"Y que no nos mate" Completo Wheeljack

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow era increíble… ¡Blurr iba a tener un destello que emoción! El Ninja se empezó a preguntar como seria un destello, talvez como una protoforma pequeña como Sari, ¿Ya sabría hacer las cosas o tendrían que enseñarle como lo hacen los humanos? ¡Primus! Nunca se había sentido tan emocionado de recibir una misión, talvez por que no involucraba meterse en problemas. Pero sobre todo que iba a poder ayudar a su amigo, además que seria una oportunidad crecer y sanar vieja heridas, claro, eso si Blurr no lo echaba a patadas del apartamento.

Al llegar al apartamento la puerta aun seguía abierta, Blurr por otro lado, ya no se encontraba sentado en el sillón. El Ninja se adentro un poco más al apartamento, entrando al cuarto donde Blurr suele descansar, ahí encontró al corredor rodeado de cajas, cualquiera pensaría que se mudaría o algo así.

"Blurr ¿Qué haces?"

"Guardando unas cosas…" Contesto indiferente con la misma tristeza en su mirada.

"¿Por qué guardas tu colección de armas?"

"Ya no podré tenerlas colgadas nunca mas" Contesto de igual manera seguido se recargo en la pared soltando el llanto nuevamente

"Ohh…Ohh Blurr" El Ninja se acerco para abrazarlo "Tranquilo"

"Jazz *sniff* mi carrera en la Guardia Elite termino" Trato de tomar aire y secar sus lagrimas "No se que voy a hacer ahora… Nunca pensé que terminaría así"

"Shh… Tranquilo. No te preocupes, no estas solo Blurr"

"Hablas como si *Sniff* como si supieras algo…"

"Si es que…" Jazz trajo fluido bucal "Ya me entere…"

"¡¿De que?" Pregunto Blurr alarmado

"De…tu…Destello"

"¿Qué?" El corredor río levemente "¿De que estas hablando?"

"No evadas el tema, Perceptor y Wheeljack…" Al mencionarlos la cara de Blurr cambio rotundamente "Bueno…tú sabes" finalizo Jazz

"No le digas a nadie" El corredor puso ambas manos sobre su cara "Por favor…" Se dejo caer rendido al suelo lleno de tristeza y frustración "Voy a tener un hijo de un Decepticon… ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me siento?"

"Blurr…" Jazz se arrodillo "El hecho de que sea parte Decepticon no significa que tu pequeño lo será…Ese destello también es parte tuya, parte Autobot, tu serás quien guiara a ese pequeño por el camino del bien"

"… ¿Y si no lo hago bien?"

"¡Claro que lo harás!" El Ninja ayudo a Blurr a levantarse "Y yo te voy a ayudar."

"Oh no Jazz claro que no, tengo que hacer esto solo…No quiero que te comprometas con algo que no es tu responsabilidad"

"¡Tonterías Blurr! Me encantaría ser un padre ejemplar…Claro… Si me das permiso…"

Blurr lo vio con cara dudosa "¿No lo estarás haciendo por que Perceptor y Wheeljack te lo pidieron verdad?"

Jazz "Bueno…Ellos me dieron la opción de, si no me interesara cuidarte a ti y a tu destello no estaría aquí para empezar. ¿No lo crees?"

Blurr bajo la mirada acercándose a Jazz lentamente para abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Muchas gracias…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Por que a mi?" El corredor acababa de recordar uno de sus mas dolorosos y decisivos momentos se su vida, rechazar todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento para dedicarse a la crianza de un pequeño cybetriniano, su pequeño destello, ahora sentía el estrés que vivía cualquier madre humana que se dedicaba al hogar, antes, Blurr rara vez recargaba en su apartamento, casi siempre eran en los cuarteles de la Guardia Elite o de plano recargando en modo vehiculo mientras estaba en misiones. Por lo general no se miraba el suelo de su apartamento, era un apartamento de un buen soltero, vasos con un poco de energon derramando por todos lados, botes de aceite caducados, armaduras y chasis decorando la sala, uno que otro bote de pintura destapado, el cuarto de mantenimiento estaba de mírame y no me toques…Uff no, no, no. Ahora que se la pasaba gran parte de si tiempo en el apartamento cuidado y se le ocurra a una partícula de polvo caer sobre un mueble por que rápidamente era eliminada por el poderoso pulverizador de Blurr. Lo único que al parecer valía la pena era estar con su destellito…El corredor admitía que lo rechazo por un tiempo ¿Quién no se impactaría después de lo que a el le paso? Pero como un Autobot maduro logro asimilarlo y aceptar a su criaturita, el miedo a fallar como padre aun seguía latente, aunque Swiftshift fuera muy educado, no quería ni ponerse a imaginar si es que los cybetrinianos como su hijo también pasaban por una etapa de "Adolescencia" como los humanos. De solo recordar las veces que estuvo en la tierra y conocer a esa Sari mejorada… Inteligente pero muy alocada…

"¿Por qué ando pensando en eso?…Debería estar orando por mi hijo…mínimo…" El corredor volteo a ver el rastreador "Por que ALGO no me deja ir a buscarlo" Se levanto de su cama y se acero a la ventana abriéndola dándole vista natural a las estrellas, asumió una posición erguida con la cabeza agachada juntando sus manos haciéndolas un solo puño, los Cybetronianos no tenían muchas figuras a quien venerar, sus creencias solo estaban centradas en Primus, la chispa suprema y las estrellas, este ultimo por que los antiguos Cybetronianos creían que las estrellas eran los millones de ojos de Primus que cuidaban el planeta, aunque tal cosa ya es vilmente descartada, muchos Cybetronianos como Blurr aun tenían fe en los ojos de Primus…

"Primus…Tu que todo lo vez…Ayuda a mi hijo a regresar a casa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bueno soy pésima para escribir escenas de sexo xD
> 
> Ahora si empezaron los chapters largos, espero que les gusten y no los aburran.
> 
> Nota: Se que Drift originalmente no es un Autobot de carreras, es mas bien una especie de samurai o Ninja. Pero como en animated medio cambian alguna cosas pues yo también quise cambiarle un poquito aquí y poner que el Drift animated es un corredor como Blurr.


	8. Familia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Bueno eh vuelto recuperada del trauma emocional por haber perdido todo lo que ya había escrito, pude hacer un cap medio decente… eso creo, acepto reclamos D:
> 
> Les recuerdo que estoy usando un Microsoft Word viejo, el 2010 y el 2007 corrigen los errores que salen en mi fic. Las nuevas Word tienen la capacidad de "comprender" lo que quieres decir y te ofrece la acentuación correcta. Pero yo aun vivo con tecnología del ayer y soy muy floja para corregir manualmente la acentuación, lo admito soy perezosa. Así que sean tolerables, recuerden que esto es solo un hobby.
> 
> Bueno, aquí les va el cap, espero que les guste. :3

Las calles de Metroplex se encontraban completamente vacías, solo se podía ver la sombra de un cybertroniano cargando a un destello y a su mascota.

"Oiga señor Shock-" El robot mencionado tapo la boca del destello "No digas ese nombre, solo llámame señor"

"Oh…Ok. Señor ¿Por qué se transformo en ese robot extraño?" Shockwave sabia que su apariencia de Longarm ya estaba exiliada, así que decidió mezclar un poco su apariencia original y la de Longarm creando a su un nuevo disfraz. "Recuerda que esta es una ciudad Autobot, los Decepticons no somos bienvenidos" Le susurro.

"Ohh si, lo había olvidado…" Al llegar al edificio el pequeño apunto a mero arriba "Aquí es, vivo en el ultimo piso de este edificio"

'¿Aun vive aquí? Interesante' Pensó el espía. El edificio era demasiado alto como para que simplemente estirara sus extremidades y dejar a su hijo en el balcón, tuvo que subirse al techo del edificio de al lado cuya altura estaba al alcance de las habilidades de Shockwave. Una vez ahí, pudo dejar al destello en el balcón de su hogar.

"No sabia que podía hacer eso" Dijo Swiftshift muy contento.

"Hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mi, pero algún día lo sabrás todo" El espía le dedico una dolorosa mirada a Swiftshift "Tengo irme ya…"

El destello lo vio triste "Espera… ¿Te vas tan pronto?"

"Lo siento, tengo muchas cosas que hacer" El espía cuidadosamente acaricio la mejilla del destello con su garra "Pero sabes en donde estoy, venme a visitar cuando tengas tiempo"

Swiftshift le regalo una sonrisa "Claro"

"Solo recuerda venir solo, bueno, solo Miko puede acompañarte y por favor…No le digas a tu padre algo sobre esto"

El pequeño asintió "Ahh señor…" Lo llamo antes de que se fuera "M..me gustan sus cuernos… ¿Los puedo escanear?"

"¿Te refieres a mis antenas?...Claro"

Swiftshift escaneo las antena haciendo que de la parte superior de sus audífonos surgieran unas antenas iguales a las de Shockwave.

"Te veré después hijo"

"Adiós señor Shockwave…" El pequeño se dio media vuelta y trato de abrir la puerta del balcón, esta se encontraba con seguro así que empezó a tocarla. Esos toques captaron rápidamente la atención del corredor.

"¿Pero que-"

"¡Papi abre la puerta!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces Blurr corrió a la puerta que daba al balcón ¿Podria ser? ¡Si! Ahí estaba su pequeñito destello, abrió la puerta bruscamente para dejarlo entrar y recibirlo con un gran y fuerte abrazo "¡Swiftshift!" exclamo "Mi destello" beso su frente con afecto arrullándolo por unos momentos "¡¿Dónde estabas pequeño cybetroniano? Me tenias muy preocupado!"

"L-lo lamento…" dijo el destello un poco nervioso "Me perdí…Bueno me aleje solo…" Swiftshift sonrío "¡Pero ya volví y mira!" Dijo mostrando a Miko "Ella es Miko, Miko, el es mi papi"

"Nyar nyar"

Blurr sonrío calidamente "Hola Miko" Dijo acariciando la barba del mini bot.

Los tres robots entraron al apartamento, Swiftshift corrió al cuarto de su padre mientras Blurr cerraba la puerta del balcón para después dirigirse con su hijo, al alcanzarlo, vio como su hijo brincaba a su cama felizmente. Realmente era un gran alivio tenerlo de vuelta, el corredor sintió como si un pedazo de el volvía a la vida. Se sentó en la cama contemplando a su hijo acurrucándose preparándose para la recarga, sin embargo, noto algo nuevo en el, algo que definitivamente no le gusto.

"Hijo…" Lo llamo

"¿Si papi?"

"¿Dónde conseguiste estos?" Dijo apuntando los receptores de Swiftshift.

"¿Mis cuernitos?" Dijo el destello entre bostezo "Se los copie a un amigo" Finalmente el destello quedo en modo recarga abrazando a su mascota.

Blurr se acostó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazo de forma protectora en lo que conciliaba el sueño, el cual fue muy fácil de conseguir ahora que tenía lo más importante en sus brazos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En su forma natal, Shockwave regreso a las viejas instalaciones de la antigua base Decepticon, con la mirada perdida se dirigía a su habitación designada para conciliar la recarga… ¿Quién les dijo que los Decepticons no necesitaban descanso?. Había sido un día muy agitado, escapo de prisión, se reencontró con su hijo, busco un lugar donde establecerse y llevo a su hijo a casa, se encontraba bastante cansado. Sin embrago, una voz siniestra le llamo la atención.

"¿No vas a saludarme Shockwave?"

Shockwave volteo a ver a quien lo llamaba, adopto una postura de firmes y lo saludo militarmente "Megatron mi señor, mis disculpas"

Megatron lo vio con duda, sabia que Shockwave estaba ocultando algo "Mhh… Te veo ido, ¿Y donde quedo la golosina?"

"Ya me encargue de el"

"Eso espero" Megatron empezó a acercarse, esto provoco que Shockwave se intentara alejar dando pasos atrás "No quiero que una peste como esa arruine tu concentración ¡¿Entendido?" Le advirtió finalmente.

Shockwave apretó los puños con furia ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a su hijo una peste?, A pesar de eso el espía se trajo el enojo relajando los puños, obviamente no era conveniente que Megatron supiera de su destello "Entendido" Se limito a contestar.

"Bien, retírate" Le ordeno el líder Decepticon.

Shockwave asintió y acato la orden de su jefe retirándose a su habitación asignada, esta carecía de cualquier tipo de toque hogareño, una habitación gris, una mini refinería para alimentarse, una computadora adherida a la pared con un asiento frente a ella, dos columnas de lockers para guardar objetos personales y una cama. Recordó que aun no arreglaba la computadora de su habitación, solo la del cuarto de mando… Pero se encontraba muy cansado, procedió a sentarse sobre la orilla de la cama y después se acostó completamente en sobre ella boca arriba.

Mientras conciliaba la recarga, sintió como su chista empezó a latir sin control, a pesar de eso el espía no se altero, sabia claramente lo que era, al parecer Swiftshift ya lo extrañaba al igual que podría ser una advertencia de que su compañero estaba bastante alterado. ¿Y como no? Los receptores que Swiftshift adquirió de el fueron una buena señal para advertirle que se encuentra mas cerca de lo que cree.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurr encendió sus ópticos, su destello aun se encontraba dormidito aun lado de el, así que no, su regreso no fue un sueño, lo abrazo cariñosamente una vez mas y lo beso en la frente antes de levantarse de la cama. Ahora que su hijo estaba devuelto podía retomar sus deberes de "madre" sin remordimiento alguno. El apartamento era un completo desorden, aun así todo lo empezó a realizar normalmente como cualquier cybetroniando, el corredor aun poseía sus habilidades de siempre. Pero, ¿Para que usarlas?, ya no tenia trabajo…hacerse cargo de los deberes del hogar con su súper habilidad de velocidad solo le causaría ansiedad al no tener nada mas que hacer, se acerco a la refinería y comenzó a lavar los vasos eliminando restos de energon, dejándolos listos para el siguiente uso, después tomo un objeto muy parecido a un plumero y empezó a eliminar el polvo cosmico de los muebles. El polvo cósmico era lo peor para un robot dedicado al hogar, era la principal causa del mal funciones en los sistemas de un cybetroniano.

"¿Te ayudo papi?"

Blurr volteo a ver a su destello "¡Ah hijo! Ya despertaste" dijo entusiasmado acercándose a su pequeño, posesionándose de cuclillas acariciando el procesador de Switshift.

"¡Si! Miko y yo queremos ayudarte"

"Mhh…¡Esta bien! Ayúdame recogiendo tus juguetes" Dijo Blurr con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Entendido!" El pequeño se dirigió a lo que se podría denominar como la sala del apartamento, Swiftshift y Miko empezaron a levantar los juguetes que se encontraban en el suelo y los acomodaron en un buró.

Blurr por su parte continúo deshaciéndose del polvo cósmico, de repente, vio una sombra detrás de el, una sombra que lo altero.

"Para ser un robot muy paranoico, siempre dejas la puerta abierta durante el día"

El corredor volteo repentinamente "¡Ay Jazz! Me asustaste"

Jazz rió levemente "No fue mi intención, pero, bueno, supe de lo de Swiftsh-"

"¡Jazz!" Grito el destello emocionado dirigiéndose al Ninja para abrazarlo.

"¡Switshift!" El Ninja de arrodillo para abrazarlo afectuosamente, luego fijo su mirada en Blurr "¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya había vuelto?"

"Jazz yo… ya-era-tarde-y-y-y-y-bueno-la-verdad-no-queria-moltestarte-y-mejor-queria-esperar-hasta-hoy-para-decirt…"

El Ninja puso un dedo en la boca del corredor para callarlo "Tu sabes que yo siempre estoy disponible para ustedes"

"Y no se como agradecértelo…" Finalizo el corredor calmadamente

"No tienes por que, ahora si me permites" El Ninja tomo gentilmente la muñeca del corredor desactivando el detector. "Regresare esto a la base de la Guardia Elite y avisare que Swiftshift ah vuelto a casa"

"Si claro Jazz, muchas gracias"

Ambos intercambiaron sonrisas

"Bueno, ya tengo que retirarme, solo vine a ver como te encontrabas, tengo que regresar a trabajar antes de que Sentinel empiece con sus…" El Ninja se acerco al componente auditivo de Blurr para que Swiftshift oyera "Pendejadas"

Blurr soltó una leve risa al oír a Jazz decir la palabrota.

"Adiós Blurr, adiós campeón"

"Aww ¿Ya te vas?" Pregunto el destello "¡Vuelve pronto!"

Jazz beso la frente del destello "Eso hare"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shockwave, ¿Y tu hijo?" Pregunto Icy al entrar a la habitación personal de Shockwave, el espía se encontraba arreglando la computadora personal, pero al oír a su camarada Decepticon entrar, decidió posponer la actividad. "Lo lleve a casa" contesto.

"¿Lo extrañas?"

El espía le lanzo una mirada de desconfianza a Blitzwing "... ¿Te importa?"

"Solo curiosidad" Blitzwing procedió a dejar la habitación "Cuídate de Megatron, esta tratando de averiguar tu conexión con Swiftshift"

"Dile que…" Shockwave se detuvo unos segundos para pensar, no era nuevo que el omitiera una que otra cosa para que su líder no se enterara de ciertas cosas, eso con el fin de que solo el espía se beneficiara, pero jamás le había mentido en una manera directa "Que no hay ninguna conexión, y que ya me había encargado de el"

"Solo es un aviso, para que no te sorprenda" Ante el aviso Blitzwing dejo la habitación, dejando a Shockwave un poco alterado aunque físicamente no lo notara, ¿A caso estaba siendo muy notorio? ¿Tendría ya Megatron la idea de que el destello era su hijo? Primus… Shockwave no podía evitar sentirse cada vez mas preocupado, estaba sumamente conciente que Megatron no le haría nada el si se llegara a enterar, la furia de su líder arremataría contra Blurr y Swiftshift. Tenia que asegurar que ambos estuvieran en un lugar seguro o al menos cerca de el para protegerlos… No tenía planeado cortar comunicaciones ¡Por supuesto que no!, ya había estado mucho tiempo separado de ellos, aunque los arriesgaba un poco mas, Shockwave se sentía capaz de proteger a su familia de su líder si eso llegara a pasar.

"¡Shockwave!" El grito entrante a su canal de comunicaciones lo hizo volver ala realidad "¿Si Megatron?"

"Ven aquí, tengo una misión para ti…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jazz regreso a la base de la Guardia Elite, procurando que Sentinel no se diera cuenta de que se había fugado nuevamente, llego a su oficina y no había señales de su odioso compañero de escuadrón, se sentó en su respectiva silla tranquilamente y suspiro.

"¡¿Dónde estabas Jazz? ¡Te eh estado buscando por todos lados!" Grito un robot azul marino.

Jazz brinco del asiento cayendo al suelo "¡SENTINEL! Lo siento Sentinel estaba c-"

"Necesito que traigas a Blurr, Ultra Magnus lo quiere en una reunión de emergencia" Lo interrumpió.

"Pero….Acabo de regresar de haya…."

"¡Pues eso te pasa por salirte del trabajo sin permiso carbón! ¡Ahora te me regresas y me traes a Blurr!"

Jazz respiro profundo tratando de contener el enojo, de inmediato vio el lado positivo, al menos tendría a Blurr y a Swiftshift cerca de el "Entendido, iré por el"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El espía se encontraba frente a su líder en posición de firmes atentamente escuchando los detalles de su siguiente misión. Las reservas de energon de su base se agotaron rápidamente, así que tenían que conseguir más. Shockwave no hacia este tipo de trabajos, pero Megtaron no contaba con muchos discípulos en ese momento, solamente eran el, Blitzwing, Lugnut y los clones de Starscream, Ramjet y Sunstorm. Los dos últimos eran demasiado indisciplinados, Lugnut y Blitzwing eran inestables, así que el espía que tenia que estar a cargo de la operación.

"¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" dijeron todos

"¿Bueno y porque siguen aquí? ¡A trabajar sabandijas!" Les grito Megatron.

Dadas las órdenes los Decepticons se llegaron a un almacén de energon de Metroplex.

"¡Abran paso que hare una entada" dijo Lugnut cargando su cañón

"NUuUuUuU!" Grito Random deteniéndolo "Ez Un AlMaseN d 3n3rg0n, tOdO haR1a KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! zi kierez cr3ar un4 3ntr4d4

"¿Entonces como entraremos?" Pregunto Ramjet.

"Con la tarjeta de acceso, claro" Respondió Shockwave finalmente alcanzándolos.

Lugnut frunció el ceño "¿Y donde conseguiremos una de esas?"

"De los guardias" Dijo el espía mientras se abría paso entre los otros Decepticons deslizando la tarjeta que llevaba en su mano finalmente abriendo las puertas del almacén.

"Debemos apurarnos y robar todo el energon que podamos antes de que los guardias recobren conciencia" explico.

"¿Y porque no matarlos? ¡Dejarlos con vida solo decepcionara al gran Megtaron!" Se quejo Lugnut.

"Matarlos solo los pondrá en alerta máxima y no queremos eso, no perdamos el tiempo, traigan un trasportador y comencemos a cargarlo"

Sin perder tiempo, rápidamente trajeron un transportador que a simple vista parecía otro cybertroniando en modo vehiculo, pero era una maquina sin vida, como un auto terrestre, solo que es estos se guiaban por control remoto y no necesitaban conductor. Cuidadosamente cada uno tomaba cubos de energos y los depositaban en la parte posterior de transportador, todo iba extremadamente bien y parecía que terminarían antes de los esperado, sin embargo algo hizo que el espía entrara en alerta.

"¿Oyeron eso?" Dijo alarmado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué?" Pregunto Sunstorm

Shockwave activo su cañón del antebrazo "No estamos solos"

"UuUuUuYyYyYyYY! kUiD4D0 Kon Eze CaNion!" Grito Random bastante nervioso.

Con sumo sigilo el espía comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con grandes cantidades de cubos de energon en ambos lados. Los ruidos comenzaron a ser más fuertes, parecía risas provenientes de cybetronianos jóvenes, pero no por eso iba a bajar la guardia, al seguir caminando noto un grito que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte a su dirección.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

El Cybetroniano fue lanzado directamente hacia Shockwave empujando al espía hacia los cubos de energon, por suerte el espía pudo resistir el empuje y evadir el choque contra los cubos, al mismo tiempo que Shockwave se daba cuenta de quien lo empujo.

"¡Autobots! Exclamo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jazz finalmente había regresado al apartamento de Blurr, la puerta estaba cerrada pero el Ninja sabia que no tenía seguro, toco levemente la puerta antes de entrar normalmente.

"Blurr ¿Estas por ahí?"

Blurr se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, este volteo a ver hacia a atrás bastante curioso "Ah Jazz, que rápido volviste"

Jazz masajeo su nuca con una sola mano "Ehh si…De hecho me enviaron por ti, quieren verte en la Guardia Elite"

Blurr parpadeo extrañado "¿La Guardia Elite? ¿Verme? ¿Para que?"

"No tengo idea Blurr" Jazz lo vio serio "Pero si te quieren ahí, hade ser importante"

Blurr se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar "No puedo, ¿Quién cuidara Swiftshift?"

"Tráelo, no creo que se vayan a molestar"

El corredor lo vio desconfiado "Eso es lo que TU crees"

Jazz sonrío nerviosamente "Vamos Blurr no seas así. Swiftshift necesita aire fresco"

El corredor se quedo callado por unos momentos, ¿Qué su bebé necesita aire fresco? ¡Si su bebé apenas y había regresado de su extravío!….de un día. Pero de que se le extravió se le extravió, nunca le había pasado antes al corredor vivir algo tan desesperante como lo era estar preocupado al saber nada de algo o alguien tan importante.

"Blurr" Jazz tomo las manos del corredor "Por favor…"

El corredor suspiro "Esta bien…Iré por Swiftshift"

Jazz sonrío levemente "Eso es amigo"

Ambos Autobots acordaron en caminar hasta la base de la Guardia Elite, realmente no estaba muy lejos de donde Blurr y su hijo vivían, aunque el tramo a pie si se hacia un poco mas largo, el corredor se encontraba bastante nervioso, nunca ponía un pie en la base Autobot a menos que fuera para visitar a Perceptor quien se podría decir que el "Medico familiar", Swiftshift era revisado cada cierto tiempo por el científico para evaluar su desarrollo, al mismo tiempo que atendía las secuelas de Blurr causadas por haber estado de doble chispa. De ahí en fuera no iba para otro lado, de solo pensar que podría encontrarse con viejos compañeros de trabajo le aterraba, muchos de seguro lo consideraban un traidor, aunque su estado de doblechispa nunca se hizo publico, no dejo de ser un secreto a voces, cuando su destello nació, de los pocos Autobots que supieron que estaba pasando, pocos realmente sabían quien era el padre de su destello y de todas maneras las sospechas pasaban de boca en boca, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Todo podía pasar.

Swiftshift por otro lado se encontraba muy emocionado, se moría por conocer un poco mas el lugar donde su papi trabajaba y mas que nada poder salir de su casa, el pequeño estaba regido por una rutina de Escuela-Casa, Casa-Escuela. De vez en cuando su maestra Arcee lo sacaba de paseo, como la vez que adquirió a Miko, a veces le gustaría salir con su padre simplemente a pasear e ir a salas comunes, ir con su padre de compras… cualquier cosa que involucraba salir de su casa.

"Bueno aquí estamos" Dijo Jazz mientras se acercaban ala entrada de la base "¿Acaso no extrañas este lugar Blurr?

El corredor trago fluido bucal "Algo…" Se limito a decir mientras entraban al edificio.

"Dime papi" Swiftshift abrazo una pierna de su padre tiernamente "Dime que hacías aquí"

"Pues…Nada hijo, papeleo, platicar con compañeros, ir de un lado a otro…"

"¿Pero que tonterías dices Blurr?" Dijo Jazz agarrando a Swiftshift para cargarlo "¡Tu padre era el mejor agente! Siempre se le asignaban las misiones mas difíciles y peligrosas, pasaba meses en modo vehiculo para espiar a los enemigos. ¡Y era todo un arte de combate!"

Swiftshift rió levemente "¡Eso ultimo rimo!"

El corredor por su parte no puedo evitar sonrojarse, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien lo había alagado de esa manera, antes solía ser algo normal, de hecho, logro en algunos casos actuar de manera egocéntrica, no tanto como Sentinel, pero por ahí iba el asunto.

"¡Wow miren eso!" Swiftshift corrió hacia un gran cristal en donde se podía observar hacia abajo a varios Autobots trabajando, armando y probando armas.

"Esa es la armería de la base Autobot, ahí se construyen y se prueban las armas en masa de los modelos que han sido aprobados en el área de investigación" Explico Jazz.

"¿Podemos bajar?" Swiftshift junto las manos "¡Por favor!"

Blurr acaricio la mejilla de su destello "No creo que sea posible hijo, nos esperan mas adelante"

Jazz sonrió "No te preocupes Blurr, tenemos tiempo"

Jazz se dirigió al elevador con Swiftshift en los brazos seguido de Blurr. El pequeño no quitaba su mirada de asombro a medida que el elevador descendía llegando a la armería, al abrirse el elevador, Jazz empezó a darle un pequeño tour al destello, a pesar de estar sumamente sorprendido, un robot en particular acaparo la atención del pequeño haciendo que Jazz lo bajara para dirigirse al Autobot.

"¡Wheeljack!" Grito el destello

"¡Oh Swiftshift hola!" Wheeljack lo cargo felizmente "¡Que grande estas! Hace tiempo que no te miraba"

"Si… Dr. Perceptor siempre dice que usted esta muy ocupado…"

"¡Ah! No le hagas caso" Dijo el especialista en armas con una gran sonrisa "Ven cuando quieras"

Jazz y Blurr no tardaron en alcanzar al destello, Wheeljack centro su atención en el corredor. "Hola Blurr ¿Cómo estas?"

Blurr sonrió "Hola Wheeljcak, que gusto verte de nuevo"

"Dime Wheeljack ¿En que trabajas?" Pregunto un curioso destello

"Ah nada especial, solo reforzando el armamento actual en lo que Percy autoriza nuevos modelos" Wheeljack puso una mirada seria "Supe lo que paso en la prisión de máxima seguridad. Ultra Magnus demando mas producción de armas de lo normal, me supongo que eso significa que volverá a extender la matriculas para mas candidatos para el ejercito Autobot"

Blurr trago saliva, al parecer las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

"¡Padre Wheeljack!" Se oyeron unos gritos que acapararon la atención de los cuatro cybetronianos, estos eran un par de Autobots que se acercaron a ellos.

"Gemelos ¿Paso algo?" Pregunto Wheeljack rápidamente.

"Nada en especial" Respondió Jetstorm

"Bueno en realidad si" Contradijo Jetfire "Sentinel esta buscando a Jazz y a Blurr, esta muy enojado y nos mando a buscarlos"

Jazz se estremeció "Creo que debemos irnos ya Blurr"

"Si… Vámonos Swiftshift"

"De hecho papi…" Respondió el destello "Quisiera quedarme con Wheeljack"

"Pero…"

"Déjalo Blurr, no le pasara nada" Lo alentó Jazz.

El corredor respiro profundo "Esta bien"

"¡Si! Gracias papi"

El corredor le sonrío a su destello antes de regresar al elevador con Jazz, el pequeño se introdujo a si mismo con los gemelos con un poco de timidez, el realmente los admiraba y a pesar de que sabia de Jazz trabajaba con ellos, esta era la primera vez que los miraba en persona.

"¡Mucho gusto en conocerte Swiftshift!" Dijeron ambos gemelos sonrientemente.

"¿Te gustaría salir a divertirte con nosotros?" Pregunto Jetstorm.

"¡Claro! Bueno…Si el señor Wheeljack lo permite…"

Wheeljack le guiño un óptico "Claro que si, diviértete"

El destello abrazo al especialista en armas afectuosamente antes de irse s divertir con los gemelos. "Muchas gracias"

Swiftshift se acerco con los gemelos nuevamente.

"¡Vamos a divertirnos!" Dijeron finalmente.

"¡Te llevaremos a nuestro lugar secreto!" Dijo Jetfire.

"¡Si!" Respondió Jetstorm "Un lugar donde nos divertimos mucho y queremos compartido contigo"

Jetstorm cargo a Swiftshift de los brazos y salieron de la base Autobot antes de soltar vuelo, llegando a la zona industrial de la Metroplex.

"¡Ya llegamos!" Dijo Jetfire

Swiftshift contemplo la gran pared que se encontraba frene a ellos "¿Y como entraremos?"

Jetstorm se elevo aun con Swiftshift en los brazos hasta llegar al conducto de ventilación "Por aquí"

Los tres cybetronianos gatearon por los conductos de ventilación hasta encontrar una salida dentro del edificio, al encontrarla Jetfire la empujo cuidadosamente para que no cayera al suelo eh hiciera ruido.

"Parece que no hay nadie…" Dijo Jetfire antes de bajan del conducto seguido de los otros dos cybertroniano.

"Bueno aquí estamos ¿Te gusta?" Le pregunto Jetstorm a Swiftshift

"¡Wow!" Exclamo el pequeño "Nunca había visto tanto energon junto!"

Los gemelos rieron levemente "Aquí se almacena el energon antes de que lo procesen como golosinas, medicina o bebidas mejoradas." Dijo Jetfire mientras tomaba de un cubo cuidadosamente dándole un sorbo "Pero la verdad, nada le gana al energon natural"

"¡Si!" Respondió su hermano "Ten toma un cubo Swiftshift" Jetstorm tomo un cubo y se lo dio al pequeño.

Swiftshift tomo el cubo y le dio un sorbo "¡Sabe riquísimo!"

"¿Verdad?" Preguntaron ambos terminando de tomarse el energon de su respectivo cubo.

"A Jetstorm y ami nos gusta jugar aquí adentro"

"Si, ¡Nos encantan las emociones fuertes! y que mas fuerte que jugar dentro de un almacén de energon" Exclamo el Autobot azul.

"¿Y como juegan?" Pregunto el destello muy curioso

El Autobot de las llamas puso una mano en su barbilla "Bueno… Nos gusta jugar a las traes ya sea volando o corriendo a gran velocidad entre los pasillos, a veces hacemos malabares con los cubos, jugamos a las minas con los cubos o simplemente hacemos competencia de glotones"

Swiftshift sonrío "Ustedes si que se divierten"

En medio de la platica una llamada entro al comunicador de Jetfire y Jetstorm "¿Si?" Pregunto Jetfire.

"Oigan gemelos tenemos un problema"

"¿Qué paso padre Wheeljack?" Pregunto Jetstorm.

"Verán…Blurr acaba de entrar a la reunión y me pidió de favor que llevara a Swiftshift a casa y lo cuidara en lo que el se desocupaba, pero bueno…Ustedes sabrán que su papi Perceptor no me deja salir del trabajo antes de que termine con las pruebas de los prototipos. Así qu-…"

"Si ya entendimos, lo llevaremos a casa nosotros y lo cuidaremos" Interrumpió Jetfire.

"Ay son muy lindos mis chicos, gracias eh, nos vemos en casa, adiós"

Jetstorm suspiro cortando la transmisión "Ya que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto el destello rápidamente.

"Tu papi quiere que te llevemos a tu casa en lo que el se desocupa"

"Ohh…" Dijo el destello muy desilusionado a lo que los gemelos le sonrieron.

"No te preocupes, te traeremos a este lugar muy pronto para jugar" Dijo el Autobot huracán.

Swiftshift sonrío calidamente "Gracias amigos"

"Oigan miren eso" Dijo Jetfire mirando a un lugar en especial del almacén "La puerta esta abierta…"

"Ya que lo mencionas…" Jetstorm miro a ambos lados "No veo ningún guardia…"

"Tal vez están transportando el energon, lo hacen cada cierto tiempo…Bueno mejor ahí que irnos antes de que regresen" Respondió Jetfire.

Los tres cybetronianos caminaron sigilosamente procurando que no hubiera guardias alrededor, no seria ser la primera vez que los gemelos se metían en problemas por jugar en un lugar peligroso como ese, así que estaba siendo sumamente cautelosos a la hora de salir. Mientras salían Jetstorm admiro unos pilares muy bien colocados y algo estrechos que se encontraban justo en la entrada.

"¡Ah que logro aventarte justo en medio de ambos pilares!" Exclamo.

"¡Ah que si!" Le respondió su hermano.

De inmediato Jetstorm tomo a Jetfire y dio varias vueltas para finalmente salir volando cruzando justo en medio de los pilares.

"¡Whooooooo!" Exclamo Jetstorm muy emocionado antes de darse cuenta que estaba apunto de estamparse con algo "¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Lo único que se escucho fue un gran estruendo de dos cybetronianos chocando entre si, el mas grande termino recargado en la pared mientras que el otro quedo sobre las piernas del mas grande.

"¡Autobots! Exclamo el cybetroniano que Jetfire identifico como Decepticon. Rápidamente el Autobot se aparto de el y se dirigió a la salida donde su hermano y Swiftshift estaban.

"¡Vámonos de aquí hermano!" Exclamo

"¿¡Que! ¿¡Que pasa!"

"Decepticons, tenemos que irnos"

"¿Pero no tenemos que combatirlos?"

"Swiftshift esta aquí ¡No podemos exponerlo!" Finalizo Jetfire al mismo tiempo que esquivaza una masiva cantidad de fuego contra ellos.

Jetstorm tomo a Swiftshift de los brazos y lo alejo lo más que pudo. "Quédate aquí, no salgas"

"Per- " Swiftshift no termino de hablar cuando el Autobot huracán se había marchado "¡Espera!" Exclamo yendo tras el.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡¿Qué has dicho?" Exclamo Lugnut.

"Hay Autobots en el almacén, ¡Desháganse de ellos ahora!" Ordeno Shockwave.

Sin perder el tiempo, los Decepticons comenzaron el ataque, los gemelos hacían todo lo posible por esquivar los disparos y las explosiones causadas por los cubos de energon que se desestabilizaban debido a los disparos.

Mientras el espía disparaba sin piedad, noto a alguien muy peculiar en medio del fuego cruzado "¡¿Pero que…?" Inmediatamente se acerco tomándolo con ambas garras y usando su cuerpo para protegerlo. Shockwave corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo parcialmente seguro "¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Y tu padre donde esta?"

"¿¡Señor Shockwave?" Respondió el destello igual de sorprendido de verlo y casi de inmediato la sorpresa se convirtió en alegría mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente "No sabe lo feliz que estoy de verlo ¡Estoy muy asustado!"

"¿¡Pero donde esta tu padre!" Shockwave se encorvó parcialmente al haber una explosión cerca del callejón.

"¡El no esta aquí!" Swiftshift pauso en lo que cesaba otra explosión "¡Los gemelos iban a llevarme a casa cuando todo ocurrió y ahora están peleando!"

Ohh Primus esto era increíble, ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema, completar la misión y robar el energon o llevar a su hijo a un lugar completamente seguro. Talvez podría hacer ambos, Shockwave abrió su pecho "Entra"

"Pero…"

"¡Hijo no hay tiempo!" Al ver que el destello no entraría a voluntad, el espía procedió a tomarlo y meterlo a su pecho para salir al callejón y continuar la acción. El encuentro con los AutoJets solo fue casualidad, tenia que encontrar la manera de 'borrar' este incomodo encuentro, si la Guardia Elite llegara a saber que el destello estuvo involucrado seria aun mas difícil mantener contacto con su familia.

"¡ESCUCHEN!" Grito el espía "¡Quiero AutoJets intactos Y con vida! ¿Me entendieron?"

"Pero…" Lugnut estuvo apunto de protestar.

"¡Es una orden!" Grito nuevamente el espía antes de activar su canon del antebrazo y puntar contra los gemelos para despistarles "¡Blitzwing!" Llamo

"¿¡QUE QUIERES MUGRE?" Respondió Hothead

"¡Blitzwing! Ahora tu estas a cargo de los demás en lo que me llevo el energon, distráiganlos lo mas que puedan en lo que regreso a la base ¡Y recuerda que quiero a esa protoforma dividida con vida!"

Shockwave tomo el control de transportador, acarreando la mayor cantidad de cubos de energon estables lo mas lejos posible para posteriormente llevarlos a su base Decepticon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurr se encontraba encerrado en una mega sala de conferencia, con ex compañeros de trabajo, Autobots muy renombrados. El corredor no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, de alguna manera ya no se sentía parte del grupo.

"Me supongo que ya saben todos porque lo cite aquí" Empezó a hablar el líder Autobot "Megatron logro escapar junto con unos cuentos seguidores, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que cobre fuerza" Después de eso Blurr no escuchaba mas que un 'blah blah blah' Realmente no podía concentrarse, por alguna razón sentía que algo estaba mal, y peor aun, sentía que estaba ligado a su destello, el corredor no dejaba de mover uno de sus pies de arriba a bajo rápidamente de la inquietud, sentía la urgencia de querer contactar a Wheeljack para ver si ya llegaron a casa, o por lo menos procurar que todo estuviera bien, sine embargo, el corredor sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba si uno si atrevía a comunicarse con otro Autobot que no estuviera presente durante una reunión con Ultra Magnus. Así que prefirió esperar. Por lo menos Ultra Magnus mostró los nuevos parámetros de segundad que se implantarían en la base Autobot para evitar nuevas infiltraciones como las de Shockwave, Blurr encontró interesantes las nuevas normas, sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón sentía que eso no seria suficiente para detenerlo. No solo eso…Estaba mostrando los nuevos parámetros de seguridad…Ultra Magnus sabia que su destello era hijo de Shockwave…Entonces… ¿Por qué lo tenia ahí presente el la reunión? ¿Acaso no seria el un 'peligro'?... Blurr se mostró muy confundido al tratar de encontrar alguna explicación de su presencia en esa reunión.

"Bueno todos ya conocen lo que tienen que hacer, retírense" Fue lo único que los selectivos componentes auditivos del corredor escucharon, Blurr se puso de pie rápidamente, ni si quiera espero a Jazz, sabia que el tendría que volver a trabajar, así que estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa con su destello.

"Blurr" Se escucho el llamado de Ultra Magnus que venia acompañado de Jazz y Perceptor.

Blurr presiono sus dentales en molestia al oír su nombre, dio media vuelta con una hipócrita sonrisa hacia el líder Autobot "¿Si señor?" Pregunto.

"Tenemos una misión especial para ti" Dijo el líder.

"Yo-yo…Este…Lo lamento pero no puedo." Ante la negación el líder puso una de sus manos en el hombro del corredor. "No te preocupes, no tendrás que separarte de tu destello…mucho"

El corredor suspiro "¿Qué quiere que haga?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shockwave cargo la mayor cantidad de energon que pudo a la base Decepticon, conociendo a Megatron, estaba conciente de que la cantidad que logro traer no lo complacería demasiado, pero tenia la esperanza de que los demás traerían el energon restante, al igual que a esos Autojets.

"Shockwave, me decepcionas" Dijo sarcásticamente el líder al ver la cantidad de energon que traía.

"No se preocupe mi señor, Blitzwing y los demás traerán el energon restante" Respondió.

"Eso espero, ¡Ahora retírate!" Le ordeno el líder.

"Entendido" Sin decir mas, Shockwave se retiro a su cuarto personal con su destello aun dentro de su pecho, una vez que se sintió resguardado, abrió su pecho cuidadosamente dejando su pequeño hijo salir.

"Uff, ya me estaba dando calor ahí adentro" Dijo el destello acercándose curiosamente al enorme ojo del Decepticon "¿Estabas asustado?"

"Alterado. No esperaba encontrarte en ese lugar" Dijo acariciando cuidadosamente al destello en la mejilla con su garra.

Swiftshift recibió bien la caricia "Usted se preocupa mucho por mi como para no ser mi padre"

Shockwave se quedo sin palabras "Bueno…Me agradas, me recuerdas a mi cuando eran un destello"

"Mhh…mientes" Dijo el destello brincando de la consola a la cama "Papi dice que soy especial, soy el único destello que existe."

"Actualmente" Corrigió Shockwave "Muchos destellos que existían en mi época ya son adultos ahora"

"Pero… ¿Por qué ya nadie nace como destello?" Swiftshift pauso por unos momentos "¿Qué tan viejo eres exactamente?"

El espía levanto una pensativa mirada "Soy mucho mas viejo de lo que piensas"

"¿Ah si? ¿Qué tan viejo?" Pregunto curiosamente Swiftshift

"Lo suficiente como para decirte que alguna vez los Autobots y los Decepticons formaban un gran imperio juntos, me toco verlo crecer entre los fuertes lazos que conformaban la alianza y desaparecer en las llamas de la guerra civil"

"Pero… ¿Por qué terminaron odiándose?" Pregunto finalmente el pequeño.

Shockwave suspiro levemente "No lo se hijo, no lo se…"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un estruendo proveniente de la entrada al cuarto de Shockwave.

"¡AQUÍ ESTAN TUS ESTUPIDAS RATAS DE LABORATORIO!" Grito Hothead aventando dos inconcientes Autojets al cuarto de Shockwave. "¡ME DEBES UNA CABRON! NOS COSTO UN CHINGO DEJARLOS INTACTOS EH INCONCIENTES" Su cara cambio a Icy "Ahora si me disculpan, yo y los demás tenemos un energon que guardar, no te preocupes, te cubriré mientras están con el destello" Y con eso dicho Bliztwing se marcho de la habitación.

Swiftshift no pensó dos veces para brincar de la cama y dirigirse hacia sus amigos Autobots "¿Estarán bien señor Shockwave?" Pregunto bastante preocupado.

"Si no te preocupes" Respondió el espía con un tono indiferente mientras preparaba utensilios para la manipulación los procesadores de los gemelos. "Solo necesito hacerles unos pequeños…Ajustes"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurr se quedo contemplando ambas cabezas Autobot que lo mantenían en la base. Lo guiaron hasta una oficinal privada en donde los cuatro Autobots podrían hablar libremente.

"Veras Blurr" Comenzó a hablar Ultra Magnus "Tu relación con Shockwave podría beneficiarnos, si lo manejamos correctamente"

Blurr presiono sus dentales "Yo no tengo nada que ver con el"

"Aun no lo acepta." Comento Perceptor por lo que Ultra Magnus soltó un ligero suspiro.

"Shockwave no es tonto, no necesita estar con tigo para saber que diste a luz a su legado" El líder Autobot se acerco al corredor "Y si esta libre, lo buscara"

El corredor empezó a jalarse los dedos de la mano izquierda en señar de nerviosismo "N-n-no lo creo… Yo… Yo jamás le importe"

"Escucha" Perceptor se acerco viéndolo directamente a los ópticos "Quieras o no, Shockwave te buscara, no importa lo que pienses, tienes que cooperar, si no, nos veremos obligados a asumir tu parte."

"Pues hagan mi parte, no tengo ningún inconveniente" Dijo el corredor bastante imponente.

"Blurr…" Lo llamo Jazz.

"Bien" Finalizo Perceptor. "Jazz"

"¿Si?" Pregunto el Ninja

"Te quedaras con el destello, espera nuevas ordenes"

"¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué?" Cuestiono el corredor rápidamente.

"Shockwave te buscara, pero tu no serás su objetivo, será su destello" Dijo Ultra Magnus.

"¡Ustedes no tienen ningún derecho sobre el! ¡Es MI hijo, MI destello!" Defendió el corredor.

"Por supuesto que no" Corrigió Perceptor "Tu hijo es de facción hibrida, en condiciones normales tu hubieras ido a prisión por máxima traición y tu destello estaría a cargo del estado Autonot"

"¡No-metan-sus-inútiles-políticas-en-esto!" Grito el corredor en rabia.

Jazz se acerco al corredor abrazándolo parcialmente "Tranquilo Blurr, no te alteres"

"Mas respeto hijo" Exigió el científico.

"Escucha Blurr" Interrumpió Ultra Magnus al ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo mas tensas. "Tu eres su compañero, eres el único quien podría a distraer a Shockwave lo suficiente como para que lleguen refuerzos, si recapturamos a Shockwave, Megatron no podrá recuperarse tan rápido y nos será mas fácil derrotarlo nuevamente."

Blurr se quedo con la mirada perdida poco antes de darles la espalda y alejarse un poco. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?, si cooperaba corría el riesgo de que Shockwave terminara con el antes de que refuerzos lleguen, si no cooperaba, le quitaban a su hijo y el plan iría en marcha y quien sabe, talvez ya tendrían razón para meterlo a prisión por alta traicion…Ni hablar, tenia que acceder, por mas que le doliera, si estaba destinado a sufrir, al menos tenia el consuelo de que se quedo con su hijo hasta el final.

"Esta bien…" Accedió el corredor finalmente en un hilo de voz.

"Bien" Finalizo perceptor. "Mandaremos drones de seguridad cerca de tu apartamento para vigilar, en cuanto los drones detecten un intruso, nos avisara y se enviaran refuerzos"

Blurr se limito a asentir mientras Jazz los sostuvo en un parcial abrazo "¿ya podemos irnos?" Pregunto el Ninja.

"Pueden retirarse" Comento Ultra Magnus.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dentro de la habitación de Shockwave, ambos gemelos se encontraban en la misma situación en la que Arcee cuenta esta se encontraba en las garras de Shockwave, con los procesadores abiertos con una gran cantidad de material sensible expuesto. Shockwave estaba cuidadosamente manipulando ambos procesadores con sus afiladas garras tratando de encontrar el chip de memoria reciente de cada uno, tenia que borrarles lo que había pasado en el almacén.

"Swiftshift" Llamo el espía.

"Mande" Respondió el destello un poco indiferente.

"Recuerdas cuanto tiempo paso antes de que todo entrara en conflicto?" Pregunto el adulto.

"Pues…Wheeljack llamo a los gemelos para decirles que me llevaran a casa, estábamos apunto de irnos cuando todo ocurrió…alguno minutos…"

"Bien" Contesto el espía antes de volver a trabajar, ya había encontrado el chip de memoria reciente, solo faltaba retroceder la memoria al tiempo adecuando y borrar el resto. "Listo, ya no recordaran nada de lo que paso" Shockwave volteo a ver al destello "Te llevare a casa junto con ellos y los reactivare haya"

"¿Y no borraras mi memoria también?" Pregunto el pequeño algo sarcástico.

"Confío en ti hijo"

"Yo no soy su hijo" Respondió en tono hostil en protesta por lo que le estaba haciendo a los gemelos.

Ante las respuestas groseras por parte de Swiftshift, el espía se acerco gentilmente "Escucha, se que estas enojado, pero confía en mi, ellos estarán bien, solo les borre un mal recuerdo."

"Papi dice que nadie debe abrir el procesador de otro robot a menos que sea un Doctor…"

"Y me supongo que te hade decir lo mismo con el pecho y el codpiece"

El pequeño asintió.

"Es normal, pero en lo que cabe, el procesador no es tan intimo como los otros dos" Shockwave le ofreció una garra para que el pequeño subiera a su hombro "Pero hablaremos de eso cuando sea un poco mas grande, por ahora…" Shockwave cerro los procesadores de ambos Autojets aun inconcientes "Ahí que llevarte a ti y a estos imitación Decepticon a tu casa"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aun había bastante actividad en la ciudad de Metroplex, Shockwave, nuevamente disfrazado de su nueva personalidad, se abría paso ante otros Autobots llevando consigo el transportador que ahora llevaba dos cajas medianas. Se dirigió nuevamente al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Blurr, esta vez, tenia que entrar.

"¿Los guardias del edificio te conocen?" Pregunto.

"Si ¿Por?" Respondió el destello.

"Necesito que les digas que traes contigo un acompañante con una entrega para tu padre"

"Pero…Eso es mentir…"

"Solo será esta vez hijo, si no, no podremos llevarlos hasta tu hogar"

El pequeño suspiro "Esta bien…" Swiftshift bajo cuidadosamente del Decepticon y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, diciéndole al guardia sobre el 'paquete' que llevaría a su casa, posteriormente volvió con Shockwave "Ya puedes entrar"

El Decepticon siguió al pequeño burlando completamente la seguridad hasta llegar al apartamento. Al llegar la puerta el pequeño introdujo el código de acceso para finalmente entrar "Listo, bienvenido a mi casa" Dijo.

Shockwave dio un vistazo rápido, el apartamento se miraba bastante diferente por lo ordenado y limpio que estaba, sin embargo, lo noto algo vacío ya que faltaba la colección de armas que Blurr tenia en las paredes, armas que Blurr tomaba de otros Cybetronianos, la mayoría Decepticons como trofeo de su victoria. "Acogedor" Comento. Acerco el transportador al sillón donde saco a ambos gemelos de las cajas y los activo "Listo, por el momento están en recarga, pero recobraran la conciencia en una hora o dos."

"Hablando de recarga…" El pequeño se acurruco en medio de los gemelos "Yo también quisiera descansar un poco"

"Descansa chiquito, tu padre no tardara en regresar" La verdad el espía no supo si el pequeño oyó su ultima frase, Swiftshift ya se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Shockwave suspiro y decidió recorrer el apartamento antes de irse, podía sentir como su chispa emana un sentimiento de conformidad y paz, de alguna manera al ver el apartamento le daba el presentimiento de que su compañero se encuéntrala bien, se dirigió en particular a la habitación del corredor, sentándose sobre la cama, generalmente los cybertronianos no usaban camas ni sofás tan acolchonados como los humanos, pero Blurr al tener un destello en casa las cosas tenían que ser un poco mas suaves. Tomo una almohada y no puedo evitar abrazarla, podía sentir la esencia de su compañero en ella, lo que lo hacia sentir la urgencia de querer estar con Blurr, separarse de la almohada fue casi una tortura, no quiera hacerlo, pero tenia que retirarse antes de que…

"Gracias por acompañarme Jazz, adiós" Oyó la voz de su tan especial compañero desde afuera de la habitación. De inmediato aventó la almohada y se acerco parcialmente al marco de la puerta. ¡Primus! ¿Ahora que?...No estaba listo…

Blurr por su parte al cerrar la puerta del apartamento, lo primero que se encontró fue el transportador con las dos cajas vacías, se acerco desconfiadamente a las cajas, la desconfianza desaprecio al ver a Swiftshift junto con los gemelos recargando en el sofa.

El corredor rió levemente "Tal vez lo trajeron para jugar" el corredor volteo a ambos lados dándole un vistazo al apartamento, no termino de sacudir el polvo así que reanudo la actividad. Con mucho entusiasmo tratando de olvidar lo que paso en la reunión.

El espía se quedo contemplándolo desde lejos, ahí estaba ¡Por fin podía verlo!" No había cambiado nada, aun conservaba ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, esa personalidad inocente… ¡Primus! Tenían tantas ganas de correr hacia el y hacerlo suyo una vez mas…De demostrarle cuanto lo amaba…

"Listo ya termine" Dijo Blurr mientras sonreía "Solo me falta la habitacion" Se dirigió con el plumero dispuesto a limpiar el polvo, una vez adentro, de repente sintió una fuerza externa que lo empujo bruscamente a la cama quedando boca abajo.

"Hola mi amor" Escucho esas palabras provenientes de su peor pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAA Que capitulo tan mas improvisado, necesito mis notas TT_TT! En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado


	9. Reunidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo mundo :3 Eh vuelto y no les mentire, eh estado trabajando en varios fics que publicare pronto y por eso no me habia tomado el tiempo de subir este chapter. A si mismo me disculpo por la tardanza y lo aburrido que este cap pueda ser. Quiero atar la mayor cantidad de cabos posible para darle paso al cierre.

El corredor se quedó rotundamente paralizado al oír esa voz, no podía creerlo… ¿Él estaba ahí?, trato de forcejear pero no pudo, las piernas no le respondían, de solo pensar quien era ese robot, su procesador entraba en pánico sin alguna solución viable para su problema. Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse para que su cuerpo comenzara a responder correctamente, a pesar de que estaba resultando y sus extremidades empezaron a ejercer resistencia, el robot lo tenía sujeto a la cama con mucha fuerza, sin mencionar que tenía toda su cybetronocidad encima de él.

"Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, estas igual a como te recordaba cada noche que estuve en esa celda"

Sus intentos de calmarse fueron en vano al volver a oír esa voz "L-L-L-Long-g-g-garm…" Tartamudeo tratando de asimilar.

"Mhh… Casi le atinas" El espía volteo al corredor boca arriba quedando ambos cara a cara, Blurr monstro una expresión de inmenso shock… ¡Si era él!, aun no podía creer que estaba vinculado con semejante monstruo, jamás había tenido al verdadero Shockwave tan de cerca, lo había visto en algunas misiones mientras estaba encubierto, pero jamás se había estado con el cara a cara, realmente nunca tuvo ningún verdadero contacto con Shockwave mientras estuvo consiente en los nexos, así que esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con él y su verdadero ser.

"Te extrañe Blurr, no sabes cuánto" Dijo mientras con una de sus garras acariciaba el abdomen del corredor, llegando hasta la pelvis y posteriormente volver a subir la garra.

"N-n… ¡NO! Me toques" Exclamo difícilmente el Autobot.

"Mhh… ¿Estás seguro que no quieres?, detecto humedad en tu zona pélvica" El espía jugaba con el chasis pélvico de Blurr, destapando y tapando la zona como quien se pone a jugar con la tapadera de un control remoto.

Blurr no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, vaya que Shockwave tenía algunas urgencias y no fue nada discreto en mostrarlas ante el "Ya tengo días así, no te hagas ilusiones" Se defendió.

Shockwave lo vio pícaro "Ahh… Entonces estas en tus días de celo"

"…Púdrete" Dijo el corredor entre dientes sonrojándose aún más. ¡¿Cómo pudo decir semejante cosa enfrente de Shockwave?. Era casi como haberle dicho que no sentiría dolor en caso de que intentara abusar de él, Blurr mordió su labio inferior esperando lo peor.

Shockwave hizo una rara expresión en su rostro simulando el levantón de una ceja "Yo también te amo Blurr, pero no tenemos tiempo para una sesión de interface larga" Shockwave abrió su pecho sin timidez alguna, exponiendo su chispa "Abre"

Blurr abrió sus ópticos en suma sorpresa "¡Por supuesto que no!" se negó.

"Abre" Repitió el espía.

"¡Estas pero bien pendejo si crees qu-!" Su ofensa fue interrumpida por la garra del Decepticon "Shhh, vas despertar a nuestro hijo" El espía se acercó peligrosamente al corredor "Nuestro destello es hermoso"

Blurr lo vio escéptico "¿Y quién te dijo que era tu hijo?" Dijo con tono desafiante tratando de sembrar la duda en el espía, sin embrago, solo recibió una leve risa por parte de este "No puedes engañarme Blurr, las chispas no mienten, ese destello es mío y tuyo"

Blurr trago fluido bucal empezando a sentirse amenazado "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo tratando de desviar el tema.

"Quiero estar contigo Blurr" El espía empezó a recorrer su garra sobre el pecho de Blurr "Te eh extrañada tanto"

"Si claro…" Blurr abrió parcialmente las piernas "Empieza y termina rápido ¿Quieres?"

"Ay Blurr…" Shockwave suavizo su tono de voz hablando como Longarm "No eh venido solo para eso, te amo, quería ver si se encontraban bien, me preocupan, ¿Por qué no puedes creerme? ¿Acaso mi apariencia y facción importan?"

El corredor se estremeció al oír tal tono proveniente del cuerpo real del Decepticon "Tengo muchas preguntas…y muy pocas respuestas, las dudas me hacen temer. Necesito saber por qué…"

"¿Por qué, que?"

" ¡¿Por qué a me haces vivir este infierno? ¡¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste morir?...Hubiera sido mejor" Exclamo el Autobot en sumo disgusto y posteriormente cambiando su tono a uno triste.

Shockwave asumió su disfraz de Longarm, aun con su chispa expuesta, se acercó a él juntando sus componentes labiales en un profundo beso, un beso que Blurr no pudo resistirse, abrazando a Longarm "Si vuelves a vincularte conmigo, te diré todo lo que quieras saber"

"¿Todo?"

"Todo"

"Lon-… Shockwave…No lo sé" El corredor lo vio molesto punteando con su dedo la parte superior del pecho de Shockwave "Ya sé lo que pasa con el vínculo y te lo digo de una vez, NO estoy de humor como para criar más hijo tuyos."

Shockwave, ahora con la apariencia le Longarm de aquí en adelante, le sonrió tiernamente "No te preocupes por eso, confía en mi"

Blurr no dejo de verlo con desconfianza "La última vez que confíe en esa cara pasaron MUCHAS Cosas"

El espía acaricio suavemente la 'mejilla' del corredor, haciéndolo que cambiara su cara de disgusto por una dudosa "Vamos Blurr…Solo esta vez"

Blurr sabía perfectamente que Shockwave solo lo estaba manipulando, aun mas asumiendo el disfraz de Longarm, pero por más que su procesador le advertía el peligro, su chispa estaba segada por las emanaciones provenientes de la chispa de Shockwave, no solo eso, su procesador también alertaba del peligro que representaba el Decepticon que era, su misión era detenerlo a toda costa, pedir refuerzos como había quedado con Ultra Magnus. Pero su chispa hacia todo lo contrario, su chispa lo miraba como alguien de confianza, alguien con quien podía pasarla bien, lo hacia sentirse protegido. El Autobot se encontraba en un gran dilema, no sabía a quién creerle.

"Blurr…" Volvió a llamar suavemente Shockwave con su personalidad de Longarm.

Blurr apago sus ópticos en señal de rendimiento, abrió su pecho exponiendo su chispa dándole a entender a Shockwave acercara más su pecho, haciendo que finalmente sus chispas volvieran encontrarse una con otra, lentamente uniendo sus pulsos hasta convertirse en una sola chispa suspendida entre ambos cuerpos, permitiendo que cada sentimiento, emoción y memoria fueran compartidas nuevamente, al estar unidos el Autobot sintió curiosidad y decidió explorar las memorias de su compañero, la ultima vez solo se enfoco en las emociones y sentimientos, ignorando completamente lo que pudo haber sido el descubrimiento de la verdad, al principio Blurr pensó que de algún modo esa parte de la chispa que daba acceso a las memorias de Shockwave estaría bloqueada, para su sorpresa no lo estaba, tenia acceso a todo…Shockwave cometiendo atrocidades, ganando méritos en el ejercito Decepticon…Infiltrándose con los Autobots…Pero había mas, algo mas atrás mas atrás de aun ser Decepticon, el corredor trato de acceder pero no podía, solo lograba ver cosas con mucha dificultad y sin sentido alguno.

"Es inútil, ni yo puedo recordar" Menciono Longarm en un tono sereno al notar la insistencia de Blurr para acceder a las memorias. "Pero la verdad estuvo ahí, siempre lo estuvo, fuiste tu quien no la quiso ver…"

Blurr estuvo unos momentos sumergidos en pensamientos, pensamientos a los que Shockwave tenía acceso gracias a la unión de chispas, quizá las cosas hubieran sido demasiado diferentes si él se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Longarm accediendo a las memorias, pero el hubiera no existe, ahora solo importa el presente "Eso ya no importa…" Respondió con una débil sonrisa.

Longarm bajo su procesador una vez más besando a Blurr intensamente, bajando aun mas su pecho para ejercer presión sobre las chispas y que estas salieran disparadas con mas intensidad, claro, teniendo el respectivo cuidado de no sofocar o aplastar a Blurr, al mismo tiempo de que sus manos empezaron a recorrer esas curvas que tal ves no sean tan pronunciadas como las de una femme, aun así, volvían loco al espía.

El corredor sintió que los pulsos que ahora salían mas disparados gracias a la acción de Shockwave, lograban penetrar en todas las partes de su cuerpo… incluyendo la zona pélvica del corredor haciéndolo sentir una ligera sensación de placer "Sho-Shockwave…Siento muy… ah… " Gimió el corredor sintiendo como su cuerpo empezó a expulsar lubricante del puerto, a tal grado que en cuestión de minutos ya se estaba comenzando a filtrarse de su chasis, recorriendo lentamente sus piernas "¡¿Qué demonios?" Exclamo al notar la filtración.

Shockwave no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada picara con su cara de Longarm, él sabía perfectamente que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, el celo en cybetronianos era muy distinto al de los orgánicos, mientras estos se basaban en ciclos hormonales, el de los cybetroniamos dependía de la mentalidad, los deseos del robot, y el vínculo en caso de que existiera alguno. Si Blurr se encontraba receptivo era porque él deseaba la interface y no porque sus sistemas inconscientemente se lo pedían. El vínculo también afectaba un poco, si uno tenía deseos de interface el otro se vería un poco resentido por el deseo. Shockwave aún no sabía si su propio celo afectaba mucho al corredor mediante el vínculo. Su relación íntima aún no estaba muy bien desarrollada, solo habían tenido una sesión de interface.

La cara del corredor estaba completamente rojiza, el vínculo lo estaba haciendo querer la interface física, justo lo que no quería hacer, puso sus manos sobre su rostro para ocultar su vergüenza "No sabes cuánto de odio…" Mordió su labio inferior llenándose de valor para pronunciar lo que quería decir "Quiero…hacerlo…" Dijo en un hilo de voz.

El espía no le quitaba la mirada picara de encima "Pensé que n-"

"Por favor…Sé que dijiste que no hay tiempo….Pero…" Lo interrumpió el corredor sin quitar sus manos de su rostro "Cúmpleme…." Finalizo.

Shockwave quito las manos de Blurr de su rostro, regalándole una sonrisa para que este se calmara un poco, volteo a ver a la puerta donde Swiftshift y los gemelos dormían, prosiguió a cerrar la puerta con llave, el espía rompió el vínculo suavemente para sentarse sobre la cama "Ven aquí mi pequeño Autobot" Dijo en tono seductor.

Tímidamente el corredor gateo sobre la cama hasta alcanzar a su compañero, se posiciono encima de él denotando una clara desesperación "Tranquilo Blurr"

Blurr removió sus chasis exponiendo solo su puerto, dejando salir el lubricante extra, derramándolo sobre el abdomen y entrepierna del espía, este sintió cierta excitación al sentir el lubricante sobre él. El corredor guio sus manos hasta el chasis del espía dispuesto a removerlo, las manos le temblaban, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, especialmente porque la iniciativa la tenía él. Shockwave le lanzo una cálida mirada con su disfraz, animándolo a continuar, no tardo mucho antes de que un clic sonara, removiendo el chasis de Shockwave y exponiendo su cable parcialmente activo.

"Vamos Blurr…Yo sé que tu quiere ayudarme a despertar" Dijo sin dejar el tono seductor mientras miraba su cable.

El Autobot no respondió, estaba sumamente avergonzado por la situación, se limitó a acercar sus manos a la intimidad de su compañero, tocando el cable con sus dedos sintiendo lo tibio que estaba, el delicado roce hizo que los sistemas de Shockwave se encendieran, ¿Quién diría que un pequeño toque lo hiciera existirse tanto?, Blurr continuo los roces hasta perder un poco la vergüenza, finalmente tomando el cable de Shockwave firmemente con sus manos y empezar a masajear de arriba a abajo la longitud del espía. "Oh…Eso es Blurr….ah…Lo haces muy bien…." Gimió el Decepticon.

El corredor siguió con los mansajes sobre el miembro del espía, lentamente perdiendo la timidez y realizando la labor de una manera más entusiasta, hasta que este se encontrara activo en su totalidad. Blurr sentía como sus sistemas internos rogaban por atención, derramando lubricante como manera de expresarlo.

"Shockwave…" Llamo levantando su pelvis un poco haciendo notar lo necesitado que estaba.

"Mhh…Blurr…" Gimió Shockwave tratando de hablar con claridad "Solo un p-ah.. ¡Ah!..Solo un poco mas" Rogo.

El Autobot continuo con los masajes be arriba abajo con un ritmo de moderado a rápido, sintiendo como el cable tomaba aun mas firmeza y aumentaba su temperatura "Mhh…Te necesito ya…ah…" Dijo el espía.

Blurr asintió, posicionándose sobre el grueso y activo cable, lentamente bajando, permitiendo que el cable lo penetrara lentamente. El corredor soltó un gemido levemente ronco ante la sensación, no fue tan doloroso como su primera vez, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tener tremendo hardware dentro de él. "¡Nrgh!...Shocky…Oh Primus…Ah…Aun sigo sintiendo un poco de dolor."

"Tranquilo Blurr, empieza cuando estés listo" Shockwave recargo su procesador contra la pared, resistiendo la tentación de tomar las caderas de su corredor y generar un ritmo. El corredor se quedó quieto por un rato más, respirando agitadamente antes de empezar a moverse de arriba abajo. Generando las primeras olas de placer las cuales recorrieron ambos cuerpos.

"Oh…Blurr…mhhh… ¡Ah!" Gimió el espía.

Blurr gemía levemente manteniendo su cuerpo recargado sobre el de su compañero mientras voluntariamente iba acelerando el ritmo gradualmente, las olas de placer se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, cada una azotando más fuerte que la anterior.

"¡Shocky! ¡Oh Shocky!... ¡Ah!" Gimió el corredor sin dejar de mover sus caderas.

Shockwave no resistió y tomo las caderas del corredor tomando el control del ritmo, haciéndolo más salvajes, cosa que al corredor no le molesto, pero estaba consciente de que se arrepentiría al día siguiente…

"Oh Blurr…Me… ¡Ah!... Me estoy acercando…" Shockwave dio unas fuertes embestidas hacia arriba finalmente llegando a la sobrecarga gritando fuertemente el nombre de su alma gemela. Las bruscas embestidas de Shockwave le provocaron una placentera sobrecarga al corredor, liberando un gemido que le daño los componentes vocales.

Ambos jadeaban y respiraban profundamente, esperando a que sus sistemas se enfriaran y volvieran a la normalidad "No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando este momento Blurr…Gracias." Dijo conservando el tono de Longarm.

"…Shockwave, tenemos que hablar…" Blurr lentamente se levantó haciendo que Shockwave saliera de su cuerpo, se dirigió a uno de los cajones de la habitación sacando una especie de pequeños manteles para limpiarse la entrepierna. "Toma…" Dijo ofreciéndole uno de los manteles Shockwave.

Shockwave tomo el mantel y comenzó a asearse también "¿No puedes esperar un poco? Acabamos de tener una sesión de interface…"

"Lon-… Shockwa-…"

"No me molesta el nombre de Longarm, por si eso te preocupa" Interrumpió el espía aun jadeando un poco.

"Es que…Verte así, no puedo evitar llamarte Longarm… Lo lamento…"

Shockwave se acercó al corredor levantando su cara por la barbilla y le deposito un dulce beso en los labios "Ya te dije" Le sonrió "No te preocupes"

"Longarm ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo tener un… Decepticon que te estuviera esperando en casa?"

Shockwave miro a Blurr exhausto por la interface "Blurr estoy cansado…"

"Me lo prometiste…"

El Decepticon soltó un suspiro, sentándose sobre el borde de la cama haciendo que Blurr se sentara en sus piernas. "Blurr, la vida de Decepticon es…muy diferente a la Autobot, no tienes un hogar, ni colegas fijos, las relaciones Decepticon no van más allá de la relación casual, las relaciones fijas en Decepticons se consideran una debilidad, si uno de ellos perece, el otro sentirá la necesidad de encontrar una reemplazo lo más pronto posible y eso genera distracciones que… A nuestro líder no le gustan"

Blurr desvió la mirada captando el probable mensaje del Decepticon, Shockwave era un cybetroniando 'viejo'… Con muchas experiencias, el ámbito intimo no tenía por qué ser la excepción, aun así el corredor no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de 'ser uno más.'

Shockwave noto la reacción de corredor así que lo tomo de las caderas y lo acerco más hacia su cuerpo, quedando unidos en un abrazo "Sabia que si quería tener un compañero, tendría que ser alguien estable…Un Autobot"

"Eso explica la facción, pero no por qué yo"

"No iba a agarrar el primer estúpido Autobot que se me pusiera en frente, tenía que ser alguien compatible conmigo, para que ambos juntáramos nuestras habilidades creando un ser superior al resto"

Blurr rompió el abrazo al oír tal declaración, viéndolo cara a cara "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Nuestro hijo Blurr, era mi más grande objetivo y lo eh conseguido gracias a ti… Admito que no estaba seguro de nuestra compatibilidad y tuve que experimentar a la carrera. Tu querías irte ¿Recuerdas?"

"…Si…"

Shockwave levanto la mirada de un de repente, se estaban empezando a escuchar voces afuera del cuarto, probablemente los gemelos y Swiftshift que ya habían despertado.

"Lo siento Blurr" Shockwave se levantó dejando a Blurr de lado, busco su codpiece y lo pudo devuelta en su lugar, transformándose en su tercer disfraz para poder salir a las calles de Metroplex "Tengo que irme ya"

"¡Espera!" Exclamo evitando que Shockwave se acercara a la ventana "Solo me has dejado con más preguntas. Quisiste matarme ¿Recuerdas? ¡¿Cómo te defiendes de esa?"

"Blurr yo-" Shockwave se vio interrumpido por el toque de la puerta.

"¿Blurr estás ahí?" Pregunto uno de los gemelos.

Shockwave tomo la cara de Blurr dándole un último beso "Te amo Blurr, no olvides eso, no importa lo que digan lo demás" Blurr lo vio con una cara decepcionada "Volveré, te lo prometo"

"¿Y cómo lo harás?...Me estarán vigilando… Saben que estas prófugo"

"No te preocupes por eso" Shockwave abrió la ventana "Hasta luego Blurr…Ah y no olvides ponerte tu codpiece, nadie puede verte así más que yo" Dijo juguetonamente antes de saltar de la ventana, Blurr instintivamente se acercó a ella, para su sorpresa Shockwave había desaparecido completamente, ¿Acaso también tenía cierto entrenamiento ninja? Blurr trago fluido bucal de tan solo imaginarlo. Un segundo toque a la puerta de su habitación lo hizo volver a la realidad.

"¡Papi abre!" Grito su hijo.

Blurr trono sus dedos y dio uso de sus olvidadas habilidades de velocidad para dejar el cuarto en orden, arreglarse y abrir la puerta. "Sihijo¿dimequepasa?" Dijo recargado en el marco de la puerta en un tono muy enerjetico.

Swiftshift lo vio confundido "…. ¿Eh?..."

Blurr se percató de la manera en la que hablo "Oh lo siento hijo, me deje llevar"

"¿Te dejaste llevar? ¿Estabas usando tu velocidad?" Pregunto curiosamente.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al corredor "Si hemm… Bueno, la junta se hizo larga y quería tener la casa limpia antes de que ustedes despertaran"

Blurr noto que la cara de Swiftshift no mostraba convencimiento alguno, pero no hizo más preguntas, simplemente se dedicó a darle una mirada al cuarto "Limpiaste mejor que otras veces…" Comento en tono sospechoso.

El corredor respiraba profundo tratando de mantener la calma, la manera de interrogar de su hijo era muy parecida a la de su padre. La tensión se disipo cuando lo gemelos se percataron de que la puerta estaba abierta "¡Hola Blurr!" Saludaron.

"Hola gemelos, ¿Cómo les fue?"

Ambos se vieron confusos "Bueno" Comenzó Jetfire "La verdad solo recuerdo a padre Wheeljack diciendo que trajéramos a Swiftshift a casa, pero no recuerdo ningún detalle"

"Estamos igual hermano"

Blurr se quedó pensativo "Que raro ¿No es así hijo?"

"Hem…" Swiftshift pauso recordando lo que Shockwave había dicho de no decir lo que él había hecho a los gemelos "Si…que raro…"

"Oh bueno, ya recordaremos luego" Dijo Jetstorm "Debemos volver a la base, si no Percy se enojara con Wheeljack"

Blurr no pudo evitar en preguntar "¿Y cómo saben cuándo Perceptor está enojado? Digo, no es fácil leer sus emociones, a mí me cuesta mucho trabajo"

"No es sencillo, pero uno aprende" Dijo Jetfire con una sonrisa, "En fin, tenemos que volver"

"Adiós chicos" Se despidió Swiftshift.

"Adiós"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En la base Decepticon, Megatron se encontraba bastante irritado, caminando de un lado a otro mientras sus discípulos solo observaban con temor. "¡¿Dónde está?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Oh gran señor Megatron, le juro que en cuanto vuelva lo hare sufrir por su insolente ausencia" Aludo Lugnut.

Megatron soltó un ronco suspiro "Retírense" Ordeno.

Los Decepticons asintieron mientras estos acataban las ordenes de su líder, justo después de que se fueron, Megatron escucho el ruido chillante de la puerta automática abrir, el tirano vio al Decepticon que justamente quería ver. "¡¿Dónde estabas?" Pregunto.

"Mi señor, lo lamento, tuve un asunto urgente que arreglar, un probable intento de infiltración"

"Mh… No me mientas. Veo una cara de mucha satisfacción" El tirano se acercó imponentemente a su sirviente "Dime Shockwave, ¿Con quién te divertiste esta vez?"

"¿Yo? Discúlpeme, pero y-" La cara amenazante de Megatron lo hizo retractarse "…Servicio de interface…"

"Prostitutas Shockwave" Dijo Megatron riendo ante la forma formal en la que el espía expreso la palabra "Solo di prostitutas, no me vengas con formalidades estúpidas ante la cruda realidad"

"Si mi jefe…Fue una…" Shockwave pauso un momento ante el sentimiento de culpa al hablar de Blurr de esa manera, todo para que Megatron no sospechara "Prostituta…" Finalizo.

"Eso es…Y hablando de eso" Megatron regreso a su 'trono' "La próxima vez que vayas tráeme algunas o algunos. Ya sabes el tipo de perfil que me gusta."

Shockwave desvió la mirada ante la petición "…Si mi señor"

"Bien, ahora vete"

El doble agente asintió mientras saludaba militarmente y se marchó a su habitación. Cerro la puerta y se quedó recargado en ella de espaldas sintiéndose amenazado por su líder. Su cara era negra y con un gran ojo carmesí en medio, ¿Cómo es que Megatron logro leer su sentimiento de satisfacción? Primus, el espía comenzaba a preocuparse más y más. Su modo de actuar cada vez era más notorio y Megatron no cesaba sus sospechas, Shockwave sabía que Megatron no descansaría hasta saber lo que pasaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el toque de su perta. "Shockwave, ¿Estas disponible?"

Shockwave se retiró de la puerta para que esta se abriera automáticamente "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿P0d3muz avl4r?" Pregunto Random.

"Como quieras" Respondió con indiferencia.

Bliztwing entro a la habitación "Megatron quiere una estrategia para conseguir energon sin tener que ir a robar almacenes"

Shockwave prendió su consola sin voltear a ver a Bliztwing "Tendré listo un plan en la mañana"

Blizwing noto que al momento de que el espía tecleaba las garras le temblaban "¿Pasa algo Shockwave?"

Shockwave detuvo lo que estaba haciendo en la consola y volteo a ver a Bliztwing, con una expresión que el Decepticon inestable tradujo como una probable cara de desesperación. El espía le dio la espalda por unos momentos y puso sus garras sobre su procesador. "No sé qué hacer Blitzwing" Lo volteo a ver "Dime la verdad, ¿Lo sabe?"

"No nos lo ha dicho, pero no dudo que entre sus sospechas este el que tengas una familia" Ante lo dicho, Shockwave puso su garra pulgar sobre su cara, simulando una mordedura de dedo "… ¿Tienes miedo?" Pregunto Icy.

"Temo por la seguridad de mi familia…"

"¿Por qué no los mandas a la Tierra? Megatron aún no muestra intereses haya, estarán a salvo."

Shockwave se recargo de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda Bliztwing "La última vez que hice eso Blurr regreso… ¡Regreso!."

Bliztwing se sentó sobre la cama de Shockwave " ¿Podrías explicarme exactamente qué fue lo que paso?"

"Supe que estaba en doble chispa cuando dijo que tenía sueños recurrentes con una silueta blanca, fue en esos días que Megatron estaba empezando a mover sus tropas a Cybertron, para no exponerlo a él ni a mi hijo sin nacer, libere a Wasp para que escapara a la Tierra y Blurr fuera tras él, así, Megatron atacaría Cybertron mientras él se encontrara en la Tierra. Pero las cosas salieron mal, por pensar en la seguridad de Blurr y mi hijo, nunca pensé en la protección de mi identidad, logro interceptar una señal mía y de Megatron, descubriendo que Wasp no era el espía si no yo, así que regreso a Cybertron para informarle a Longarm que el espía osease yo, ¡Justo cuando el ejército estaba por venir!"

Icy cambio a Random mostrando cara de asombro "OMG! Y K paz0 dspUeZzzzzzz?"

"Ese día mi procesador quizá pensó más rápido que el de Blurr, mientras él informaba, yo estaba pensando en una manera de borrarlo parcialmente del mapa para protegerlo, las paredes de los túneles eran lo único que podían detenerlo, calcule su masa corporal para justamente, aplastar todo su cuerpo sin dañar la chispa de Blurr y la de mi hijo"

"L0 K?" Random cambio a Hothead "NO MAMES WEY, ¡¿EN SERIO LO APLASTASTE LITERALMENTE?"

"Exacto, al principio pensé quedarme con el cubo de metal, mientras lo sostenía logre ver la chispa de Blurr con una mancha un poco más blanca… Mi destello. Pero quedarme con él también iba ser un riesgo, preferí que Cliffjumper lo tirara al incinerador, no había energía en los nexos, por lo tanto el incinerador estaba apagado, cada vez que no hay energía los desechos son desviados en el depósito de en los reciclables. Y sé que Cliffjumper junto con otros Autobots visitan mucho esta área. Todo estaba sumamente calculado para que Blurr fuera detenido, encontrado y a salvo..."

Hothead cambio a Icy "Drástico, pero funciono"

Shockwave asintió, posteriormente bajando la mirada "Ahora no sé qué hacer, veo todo borroso…No sé qué me pasa"

Icy se levantó de la cama y puso su mano sobre el hombro del espía "Tranquilo Shockwave, no estás pensando bien las cosas por eso actúas como estas actuando."

Shockwave se quedó en silencio por unos momento "Odio admitir que tienes razón"

Icy removió su mano de Shockwave y procedió a retirarse "Cuídate Shockwave"

Shockwave asintió mientras continuaba elaborando el plan que Megatron le asigno. Mientras lo hacía su procesador se encontraba divido en dos, uno pensando en el plan y otro pensando en cómo mantener a Blurr y a su hijo a salvo de Megatron y probablemente de la misma Guardia Elite, si claro, se miran muy santos cuidando a Blurr, era obvio que no lo estaban cuidando a él si no a Swiftshift, producto de dos grandes agentes de ambas facciones, con el entrenamiento apropiado su hijo podría llegar a ser el mejor agente de la historia, pero su desarrollo se encontraba estancado gracias a ellos, estaba claro que habían olvidado como criar destellos, así que tenían a su hijo atorado en el cuerpo de un infante, al ser unos robots, la maduración venia de la chispa y no en si del cuerpo, Shockwave sabía que Swiftshift tenía todas la facultades mentales básicas para ser un adulto, pero la forma de crianza por parte de Blurr y los Autobots en general, lo mantienen como un niño indefenso.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurr y Swiftshift se encontraban en el apartamento tomando el último vaso de energon del día, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo una pantalla que vendría siendo la televisión.

"Hoy en noticias Metroplex:  
La guardia Elite aun no logra localizar a los Decepticons prófugos de la Prisión de Máxima seguridad afueras de la ciudad. Su líder Ultra Magnus, junto con sus colaboradores, Perceptor, Cliffjumper y Alpha Trion, darán un comunicado el día de mañana para informar los avaneces de la investigación. Los ciudadanos pie-" Blurr no escucho la noticia completa cuando apago el televisor.

"¡Oye!" Protesto su hijo.

Blurr recogió los vasos, llevándolos al grifo para lavarlos "Ya es tarde hijo"

Swiftshift se acercó a su padre "Papi, ¿Te encuentras bien?" El pequeño abrazo la pierna de su padre afectuosamente.

Al terminar de lavar los dos vasos acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y se dirigió a la habitación "Si hijo, no te preocupes" Blurr se acostó sobre la cama extendiendo sus brazos "Ven, necesitamos recargar"

"Espera…" Swiftshift volteo a ambos lados "¿Y Miko?"

"Hemm…" Blurr volteo a ambos lados también "¿No lo llevaste contigo?"

El destello negó con el procesador "La deje aquí y no la eh visto…"

"Pues… No la eh visto…" El destello comenzó a llamar a su mascota por su nombre mientras su padre hacia lo mismo. A los pocos momentos la cyber gatita salió por debajo de la cama.

Swiftshift la abrazo afectuosamente "Aww aquí estas"

"Nyar"

Blurr abrió sus ópticos a mas no poder "No puede ser…."

El pequeño volteo curioso "¿Qué?" Miko le siseo a Blurr con una cara hostil. "Tranquila Miko ¿Qué tienes?"

El corredor sonrió nerviosamente "Escuchen que tal si todos nos ponemos a recargar ya ¿Ok?" Ante la petición de Blurr, su hijo se puso en recarga rápidamente, sin embargo, la gata seguía mirándolo fijamente, cosa que realmente lo molestaba "¡Ya! Deja de verme" Protesto nervioso sintiéndose amenazado por un simple gato robot, le costó bastante concebir la recarga pues Miko no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Al día siguiente-

Blurr encendió sus ópticos encontrándose con un gran par de ojos amarillos observándolo. "¡AAAAAH!" Grito cayendo de la cama reincorporándose rápidamente "Mugre gata" Blurr tomo el plomero y comenzó a ahuyentar a Miko "¡Shu! ¡Shu! Vete de aquí" La gata maulló desganada huyendo a la sala, al ahuyentarla, Blurr se recargo nuevamente sobre la cama, de repente sintió una especie de calambre recorrer su espalda y las piernas, Primus, estaba comenzando a sentir las consecuencias de la activad de ayer. Se levantó difícilmente de la cama dispuesto a servir los primeros vasos de energon del desayuno, paso por la sala y noto una peculiar figura recargando en el sofá. El Autobot se acercó, sentándose a un lado del Autobot acotado, acariciando la frente de este haciéndolo despertar.

Blurr sonrió tiernamente "Hola Jazz"

Jazz sonrió devuelta "Buenos días Blurr" estiro sus extremidades y se sentó a un lado de Blurr

"Saliste tarde por lo visto"

"Si, me toco guardia pero hoy tengo el día libre"

Blurr lo vio sin sorpresa alguna "Te dieron el día ¿O te asignaron que me vigilaras más de cerca?"

El cyber ninja suspiro "A ti nada se te escapa, pero" tomo las manos de Blurr "No digas que no disfrutas mi compañía"

El corredor desvió la mirada separando su manos de las de Jazz "Ay ya no empieces" Dijo con un tono juguetón.

El Autobot blanco lo miro juguetón "Yo creo, que este Autobot necesita divertiste un…" Se avánzalo encima del corredor comenzando a hacerle cosquillas "¡Poco!" Finalizo

El leve derribo tomo por sorpresa al corredor a pesar de tener unos excelentes reflejos "¡Hey Jazz no- ¡Jajaja! ¡Jazz basta! ¡Jajaja…ah…Jajaja!" Abrió mucho los opticos al sentir nuevamente ese dolor que recorrió su espalda y piernas nuevamente "Jazz ¡Ouch! ¡Por favor me duele!"

Jazz se separó de inmediatamente ante el aviso "¿Te sientes bien?"

Blurr se sentó nuevamente en el sofá quedándose callado unos segundos, definitivamente no iba decirle que tuvo una sesión de interface con Shockwave, solo se le ocurrió decir la excusa más común para ese tipo de dolores "Si, es que…recargue en una mala posición"

"Ya veo" Jazz volvió acercarse al corredor "Quizá un masaje con aceite ayude, iré por el"

La cara del corredor se volvió completamente rojiza "Ergh…Si si pero… hem… En, en otro momento…. ¿Sí? Hehe…" Blurr estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, el encuentro de aquella noche lo hizo muy susceptible a dobles sentidos.

Jazz dudo por unos segundos pero al final sonrió "Mh…Esta bien, ¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

Blurr desvió la mirada un poco decepcionado "No lo sé, la guardia elite me vigila, no me siento con ganas de hacer algo. Swiftshift tiene clases, pero no sé si Arcee querrá seguir siendo su maestra"

"Ella me comento que todo dependería de ti, se siente avergonzada por haber perdido a Swiftshift de vista"

Blurr sonrió levemente, mirando a si amigo "Pues ¿Qué tal si lo llevas?, Swiftshift te extraña, quiere pasar más tiempo contigo"

"Aww ¿Es en serio?" Jazz se quedó callado unos momentos sonrientemente sin saber que decir "Sabes…Siento que me quiere mucho como para yo no ser su padre"

"Tú lo has criado conmigo, para mí eso es más importante"

"Nyarrrrrr" El maullido de Miko saco a los dos de su conversación, se subió al sofá comenzando a rasgarlo "Nyaaaaaaaarrrrrr"

El corredor no la pensó dos veces en hacer un coraje "¡No hagas eso! ¡Shu! ¡Shu! Bájate de ahí"

La gata siseo y posteriormente se le abalanzo salvajemente sobre su cara "¡AAAAAAAh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Jazzzzzzzzzzz!"

Jazz solo se quedó contemplando sorprendido "Creo que no le agradas…"

Blurr logro quitársela del rostro parcialmente "Oh ¿Enserio?... ¡AAAAh Por favor!"

Ante los gritos Swiftshift despertó de la recarga y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el escándalo "¡¿Qué pasa? Miko ven aquí"

Miko obedeció a su dueño dejando a Blurr en paz "Eso es Miko, eres una buena gatita"

Jazz tomo a Swiftshift cargándolo en sus brazos junto con la gata "Veo que ya despertaste, ¿Quieres ir a la escuela?"

Swiftshift sonrió "¡Claro! Solo desayuno y ya"

Jazz asintió "Pero creo que Miko se tendrá que quedar en casa"

El destello lo vio un poco decepcionado "Aww está bien"

Blurr se levantó difícilmente con rasguños en su cara "Serviré el desayuno…" se dirigió a la cocina seguido de Jazz quien aún tenía a Swiftshift y a Miko en los brazos. Se sirvió un vaso para él, y le dio al ninja y a su hijo.

Swiftshift termino su vaso rápidamente "¡Listo! Ya vámonos Jazz"

El ninja rio levemente "Aguanta hijo, yo todavía no acabo"

El pequeño espero felizmente hasta que Jazz terminara de 'desayunar', al terminar, Jazz se llevó al pequeño a sus clases dejando a Blurr solo con Miko. El Autobot se acercó a la gata, esta le siseaba en advertencia, pero finalmente la tomo de las extremidades anteriores. "Tu NO viste nada ¿Ok?, Tu ni puedes hablar, ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?" Blurr soltó a la gata cayendo de pie como todo buen gato, Miko le dedico un último siseo antes de irse a perder en el apartamento. El corredor soltó un quejido al sentir nuevamente el dolor en su espalda y pelvis, se puso su mano sobre la espalda como anciano y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar, cuando llego, miro que la gata estaba acostada sobre la cama.

"¡SHUUUUUUU!" Ahuyento bastante irritado. La gata se fue debajo de la cama, dejando al corredor sentarse y descansar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Los Decepticons se encontraban en una oscura, fría y pequeña sala de reunión con una pantalla de holograma enfrente de ellos.

"Muy bien Shockwave, dime lo que tienes" Ordeno el líder.

Shockwave se puso a un lado de la pantalla mostrando un mapa en la ella "Hice un escaneo completo de Metroplex" Seis puntos rojos aparecieron en distintos lados del mapa "Estas son las ubicaciones de seis depósitos de energon vacíos y desechados por los Autobots" El holograma del mapa cambio a un diagrama de tuberías "Cada deposito pasa cerca de cientos de conductos de energon que van del yacimiento a las refinerías, si logramos desviar pequeñas cantidades de cada tubo hacia los depósitos vacíos y luego conectar los depósitos a nuestra base, tendremos un suministro ilimitado de energon"

"Nada mal Shockwave" Megatron volteo a ver a los demás "¡Ya lo oyeron a trabajar!"

Los demás asintieron nerviosamente rápidamente saliendo de la habitación, Shockwave apago la pantalla dispuesto a irse, pero Megatron lo detuvo.

"Quiero hablar contigo"

El doble agente volteo a ver a su líder "Si mi señor, ¿Qué desea?"

"Quiero su nombre" Se limitó a decir

Shockwave volteo a ambos lados sin saber que decir "¿Disculpe?"

"No me vengas con rodeos" Dijo Megatron mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al espía, definitivamente no iba dejar que Shockwave abandonara la habitación, no antes de saber que era lo que le pasaba, y sabía perfectamente por dónde empezar "Quiero el nombre del destello"

Shockwave trato de contener su postura neutral lo más que pudo "…No lo recuerdo"

"¿Estás seguro?" Menciono en tono sarcástico "Quizá un ataque sorpresa a la zona residencial de la ciudad te refresque la memoria"

Shockwave apago su óptico en señal de rendición "Swiftshift"

"Ahhh.. Veo que ya estas entendiendo" Megatron siguió con el tono sarcástico mientras caminaba alrededor de su sirviente "¿Qué tan útil es?"

"Aun no eh logrado evaluarlo, es listo y rápido, pero no sé nada más."

Megatron lo siguió observando dudosamente "Mhh…Solo porque me has sido honesto y mi ejercito necesita reclutas nuevo te daré una oportunidad" Ambos se vieron fijamente "Cuando termines de alterar las tuberías de energon traerás a tu peste para que también trabaje para mí." Megatron le dio la espalda mientras continuaba hablando "Veo que si te divertiste bastante mientras estabas en cubierto"

El espía apretó los puños fuertemente para luego relajarlos mientras continuaba escuchando a su líder "Pero, también veo que esa 'diversión' se ha convertido en una debilidad tuya así que..." El tirando se acercó al espía y apretó el cuello de este con brutalidad, Shockwave por su parte encajo sus garras sobre la parte superior de la mano de su líder, haciendo que un poco de energon se comenzara filtrar. "¿Aun te atreves a retarme?"

Ambos continuaron mirándose de forma desafiante "Respeto su autoridad, no busco el poder del ejercito como Starscream, pero eso no significa que me dejare humillar sin antes pelear"

Megatron soltó un leve rugido en señal del dolor que sentía con las garras del espía encajadas en su mano, libero el cuello de su sirviente "Trae a tu peste y si tu amorcito no coopera…" Megatron volvió a sostener el cuello del espía, esta vez sin tanta fuerza "Lo asesinaras y me traerás su cuerpo, espero y puedas convencerlo" dijo esto último en tono sarcástico.

A pesar de su ambigua cara, Shockwave mostraba una clara expresión de angustia. "¿Asustado Shocky?" Pregunto el tirando aun con el tono sarcástico en señal de que estaba disfrutando manipular a su sirviente.

Shockwave genero distancia entre ambos "Hare lo que pueda para traer a mi hijo y convencer a mi compañero"

Megatron sonrió peligrosamente denotando una gran satisfacción "Ah… Así que si tienes un destello y un compañero… Interesante"

Shockwave se quedó paralizado, lo engaño…Lo engaño de la misma forma con la que el mismo engaña a otros, pretendiendo saber los secretos de los demás… ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido?...Como dirían los humanos, le dieron de su propia medicina.

Después de unas cuantas risas leves Megatron asumió su postura intimidante de siempre "Podrás ser bueno Shockwave, pero aún no logras superar a tu maestro" Ambos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes por última vez "Retírate"

Sin más nada que decir, Shockwave abandono la habitación, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, con su puño derecho azoto la pared con su coraje creando un hoyo en la pared. "Soy un estúpido…" Se dijo asimismo, si Megatron no lo sabía, ahora lo sabe gracias a él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ya volví"

Escucho el corredor la voz de su amigo entrando a la casa.

Miko salió corriendo por debajo de la cama a los brazos de Jazz "Hola pequeña" Miko ronroneo tiernamente ante la caricia.

Blurr se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la entrada observando como Jazz mimaba a la gata.

"Es muy linda ¿No lo crees Blurr?"

Blurr soltó un suspiro "Cuando no agrede… Lo es"

Jazz se quedó observando a su amigo, se acercó a él y le acaricio la mejilla "¿Qué tienes?"

Blurr quito discretamente la mano de Jazz se su cara "No es nada, es solo que toda esta situación me incomoda" El corredor se quedó pensativo "Jazz yo…" Suspiro "Extraño mi antigua vida…"

El ninja guio al corredor hasta la sentándose en el sofá. "Era un gran guerrero, con una popularidad envidiable y fans por doquier, pocas preocupaciones…Quiero ser el mismo loco Blurr inentendible de siempre"

Jazz le sonrió riendo levemente "Tener un hijo no tiene por qué cambiarte Blurr, sé que ah... Bueno…Tienes que cuidarlo y que no logra entender tu lenguaje acelerado, pero hemm… Podrías regresar a la Guardia Elite y llevártelo ¿Qué te parece?"

Blurr lo vio con una cara de escepticismo absoluto.

"Ok no, mala idea, mala idea, ya entendí" Se retractó Jazz.

El corredor volvió a suspirar "Nada volverá a ser igual, no hasta que mi pequeño sea autosuficiente"

El Autobot blanco se quedó pensativo unos momentos "Mh…. ¡Ya se! ¿Qué tal si vamos a divertirnos en lo que Swiftshift está en con Arcee"

Blurr levanto una 'ceja' "¿Divertimos?... ¿A dónde?"

"No lo sé... hum… ¿Cuál era tu centro de entrenamiento favorito?"

"El So0und-So0und cerro hace mucho tiempo, así que sorpréndeme"

Jazz extendió su mano hacia Blurr "Bueno, entonces ven conmigo y te sorprendere"

Blurr le dio su mano ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta para irse a pasear, la gata intento salir con ellos pero Blurr la empujo con su pie adentro del apartamento "Tú te quedas" Le dijo. Finalmente cerrando la puerta quedando Miko sentada observando la puerta.

"Que malo eres Blurr"

"¡Ella es bien mala es conmigo!" Se defendió mientras abandonaban el edificio departamental y seguía a Jazz para distraerse y tratar de divertirse, a pesar de tener una gran ansia por transformarse en modo vehículo y tallar llanta sobre las calles, prefirió caminar al lado de Jazz y contemplar sus alrededores. Caminaron por casi media hora.

"Ya casi llegamos" Anuncio Jazz lo que Blurr sonrió débilmente

De repente una gran explosión sacudió a la zona, el estruendo fue escuchado por muchos y el pánico fue inminente. Ambos Autobots asumieron una pose defensiva hasta que el polvo y el humo se disiparan para llegar a la escena.

"!¿Que fue eso?¡" Exclamo Jazz mientras corría al lugar.

Blurr por su parte acelero el paso como buen robot de carreas, rápidamente dirigiéndose a un Cybetroniano herido tirado en el suelo.

"!¿Que paso?¡" Le pregunto mientras los sostenía con ambos brazos.

"No lo se… Todo fue tan rápido" Menciono el civil con mucha dificultad.

Al levantar la mirada, el corredor se quedo paralizado nuevamente al notar una figura conocida. Jazz, al alcanzar a Blurr se quedo igual de asombrado que su amigo.

"Ese es…" Menciono el ninja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tal vez no atado todos los cabos que quería, pero no queria seguir haciéndolos esperar ;_;


	10. Detrás del hielo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de mucho tiempo eh revivido.  
> La universidad me mata, tengo muchos trabajos prácticos que no me permiten sentarme y ponerme a escribir, gran parte de mis notas del fic ahora estan a los costados de mis apuntes de la Uni…. De varios semestres, ahí me ven recopilándolos todos ahorita que tuve tiempo y trate de armar el chapter.

"¡Agáchate!" Grito el corredor mientas jalaba el brazo el ninja haciéndolo asumir una pose de cuclillas, ambos Autobots gatearon hasta llegar a una zona donde estarían parcialmente a salvo, llevando al civil consigo.

"¿Qué diantres está haciendo Blitzwing atacando un lugar de esparcimiento?" Se preguntó el ninja.

A lo lejos Blitzwing daba luz verde a sus camaradas "Distracción en marcha, comiencen a alterar las tuberías"

"¿Y qué esperabas de un Decepticon? Ellos hacen lo que se les pegue la gana" Comento Blurr a Jazz.

"¿Decepticons? ¿En Metroplex?" Menciono atónico el civil herido.

Ambos Autobots intercambiaron miradas preocupantes "Necesita ayuda, ¡Todos los de esta zona!" Exclamo Blurr.

"Quédate aquí" Dijo Jazz "Ayuda a los heridos, mientras yo distraigo a Blitzwing y contacto a la Guardia Elite"

"Espera, Jazz" Volvió a tomarlo de brazo evitando que se levantara "Yo iré, soy más ágil, podre hacer ambas cosas sin problemas"

"Blurr…" Sé que pensativo "No quiero ofenderte, pero has estado inactivo por mucho tiempo ¿Crees poder hacerlo?"

Blurr levanto el pecho con orgullo "Claro que sí, nunca olvidare para que fui entrenado"

Jazz metió su mano parcialmente por debajo de su armadura sacando una chip de identificación, muy similar a las chapas de identificación que usan los humanos en la guerra. "Sabía que algún día volvería a ti, así que me tome la molestia de tenerlo conmigo siempre para cuando ese día llegara" Dijo mientras le lanzaba el chip a Blurr el cual lo cacho sin ningún problema. El corredor no pudo evitar sonreír mientras instalaba el chip devuelta en su cuerpo.

-0-0-0-0-

En la base Autobot, Ultra Magnus apago sus ópticos y sonrió al notar que el chip de Blurr había vuelto a activarse. "Bienvenido devuelta a la Guardia Elite Agente Blurr".

Las puertas de su oficina se abrieron para que Sentinel entrara con una cara de disgusto, el Autobot se paró en firmes y saludo formalmente "Señor…"

"Si Sentinel, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Señor, no encuentro a mi compañero de trabajo Jazz, tendré que ir a patrullar solo, pero cuando lo encuentre ¡Le juro que lo hare mier…!"

" ¡Ah! Jazz, si, olvide decirte" Ultra Magnus se puso de pie dirigiéndose a Sentinel "Le dije a Jazz que vigilara a Blurr más de cerca, estará ausente por este día, quizá más, pero yo podría hacer los patrullajes contigo, para compensar mi irresponsabilidad de no avisarte"

Los ojos de Sentinel se volvieron grandes y brillosos "¿Yo?, ¿Patrullar con Ultra Magnus?" Dijo en un tono soñador y estúpido.

Ultra Magnus se quedó viendo a su discípulo con una cara dudosa, pero no le puso mucha importancia, la incómoda situación fue interrumpida por una transmisión al com-link de Sentinel, trasmisión que no lo hizo muy feliz ya que interrumpió su fantasía "¿Si quién es?, ¡¿Qué quiere?!" Atendió molesto.

"¿Senteniel?, ¡Sentinel, necesitamos ayuda!" Grito Blurr

" ¿Qué?, necesitas a alguien más que te ayude a cambiar los pañales de Swiftshift?" Respondió el otro en un tono sarcástico.

"¡No es tiempo de bromas!, Estoy con Jazz, Blitzwing acaba de atacar un centro de entretenimiento sigan mis coordenadas, necesitamos refuerzos y médicos, ¡Hay muchos heridos!"

"Who0whoo0o, espera rapidin ¿Desde cuándo volviste al servicio?"

"¡Desde hace unos minutos, Sentinel por favor no hay tiempo!"

Sentinel fijo su mirada a su superior "¿Ultra Magnus, señor?"

"Ya oí Sentinel. Andando, necesitan nuestra ayuda"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

" ¡DIABLOS!" Exclamo Hothead mientras lanzaba ráfagas de fuego hacia Blurr, tratando de que este ya no molestara, sabía que no podía lastimarlo, así que mejor contacto a su colega "¿!SHOCKWAVE ESTAS AHÍ?!

"Mis receptores funcionan a la perfección, ¡No me grites!" Respondió Shockwave incomodo desde los túneles subterráneos.

"Uppssyyy L0 ziento0o0" Contesto Random rápidamente cambiando a Icy "Tu compañero está aquí, ¿Algo en especial que pueda hacer para no lastimarlo?"

"¿Lugnut?, ¡Dile que venga aquí a ayudarme co-"

"….No, no ese compañero, tu OTRO compañero" Aclaro Blitzwing interrumpiendo a Shockwave

"…No me digas que…"

"Si, Blurr está aquí" Icy cambio a HotHead "ASI QUE O VIENES AQUÍ O CONVIERTO A TU AMORSITO EN POLVO"

Shockwave soltó un suspiro mientras suspendía su labor, odiaba dejar las cosas a medias, pero detener a su sparkmate era más importante para evitar más líos.

-0-0-0-0-

En la superficie Hothead disparaba sin parar al reasignado agente "¡MUGRE PEDAZO DE CHATARRA DEJA DE MOVERTE!" Grito.

Blurr por su parte esquivaba rápidamente cada disparo mientras hablaba "Lo, siento, pero, no, creo, poder, hacerlo"

"¡AAAAAAA YA ME TIENES HARTO!, ¡NO SE COMO ESQUE SHOCKWAVE TE ELIGIO COMO SPARKMATE!"

El comentario desconcentro a Blurr haciéndolo que parar abruptamente con una cara de disgusto "¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!" Le grito enojado.

HotHead cambio a Icy ajustando su monóculo con gentileza "Ohh bueno, se muchas cosas mi estimado enemigo Autobot"

"Blitzwing, yo me hare cargo" Dijo Shockwave apareciendo detrás de él.

El corredor no pudo sentir esa sensación rara de tener a su compañero frente a él "S-Shockwave…"

"No quiero problemas Blurr, déjanos trabajar y vete a casa" Ordeno el espía.

" ¿Dejarlos?, ¡Acaban de herir a muchos inocentes!, ¿Y para qué?" Cuestiono el Autobot.

"No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi trabajo" Dijo el espía antes de lanzarse contra el corredor, este lo esquivo fácilmente, pero Shockwave tenía sus trucos bajo la manga, una ligadura con pesas lanzado a la altura de los pies del corredor y este cae al suelo sin meter mano.

El corredor gruño con furia tratando se zafarse de las ligaduras, pero para cuando logro quitárselas Shockwave ya lo tenía preso en sus garras "Veo que no fuiste los suficientemente rápido" Comento victorioso el espía.

"No te atrev.. ¡Argh!" Blurr fue interrumpido por el dolor causado por la ligera rajadura que Shockwave le hizo en el cuello.

"No me tientes Blurr que estoy trabajando"

"Y yo también" Blurr acelero las llantas de sus pies provocándole a Shockwave una especie de quemadura sobre su abdomen, algo que hizo que el espía aligerara el apretón, Blurr casi se le escapaba cuando volvió a afianzarlo nuevamente "No lo creo mi amor"

Blurr empezó a retorcerse tratando de librarse pero sus intentos fueron en vano "¡Déjame ir!" Exclamo.

"Jojojo ¿Por qué debería?" El Decepticon acerco su rostro al de su víctima rozando una de sus garras sobre la mejilla del corredor "Si tú y yo podemos hacer muchas cosas juntos" Dijo en tono seductor.

Blurr abrió los ópticos captando el mensaje y entrando en pánico "Suéltame hijo d-"

Un golpe inesperado en el procesador hizo que el espía soltara a Blurr de inmediato, el corredor no lo pensó dos veces para dirigirse a quien lo había salvado "¡Jazz!" Exclamo con alivio.

"Perdón por la tardanza, tuve que trasladar a varios heridos a un lugar a salvo"

Shockwave gruño enfurecido ante el inesperado ataque "¡Blitzwing, encárgate del ninja!" Ordeno.

" ¡OKEEEY!" Respondió Hothead lanzándose contra Jazz separándolo del corredor. Ambos Decepticons sabían que el trabajo en equipo era el fuerte de los Autobots, cada quien iba por un Autobot sería más fácil derrotarlos.

"¡Blurr!" El corredor escucho su nombre a través de su com-link, este respondió la llamada mientras esquivaba ataques del espía "¿Ultra Magnus, señor?"

"¡Blurr!, ¿Esta Shockwave ahí?"

" ¡Sí!, ¿Por qué?" Cuestiono el corredor muy agitado esquivando ataques y correspondiendo con ataques leves.

"El resto del consejo me hablo y concuerda que sería más fácil atrapar a Shockwave si lo logras atraer cerca de la base Autobot, la mayoría de nuestra artillería pesada es lenta, sería más rápido que tú lo trajeras aquí a la base que nosotros ir hasta haya"

"¿Artillería pesada?, ¡Pero si es solo un bot!"

" ¡No hay tiempo para explicar ahora Blurr!" Exclamo Sentinel entrando en la conversación con su tono habitual "Trae a Shockwave a la base Autobot, ¡Es una orden!"

Blurr mordió su labio inferior inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer "Jazz está siendo atacado por Blitzwing, sería bueno que también le dijeran sobre el plan." Comento.

"¡Bien!, dos Decepticons en una sola prueba" Comento Sentinel muy satisfecho "Los esperaremos aquí" Dijo finalmente terminando la comunicación.

"¡Espera!, ¿Prueba de que?, ¿Sentinel?, ¡¿Sentinel?!" Blurr rápidamente esquivo una bala de plasma proveniente del cañón de Shockwave.

"Te veo muy distraído Blurr, ¿Qué tienes en mente?" Menciono el Decepticon en tono sarcástico.

Blurr miro de re-ojo su lado izquierdo, la calle de enseguida daba directo a la base Autobot el línea recta, sería su oportunidad de cumplir con sus órdenes… "Te propongo algo Shockwave"

Shockwave realizo una expresión simulando un levantón de ceja "Jooo, te escucho querido" Dijo sin dejar su tono sarcástico.

"Si logras atraparme de nuevo, te dejare trabajar en paz y podrás hacerme lo que quieras" Propuso agente.

"…. ¿Solo así?" Cuestiono el espía "…Tienes suerte que estoy de humor para jugar" Shockwave no era tonto, sabía que lo llevaría a una trampa "Veamos qué es lo que tienes"

Blurr le asintió al mismo tiempo que desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shockwave por su parte se comunicó con Blitzwing "Estate alerta, no llevan a una trampa"

"Entendido" Contesto Blitzwing

"Ahh y comunícale a Lugnut que ahora él y los clones están a cargo de las tuberías por ahora" Dicho esto el espía se hecho tras el corredor. Este se movía de un lado a otro regresando a un mismo punto haciendo la ilusión de que habían réplicas de sí mismo.

Shockwave solo dispara y corría haciéndole creer a su querido Blurr que estaba mordiendo el anzuelo. Ambos siguieron el camino en línea recta, solo faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar a la base, pero en eso el espía paro en seco… Algo estaba mal, esto era más que una simple trampa y al parecer el Blurr no se percataba de ello, Shockwave apago su óptico y comenzó a extender y retraer sus receptores de 90 a 180 grados,

Blurr al darse cuenta de que Shockwave había dejado de seguirlo, regreso para saber qué es lo que pasaba " ¡Hey!, ¿Qué te pasa?, Si sigues así perderás, te estoy dando opor-"

" ¡Cuidado!" En un movimiento sumamente rápido el espía lanzo al corredor otra ligadura con cuerda para jalarlo, en cuanto lo movió, un enorme rayo azoto el asfalto pulverizando todo su alrededor y levantando mucho polvo.

El hecho fue tan rápido que Blurr se encontraba en un ligero estado de shock, abrazando firmemente a su sparkmate "Shockwave…" Llamo bastante asustado.

"Shh" Silencio mientras continuaba con los movimientos de receptores, de igual manera esquivo dos disparos más con Blurr en brazos.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!, Es demasiado rápido"

"Un arma" Respondió el espía "Y bastante peligrosa"

"Espera, ¿Tu sabias?, ¿Pero cómo?" Cuestiono el espía muy cofundado

"Algún día te lo explicare" La mirada de Shockwave se fijó al frente "Veo que ya están aquí"

Al disiparse el polvo, la guardia Elite se hizo presente. "Wow está arma es impresionante" Comento Sentinel con su nueva arma en su brazo.

"¡¿Así que fuiste tú quien me disparo?!" Exclamo el corredor sin soltar al espía.

Sentinel abrió sus ópticos en sorpresa "Ah, ¿Ese eras tú?" El soldado hizo un triste intento por esconder el arma tras de su espalda "...Oops…."

Perceptor apareció junto con Wheeljack detrás de Sentinel "En lista un mejor detector" Ordeno científico a su colega.

"Anotado Percy" Comento Wheeljack entusiasmado hasta darse cuenta de quien se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Entre los dos Autobots científicos y el Decepticon se creó una gran y profunda tensión, no había gritos, gestos, o movimientos, solo miradas profundas y amenazadoras.

"¿Sentinel, Blurr, Señor Ultra Magnus? Ya estoy llegando, Bliztwing no parece estar sospechando" Anuncio Jazz a sus camaradas mediante el com-link.

"Jazz, sigue avanzando, nosotros interceptaremos" Dijo UltraMagnus "Vamos Sentinel"

"Entendido señor". Ambos robots se marcharon quedando los científicos y el corredor contra Shockwave.

Cuidadosamente Shockwave comenzó a soltar al corredor y a refugiarlo a tras de él sin quitarle la miradas a los científicos.

Wheeljack fue el primero en lanzar una advertencia, activando parcialmente sus armas de la cintura.

"Wheeljack…" Llamo Perceptor con su tono habitual, seco sin emociones para que su colega no se lanzara al ataque, sin embargo, el especialista en armas ignoro tal llamado de atención, el robot blanco se lanzó contra el Decepticon haciendo que Shockwave retomara a Blurr y lo usara como escudo.

" ¡Ah!, ¡Shockawave!" Exclamo el corredor ante el rudo trato.

"Cálmate Wheeljack" Llamo Shockwave colocando una de sus garras peligrosamente sobre el pecho del corredor "No querrás perder a otro" Amenazo.

"¡Eres un-…"

"Wheeljack basta" Interrumpió Perceptor de nueva cuenta "No me obligues a paralizarte"

"¡Dame una razón para no asesinarlo en este mismo instante!" Exclamo el especialista, el cual se encontraba más enfurecido que nunca.

"Estas poniendo en peligro a Blurr, no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error"

"Eh estado practicando, no te decepcionare esta vez" Dicho esto, Wheeljack saco de su cintura un arma con apariencia de maza de cadena con tres bolas metálicas lisas, el especialista giro su arma y al tener suficiente vuelo, la lanzo al frente sin soltarla, la acción hizo que las bolas se desprendieran de la cadena y fueran directamente hacia el espía, este las esquivo simplemente saltando hacia atrás.

"Oh que impresionante…" Comento Shockwave sarcásticamente, justo después de su comentario, Wheeljack activo las espinas que se encontraban escondidas en la apariencia lisa, dicha espinas se desprendieron lanzando decenas de balas hacia el Decepticon. En un acto instintivo para proteger a Blurr, el espía simplemente dio media vuelta haciendo que todas esas balas se impactaran en su espalda, el impacto hizo que el espía se arrodillarla aflojando el abrazo quedando Blurr de pie.

"Shockwave…tu…" Dijo el corredor que solo enfrentaba shock tras shock.

"Vete de aquí…" Le dijo su Sparkmate antes de que Wheeljack lo golpeara con sus enormes brazos de un costado, lanzando al espía contra la pared de un edificio cercano cayendo acostado, Wheeljack se acercó al espía y puso su mano sobre el cuello del Decepticon ejerciendo bastante presión, mientras que con su otra mano amenazaba con su arma lista para ser usada de nuevo.

"Este es tu fin" Dijo el Autobot a lo que Shockwave soltó una difícil risa debido al apretón en su cuello

"Hehe Mírate…" Contesto el Decepticon "Esa pasión por venganza, eres más Decepticon de lo que imaginaba"

El especialista frunció el ceño levantando a Shockwave del cuello " ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!, ¡Soy un leal Autobot, no soy como tú!"

"Uhn Autobot…no es un...asesino ¿Oh si?" Cuestiono el espía.

La pregunta hizo recapacitar a Wheeljack soltando el cuello del Decepticon. En cuanto soltó su cuello, el espía activo su cañón y le dio un disparo fuerte, directo y limpio. "Idiota" Comento.

"¡Wheeljack!" Exclamo el corredor mientras que es especialista caía con medio cuerpo destrozado.

Perceptor no grito, ni gesticulo, solamente corrió a donde su colega había caído "Resiste" Le dijo.

El robot caído levanto una mano y la coloco sobre una de las mejillas del otro "Soy un completo desastre"

El científico carmesí tomo la mano que Wheeljack tenía sobre su mejilla "Claro que no" Le respondió.

Shockwave intento alejarse del lugar pero un látigo azul proveniente del antebrazo del científico impedía su retirada "Esto debe ser una broma" Comento el espía harto de la situación.

"No creo que te atreverías a –" Perceptor fue interrumpido por un disparo proveniente del Decepticon en señal de advertencia.

"¿Ah no?" Dijo el Decepticon mientras forcejeaba contra el látigo de Perceptor

El científico miro fijamente a Shockwave afilando ligeramente sus ópticos por el enojo.

"Aun puedes gesticular… Bien por ti…" Shockwave tomo el látigo y jalo con fuerza llevándose a Perceptor consigo, al agarrar suficiente vuelto el Decepticon simplemente lo lanzo contra su otro colega caído. Al terminar la hazaña el Decepticon volteo a ver al corredor.

Blurr dio dos pasos atrás un poco atemorizado, no estaba seguro de lo que su sparkmate haría ahora, llego a pensar que él era el siguiente. Pero para su fortuna Shockwave comenzó a retirarse.  
A pesar de eso el Autobot comenzó a seguirlo, algo definitivamente no estaba bien entre esos tres y tenía que saber. "¿Shockwave que está pasando?" Le pregunto desconcertado mientras los seguía.

"Vete a casa" Se limitó a decir el espía.

"Shockwave eso que paso no fue normal"

Shocwave continúo caminando ignorando al corredor… enserio ¿Qué parte de un conflicto entre Autobots y Decepticons podría ser "Anormal"?

"¿Shockwave?" El corredor frunció el ceño al ver que estaba siendo ignorado, con su velocidad se impuso delante del Decepticon impidiendo que siguiera su camino. "¡Shockwave!" Llamo alzando más la voz y con un tono ligeramente imponente.

"Vete a casa" Repitió esta vez algo impaciente.

"¡No me iré!" Replico el corredor.

Shockwave tomo a Blurr de los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente "¡Blurr, se acabó, entiende!...No quiero hacerte daño" Blurr solo lo miro confuso por lo que soltó un ligero suspiro "…Solo vete casa…Por favor"

Las palabras de Shockwave sonaban dolidas cosa que sembró aún más la intriga en el corredor "Me iré si explicas que fue todo eso."

Shockwave soltó al corredor y continúo caminando "No entenderías"

"¡¿Por qué?! Cuestiono el corredor perdiendo completamente la paciencia.

"¡Es complicado!" Respondió el espía de igual manera.

"¡Shockwave!"

"¡Blurr ya bas-!"

Su discusión fue interrumpida por una explosión de la cual Blitzwing salió disparado hacia atrás impactándose contra in edificio, quedando cerca de ellos.

" ¡Ja!, ¡Ya lo tenemos!" Comento Sentinel en victoria.

" Urgh ¿Un4 m4n1ta Sh0ckw4v3 plzzzzzzzzz?" Pidió el Decepticon.

"Tenemos que irnos Blitzwing, Lugnut ya debió de haber terminado gracias a todo esto" Justo cuando los Decepticons iniciaron su escape aéreo, Ultra Magnus lanzo una bala eléctrica al aire generando un campo de fuerza eléctrico en forma de burbuja. Ambos Decepticos se electrocutaron ligeramente y cayeron al suelo.

"Así no escaparan" Comento el líder "Perceptor es todo un genio"

Blurr se encontraba en un gran dilema, al no saber qué hacer simplemente se quedó en medio de ambos bandos. No fue hasta que Jazz lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo atrás de Sentinel y Magnus. "¿Qué están haciendo?" Pregunto.

"Están probando las nuevas armas que se aprobaron para el probable regreso Decepticon, debo admitir que estas armas las siento demasiado peligrosas" respondió Jazz.

"Jazz…" Llamo mientras lo abrazaba "No sé qué hacer, no quiero que lastimen a Shockwave"

"Es tu sparkmate, tu compañero, es natural que te preocupes por él, pero Magnus lo quiere vivo" Jazz le regalo una sonrisa "El estará bien"

"Ultra Magnus y Sentinel se encargaran de ellos ahora, nosotros necesitamos trasladar a todos los bots civiles a la base Autobot, quedo dentro de la burbuja y es el lugar más seguro"

"Entendido, deberíamos regresar con Perceptor y Wheeljack, quedaron mal heridos" Ambos bots se transformaron en modo vehículo y regresaron con los científicos.

Shockwave noto la retirada de Blurr, pero no hizo anda al respecto, su prioridad ahora era encontrar la manera de quitarse a Magnus y Sentinel de encima.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar se encontraron que ambos bots se encontraban parcialmente desactivados para conservar energía, una vez que notaron la presencia de Blurr y Jazz se activaron nuevamente.

"Resistan, los sacaremos de aquí" Comento Jazz.

"Son solo dos bots, no podrán llevarse a ambos" Respondió Wheeljack.

"Llévense a Wheeljack, el necesita atención urgente" Ordeno Perceptor.

"¡Claro que no!, no me iré sin ti" Negó el especialista.

"No te estoy preguntando" Respondió su colega.

El especialista levanto su mirada a los otros dos bots "¡Se los juro a los dos, si me mueven de aquí no les hare el trayecto fácil!" Amenazo. "Llévense a Perceptor el será menos problema"

"No, Llévense a Wheeljack"

"Tú eres parte del consejo, no puedes estar expuesto así"

Jazz y Blurr solo se miraban unos a los otros mientras ambos científicos discutían, pese a la carencia de emociones de Perceptor, era clara su preocupación por Wheeljack y viceversa, lo que hacia ese viejísimo rumor sobre su relación un poco más evidente, aunque encontrar pruebas de ello ha sido un trabajo de muchos chismes desde antes de que estallara la guerra, ¿Qué clase de pareja bot esta junta tanto tiempo sin ser Sparkmates?, por lo general cuando Blurr era atendido por ellos siempre fueron muy formales, aunque en sus primeros pasos si lo llegaron a tratar como un hijo, pero jamás vio señales notorias. Los Autobots que por lo general se encargaban de los chismes de oficina no podían encontrar sucesos que los relacionaran con actividades sospechosas como desaparecer sin reportar. Así que la confirmación de una relación y la ejecución de la misma sigue siendo uno de los grandes misterios de la facción Autobot.

"Oigan…" Llamo Jazz masajeo su nuca "No quiero sonar mal, pero tenemos que buscar a civiles y ponerlos a salvo ¿Podrían ponerse de acuerdo ya?"

Ambos científicos se vieron y asintieron "Déjenos aquí, no nos iremos sin el otro" Concluyo Wheeljack.

"Solo asegúrense de daré prisa, Wheeljack está muy débil" Aclaro Perceptor.

Wheeljack rodo los ópticos "Estoy bien cielo…."

El Ninja y Blurr abrieron sus ópticos en sorpresa 'cielo' ¿le dijo 'cielo'? "Ahh… escuchen" Dijo Jazz nerviosamente "N-n nosotros ya nos vamos hehe"

"Hehe sii…." Comento Blurr de igual manera.

"Adelante" Incito Perceptor.

Jazz y Blurr realizaron un breve recorrido atrayendo la mayor cantidad de bots civiles a la base Autobot, dichos civiles presentaban claros signos de pánico, shock y algunos presentaban golpes o raspaduras debido a la confusión y el caos que se desato entre los mismos civiles ante el ataque. Al llegar a la base, Blurr pudo notar que estaba mucho más resguardada que de costumbre, a lo lejos pudo ver a algunos compañeros que trataban de calmar a los recién llegados. Todo le resultaba algo confuso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado en una situación de emergencia, temía que ya no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para coordinar a los civiles y tratar de acomodarlos dentro de la base sin empeorar la situación actual.

"¡Blurr!" Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Cliffjumper" Llamo el bot azul al identificar quien lo había llamado.

"Blurr tienes que ir al tercer piso" Sugirió el jefe de inteligencia "Swiftshift está algo asustado por todos los movimientos que están ocurriendo aquí abajo, Arcee está tratando de distraerlo, pero aun así es mejor que vayas a verlo"

Blurr asintió "Bien, voy para haya"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Autobot azulado arribó al piso indicado para reencontrarse con su destello, se abrió paso por el saturado pasillo hasta llegar a la sala común, donde se encontraba la maestra abrazando a su hijo con tal de calmarlo.

Swiftshift al notar la presencia de su padre, de inmediato se separó del regazo de su maestra para echarse a correr a los brazos de su padre. "¡Papi!" Exclamo un poco asustado mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo.

Blurr lo recibió con los brazos abiertos sosteniéndolo firmemente "Swiftshift"

El pequeño soltó el abrazo para ver a Blurr cara a cara "¿Papi que está pasando haya afuera?, tengo miedo…" Dijo preocupadamente.

"Tranquilo hijo" Calmo el adulto.

"¡Blurr!" Escucho el llamado del Ninja quien arribo al tercer piso "Tenemos que ir por Peceptor y Wheeljack, Arcee, necesitaremos que nos ayudes también"

Ambos bots azul y rosa asintieron.

"Papi, quiero ir" Menciono el pequeño

"No hijo, quédate aquí con CliffJumper" Negó el padre.

"¡Quiero ayudar!" Insistió el destello.

"Hijo, por favor" Respondió Blurr un tanto impaciente.

"Blurr, tenemos que irnos ya" Apuro Jazz partiendo rumbo junto con Arcee.

Blurr se arrodillo soltando al destello dejándolo de pie "Hijo, obedéceme por favor" Dicho esto el corredor se fue repentinamente para alcanzar a los otros dos.

Swiftshift sintió una sensación rara en su interior, su padre jamás lo había dejado solo tan repentinamente, tal vez el hecho de que estaba en la base Autobot le daba cierta seguridad a su padre para dejarlo solo, pero aun así, el destello sabía que su padre era un desconfiado respecto a los bots que podían acercarse a él. Su padre siempre lo considero un frágil y pequeño Cybetroniano. El pequeño bajo hasta el primer piso solo para contemplar y darse una pequeña idea de lo que estaba pasando, caos, heridos, caos… caos… y … ¡Oh sí!...más caos, a los pocos segundos el pequeño se quedó atrapado entre las masas, despernadamente comenzó a buscar la salida de la base, evitando ser pisado por los más grandes. Después de unos minutos logro salir con una expresión de asombro junto con unos cuantos jadeos. "Phew…Eso estuvo cerca" se dijo a sí mismo, se dio cuenta que la entrada estaba muy bien resguardada de Autobots, sigilosamente fue escabulléndose entre ellos hasta quedar fuera de la zona segura para ir a buscar a su padre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Devuelta en las devastadas calles de Metroplex, ambos científicos permanecían aún lado del otro esperando ayuda, ambos lograron arrastrarse hasta un edificio donde ambos pudieron recargarse y quedan sentados, Perceptor se encontraba sereno como siempre, mas no su colega. "Debí haberlo matado" Volteo a ver a su compañero "Lo lamento Percy"

El más pequeño apago sus ópticos "Está bien Wheeljack"

Wheeljack desvió la mirada "No, ¡No está bien!, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado?"

" ¿En serio esa es una pregunta?, ¿Wheeljack?" Cuestiono el científico carmesí haciendo énfasis en su falta de emociones.

Después de un incómodo silencio, Wheeljack hablo de nuevo "Percy, no estás tan mal herido, puedes regresar"

Perceptor tomo una de sus manos "No te dejare" Afirmo.

Wheeljack recargo su cabeza contra la pared "Siempre supe que te merecías algo mejor"

El robot carmesí desvió la mirada "Wheeljack, no sigas…."

Pese a la petición de Preceptor, Wheeljack continuo "Aun no entiendo como tú y yo seguimo-" Fue interrumpido por el índice de Perceptor sobre su boca "Seguimos…" Susurro para finalmente quedar en silencio.

"Puede que no sea un genio del todo" Comenzó Perceptor "Te elegí a ti, eres un completo lunático" Pauso, "Pero, gracias a ti encontré algo que jamás habría podido encontrar con alguien más, Wheeljack…" Levanto el rostro de su colega "Soy feliz contigo, no sé cómo lo haces, pero, todo lo que haces, me hace feliz."

Wheeljack contemplo a su compañero con ópticos ligeramente húmedos, prosiguió a abrazarlo fuertemente. "Te amo Percy" Concluyo.

"Yo también Wheeljack, Eso no va cambiar nunca" Afirmo.

Si momento fue abruptamente interrumpido al ver que tres bots los contemplaban, ambos se desviaron la mirada uno al otro, los habían agarrado con las manos en la masa. Wheeljack limpio su garganta "Que-que bueno que ya están aquí"

Blurr y Jazz compartieron miradas "Uh-hu" Sin más que decir, el especialista fue asistido por Jazz y Blurr en lo que Arcee ayudaba a Perceptor.

La duda inquietaba al especialista " ¿Qué tanto escucharon?"

Jazz rodo los ópticos "Lo suficiente" Respondió mientras caminaban.

Su caminata fue interrumpida por un repentino escombro que arremetió contra un edificio, al disiparse el humo, notaron que era el espía, no se miraba del todo bien, su armadura y chasis presentaban varios roces y fisuras.

Blurr comenzó a temblar, tenía la urgencia de correr hacia él, finalmente fue vencido por su chispa y corrió hacia él. "¡Blurr!" Llamo el ninja al ser dejado con todo el peso de Wheeljack.

"¿Shockwave, te encuentras bien?" Llamo preocupado.

Shockwave lo vio sorprendido "Pensé que te habías ido" Dijo.

Blurr soltó un grito ahogado al sentir y ver que sus manos estaba llena de energon, pero no era su energon, era de Shockwave, tenía una enorme rajadura en el abdomen exponiendo cables sensibles "Estas herido" Dijo asustado.

Shockwave miro la herida de reojo "Eh estado peor" miro a su sparkmate "No te preocupes"

Blurr le regalo una sonrisa.

" ¡¿Qué estás haciendo Blurr?!" Pregunto Arcee.

Perceptor activo su látigo y jalo a Blurr hacia atrás por el cuello. Shockwave lanzo una mirada de disgusto hacia Perceptor ante el maltrato hacia su Sparktmate, este se levantó y rompió el lazo, posteriormente activo su cañón hacia los tres Autobots –¿Por qué sigues con ellos Blurr?, que no vez que te detestan– Blurr masajeo su cuello mas no contesto. –Únete a mí, con la facción fuera, nada se interpondrá–

–¡No lo escuches, Blurr!– Llamo Jazz.

Blurr se quedó quieto analizando la información –Shockwave yo…–

–¡Hey, suéltame!– Un grito familiar hizo a ambos desviar la mirada a la derecha, esa voz, por favor Primus que no fuera…

–¡No puedes estar solo, estas en medio de una zona de guerra!– Escuchó a Icy

–¡Suéltame!, tengo que encontrar a mi papi– Exclamo el sparkling.

Blitzwing fue alcanzado por un cañón de espaldas, este cayo hacia enfrente y el pequeño reboto metros más adelante. Quedando justo enfrente de ambos progenitores.

" ¡¿Swiftshift?!" Exclamo Blurr.

" ¡¿Papi?!" Cuestiono el destello devuelta.

Ambos padres se vieron uno al otro con una expresión de rivalidad antes de echarse a correr hacia el destello, Blurr tenía suma ventaja, sin embargo, Shockwave no se tentó la chispa para dispararle a Blurr en una pierna, haciéndolo caer de frente y arrastrarse brutalmente contra el suelo por la velocidad que llevaba, ante esto Shockwave rebaso a Blurr con facilidad.

"¡Hijo corre!" Exclamo el corredor seguido de un grito de dolor ante la caída y la herida en su pierna derecha.

"Per- ¡Ah!" El pequeñito no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando Shockwave ya lo había levantado del suelo y lo mantenía en sus brazos.

"¡Swiftshift!" Grito el corredor

"¡Papi!" Exclamo el destello mientras Shockwave lo guardaba en su pecho, el Decepticon se acercó peligrosamente a su compañero herido "Hagamos un trato" Le dijo imponentemente.

"Tú te vas a casa y el regresa cuando todo esto se calme, o te resistes y no vuelves a ver a nuestro hijo" El espía se puso pensativo "Sería un buen Decepticon" Comento.

"¡Eso nunca!" Exclamo furiosamente Blurr seguido de otro quejido de dolor.

"Piénsalo bien" Fue lo último que le dijo su amante antes de ponerse de pie y retirarse junto con Blitzwing "Vámonos ya, antes de que lleguen los demás Autobots"

Blurr se quedó completamente derrotado en el suelo sin saber que pensar, sentía que había fallado como padre al no poder proteger a su hijo, claro, Shockwave era el padre se Swiftshift nunca lo lastimaría…o al menos no debería.

" ¡Blurr!" Grito Jazz desde lejos tratando de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie " ¡¿Qué paso Blurr?!"

"Se lo llevo…"

" ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?"

" ¡Se lo llevo!"

" ¡Blurr que pasa, dime!"

" ¡Shockwave se llevó a Swiftshift!" Grito quebrándose en un mar de lágrimas. " ¡Debí a ver recordado que él estaba aquí, ¡¿Por qué diablos accedí a traerlo hasta acá?!"

A lo lejos Sentinel y UltraMagnus asistían a Perceptor y a Wheeljack "Lo perdimos" Comento Perceptor.

"A veces siento que Shockwave no es el líder Decepticon solamente porque él no quiere serlo" Dijo Ultra Magnus aceptando la derrota.

"Iremos tras ellos" Le dijo Jazz al robot devastado

"¡No!" Dijo Blurr de repente "Dijo que me lo devolvería si n-.."

"Es Shockwave, ¡Un Decepticon!" Exclamo Sentinel " ¿Enserio le crees?"

"Y el padre de mi hijo" Reitero Blurr "No lo lastimaría"

"No estamos discutiendo su afinidad a la paternidad" Dijo Wheeljack.

"El punto aquí es que si realmente piensa devolvértelo" Aclaro Perceptor.

"Tiene que…" Dijo Blurr con voz quebradiza "…Confió en el" Finalizo aún más quebradizo.

Sentinel estuvo a punto de discutir pero UltraMangus le hizo una señal para que no hablara, el vínculo entre Blurr y Shockwave estaba comenzando a tomar más fuerza poco a poco, sería una pérdida de tiempo tratar de convencerlo, de alguna manera estaba corrompido por Shockwave, Blurr difícilmente podía verlo como un enemigo, por lo tanto su juicio se nublaba.

"Volvamos a la base, tendremos que hacer recuento daños materiales y colaterales antes de empezar a planear que haremos." Dijo Magnus finalmente. Todos asintieron y siguieron a su líder.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

De camino de regreso a la base Decepticon, Shockwave tambaleaba constantemente, no podía volar, estaba perdiendo demasiado energon.

" ¡JA!, mírate, no eres digno de servir al gran Megatron" Dijo Lugnut

Shockwave por evitar más conflictos le dio por su lado "Mira el lado bueno Lugnut el mérito es todo tuyo en esta" Dijo desde abajo.

" ¡Claro que sí, nadie es más leal al señor Megatron que yo, y solo yo me merezco ser su eterno soberano!" Expreso

"Uh-hu" Se limitó a comentar el espía. "Urgh" Shockwave cayo de rodillas a lo que Blitzwing bajo a auxiliar. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Icy.

"No es nada…" Respondió el espía

"Tu 'no es nada' equivale a un 'Tengo algo'" Segundos después vio el charco de energon que ser formo en el suelo "ya vi tu 'nada'" Dijo sarcástico. Lo cargo en su espalda y comenzó a elevarse "Tenemos que apurarnos si quieres vivir"

Llagaron a la base poco tiempo después, Shockwave fue curado pero este se mantenía sumamente reservando, de ninguna manera quería que Megatron supiera que estaba Swiftshift devuelta con él, le dijo a Blurr que lo devolvería y pensaba hacerlo, pero si Megatron se enteraba antes, las cosas tendrían que cambiar.

El espía se dirigió cautelosamente a su indecorosa habitación y saco al destello de su pecho. "Estarás aquí un par de días, espero que no te moleste", dijo activando la consola para llevar un monitoreo de las tuberías recién alteradas, tras varios minutos, noto que su hijo estaba pensativo y serio." ¿Qué tienes?" Pregunto Shockwave con curiosidad.

"Nuestro" Dijo el chico.

Shockwave sacudió su cabeza "¿Qué?" Pregunto.

"Nuestro" Repitió el niño, "Dijiste, que yo era…'nuestro', mi papi y usted…."

Shockwave se inclinó hacia atrás con su solo ojo queriendo invadir su plana y rectangular cara, se había echado de cabeza solo. Posteriormente apago su óptico y giro la cabeza "Si… eso dije" confirmo.

Swiftshift se tomó nerviosamente de las manos " ¿Por qué?" Pregunto inseguro.

El espía fijo la mirada hacia arriba, ¡Primus!, no estaba listo para eso "Por qué…yo…ayude a Blurr a tenerte…"

"¿Pero cómo?" Pregunto inocentemente el pequeñito.

El espía sostuvo su cabeza con una mano "Hijo... Soy un Decepticon, pero me enamore de tu madre… no pude evitarlo… por eso estas aquí" Explico no muy bien. Sabía que su improvisación solo le generaría más dudas a Swiftshift.

" ¿Madre?" Pregunto el destello, no estaba familiarizado con el término.

"Blurr te dio a luz, en términos orgánicos él es tu madre, yo…" Pauso "…tu padre" Dijo finalmente.

"Entonces… ¿Tu ya conocías a mi papi, digo, madre?" Pregunto otra vez.

"Si" Contestó el mayor en seco.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Volvió a preguntar el pequeño.

"No sabía que él era tu madre, lo supuse por tu aspecto físico, te pareces a mi… otra apariencia, pero necesitaba confírmalo… además… me conociste en una prisión. ¿Qué tal agradable seria eso para un hijo?" Comento Shockwave.

"…¿Otra apariencia?" Recalco Swiftshift curioso.

Shockwave miro hacia arriba, ¡Demasiadas preguntas!, miro a su hijo de nueva cuenta, se mirada confuso pero lleno de curiosidad a la vez, el espía por su parte esperaba lo peor, de alguna manera pensó que Swiftshift reaccionaria a como Blurr reacciono cuando descubrió su identidad. Pero no fue el caso, en cierta forma, Swiftshift lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

"Veras…" Comenzó el mayor "Mi trabajo es manejar las comunicaciones… y el espionaje" Suspiro y lentamente se transformó en Longarm "Con esta apariencia llegue muy lejos con los Autobots, llegue a ser parte del consejo como líder de inteligencia…y todo por cosas que ya no valen la pena para mi, ahora lo único que me importa… son tú y tu madre."

El pequeño lo vio atónico con esa apariencia, ahora sí que se parecían, cara blanca y ojos azules como los suyos, también tenía el tercer óculo, pero el suyo era amarillo y no rojo como su padre. Swiftshift también carecía de la barbilla y soportes laterales de Longarm, tenía más bien la cara afilada como su Blurr, en general, forma de la cabeza del pequeño no resemblaba a ninguno de sus padres dado que aún presentaba característica de una protoforma, su casco reflejaba un corte de mujer al cuello con puntas largas al frente gradualmente acordándose de atrás.

El destello no pudo evitar acercarse y acurrucarse con su padre, por primera vez se sentía identificado con alguien, esa oscura sensación de soledad que sentía había desaparecido.

Shockwave sonrió con su disfraz mientras correspondía al afecto de su hijo. Había mucha aceptación por parte de Swiftshift, aun no podía creerlo, las cosas no fueron como él quería, pero mejor a como se las había imaginado que serian.

El pequeño podía escuchar la chispa de su padre latir a mil por segundo. La situación parecía tenerlo alterado. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto.

"…Si" Contestó sereno el gran robot gris.

"Tienes algo en tu ojo" Comento el pequeño.

"Lo sé…" Dijo el espía desviando la mirada. "No es nada"

Swiftshift se aproximó a la cara de su padre y limpio su blanco rostro del rastro grisáceo de la gota de aceite. "Si no es nada, entonces tiene que ser algo, porque si no, entonces no sería algo"

Shockwave sonrió levemente ante el análisis de su hijo. Segundos después se sentó sobre la cama y luego se recostó. "Debó descansar para terminar de asimilar mis reparaciones, ¿Te gustaría tomar una siesta conmigo?" Propuso.

El destello sonrió " ¡Claro papi!"

Shockwave soltó una expresión de sorpresa, había esperado tanto tiempo para que lo llamasen de esa forma. Acaricio y abrazo celosamente a su hijo una vez más antes de intentar conciliar la recarga.

"Papi…" Llamo minutos después el pequeño

" ¿Mhh?" Murmuro el padre.

"¿Crees que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos?"

Shockwave difícilmente abrió un óptico azul "Si eso es lo que deseas…" dijo soñoliento y después bostezo "Hare todo lo que pueda para que podamos estar juntos, te lo prometo"

El pequeño sonrió, cerró los ópticos y dejo que el pulso de la chispa de su padre lo arrullara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaah. Por fin termine el chapter de una forma que me gusto, le habia intentado de todo, pero solo hasta ahora pude hacerlo de una manera que.. según yo, da un poco de sentimiento y melancolía, me reservo los melodramas para Blurr y Shockwave solamente.


	11. Algoritmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial de chapter doble. Después de mil y un trabas, el fic finalmente terminara en el chapter 15.
> 
> A lo largo que lleva el fic, me di cuenta de que en efecto Swiftshift se ha conseguido su pequeña legión de fans, eh recibido unos cuantos Pms/reviews pidiendo una descripción más detalla ya que en el fic no tengo una como tal.
> 
> Al principio, a Swiftshift lo tenía catalogado como un OC complementario, no quería meterme mucho el y que terminara robándose el protagonismo de fic, los protagonistas son Blurr y Shockwave, Swiftshift fue planeado como la razón de ser de sus acciones, por eso no lo había descrito ni indagado mucho en su personalidad, de hecho, no quería que llamara mucho la atención de ustedes como lectores .
> 
> Pero, a medida que la retroalimentación hacia Swiftshift fue creciendo, no tuve más remedio que dedicarle un poco más de tiempo al OC. Originalmente el fic terminaría cuando el descubriera que Shockwave era su padre y solo habría resolución en cuanto a sus orígenes, pero al dedicarle más tiempo termine poniéndolo en una situación en donde él se vería involucrado directamente y les diera la oportunidad de conocerlo más afondo.
> 
> En general, estos últimos chapters se enfocaran un poco más en el OC, si no les interesa, pues quédense con el final original, Shockwave es feliz con su hijo mientras Blurr sufre. Si quieren una Hemm "Buena" resolución… pues… continúen leyendo.
> 
> Solo espero que este giro de la historia les agrade n_n.
> 
> Pasando a otras cosas. No sé desde cuándo, pero los formatos tienen un filtro de sintaxis, todos los diálogos en los que Blurr habla rápido (Todo junto y sin espacios) son eliminados automáticamente por el filtro.
> 
> Para hacer más énfasis en los diálogos rápidos me fui por lo básico, sus diálogos no tienen comas y especificare en la narración que está hablando rápido.
> 
> Yaya mucho A/N. Pasemos al contenido.

De regreso en la base Autobot.

A Blurr le costó mucho acercarse a la ventanilla de observación, en una instancia contemplo su propio reflejo, las marcas dejadas por el aceite que corrió sobre su blanco rostro eran evidentes. Mediante la ventanilla, el corredor miro desde arriba como los medbots trabajaban para reparar a Wheeljack. Se sentía culpable, culpable por absolutamente todo lo que había pasado…Observo abajo con más detalle, dándose cuenta de que el científico no estaba, eso era raro, jamás se separaría de su lado en ese estado, ¿Dónde estará?, segundos después volteo a la izquierda. ¡Oh!, ahí estaba. Observando al igual que él.

"Maestro Perceptor…" Llamo Blurr. El mencionado volteo a verlo "Pensé que estaría ahí abajo"

"Jamás se debe atender a un ser querido con heridas severas, los sentimientos pueden afectar el rendimiento durante las reparaciones" Explico el carmesí.

Blurr se quedó callado unos minutos, no sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor… si es que estuviera preocupado o algo, el científico era difícil de leer, el único que sabía al cien por ciento cualquier movimiento de Perceptor estaba bajo reparación intensiva.

El corredor comenzó a frotarse suavemente las manos por los nervios "¿Ustedes son…? Bueno… Siempre han estado juntos y…"

"Wheeljack y yo somos sparkmates" Completo Perceptor "¿Es eso lo que querías saber?"

Blurr trago fluido asintiendo con mucha timidez. Estaba sumamente intimidado por su mentor, jamás en se habida metido en su vida personal, pero sentía que ellos sabían cosas que el no, y que necesitaba saberlas. "Y… ¿Ustedes nunca tuvie…?"

"No somos compatibles como tú y Shockwave" Interrumpió Perceptor nuevamente "No podíamos tener el destello que tanto queríamos, nuestra relación se volvió… incomoda" Pauso unos segundos "Wheeljack comenzó a modificarse tiempo después, siempre con el pretexto de que quería un mejor cuerpo de combate, pero yo sabía lo que buscaba, una manera de que pudiéramos concebir, los resultados en el fueron…drásticos, físicamente ya no era el bot que había conocido, pero valió la pena, en poco tiempo yo ya estaba en doble chispa" Perceptor dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse "Pero aun así…. La vida es cruel" Dijo de espaldas antes de continuar su camino, el científico cruzo miradas con Ultra Magnus quien se acercaba por el pasillo "No olvides que hay reunión del consejo" Le recordó.

Magnus asintió "Lo tendré en mente" Acto seguido se acercó a Blurr y observó la ventanilla, el líder suspiro. "Su hijo murió durante un ataque Decepticon liderado por Shockwave"

Blurr trajo fluido y lo miro sorprendido "¿E-…él lo mato?" Pregunto preocupado.

Ultra Magnus apago sus ópticos "Solo ellos saben, jamás han dado detalles de aquel día"

Blurr bajo la mirada "Por eso la tensión de haya afuera…Wheeljack, Perceptor…." Soltó una mirada de angustia "Shockwave…"

"Es algo personal" Dijo el líder "Para ellos no es sencillo cuidar la descendencia de quien estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de su verdadero destello, pero que a la vez, es hijo de un cybetroniano experimental que cuidaron como a un hijo"

Blurr apago sus ópticos, esto iba de mal en peor. Perceptor y Wheeljack siempre han tratado de maravilla a Swiftshift, sobretodo Wheeljack, le dolía pensar que muy en el fondo ambos sufrían amándolo… o quizá nunca lo amaron, quizá solo lo hicieron por cumplir algún protocolo, todo podía ser una gran farsa… De nueva cuenta se sentida solo, abandonado y traicionado como cuando descubrió que estaba en doble chispa. "Primus…" Dijo vencido. "Entonces eso es lo que sucede?, ¿Por eso Perceptor me amenazaba con quitármelo si no coopero?"

"Perceptor y Wheeljack tienen una necesidad paternal trunca, no importa cuántos bots críen como suyos, jamás podrán llenar el hueco, pero, eso les ayuda a sobre llevar la marca que les dejo su perdida, tú y los gemelos son un claro ejemplo."

Blurr sacudió la cabeza, "Pero, ¿Por qué aferrarse?, ¿Qué no pueden tener otro?" Dijo un tanto confuso por la situación.

Magnus negó con la cabeza "No somos orgánicos, nuestra reproducción es muy diferente, todos venimos de la chispa suprema, eso nunca cambia, pero, toda chispa tiene un código binario incompleto, que al mezclarse con otro código compatible, estos se unen y generan una nueva chispa."

Blurr respiro profundo con incomodidad "…Si… eso ya me lo habían explicado, pero no entiendo porque no se puede tener más de un hijo"

"Los orgánicos tienen la capacidad de regenerar células sexuales o bien, cuentan con varias células disponibles dependiendo del sexo, nosotros no, somos inorgánicos que respondemos a un solo servidor, la chispa suprema, ella solo nos otorga un código o "célula", el código una vez convertido en una chispa junto con otro código, este ya no puede regenerarse, la primera concepción deja a los padres estériles" Pauso para que Blurr analizara la información "Swiftshift es y será tu único hijo. No podrás concebir de nuevo….a menos que la chispa suprema te lo permita regenerando tu código" Concluyo.

"¿Eso es posible?" Dijo Blurr mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

"Perceptor dice que teóricamente es posible, pero nadie ha salido de la chispa suprema siendo uno mismo, se dice que cuando uno muere, nuestras chispas regresan a la chispa suprema y esta nos 'formatea' y libera como cybetronianos nuevos."

Blurr sacudió su cabeza "Esto es tan confuso, si la chispa suprema reúsa las chispas, ¿Para qué nos deja tener hijos?"

Magnus sonrió "Sabia pregunta, pero para eso tendríamos que empezar desde abajo."

"Quiero saber…" Pidió Blurr.

Mangus asintió "Míralo de esta forma, la chispa suprema es un servidor que genera chispas para el nacimiento de nuevos cybetroniando… ¿Hasta ahí vamos bien?"

Blurr asintió.

"Bien" Continuo el líder "Si una pareja de bots tienen un destello, la primera generación, ese nuevo cybetronian vale por dos cybetronianos, los padres respectivamente. Ahora, si el hijo tiene un destello, la segunda generación, se suman la codificación de los abuelos, más el suyo, la segunda generación estaría heredando un total de tres codificaciones. ¿Si vamos bien?" Pregunto el líder.

Blurr asintió nuevamente.

"Ahora, la primera generación le heredo tres codificaciones a la segunda, pero esas tres codificaciones son solo de su lado de la familia del bot que estamos hablando, todavía falta analizar a la pareja, si la pareja de la primera generación tiene padres. También heredaría sus tres codificaciones, así que, la segunda generación en realidad puede tener de cuatro a seis codificaciones empalmadas entre sí."

Blurr soltó una mueca de duda "¿Y cuál es el punto de heredar codificaciones empalmadas? No creo que con ellas se puedan tener más hijos?"

"… Vamos para haya" Dijo el líder

"Ok, perdón" Se disculpó el corredor.

"Lo siguiente aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se cree que cuando un cybetroniano de linaje largo muere, toda la codificación acumulada se rompe, creando chispas adicionales, volvamos al ejemplo, el bot de la segunda generación tiene seis codificaciones adicionales, más la propia, serian siete, si el muriera, la chispa suprema, ahora tendría siete chispas adicionales a para dar vida, cada una con código con el que pueden reproducirse y acumular más chispas. Lo mismo sucedería con la primera, al morir crearía dos chispas adicionales, los fundadores de la generación solo la propia al venir de la misma chispa suprema."

"Pero… eso solo generaría chispas interminables" Comento Blurr en sorpresa.

"Es así como la chispa suprema perdura y no se apaga, ese es el punto de todo esto Blurr, los orgánicos se reproducen para perdurar la especie, nosotros también, aunque los mecanismos varían, el objetivo es el mismo. La chispa suprema tiene que perdurar para que nuestra raza continúe. Nosotros al tener hijos, generamos chispas adicionales en modo espera que serán de utilidad después de nuestra muerte."

Blurr se quedó pensativo "¿Por qué nadie sabe de esto?, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?" Pregunto.

"Poder" Menciono el líder "El acumular codificaciones no solo ayuda a la chispa suprema a perdurar, también hace a la descendencia más fuerte que la generación anterior" Explico Ultra "Un cybetroniano naturalmente comienza a buscar una pareja para reproducirse al cumplir cerca de los cinco millones de edad, la guerra termino hace dos, la generación actual que surgió al terminar la guerra aun no…eh…" Ladeo la cabeza tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada "…Madura" Término. "Si diéramos a conocer esto, podríamos Incitar reproducciones forzadas" Explico. "No queremos que el instinto se pierda, todo debe fluir naturalmente, tratamos de reestablecer el orden social y la vida común de un Cybetroniano."

Blurr bajo la su procesador "Parece que arruine el plan" Comento.

"No fuiste tú" Corrigió Magnus "Fue Shockwave…" Desvió la mirada de la ventanilla "Nunca pensé que hubiera un cybetroniano de su edad con su codificación intacta, es lo que preocupa al consejo"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto el corredor.

"No sabemos con exactitud cuántas codificaciones carga Swiftshift, lo que si sabemos, es que Shockwave le heredo todo, tu hijo tiene mucho poder. "

Blurr trago fluido tratando de aclarar el nudo en su garganta "Y ahora está en manos de…el…" Dijo con la voz quebradiza y los ópticos humedecidos."

"Tranquilo Blurr" Puso su mano sobre el hombro del corredor "Quédate esta noche en la base, Jazz te cuidara, no podemos arriesgarte a ti también."

Blurr asintió.

Magnus asintió devuelta, "Tengo que irme a la reunión… Perceptor, Cliffjumper y yo haremos lo posible para quitarte al resto de tu espalda, encontraremos una solución que no afecte tu integridad ni la de Swiftshift"

"Gracias" Dijo Blurr en sollozo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La gran sala concejal se ilumino, los bots más importantes que regían el gobierno Autobot comenzaron a entrar y tomar asiento. Ultra Magnus se sentó en la silla más alta representando su autoridad, en ambos lados un poco más abajo lo acompañaban Alpha Trion y Clifjumper en la misma dirección pero en dos filas paralelas habían más asientos donde destacan Perceptor y Botanica.

El resto de la habitación se llenó de bots destacables con la capacidad de ejercer el voto y tomar una decisión final en base a lo que dijeran los concejales principales.

Ultra Magnus se puso de pie "La sesión comienza" Impacto el mango de su martillo levemente contra el suelo "Ahora"

"Bien." Hablo un bot color cobre con una estructura corporal similar a la de Bulkhead "Empecemos como es que la artillería propuesta por Perceptor y aprobada por el consejo fallo miserablemente, permitiéndole a los Decepticons llevarse al bastardo que nos ha causado a todos dolores de procesador en las últimas sesiones."

Perceptor se puso de pie. "Les advertí que las armas estaban en fase de prueba, su efectividad no era del todo segura, las aprobaron y los resultados era ambigua" Se defendió.

"¿Y cómo es que tres de los más viejos y poderosos Autobots en la historia de la gran guerra no pudieron cuidar a simple civil?" Pregunto Alpha Trion.

"Swiftshift nunca debió abandonar la base, su presencia en la zona de guerra no estaba contemplada." Anuncio Preceptor, posteriormente miro a Cliffjumper "Se supone que Cliffjumper estaría a su cargo una vez que Arcee se fuera a ayudar a Blurr y Jazz"

Cliffjumper trago fluido y desvió la mirada.

"¡Ustedes son una vergüenza para la comunidad civil!" Exclamo Aplha Trion.

"Bien, bien" Paro Botanica antes de que se le subieran los zumos a los mechs. "Pasemos ahora a las condiciones en las que se encuentra Swiftshift, ¿Qué debemos esperar?" Pregunto.

"Swiftshift ha sido criado correctamente, no tiene razones para irse en nuestra contra" Dijo Ultra Magnus.

"¿Uh?" Murmuro Botanica "Si eso es cierto, ¿Porque sigue prisionero en una protoforma de concepción?, si realmente confiaran en su juicio, ya tuviera su cuerpo definitivo"

Alpha sacudió la cabeza "Shockwave es un manipulador, esa sería una estrategia para enganchar a Swiftshift, puede convertirlo en adulto aduciendo que los menospreciábamos"

"Como si eso no fuera cierto" Bufó Cliffjumper.

"Orden" Llamo la atención Magnus.

"Para eso, necesita una protoforma formal, algo que no tiene" Dijo Perceptor

"¿Y cómo saben que no vendrá por una?, ya vino por el destello, una protoforma no sería gran cosa" Intervino un bot Azul con estructura corporal similar a la de Bumblebee.

"Propongo un rescate" Dijo Botanica. "Sera mejor recuperarlo antes de que intente algo"

"No, es mejor proteger las protofomas, serán un buen señuelo para Shockwave" Dijo Alpha Trion.

"¡Ni siquiera saben si realmente piensa hacerlo adulto!" Exclamo Cliffjumper.

" ¿Y si lo borramos del mapa?" Propuso el bot naranja.

"¡¿Se te salió un tornillo?!" Exclamó Botanica.

"Quedan pocas protoformas en relación con las chispas que produce la chispa suprema, ¿Sabes cuantas chispas generaría si el destello muriera?, no podremos sustentar la demanda. " Contradijo Alpha

"Este destello me tiene hasta la…"

Magnus azoto su martillo " ¡Orden!"

El silencio perduro por unos segundos.

"Las opciones han aparecido en sus paneles" Anuncio Ultra Magnus "Miembros del conejo, es hora de emitir su voto"

La sala se mantuvo en silencio mientras el consejo optaba por tomar la decisión final.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Blurr se encontraba contemplando todo Metroplex desde la pequeña habitación que se le asigno, no era nada acogedor en comparación de su hogar, pero el hecho de estar en la base, se sentía como en casa, recordó aquellos días en los que difícilmente ponía un pie en su apartamento, a lo mucho recargaba en una de las habitaciones en las que se encontraba ahora y posteriormente se marchaba a su siguiente misión, oh si, el gran inquieto eh inentendible Blurr de aquellos tiempos. Aun le resultaba difícil creer que tal drástico cambio sucedió hace ocho años, todos los cybetronianos cambian con el tiempo, pero su percepción del mismo era mucho más lenta, ellos podían vivir por millones de años, si no es que hasta cierto punto podrían ser considerados inmortales, el cuerpo de los orgánicos se deteriora con el tiempo, es parte de su ciclo de vida, un Cybetroniano no, si alguna parte de su cuerpo dejaba de funcionar, simplemente lo cambia por otro funcional. Para Blurr, todo esto lo sentía como si hubiese pasado ayer, o incluso hace unas horas.

" ¿Te encuentras bien, Blurr?" Llamo Jazz entrando a la habitación.

El corredor suspiro levemente, se apartó de la ventana y se recostó en un pequeño sofá boca arriba. "¿Recuerdas cuando nadie podía entenderme?, ¿Cuándo no podía estar quieto?" Suspiro de nuevo "¿Cómo es que termine así…?"

"Tarde o temprano, iba a suceder, los bots envejecen, y con ello surge el instinto de buscar una pareja y concebir" Dijo el Ninja.

"Pero yo no estaba listo…"

"Tú no, pero Shockwave sí, la única regla que existe para elegir una pareja es que el otro bot tiene que tener su procesador sano, que este consiente de sus alrededores, que sepa pensar por sí mismo. La edad solo sirve para dos cosas, crear el instinto tanto reproductivo como protector hacia la pareja, el bot de menor edad siempre es quien carga el destello." Jazz tomo aire "Blurr, te aseguro que si Shockwave no hubiera sido un traidor… Serias un bot muy feliz ahora"

"Seria… Pero no lo soy…"Dijo el corredor triste "Sabes más sobre esto de lo que pensaba" Comento.

El ninja sonrió débilmente "Ya tenía tiempo buscando a alguien." Comento. "No es fácil, ¿Sabes?" Dijo mientras se acostaba aun lado de Blurr "Conocer a alguien, considerarlo, invitarlo a salir, lograr tener una sesión de interface, la sesión termina y te das cuenta de tu chispa se rehúsa a salir" Suspiro "Así que hay que comenzar de nuevo"

"A mí no me pareció tan… complicado…"

"Shockwave hizo todo el trabajo por ti, te ahorro muchas trabas" Dijo Jazz.

"Perceptor me dijo algo sobre la compatibilidad, ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?"

Jazz volteo a verlo "El y WheelJack si son sparkmates, ¿Verdad?"

Blurr rodo los ojos "Tu qué crees…"

" ¡JA!, lo sabía" Comento contento "En fin, la compatibilidad es algo bastante extraño, nadie sabe cómo está definida, pero dicen que depende de que tanta afinidad tienes con ese bot, estructura corporal similar, la confianza, si los temperamentos son iguales…no se… no hay manera de saber si eres compatible con alguien….hasta que comienzas a vomitar energon." Comento.

"Mhh" Murmuro Blurr "No me queda claro"

"Hay cosas que no necesitan explicarse, Blurr. Solo vivirlas"

Blurr respiro profundo. "Jazz, no entiendo…" Dijo el corredor calmado pero algo frustrado "Debería estar preocupado por mi hijo… y… en realidad no lo estoy" Dijo sorprendido.

"Swiftshift está bien…Por más que odie decirlo, si no sientes nada malo, es porque Shockwave lo está cuidando bien" Comento el ninja.

"No sé qué hacer, Jazz" Puso ambas manos sobre su rostro "Ya no sé qué hacer, que pensar…que decir… No quiero que las cosas empeoren…"

Jazz descubrió el rostro del corredor "Oye… todo saldrá bien…" Dijo mientras lo mirada a los ópticos, se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jazz intentara pasar a segundo plano.

" ¡Jazz!" Llamo la atención desviando el rostro por completo.

El ninja se separó de Blurr "Lo siento, no quise…"

"Está bien" Interrumpió el corredor sorprendido "Solo, no vueltas a intentarlo…" El corredor se quedó perplejo, intento besarlo…. ¡Intento besarlo!... Primus… El silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos, la tensión y la incomodidad en el aire. "Jazz… no puedo… Sabes que no puedo" Dijo finalmente.

"Nuestra vida no tiene que ser diferente a como ya lo era… Swiftshift, tú y yo… No me digas que jamás lo pensaste…" Dijo el ninja decepcionado.

"¡Si Jazz!… si lo pensé…" Confeso. "Pero las cosas cambiaron… ¿Sabes lo que me haría Shockwave si se enterara?"

"¿De qué?, ¿De que yo te ayude a criarlo?, Blurr jamás hicimos algo que lo hiciera enfadar"

" ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el bar?. Ese era un pretendiente Autobot celoso…. Ahora imagínate un sparkmate Decepticon celoso"

Jazz suspiro "Si le temes, dudo que sea alguien bueno para ti…"

"Ya no tiene caso Jazz…le pertenezco…y el a mí, eso ya no se puede cambiar…" Dijo decepcionado.

"Si pudieras cambiar… ¿Lo harías?" Pregunto el bot blanco.

"Jazz… no sigas" Pidió Blurr en tono rendido.

"Solo quiero saberlo…"

"A como están las cosas… Yo…" Blurr dio un grito ahogado al oír la puerta deslizarse y ver a Perceptor entrar, a pesar de la situación, ambos habían quedado en una pose un tanto prometedora.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" Dijo Perceptor.

Blurr empujó a Jazz bruscamente y se puso de pie "Nada importante" Dijo un poco molesto y no la pensó dos veces para salir de la habitación.

Al salir Perceptor vio a Jazz de reojo "Ríndete" Le dijo "No dejara a Shockwave por nada"

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo… Ya lo perdí todo hace tiempo…" Dijo el Ninja triste.

"Blurr y Swiftshift jamás lograran llenar tu hueco"

Jazz le dio la espalda "¿Por qué es tan cruel maestro Perceptor?" Pregunto.

"No estoy siendo cruel" Dio media vuelta "Estoy siendo realista" Le dijo Perceptor, posteriormente se marchó, se dirigió a la sala común donde Blurr esperaba en un sofá. El científico lo miro atento, estaba confundido, molesto y con miedo.

" ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?... porque ahora…" Dijo Blurr.

" ¿Sientes algo por el?" Pregunto el científico.

"No realmente… Pero, mi conciencia me mata… Le debo tanto…" Dijo el corredor con mucho dolor.

Perceptor apago sus ópticos, subió y bajo el pecho sin suspirar, pero dicho acto podría interpretarse como uno. "No lo alejes de ti por ahora, pero si Jazz empieza a ser un problema para ti, avísame."

Blurr asintió varias veces levemente "Ok…" Dijo en susurro. Perceptor dio media vuelta para irse "Espere…" Llamo Blurr. Perceptor paro de espaldas al corredor "¿Puedo saber que paso con el consejo?"

Preceptor se mantuvo quieto de espaldas, no dijo nada, segundos después comenzó a caminar, alejándose del corredor.

"Ok... tal vez no…" Se dijo Blurr a sí mismo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Longarm encendió sus ópticos, bostezo de forma ahogada, estiro sus extremidades y se mantuvo relajado por unos minutos, miro hacia su pecho de repente al sentirlo vacío, su destello no estaba, instintivamente se sentó y comenzó a mirar a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo en algún lugar de la habitación, segundos después lo localizo cerca de la consola, parecía estar entretenido en algo.

Shockwave se puso de pie y se acercó a su destello "¿Qué haces?" Le pregunto curioso.

Swiftshift se puso de pie y puso ambas manos sobre su cintura "Pues…." Volteo a ver a su padre sonriente, lo que le permitió al padre ver su blanco rostro cubierto de mugre, ¿Qué ha estado haciendo?. "Estaba aburrido así que busque planos en tu consola para ver si podía armar algo" El pequeño tomo un control remoto de solo tres botones y controlo un pequeño dispositivo volador. "No se parece en nada al modelo del plano, pero al menos vuela"

Shockwave miro a detalle la creación de su hijo con el modelo de la consola, había tomado los planos de su antigua nave Nemesis, su hijo había hecho modelo simple a escala, hasta cierto punto inútil, pero vital para tener una noción de sus capacidades. "Nada mal" Comento el padre "Podría ser un juguete para tu minibot"

Swiftshift asintió, posteriormente abrió los ojos de repente "¡Miko!" Exclamo mientras dejaba el control y su navecita aun lado de la consola.

" ¡Swiftshift!" Llamo Shockwave.

"Mi gatita, tengo que ir por ella, ha estado mucho tiempo sola." El destello salió corriendo fuera de la habitación del espía. " ¡Ay!" Exclamó el destello cuando fue tomado bruscamente.

"Vaya, tu sí que cumples Shockwave" Dijo Megatron. "Miren que lindo" Comento sarcástico mientras le acariciaba bruscamente el procesador.

"Mrgh…¡Pah!" Llamo Swiftshift.

" ¡Hijo!" Respondió Shockwave preocupado.

"Qué hermoso parentesco tenemos aquí" Expreso el tirano sin dejar su sarcasmo al contemplar a Shockwave con su apariencia de Longarm.

"¡Pah!" Volvió a llamar el destello asustado.

Shockwave intento acercarse pero Megatron le levanto una palma "Ah-ah" Detuvo "Aun falta que traigas su cuerpo si lo quieres devuelta."

El espía soltó una mueca de disgusto, mostro ligeramente la dentadura izquierda y afilo los ojos.

"Uhmp… Esos ojos" Dijo Megatron "Hace eones que no me mirabas así… claro, cuando dejaste de tener dos ojos azules". Comenzó a aventar al destello al aire y atraparlo con una sola mano como si estuviese jugando con una pelota.

Longarm miraba con preocupación a su hijo subir y bajar, ¡Primus!, tenía ganas se soltarle un gran puñetazo en la cara, pero su hijo era frágil, sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que Megatron lo aplastara sin piedad. "Bien, Shockwave, hazle un regalo de cumpleaños a tu peste y tráele una protoforma formal." Dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse con el destello.

"Señor…" Llamo el espía "Lo necesito para hacer el cambio de cámara" Dijo un tanto inseguro.

"Bien… entonces" Dijo el tirano dando media vuelta de repente " ¡Piensa rápido!" Al decir eso aventó al destello como una pelota de baseball.

"¡Aaaaah!" Grito el destello.

Longarm se aventó al aire, atrapo Swiftshift y posteriormente callo de rodillas abrazándolo firmemente.

"Ghrr…" Gruño Megatron en disgusto para luego marcharse finalmente.

Shockwave se quedó unos minutos en el suelo de rodillas, ambos padre eh hijo se abrazaban fuertemente mientras respiraban agitadamente.

" ¿Por qué me trata tan mal?" Pregunto el destello a punto de llorar.

"No le gustan los bots pequeños…" Dijo el padre. Miro seriamente a su hijo "Ya es tiempo de que te conviertas en un verdadero cybetroniano"

Swiftshift vio a su padre con angustia "… Tengo miedo…"

"Shh…" Calmo mientras lo volvía abrazar "Yo personalmente me encargare, no dejare que nada malo te pase"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Horas después, ambos se encontraban en Metroplex nuevamente, Shockwava deambulaba por las calles de nueva cuenta con su transformación entremedia de ambas identidades "Bien, hijo" susurro el padre "Este es el plan, te llevare con tu madre y te quedaras con él en lo que voy por tu protoforma, luego vendré por ti."

"¿Mami no vendrá?" Pregunto Swiftshift.

"No creo que quiera venir"

"Y yo no creo que piense soltarme una vez que me dejes"

El doble agente soltó una leve risa "Créeme, se cómo hacerlo cooperar"

"¿Haciendo el amor?" Pregunto el destello sonriente.

Shockwave tropezó y cayó al suelo "¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Pregunto atónico.

"¿Tú haces el amor con mami, no?"

Shockwave se quedó boquiabierto, posteriormente afino su garganta y se puso de pie. " ¿Quién te dijo eso?" Pregunto Shockwave bastante incómodo.

"Nadie" Dijo el destello "Pero cuando fue a la Tierra, ¿Si te acuerdas cuando te dije?, ¿Cuando fui a la feria con Bumblebee y Sari?"

"Y que te aventaste del bongie y casi matas a tu madre del susto" Completo el padre.

"¡Sí!, si te acuerdas" Dijo contento "Pues esa vez que estuve ahí, le pregunte a Sari como hacían humanos nuevos, ella me dijo que cuando dos humanos se quieren mucho y hacen el amor tienen hijos. Si tú eres mi papi y Blurr mi mami, supuse que las cosas no serían muy diferentes." Dedujo.

El espía masajeo su nuca, tenía que admitirlo, era demasiado listo para su gusto. "Hijo… reservemos esto cuando cumplas cinco"

"Tengo ocho" Contradijo el destello.

"Millones" Aclaro el espía.

" ¡Oye!" Protesto el pequeño "Eso no es justo, falta mucho"

"El tiempo pasara más rápido de lo que te imaginas"

"Vamos padre" Incito el destello "Solo quiero saber si tú y madre se quieren mucho"

"Si, hijo" Dijo desganado "Nos queremos"

" ¿Entonces si hacen el amor?" Pregunto de nuevo.

Shockwave palmeo su rostro "…Ay Primus…"

La conversación siguió así durante todo el trayecto, Swiftshift no se rendía, a fuerzas quería sacarle un sí o un no, Shockwave como buen manipulador no se dejaba caer tan fácilmente, se la pasaban tirándose juegos mentales uno al otro.

"…Entonces, si no hacen el amor, no se quieren" Continuo el destello.

"Si nos queremos, Swiftshift"

" ¿Entonces si hacen el amor?"

"El término 'hacer el amor' no creo que encaje muy bien entre la terminología Cybetroniana"

"Entones no lo hacen"

"Si ha…." Paro.

Swiftshift empezó a reír "¡Lo admitiste!, gane" Dijo felizmente el destello.

El espía lo vio cálidamente y lo tomo de los brazos "Si hijo, tu madre y yo tuvimos nuestras sesión reproductiva, por eso te tuvo"

"¿Y lo han hecho más de una vez?" Pregunto inocente.

Shockwave frunció el ceño "Ya párale, hablo enserio"

"Awwn…" Protesto el destello juguetonamente.

Al llegar al apartamento, Swiftshift tocó el timbre varias veces sin obtener repuesta, a consecuencia el destello introdujo manualmente el código de seguridad de la puerta, una vez adentro, se dio cuenta de que su hogar estaba vacío.

"No esta…" Dijo Swiftshift extrañado.

Shockwave predio las luces de la casa "Le dije que vendría a dejarte si me dejaba retirarme"

"Mamá no confía en nadie…" Dijo el destello un poco triste.

Shockwave suspiro "Bueno… No pienso dejarte aquí solo, me temo que tendrás que volver conmigo…" Miro hacia la refinería "Aunque, un poco de energon antes de irnos no nos haría mal…"

El espía se sirvió y posteriormente le dio un a su hijo, este se sentó y bebió junto a su progenitor. Después de unos minutos, Swiftshift noto como su padre estaba algo pensativo mientras miraba el inmueble. "¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunto.

El espía siguió contemplando la casa "Me hubiera gustado estar aquí con ustedes"

"Puedes hacerlo…Solo no tienes que lastimar a los Autobots" Dijo el niño inocentemente.

"Ojala fuera tan fácil…" Dijo el padre.

"Si es fácil…" Sonrió el pequeño "Los Autobots no atacan a menos que sean provocados, no los provoques"

El doble agente suspiro "Eso significaría dejarme arrestar y ser enviado a prisión… otra vez…"

"No te encerraran si ven que eres bueno" Sonrió "¿Podrías ser bueno por mí?".

Shockwave asintió "Lo intentare…" Le dio un último sorbo a su galón y termino de recargar combustible, espero a que terminara su hijo, lavo los recipiente y los puso a secar "Bien. Vámonos".

"Espera" Dijo el pequeño. Entro a una de las habitaciones por unos segundos y salió con algo en los brazos. "Te extrañe" Dijo.

"Nyaaar" Maulló su gatita.

"No dejes que se separe de ti, un minibot es más que un acompañante" Comento el padre.

Swiftshift miro feliz a su gata "No lo olvidare"

"Nyaar"

"Bien, andando"

Los dos pequeños subieron al cuerpo de Shockwave y continuaron con el plan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

UltraMagnus busco a Blurr por todos lados sin poder encontrarlo, no se encontraba en la habitación que se le asigno, tampoco estaba con Perceptor, ni con Cliffjumper, por unos momentos se preocupó pensando que había huido, luego recordó algo, él no era llamado corredor por nada, se dirigió a las zonas de entrenamiento y ahí estaba, Blurr se encontraba dando vueltas en tiempo record, justo como solía hacerlo antes, sus vueltas eran tan rápidas que vestía toda la pista de azul.

Magnus se acercó a la pista esperando a que el corredor lo notara, este parecía no hacerlo, por unos segundos el corredor se detuvo, dio una rápida recarga de energon y ya estaba a punto de echarse a corred de nuevo, el líder Autobot opto por azotar su martillo para captar su atención.

Blurr levanto los hombros y bajo la cabeza del susto "Señor… no lo había visto…" Se disculpó.

"Eso pensé" Dijo el líder.

"¿Pasa algo señor?" Pregunto Blurr con preocupación.

"La decisión fue tomada" Anuncio el líder.

"¿Y-y?" Pregunto el corredor nervioso.

"Se tomó la decisión de proteger las protoformas, se prevé que Shockwave ira por una para Swiftshift"

Blurr sacudió la cabeza "¿Qué?" Pregunto confundido.

"El procesador de Swiftshift ya es capaz de controlar una protoforma común, pero tenerlo como adulto comprometía intereses de varios miembros del consejo, se optó por tenerlo pequeño y tu siguieras teniendo control sobre el"

"Pero…" Dijo Blurr en confusión "Es solo un niño, tiene ocho años…"

"Un sparkling común adquiere todos los conocimientos básicos para controlar un cuerpo adulto a los seis meses de edad." Aclaro el líder "Swiftshift no tiene por qué ser diferente, él ya está más que listo, y Shockwave lo sabe"

" No no no no no no no ¡NO!" Negó rápida y repetidamente el corredor "Mi bebé es un bebé y nadie lo convertirá en alguien grande sin mi autorización no me importa que Shockwave sea su padre él no tiene derecho a decidir algo tan grande sobre nuestro destello quiero decir es de ambos ¿No? Entonces deberíamos pensarlo sería mente antes de…"

" ¡Blurr, Blurr!" Llamo el líder parando su rápido balbuceo "No hables tan fuerte, se supone que tú no debes de saber esto" Dijo el líder mirando a ambos lados.

"¿Ah no?" Dijo igual de rápido mientras miraba a todos lados igual que el líder. " ¿Y porque me lo está diciendo?"

"Creo que tu serias capaz de impedir que Shockwave lo haga sin poner vidas en riesgo, búscalo antes de que llegue al antiguo Dojo de Yoketron. Es el único lugar donde se guardan las protoformas." Le dijo el líder en susurro.

Blurr miro al suelo "¿Y si no lo logro?"

"Lo lograras" Dijo el líder.

Blurr asintió "Bien… debo ir a prepararme, sigo desarmado… No quiero correr riesgos"

"Bien" Confirmo Ultra "Haz tu trabajo como solías hacerlo, espera el momento adecuado"

Blurr saludo militarmente "¡Si señor!" Dijo energético.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shockwave continuo caminando por las calles de Metroplex , esta vez resguardando al pequeño a su mascota, no dudaba que la alerta ya había salido a luz, así que no debía llamar la atención con el destello, camino justo donde los Autobots lo esperaban. Shockwave paro en seco al detectar miembros de la guardia Elite en sus radares… uno de ellos… familiar.

Shockwave prosiguió a esconderse en un callejón y saco a Swiftshift y Miko de su pecho. "Hijo…" Llamo "Hora de probar que mereces ser un adulto" Anuncio.

Swiftshift miro curioso "¿Y cómo hago eso?"

Shockwave miro de reojo el antiguo dojo de Yoketron. "Necesito que tú y Miko generen distracción, no te preocupes, estaré vigilándolos." Después de eso el padre comenzó a irse a su posición.

Swiftshift "¡Espera, papi" Llamo "¿Cómo se supone que los voy a distraer?"

El espía volteo hacia atrás mientras dejaba su tercera forma y pasaba a su apariencia de Shockwave. "Sorpréndeme" Le dijo mientras hacia su ojo carmesí brillar.

El destello y su mascota quedaron solos en el callejón, posteriormente se miraron uno al otro mientras intercambiaban sonrisas. "Muy bien Miko" Dijo mientras levantaba ambos pulgares "No hay que decepcionar a papá"

" ¡Nyar!" Apoyo la gata felizmente.

Minutos después, Swiftshift comenzó a acercarse a la entrada donde tres enormes Autobots con aspecto de ninja y samurái con símbolos pertenecientes a la guardia Elite vigilaban

"¡Disculpen!" Llamo le pequeño mientras se acercaba sin temor.

"¿Mhh?" Murmuro un Autobot.

"Wow…que chiquito" Comento otro Autobot.

"¿Limpias tuberías o algo así?" Dijo el tercer bot y lo tomo con ambas manos "Mira que cosita tan linda" Admiro.

Swiftshift se sonrojo por el alago.

"Hey… Yo te conozco" Llamo un cuarto bot acercándose. Este resaltaba bastante que los demás, un bot blanco con rojo muy parecido al fallecido Yoketron, salvo que este aparentaba ser más joven y cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda.

Swiftshift abrió sus ojos en sorpresa "¿Ah sí?"

"Si, eres hijo de mi amigo Blurr. Swiftshift verdad?" Rasco su procesador "Cuando te vi aun eras una protoforma aún más pequeña, te había tenido hace unos días." Comento. Después de eso rio levemente "Ah, pero que descortés soy, me llamo Drift, estoy a cargo del dojo" El pequeño asintió sonriente. "Y… ¿Necesitabas algo?, escuche por ahí que Blurr te estaba buscando, por eso vino aquí" Continúo el maestro Drift.

Swiftshift parpadeo confuso '¿Mamá? Esta aquí?' Pensó. "Bueno es que…" Dijo tratando de sacarse algo de la manga, el hecho de saber que Blurr estaba ahí lo había despistado de su objetivo. "Busco a mi minibot, estaba jugando con ella y perdí de vista por aquí y… la eh estado buscando y ahh… No la eh encontrado y creo que me tarde más de lo debido y mamá comenzó a preocuparse" Dijo "¿Me ayudan a buscarla?, así podre volver con Mamá" Concluyo.

Los tres bots se miraron inseguros, tenían órdenes fijas se cuidar el dojo por motivos "confidenciales", pero Drift les dio el visto bueno, así que los cuatro comenzaron a buscar a al minibot a los alrededores del dojo.

" ¡Ahí esta!" Señalo Swiftshift, la gata se encontraba en la cima de generador de energía, esta maullaba por auxilio.

"Sera mejor bajarla, esa zona es delicada" Comento Dift.

"Iré por ella" Dijo uno de los bots Ninjas, este subió hasta la cima del generador sin dificultar. "Ven aquí chiquita" Le dijo.

La gata se tornó agresiva y se abalanzo del de los Autobot ninjas, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó hasta el suelo, los otros bots al trataron de ayudar y solo consiguieron mordidas y rasguños a cambio, al final, Dicho conflicto está muy cerca de una baterías activas que le proveían energía a los contenedores de las protoformas que estaban a dentro, al final uno de ellos perdió el balance y se fue hacia atrás, tomo el brazo de otro bot tratando de sostenerse pero no fue suficiente, el Autobot toco una batería creando una reacción en cadena entre los cuatro, terminaron inconscientes después del choque.

Swiftshift quedo sorprendido en lo que su gata feliz mente volvía a él. "Nyaaaaaar" Dijo frotándose en las pantorrillas de su dueño.

"Vaya…" Comento Shockwave saliendo de su escondite.

" ¡No quiso hacerlo!" Defendió el destello de inmediato a su gata.

"Excelente" Comento el padre.

"¿Uh?" Pregunto Swiftshift confundido.

"Te pedí que los distrajeras, pero también los sacaste del juego" Shockwave abrió las puertas del dojo "La iniciativa es el camino del líder" Dijo.

Swiftshift parpadeo confuso mas no dijo nada, prosiguió a seguir a su padre, este escaneo el área para asegurar que no había más hostiles adentro "Mhh, el área está… 'vacía'" Comento. El espía se acercó a una consola tratando de localizar las protofomas "Puedes explorar si lo deseas" Le dijo a su hijo.

El pequeño se quedó pensativo "… ¡Ok!" Dijo feliz "Vámonos Miko"

"Nyaar" Ambos se marcharon segundos después.

Shockwave continuo decodificando la terminal mientras sus sensores detectaban movimiento sigiloso, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. "…Sé que estás ahí" Dijo el Decepticon. Poco a poco un auto azul de carreras vio la luz y posteriormente se transformó, este le lanzo una mirada seria al espía, "¿Y esa mirada?" Comento sin preocupación.

"Eh venido a detenerte" Advirtió Blurr.


	12. Crisis vincular

"¿Detenerme uh?, ¿Y cómo lo harás?" Volvió a decir sin preocupación alguna. Posteriormente abrió el óptico denotando sorpresa "¿Tendremos una sesión?" Pregunto curioso.

Blurr hizo un quejido y una mirada de disgusto.

El espía frunció el ceño con su único óptico. "Ahora resulta que no te gusta…. ¿A qué estás jugando?" Pregunto.

"¡No estoy jugando!" Advirtió el Autobot, de inmediato activo su sable de energía en forma de sierra y atacar a Shockwave, este bloqueo el sable sin problema. " ¿Ha?" Expreso el corredor al ver cómo fue fácilmente bloqueado por Shockwave.

El espía le dio una patada al estómago que lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la estructura, termino golpeándose contra la pared y cayó al suelo. "Somos Sparkmates, Blurr, jamás podrás lastimarme por órdenes de alguien más."

Blurr se limpió el hilo de energon que surgió de su boca, se puso de pie y corrió alrededor de Shockwave tratando de confundirlo, su sparkmate simplemente estiro uno de sus pies, Blurr se tropezó y cayó.

"¿¡Que me está pasando!?" Grito el corredor muy frustrado en el suelo.

"Blurr, deja de jugar al soldadito" Dijo mientras reanudaba el trabajo sobre la terminal "Ah, aquí están" Shockwave presiono un botón que hizo que el suelo comenzara a descender como un elevador. Ambos llegaron al almacén donde se encontraban las protoformas "Hermosas" comento el espía.

Blurr se quedó sentado en el suelo contemplando la gran cantidad de contenedores bajo el dojo.

Shockwave camino entre los pasillos con un holograma en mano, buscaba una tipo de protoforma en específico, finalmente se paró frente a un contenedor "Este es" Dijo.

Al acercarse, Blurr se interpuso entre él y el contenedor. "No lo harás" repitió. " ¡¿Y dónde está mi hijo?!" Exigió.

"¿Quieres dejar de hablar en singular?, no lo hiciste solo" Contradijo el espía tranquilamente.

"Solo dámelo" Dijo nuevamente el Autobot en tono hostil

"Está a salvo" Se limitó a decir el espía aun tranquilo.

"¡Eso no me dice nada quiero verlo!" Exigió rápidamente Blurr.

"Si quieres verlo" Shockwave lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a su cuerpo "Tendrás que complacerme"

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó el corredor confundido. La forma en que Shockwave comenzó a recorrer sus afiladas garras sobre su chasis le dio una idea más clara de lo que quería. "No no no…¡Por favor Shockwave no!"

"Vamos Blurr…." Dijo el Decepticon muy sensual "Yo sé que tú quieres, lo más profundo de tu ser grita por mi chispa."

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!" Exigió el Autbot con pánico, fue ignorado, el corredor sentía como esas garras maltrataban su acabado negro del abdomen y piernas, no era muy difícil de deducir que Shockwave estaba ansioso, quizá desesperado…muy en su interior. Odiaba el hecho de que su sparkmate conociera esos puntos vulnerables que lo hacían entrar el calor, minutos después Shockwave cambio a su apariencia de Longarm para poder atacar el cuello, Blurr mordió su labio inferior al sentir la lengua de su sparkmate recorrer desde la parte inferior hasta la superior siguió subiendo la lengua hasta encontrarse con los componentes labiales del corredor, uniendo ambos componentes en un profundo beso, Blurr estuvo a punto de caer rendido, pero su procesador entro en razón y empujo a Longarm lo más que pudo "¡Basta!"Exclamo.

Shockwave tomo firmemente la muñeca del corredor "No podrás detenerme ahora" Dijo atrayéndolo de nueva cuenta hacia él.

"¡Me estas lastimando no quiero Shockwave basta!" El corredor comenzó a retorcerse para evitar seguir siendo acariciado.

Shockwave lo soltó bruscamente "Bien" Dijo "Te quedaras sin verlo, así de simple" Concluyó.

"¡Shockwave esto no es justo!" Reclamo el corredor.

"Estuve separado de el por ocho años, tu tan solo unas horas y mueves todo un ejército para tenerlo devuelta, ¿Quién es el injusto aquí?" Planteo el espía.

Blurr se quedó quieto y bajo la mirada evitando contacto visual, cosa que Shockwave aprovecho para reforzar el agarre y continuar su labor seductora, reanudando los suaves toques alrededor del cuerpo del corredor.

"Shockwave no aquí este es un lugar sagrado" Dijo rápido y nervioso.

"Sagrado para todo ninja, tú eres un atleta y yo un espía"

"Shockwave…"

"Shh…" Callo el espía "Solo una sesión y será todo"

"¿Para qué Shockwave?, ¿Por qué es tan necesario hacerlo?"

"Somos sparkmates, es natural que nuestras chispas se llamen entre sí, somos uno, Blurr" Le dijo "Pero sigues siendo demasiado nervioso, la chispa es el punto más vulnerable de todo bot, y por ello, lo que está más protegido por los sistemas inconscientes del cuerpo. La sobrecarga de la interface física deshabilita toda esa protección inconsciente que tú no puedes controlar, lo que hace que la chispa se exponga y pueda facilitar el vínculo" Respiro profundo "Aunque tú y yo ya estamos vinculados, tu inseguridad no deja que tu chispa surja, así que me veo obligado a aflojarte primero" Concluyo.

"¿Aflojarme?... Si claro 'aflojarme'" Dijo el corredor en tono sarcástico.

"No es tan malo como parece, te gusta" Dijo el espía seductor.

"Lo dices porque a ti no te la me-"

"Shh" Interrumpió Shockwave "¿Me complacerás? O ¿no?"

" ¡No puedo!" Dijo el corredor desesperado.

"Entonces…" Shockwave lo soltó y lo hizo a un lado gentilmente, tomo el contenedor con la protoforma y comenzó a marcharse.

"…Espera…" Dijo con la voz quebrada. Shockwave se detuvo de espaldas Blurr "Lo hare…"

Shockwave levanto una 'ceja' con su apariencia de Longarm. "¿Sin reproches?"

"Sin reproches" Afirmo el corredor.

Longarm masajeó su cuello con duda, no sabía realmente tenían tiempo para eso, ya habían desperdiciado bastante peleando y discutiendo. Segundos después puso el contendedor de lado y se acercó imponentemente al corredor, Blurr comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás con inseguridad hasta que su espalda toco la pared, estaba asustado, muy muy asustado.

Shockwave lo alzo, recargó contra la pared a su altura y reanudo su ataque pasional hacia el cuerpo de su sparkmate, a los pocos minutos la pasión se convirtió en desesperación prueba de ello era el rudo trato del espía hacia el Autobot. "Shockwave ¡Argh! ¡Despacio!" Pidió Blurr ante el trato.

Longarm acerco todo su cuerpo al corredor casi aplastándolo contra la pared "Ya no puedo esperar, Blurr" Dijo agitado, acto seguido bajo una de sus manos hasta su propio chasis, removiéndolo por completo, el espía dio un gemido al dejar su hardware salir y comenzó auto complacerse.

Blurr se sonrojó tratando de no mirar, sabía que si lo hacía solo provocaría más deseo en su interior, no quería hacerle las cosas fáciles a Shockwave, tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba verlo desesperado por atención sexual, pero a la vez no le gustaba ser tratado como lo estaba haciendo ahora. Su plan no logro dar resultado al momento que el Decepticon comenzó a gemir muy cerca de sus componentes auditivos.

"Oh Blurr" Gimió Shockwave "Ayúdame" Pidió.

Blurr se retorció un poco haciéndole notar que lo tenía acorralado, no podía 'ayudarlo' si ni si quiera podía moverse. Shockwave se apartó y se sentó contra la pared sin dejar masturbarse.

Shockwave atrajo al corredor hacia su miembro, iniciándolo a que lo tomara con sus manos, Blurr no se hizo de rogar y tomo el cable de su sparkmate, tenía que complacerlo pero quizá podría jugar con la situación y tratar de tornarla a su favor, él dijo que lo complaciera… pero nunca dijo como.

El corredor comenzó a dar suaves masajes con las yemas de sus dedos, provocando sobre todo el área de la punta, el espía contraía el estómago y las piernas tratando de compensar las débiles olas de placer que el corredor provocaba, eran tan débiles que solo hacían crecer su hambre por placer de una manera descomunal. "Blurr, ¡ah!, deja de hacer eso" Dijo el 'Con con molestia y desesperación.

El corredor llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca "Tal vez lo haga…" Dejo caer una gota de su fluido bucal sobre el miembro de su sparkamte y dejo que la gota recorriera la longitud.

Shockwave arqueo el cuello hacia atrás "¡Nrgh!" Gimió frustradamente.

Blurr levanto una 'ceja' "…o Tal vez no…" Dijo pícaro. Dejo caer más gotas sobre el miembro y comenzó a masajear con sus yemas nuevamente, segundos después comenzó a usar solo la punta de su lengua para ver qué tan paciente podía ser Shockwave.

"¡Oh!" Gimió Longarm en desesperación, segundos después comenzó a alzar sus caderas lanzando embestidas al aire.

"¿Qué sucede, Shockwave?" Dijo el corredor en tono pícaro "¿No te gusta?" Pregunto mientras volvía a recorrer la punta de su lengua por toda la longitud y finalmente lambiendo la punta.

"Urgh…Te agradecería un poco más de intensidad" Respondió agitado.

Blurr tomo el miembro con su mano derecha y ejerció presión, lanzando una ola de placer decente para el Decepticon. "¿Acaso no quieres reservar la intensidad para una mejor ocasión?" Propuso.

"Jooo" Expreso Shockwave en sorpresa "¿Me harías el honor entonces?" Dijo mientras masajeaba la base de su excitación.

El Autobot abrió sus ópticos y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, aun no se sentía listo… quizá hablo de más…

"¿Qué pasa Blurr?" Dijo Longarm victorioso "Pierdes el control de la situación y entras en pánico" Comento risueño.

"Solo…Solo…" Trago fluido bucal, solo un quejido "Nargh…tu ganas…." Trago fluido de nuevo "…Prepárame…" Dijo asustado.

Shockwave rio levente "Ven aquí…"

Blurr subió al abdomen de su compañero, este lo tomo por la cadera y le removió el codepiece, al removerlo, la cantidad de lubricante del puerto era poca, hasta cierto punto...Decepcionante, pero nada que una buena estimulación ni pudiera resolver, comenzó a recorrer sus dedos alrededor del puerto de su compañero.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Blurr comenzó a sentir los efectos. "Mhh…ah" Gimió timidamente.

"Ah…eso es" Dijo el espía "Gime…gime"

"Ouhh….n-ah…" Gimió el Autobot, poco a poco empezó a entrar en calor, prueba de eran las gotas que comenzaban a caer del puerto de Blurr con más frecuencia, al momento que las gotas comenzaron a lubricar los dedos de Longarm lo suficiente como para empezar a introducir los dedos al puerto de su compañero.

El bot más chico sintió un ligero dolor al sentir los dedos invasores " ¡Ah!, ¡Longarm!" Gimió, segundos después abrió sus ópticos en sorpresa "Shockwave…" Corrigió "Shockwave…lo siento…" Dijo un poco apenado.

"Ya te dije" Dijo el espía sereno "No tengo problema con que me llames así…aunque" Dijo lujurioso "Si quieres un castigo…" Shockwave introdujo los dedos más profundo al interior del puerto "Puedo hacerlo"

El dolor se hizo más punzante eh evidente. "¡AH!, ¡ahhh!, Shockwave… ¡Oh Primus!... ¡Duele!" Expreso.

"Mhh… si te duele, ¿Cómo piensas aguantar a mi amigo?, ¿Mhh?" Pregunto con lujuria, segundos después capturo los componentes labiales de Blurr en un profundo beso. En un movimiento repentino, removió los dedos y se inclinó hacia adelante hasta dejar a Blurr en pose misionera, el corredor trago fluido ante el hecho, la diferencia de tamaño era bastante notoria entre ambos, un movimiento en falso del Decepticon y podría lastimarlo gravemente.

"Tranquilo" Dijo agitado con ese característico tono de Longarm "No te lastimare" recorrió una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del corredor, algo que le proporciono lago de tranquilidad al Autobot.

"¿Listo?" Pregunto el psudo-Autobot a lo que Blurr desvió la mirada inseguro."Hey…" Llamo cálido

"Sabes que esta parte siempre me pone… 'así' " Dijo el corredor nervioso.

"¿'Así'?" Pregunto Lonargm dudoso.

"Tú sabes…"

"…No, no se Blurr"

Blurr apago los ópticos y mordió su labio inferior "Solo te estoy retrasando, hazlo de una vez"

Longarm levanto una 'ceja' "Como quieras" Dijo lujurioso "No me opondré" Capturo los labios de su compañero mientras comenzaba a invadirlo internamente, iba lento procurando no lastimarlo, algo casi imposible sus anatomías no eran de mucha ayuda.

"Ah…ah… ¡AH!" Gimió el Autobot.

Shockwave mordió su labio inferior "Ah…Blurr…Mhhh…Estrecho como siempre" Se mantuvo quieto por unos momentos para que su sparkamte se ajustara, pasado el rato, el espía comenzó a moverse lentamente, ahora si se estaba complaciendo debidamente.

"Nrgh…nrgh…ah… ¡Oh Primus!" Gimió el más chico.

"Eso es…Ahh...Blurr" Shockwave comenzó a generar ritmo brindándole olas de placer a ambos cuerpos, el Autobot se retorcía a merced de su sparkmate, esos choques eran tan precisos, tan placenteros que el corredor comenzó a perder noción del tiempo, todo lo que quería era disfrutar.

"Ahh… ¡Ah!...No te detengas... ¡No te detengas!... ¡Ah sí!" Pidió ahogado en placer.

" ¿No olvidas algo?, ¿Blurr?... ah…" Llamo. El corredor lo vio dudoso "Di mi nombre, quiero oírte gemir mi nombre." Completo.

"Shockwave…" Comenzó tímido. "Oh Shockwave…" Dijo un poco más alto.

"Ah… eso es…oh Blurr…" Gimió "Más fuerte, quiero oírte fuerte y claro"

"Ah… ah… Dame más y te daré más… Oh Primus ¡Ah!" Contesto el Autobot entre gemidos.

Dicho y hecho, Shockwave comenzó a acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, las olas se intensificaron haciendo que el cuerpo de corredor llegara a sus límites.

"¡Shockwave!... ¡Ah!.. ¡Oh Shockwave!..." Gimió.

" ¡Oh si, Blurr!..Tan estrecho, ¡Ah!… Me tienes cerca" Dijo el otro.

Blurr se aferró al abdomen de Longarm. " ¡Shockwave!.. ¡Ah, Shockwave!... Hazme llegar" Pidió.

Shockwave mordió su labio inferior cumpliendo con las demandas del Autobot, no quería que se detuviera ni el tampoco, ambos estaban a su límite del deleite y querían disfrutarlo al máximo hasta el final.

" ¡Primus!, ah…ahh… ¡Ahh!... ¡AHH!" Gimió el Autobot llegando a su sobrecarga.

"¡Ah!, ¡ARGHHH!", Gimió el espía llegando a su sobre carga segundos después, al llegar, Longarm perdió el balance, lo que hizo que el corredor soltara un grito ahogado del susto, ya presentía que lo aplastaba de verdad. "Eso estuvo estupendo, mi amor…" Dijo el espía entre jadeos "Has mejorado bastante, aunque aún necesitamos trabajar en tu iniciativa"

Blurr no contesto, estaba muy ocupado tratando de recobrar su aliento, pero al escuchar el ultimo comentario de Shockwave, comenzó a empujarlo gentilmente hasta que su sparkmate quedara sentado en el suelo y el sobre su abdomen, acto seguido, el Autobot abrió su pecho con facilidad, ofreciéndole su chispa.

"Oh bueno… olvida lo que dije" Comento Longarm contento, no la pensó dos veces para abrir su pecho y exponer su chispa ante la del Autobot. Ambas esencias se volvieron un solo ser, Shockwave sintió incomodidad al tener que absorber toda la inseguridad que perturbaba la esencia de su sparkmate, al igual que para Blurr era difícil de creer la serenidad que rodeaba al espía con un toque de preocupación, pero nada comparado con la suya, al estar unidos por varios minutos, Blurr intentó volver a acceder a ese lado inaccesible su Sparkmate, tal vez ahí se encontraba la clave para poder detenerlo, su esencia no se rendía, pero era como si caminara y chocara contra una pared.

"Nrgh…Blurr" Llamo su Sparkmate cálido pero con un ligero toque de incomodidad ante la insistencia. "Es inútil, solo relájate" Dijo.

Blurr respiro profundo en lo que intentaba una vez más, solo quería una manera de detenerlo, no quería lastimarlo… pero tampoco podía fallarle a Ultra Magnus, ni a Perceptor ni a Wheeljack…

La tremenda sacudida proveniente de la chispa saco a ambos bots del trance vincular, los pensamientos de Blurr al parecer habían tenido resultado, tenía algo… algo… que no esperaba.

¿Soulcore?" Pregunto el Autobot confundido.

Longarm parpadeo en sorpresa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había recordado algunas cosas, Blurr debió a ver activado un viejo código vincular, al salir del trance, vio que Blurr no estaba muy complacido. "Shockwave… ¿Quiénes Soulcore?" Pregunto con molestia.

Shockwave se quedó boquiabierto "…Es una larga historia Blurr…" Dijo sorprendido ante lo que recordó.

Blurr se quedó callado esperando explicaciones, mas no obtuvo ninguna "No puedo creerlo…" Concluyó, la falta de armonía entre ambas chispas provoco la ruptura temprana del vínculo, ambas chispas rápidamente volvieron a su respectivas cámaras, acto seguido Blurr se separó de su sparkmate con suma decepción, se reajusto, procuro verse lo más decente posible y comenzó a alejarse de Shockwave.

" ¡No!" Detuvo el espía "¡Blurr!, ¡Tú no entiendes!"

" ¡No!, ¡No! ¡Ya entiendo!" Dijo el corredor con la voz quebradiza "Bloqueas voluntariamente esas memorias porque ya tenías otro maldito bot en tu vida."

" ¡Eso no es cierto!" Exclamo el doble agente.

" ¡¿Qué otra maldita cosa puede ser?!" Dijo Blurr finalmente soltando lágrimas.

"No sabría cómo explicarlo o como empezar, es muy… personal"

" ¿Personal?, ¡ ¿Personal?!" Exclamo el corredor "¡Pensé que tú y yo éramos uno!..." Pauso "Ah no, espera, ¡Tú eres tres!" Exclamo sarcástico y enojado.

"La verda-" Longarm fue interrumpido por un grito infantil. Ambos bots miraron hacia arriba, su destello estaba en líos.

" ¡¿Dónde está?!" Pregunto Megatron.

" ¡No lo sé!" Grito el destello acorralado contra la pared.

Shockwave se reajusto lo más rápido que pudo, tomo la cámara de la protoforma y estiro sus extremidades para salir del almacén, Blurr rápidamente se aferró a uno de sus pies para subir también, fue cuando vieron al tirano acorralando a la criaturita.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí, Megatron?!" Pregunto Shockwave sorprendido.

"Asegurándome que cumplas, es lo que hago" Afirmo el líder, contempló el contenedor y escaneo la protoforma contenida."Sehh…esta servirá para arreglar a tu peste" Tomo al sparkling y comenzó a juguetear con el como una pelota "Si fueras una protoforma vacía te comería de un solo bocado" Le dijo a Swiftshift.

El destello dio un grito ahogado ante la confesión. La reacción hizo al tirano carcajear.

"¡Shockwave haz algo!" Llamo el corredor desesperado.

La diversión de Megatron fue interrumpida por una bala de plasma que se le fue lanzada cerca de sus pies en advertencia. "Oh por el amor de Primus, no me digas que piensas protegerlos de mi" Le dijo Shockwave.

Shockwave apunto con su cañón de antemano "Si es necesario, lo haré" Dijo imponente.

Megatron estiro la mano con Swiftshift "¿Crees que eso es una buena idea?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un lazo azul paso por su mano y le arrebato al destello. "¡¿Pero que-?!"

"Mah…" Llamo el destello sorprendido al encontrarse en su regazo.

Megatron activo su propio cañón de fusión "Ahora veras" Amenazo, pero fue interrumpido por una tacleada proveniente de su más 'leal' sirviente. "¡Llévatelo!" Exclamo el espía. Ambos forcejearon por un rato hasta que Megatron logro liberar una mano del agarre y soltar un puñetazo directo. Shockwave cayó al suelo parcialmente noqueado.

"¡¿Te atreves a retarme?!" Exclamo con furia el líder Decepticon.

"Tengo buenas razones para ello"

Blurr intentó huir pero fue bloqueado al frente por los clones de Starscream, no solo eso, parecer el líder había restablecido contacto con viejos discípulos para aumentar sus números, alrededor del corredor había bastantes Decepticons que no conocía.

"Es una pena que no estés en condiciones para darle la bienvenida al equipo Chaar y Stunticon" Anuncio Megatron.

Blurr dio varios pasos a atrás sosteniendo a su hijo firmemente.

"¿Oh?, ¿Tanto movimiento por esa cosa?" Comento Blackout.

"Eso parece" Respondió Strika.

Un pequeño bot en forma de araña apareció por detrás de su espalda asentándose en el hombro de la gigante "Detecto codificaciones conocidas, analizando… ¡Ah!, es descendencia de Shockwave…" Anuncio Scalpel.

"Por Primus, no me digas que este Autobot es la madre, que desperdicio Shockwave." Comento Cyclonus.

"Al menos se ahorró la vergüenza con el equipo Stunticon que se quedó en la base" Dijo Oil Slick.

"¡Ustedes!" Llamo Megatron con furia "No los traje para que disfruten una novela, ¡Vaya haya abajo y tomen todas las protoformas que puedan!"

Todos saludaron militarmente "¡Si señor!" Todo el equipo Chaar comenzó a bajar al sótano.

"¡Hey azulito!" Llamo Oil slick "Un regalo" Acto seguido le evento un contenedor con oxidación cósmica. Blurr rápidamente esquivo el ataque, pero una pequeña salpicadura sobre su pie fue suficiente para dejarlo inmovilizado.

"¡Oh no! Exclamo Blurr, acto seguido bajo al destello de sus brazos.

"¡Mami!" Exclamo Swiftshift con Miko en los brazos.

"No te me acerques, ¡Es contagioso!" Exclamo el corredor, se sentó contra la pared viendo como la oxidación rápidamente dejo inservible su pantorrilla, no podía permitir que el virus siquiera subiendo, respiro profundo mientras activara su sable y se cortó la pantorrilla contaminada.

"¡Mah!" Exclamo el destello en sorpresa.

Una vez librado del virus se transformó en modo vehículo, le faltaba una llanta posterior, pero podía moverse al contrario de su modo robot. "Ya estoy bien. ¡Sube!" Dijo.

Una explosión proveniente de un cañón de plasma separo a ambos Blurr y Swiftshift antes de que pudiera subir. "Ah no, no lo hará" Dijo Megaron, rápidamente esquivo una bala de Shockwave y comenzaron de nueva cuenta los forcejeos entre ambos Decepticons.

" ¡Pah!" Llamo el pequeño.

" ¡Vuelve con tu madre!" Ordeno "¡Hagas lo que hagas, no sueltes a Miko!" Le dijo.

Swiftshift hizo exactamente lo que su padre le dijo, pero antes de que pudiera reunirse con su madre fue congelado de los pies de la nada. Blurr igualmente fue congelado de sus tres llantas.

"¿Blitzwing?" Dijo el Decepticon al identificar el ataque.

"Ohh ¿Quieres ver a tu amiguito?" Pregunto el líder, acto seguido trono los dedos y Lugnut apareció en la oscuridad detrás de él, el fanático empujo a Blitzwing hacia enfrente quedando de rodillas con las manos atadas a la espalda.

"Blitzwing…" Llamo el espía sorprendido.

"Lo intente…" Dijo Icy.

Lugnut golpeó a Icy brutalmente en el procesador "¡Todo aquel que traicione al gran Megatron se merece un brutal castigo!" Dijo furioso.

"Él no tiene nada que ver en esto" Trato de defenderlo el espía.

"No me hagas reír" Dijo el líder Decepticon "Él lo supo mucho antes que yo, lo que lo convierte en tu cómplice"

Shockwave miro con angustia como Blitzwing era torturado por Lugnut. "¡NO TE PRECUPES POR MI!" Exclamo HotHead. Megatron aprovecho la distracción para darle un balazo limpio en el estómago y posteriormente al brazo con el arma, dejándolo a su merced. "Ahora" Dijo Megatron apuntando al destello atrapado en el hielo con la gata en brazos, tenía un blanco libre hacia el "Con la llegada de los equipos comencé a dudar si tu peste era necesaria, pero tus acciones han hablado, veras a tu destello ser desactivado."

Blurr forcejeaba en el hielo pero era inútil. La impotencia rodeaba a ambos padres, Megatron dio un disparo directo a donde se encontraba el destello. Acto seguido volvió a dispararle a Shockwave esta vez muy cerca de su chispa, posteriormente libero a Blurr del hielo con un brutal disparo. "Que más deleite que saber que morirás lentamente mientras ves a tu Autobot sufrir." Soltó al traidor y lo dejo caer un tremendo charco hecho con su propio energon, segundos después se marchó al sótano "Vámonos Lugnut" Ordeno.

Lugnut le dio el último golpe de gracia a Blitzwing "Como ordene mi legitimo amo" y bajo al sótano también.

En acto de suma fuerza de voluntad, el espía se puso de pie, sus movimientos eran lentos, débiles y torpes. "Blurr" Llamo difícilmente el espía. "¡No mires!, ¡Blurr escúchame!, ¡Blurr!" Llamo desde lejos.

Pero era inútil, en cuanto el corredor pudo liberar se dirigió al lugar exacto donde se cometió la atrocidad, volvió a modo robot y quedo de rodillas, acerco sus manos temblorosamente hacia el cuerpo casi calcinado que no presentaba señales de vida aparentes. Blurr lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo suavemente.

"¡Blurr!, ¡Blurr!" Continuaba llamando Shockwave.

Estaba tan impactado que ni si quiera podía soltar el llanto de dolor que tenía atorado en la garganta. El corredor levanto su mirada al oír pequeñas pisadas acercándose, al mirar bien, noto que era Miko.

"¡Blurr!, ¡Por favor!" Intento nuevamente el Decepticon, este venia perdiendo fuerza con cada grito.

El Autobot continuó ignorándolo "¿Por qué?" Pregunto en shock al minibot "¿Por qué tu si lo lograste?"

"Nyaaaaar" Dijo la gata en tono triste. El minibot trepo al corredor hasta llegar al cuerpo, la gatita lambio la mejilla de su dueño y se acurruco en su pecho con la mirada triste.

Blurr mordió sub labio inferior, bajo a al minibot y antes de que una lagrima cayera al suelo, se transformó en modo vehículo y huyó del lugar con el cuerpo.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamo Shockwave frustrado. La gata miro hacia enfrente y se dirigió al 'con caído y se sentó como si estuviese esperando órdenes. Shockwave la miro con desenfoque, mirada doble, ya no podía mantenerse consiente.

"Shockwave" Escucho su nombre.

"Shockwave…" Volvió a llamar Blitzwing posicionándose de espaldas mostrando las esposas "¿Crees que puedas?"

Shockwave asintió dando un último disparo de su cañon, su ataque fue débil pero suficiente para liberar a su camarada de las esposas.

Blitzwing lo recargo en su hombro "Debemos salir de aquí"

Segundos después detectaron sensores Autobot a los alrededores, estaban siendo rodeados.

"No hay tiempo…" Dijo el espía. "Llévate esto" Le cedió la protoforma, a Miko y un chip "Busca a un mercader clandestino llamado Rattrap. Dile que quiero negociar con el"

"¿Pero… y tú?" Pregunto Icy.

"Encontrare la manera de salir, en lo que lo hago, has lo que te pedí"

Icy asintió "Entendido… espero que sepas los que haces…" Dicho esto, Blitzwing huyó del lugar.

Shockwave se dejó caer nuevamente en su propio energon y perdió la conciencia, teniendo como último registro consiente la cantidad de Autobots a su alrededor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Su nublosa visión comenzó a aclararse una vez que su óptico enfoco debidamente, intento sentarse cuando se dio cuenta que estaba maniatado, giro la cabeza y se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala de hospital, no cualquier sala, una Autobot.

"Ya despertó, Doctor…" Llamo una femme.

"Déjanos solos RedAlert" Llamo el Doctor

RedAlert realizo una pequeña reverencia "Como lo ordene" se retiró.

"Unas horas más y hubieras sido permanentemente desactivado" Dijo el Doctor de espaldas mientras monitoreaba los signos vitales del Decepticon.

"Perceptor…" Llamo el espía "¿Por qué me salvaste?"

"No lo sé" Dio media vuelta "¿Por qué pensaste que podías derrotar a Megatron?" Se acercó con su panel en la mano "Esas marcas de cañon son inconfundibles"

Shockwave apretó los puños al oír el comentario de Perceptor "No has contestado mi pregunta" Reitero.

"Te queremos con vida, así de simple" Contesto perceptor.

"Ya no les serviré para encontrar a Megatron"

"Personalmente no me interesa Megatron" Dijo el científico "¿Dónde está Swiftshift?" Pregunto.

"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto Shockwave extrañado.

"No puedes engañarme" Reitero el científico "Swiftshift falleció, Blurr está destrozado…" Pauso "Pero tú, estas muy calmado para lo que acaba d suceder" Se acercó más a Shockwave "¿Dónde está?"

Shockwave se quedó callado.

Perceptor dio media vuelta "Bien, no necesito que me digas, se dónde buscar" Menciono monótonamente como siempre. Shockwave soltó una risa. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Pregunto Perceptor.

"Estás tan seguro de que esta con vida, pero reúsas decírselo a Blurr, tú lo quieres. ¿No es así?" Le preguntó "Quieres robarte a mi hijo."

"Aun me falta confirmar algunos detalles, pero, a fin de cuentas, sé lo que es mejor para el" Dijo el bot carmesí sereno.

" ¿Tú qué sabes?, ya echaste a perder tu oportunidad" Dijo Shockwave dijo con maña y hazaña.

Perceptor lo miro a los ópticos "Ambos sabemos que no es así"

"¿Disculpa?" Contesto el espía atrapado en un concurso de miradas.

"Sabes de lo que hablo" Contesto.

Siguieron su concurso de miradas hasta que finalmente Shockwave giro la cabeza sin verlo, en verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando, ambos hablaban como si supieran algo, el espía sentía que sabía, mas su procesador no le encontraba lógica a dicho presentimiento, no estaba seguro si era lo mismo para Perceptor.

"Aun lo espero" Continuo el científico. "A pesar de las dificultades de crianza y sus malas decisiones, jamás afectaran el amor que siento por el" Comenzó a caminar a la puerta "Regresare a verte en un par de horas, no intentes escapar, detrás de esta puerta está todo un ejército dispuesto a darme más trabajo de reparaciones." Dicho esto se marchó.

Shockwave quedo recostado mirando al techo y reflexionando acerca de los recientes acontecimientos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al salir de la habitación, Perceptor centro su mirada en el panel de datos que traía en la mano, tanto que se tropezó con alguien, por un momento se desconcertó, su radar jamás le había fallado, a menos que…

"Sorpresa" Dijo su sparkmate entusiasmado.

Perceptor abrió sus pequeños ópticos lo más que pudo, dibujo una difícil sonrisa y abrazo a Wheeljack "Ya estas recuperado, me alegra"

Wheeljack miro a su sparkmate a los ópticos y prosiguió a depositarle un tierno beso en los componentes labiales, un acto un tanto extraño en la pareja, jamás demostraban afecto en un lugar tan concurrido. "Pensé que tú y yo podríamos celebrar mi rehabilitación" Dijo bastante sugestivo.

Perceptor se separó discretamente de él "No ahora Wheeljack… Las cosas no van bien" Comenzó a caminar con el panel en las manos.

"Oh bueno…" Comento Wheeljack con un poco de desilusión, pero rápidamente se alegró y comenzó a seguirlo "Asistente Wheeljack listo para servirte"

"Wheeljack…" Llamo Preceptor y antes de comenzar a explicarle realizo su peculiar suspiro.

Wheeljack lo miro extrañado "Ese…" Imito el suspiro de Perceptor "No me gusta…" Comento.

Perceptor guio a su sparkmate hasta una habitación más privada para que pudiesen hablar, una vez dentro, Perceptor se recargo de frente con ambas manos sobre en el marco inferior de la gran ventana que daba la vista a Metroplex, cosa que al especialista le dio mala espina, el recargarse era señal se agotamiento mental, algo molestaba a su sparkmate y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. El especialista se acercó y abrazo al carmesí, después, lo volteo ligeramente para que ambos quedaran de frente.

"Wheeljack" Llamo "…Shockwave fue capturado, al parecer Megatron lo desterró…" Pauso difícilmente expresando una mordida de labio, cosa que solo hacia crecer la preocupación de Wheeljack. "…No sin antes intentar asesinar a Swiftshift" Finalizo.

Wheeljack abrió los ópticos a mas no poder "¿Swiftshift está bien?, ¿Dónde está?" Wheeljack lo sacudió ligeramente "¡Percy dime!" Llamo desesperado.

"Blurr llego con un cuerpo muerto" Dijo "Pero no encontré cicatrices magnéticas en la cámara así que…"

Wheeljack cerró sus ópticos con decepción, no era la primera vez que le decía las mismas palabras, sabia a donde iba todo esto, y no estaba dispuesto ayudar.

"Wheeljcak, necesito tu apoyo" Pidió el carmesí.

"No voy a repetir todo esto Percy" Se negó.

"Es reciente, podemos seguir el rastro" Animo Perceptor.

"Percy, entiende, se acabó, Swiftshift se fue, igual que el" Dijo triste.

"No, Wheeljack" Contradijo su sparkmate.

"Percy, yo jamás sabré que se siente tener una segunda chispa, ser padres era nuestro mayor anhelo y lo conseguimos" Dijo con la voz un tanto quebradiza "Pero no puedo dejar que recaigas en esto, por eso terminaste así." Dijo haciendo énfasis en su carencia de emociones. Apago sus ópticos dejando caer una lagrima "No quiero pensar en lo que te convertirás si dejo que busques a Swiftshift"

"Sé que puedo, yo siempre puedo" Dijo el científico denotando modestia.

El bot blanco se separó del carmesí y le dio la espalda por unos momentos en lo que pensaba, la angustia estaba presente en él, Perceptor estaba convencido de que su destello no había muerto, Wheeljack obviamente se aferró a la evidencia al igual que él, los años pasaron y no había indicios de que su hijo había sobrevivido los estragos de la guerra, Wheeljack comenzó a resignarse, pero no fue lo mismo con Perceptor, se obsesionó a tal grado de descuidar proyectos vitales de la guerra, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando su proyecto Omega casi se veía comprometido cuando se encontraba en fase conceptual. No hubo más remedio que deshacerse de su sufrimiento que alimentaba su obsesión, haber removido sus emociones hizo que la muerte de su hijo pasara a segundo plano, pero de alguna manera siempre estaba presente, eso estaba reflejado en sus mismos experimentos, ellos seleccionaron y cuidaron a Blurr para que se convirtiera en el cybetroniano más rápido de todos, ayudaron a los gemelos a sobrevivir y crearon un poderoso Autobot con cualidades Decepticons, sin mencionar que antes de seleccionar a Arcee y posteriormente Ratchet, al principio se tenía pensado de que el mismo Perceptor estaría a cargo de Omega Suprime, cosa que no termino siendo así debido al incidente.  
Pero el delicado balance que Perceptor había logrado conseguir había desaparecido con la llegada de Swiftshift, Perceptor lo protegió con la esperanza de que Blurr lo rechazara al nacer, así ellos se harían cargo y seria seguir en donde se quedaron, pero las cosas no fueron así, Blurr lo acepto felizmente y comenzó a criarlo con Jazz. Wheeljack no iba negar el hecho de que Perceptor lo quería, más bien, aun lo quiere, si su teórica resultaba estar bien esta vez, era un hecho de que Blurr sería considerado incapaz de criar a Swiftshift, él y Perceptor serian la única opción viable de crianza al ser una pareja formal…Eso podría darle paz a ambos y su crisis parental podría ceder. "Tres ciclos solares" concluyo.

"Wheeljack…" Llamo el científico, tres días era muy poco para su búsqueda.

"Tres ciclos solares Percy" Reitero el especialista "Se terminan y te olvidas de todo esto. Si continuas" suspiro "No quiero volver a verte" Advirtió.

Perceptor se acercó a su sparkmate y lo tomo firmemente de los brazos, la firmeza era una señal de miedo en el científico "Jack…" Llamo

"Hablo enserio" Dijo el especialista con suma seriedad.

Se miraron a los ópticos unos segundos, el Autobot carmesí termino por abrazar y recargarse en su compañero escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo del otro, la firmeza en su agarre seguía sin cesar, lo había asustado y mucho, realmente el especialista no se imaginaba una vida sin su sparkmate a su lado, pero esto ya había ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que ponerle un alto de una vez por todas.

Momentos después, Perceptor levanto la mirada con los ojos apunto de soltar aceite, no soltó llanto alguno, pero la lagrima que comenzó a recorrer sobre su neutral rostro lo decía todo "¿Por qué me haces esto?" Pregunto el bot carmesí.

"No hay necesidad de seguir abriendo la fuga, Percy, solo te haces daño y a mí también" Explico Wheeljack. "Tres ciclos solares, no más"

Perceptor se separó completamente de su sparkmate "Bien, tengo mucha indagación que hacer" Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación "¿Vienes?" Invitó antes de irse.

Wheeljack desvió la mirada en señal de negación, ante esto, Perceptor inclino su cabeza mirando al suelo "Eso pensé…" Se retiró después de eso.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las luces de la habitación temporal del corredor estaban completamente apagadas, Blurr se encontraba acostado en la cama abrazando una especie de almohadilla, el Autobot estaba en un bloqueo mental tremendo, tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en ello, no quería, no podía ser cierto.

Escucho como alguien entraba a su habitación "Blurr..." llamo. Al oír la voz de Jazz, Blurr encorvó su postura asumiendo una posición fetal, trato de esconder su rostro, no podía ver a nadie en la cara y menos él, todo su esfuerzo se vio desperdiciado. "Falle" Dijo con un hilo de voz "Falle" Repitió con la voz quebradiza.

Jazz se acercó, se sentó sobre la cama, tomo al corredor y lo puso en su regazo, Blurr acepto el abrazo y se aferró firmemente. "Lo perdí…lo perdí" Repetía una y otra vez. El ninja sintió como se pecho comenzó a humedecerse y mancharse de aceite, el corredor comenzó a desahogarse nuevamente, sus llantos eran fuertes y agonizantes. Blurr sentía como si su chispa se fuese a apagar, pero no lo hacía, en cambio, su chispa liberaba una onda dolorosa que solo le daba ganas de suicidarse, no se comparaba con ningún otro dolor que había sentido.

Jazz le hizo practicar ejercicios de respiración y relajación para que al menos dejase de gritar. El corredor comenzó a tomar aire de manera muy cortada y marcada, parecía un chico asmático. "Se fue…. Se fue" Repetía hora, un poco más calmado, pero el trauma seguía constante.

El ninja junto su procesador con el suyo, esta vez sin intenciones ocultas "Tienes que seguir adelante…" Le dijo en tono suave con la voz un poco quebrada.

"Ya no quiero vivir…" Expreso el corredor con hilo de voz mientras miraba su pantorrilla recién puesta "Mátame…¡Mátame!" Dijo muy dolido. "¡Quiero estar con él!"

Jazz tomo su rostro forzándolo a mirarlo los ópticos "No dejare que eso pase, lo superaras"

"Jamás lo hare, mi vida ya no tiene sentido…" Dijo entre llantos.

"Blurr…" Llamo el ninja con angustia.

Su conversación se vio nuevamente interrumpida por el científico quien volvió a entrar sin tocar. "Blurr" Llamo Perceptor "Necesito hacerte unas preguntas"

Blurr asintió, se quedó recargado en Jazz mientras el ninja le masajeaba la espalda tratando de que se calmara.

"Dime exactamente lo que paso"

Blurr respiro entrecortado "…Confronte a Shockwave…Estábamos buscando una solución cuando oímos gritos, Megatron tenía a nuestro hijo, Shockwave intento protegernos, pero eran muchos…Y- y…" Oculto su rostro en el pecho de Jazz y comenzó a llorar de nueva cuenta.

Al ver que Blurr no lograba calmarse, Perceptor concluyo que no tenía caso hablar con él.

"…Espere…" Detuvo el corredor 'Hay más" Dijo sollozo.

" ¿Qué encontraste?" Dijo Perceptor

"…un nombre…" Blurr continuo derramando lágrimas "Otro bot…"Apretó los puños "¡Shockwave tenía a alguien más!" Dijo furioso. "¡Su plan es volver con ese dichoso Soulcore!"

Perceptor parpadeo varias veces "¿Qué?"

" ¡Exacto!" Dijo Blurr completamente quebrado "Él ya tenía alguien más no pue-"

"No, no" Interrumpió "Soulcore, ¡¿Qué sabes sobre Soulcore?!"

"Nada, solo el nombre y que es una parte muy….MUY importante para el" Apretó los dientes "Maldito infiel…" Declaro.

Perceptor se quedó callado mientras analizaba la nueva información, esto cambiaba las varíales, sus posibilidades se habían ampliado más de los esperado, así como llego, Perceptor rápidamente se marchó.

Jazz y Blurr se quedaron perplejos ante la manera tan abrupta con la que el científico se retiró.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El científico arribo a la sala donde Shockwave estaba. El cautivo lo miro curioso sin decir una sola palabra, Perceptor tecleo un par de mandos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el espía estaba libre.

"Vete de aquí, el área está limpia" Le dijo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo dejar de cortar abruptamente los chapters, que mala soy *-*


	13. Perder para ganar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Muchos pensaran que me desaparecí por un año, pero en realidad le di una limpia a algunos chapters y corregí algunos errores.

"¿Mh?" Cuestiono Shockwave mirando sus muñecas.

"Márchate" Ordeno el Autobot carmesí.

"…Me dejas ir sin explicaciones, ¿Ahora que tramas?" Pregunto el espía bastante escéptico.

"Solo desaparece antes de que cambie de opinión" Reitero el científico.

Shockwave no se hizo más del rogar y comenzó a marcharse, no sin antes cruzar miradas con el Autobot en silencio una vez más.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las alarmas sonaron, los Autobots comenzaron a movilizarse, el Decepticon estaba prófugo.

Blurr y Jazz salieron de la habitación ante el escándalo, en eso miraron a Wheeljack pasar por el pasillo.

"¿Wheeljack que está pasando?" Le pregunto el ninja.

Wheeljack no le contesto, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando y quería explicaciones, arribo a la habitación que compartía con su sparkmate, y en efecto, ahí lo encontró, sentado plácidamente sobre el sofá con un panel de datos en la mano, eso solo significaba una cosa, había cometido una fechoría.

"Percy tenemos que hablar" Le dijo serio. Perceptor lo ignoro y continúo leyendo. "¡Perceptor!" Llamo enojado arrebatándole el panel.

"Estaba en el clímax de un párrafo erótico" Protesto el científico neutral y directamente.

Wheeljack miro de reojo el panel, en efecto, estaba leyendo una novela erótica, pero no dejo que eso lo distrajera. "Tú fuiste" Dijo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente. "¡¿Por qué Percy?!, ¡¿Por qué?!". Pregunto desconcertado "¡Solo tú podías liberarlo!"

"El me guiara a Swiftshift" Se limitó a decir el carmesí. "Además, Shockwave no está recuperado del todo, volverá"

"…Swiftshift se ha ido, Percy…" Insistió el especialista.

Perceptor no contesto, le quito el panel a Wheeljack y se recostó nuevamente.

"¿Y cómo sabes dónde estará?, ¿Eh?" Pregunto el bot blanco con disgusto.

"Lo tengo todo bajo control" Dijo el bot carmesí "Mhhh…" Murmuro mientras continuaba leyendo el panel "¿Crees que sea posible un cable con hardware vibratorio integrado sin sobrecalentar las vías eyaculatorias?, lubricante hirviendo podría lastimar severamente los cables internos del puerto" Comento cambiando radicalmente el tema.

Wheeljack suspiro con suma molestia y mejor opto por retirarse a otra habitación "No diré una sola palabra… No hasta completar los tres ciclos" Comento.

"Sé que no lo harás" Dijo Perceptor despreocupado. Una vez que Wheeljack se había marchado, Perceptor cambio de ventana, ahora su panel mostraba un listado importante, parte de su elaborado y meticuloso plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shockwave huyo lo más lejos que pudo, no tenía idea del por qué Perceptor lo había dejado ir, aunque, sospechaba que tenía que ver con la necedad de que Swiftshift estaba con vida, se alejó hasta llegar a las zonas marginadas de la ciudad, ahí estaría a salvo por un tiempo. Al llegar, se sentó en un banco que daba la vista a una calle bastante sucia y banalizada, al estar sentado encorvó su postura y con una mano sostuvo su frente.

Perceptor sí que era un peligro por su descomunal intelecto, el científico estaba seguro de que existían posibilidades de que el destello siguiera con vida, solo esperaba que no ilusionara a Blurr, dudaba que lo hiciera, pero la posibilidad estaba latente. Solo una cosa tenía la última palabra…El minibot.

Ese dispositivo no era una simple mascota, es un bunker emergente para alojar una chispa en caso de peligro súbito, si su hijo soltó a la gata para salvarla, era un hecho de que murió, si no la soltó, su chispa debió ser absorbida por el minibot , solo tendría que extraerla y alojarla en la protoforma que le dejo a Blitzwing, su hijo volvería renovado y como todo un adulto.

Shockwave no estaba preocupado por la fe que tenía a la posibilidad, pero tenía que admitirlo, no soportaría ver la cámara del minibot vacía, la chispa de su hijo tenía que estar ahí, si no, probablemente terminaría igual que Blurr. El espía suspiro, mejoro su postura y prosiguió a tratar de contactar a Blitzwing.

" ¿Blitzwing, estas ahí?" Llamo "Blitzwing entra"

"o0o0o0o0 T liverAR000n!... o ezkapazte?!" Respondió Random. "h4h4h4h4! Nuuu! Nuu! Eszo h4ze koskillilazzzz…" Escucho el espía.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto extrañado.

Random cambio a Icy "Nada, solo juego aquí con el minibot"

Shockwave parpadeo varias veces en sorpresa "¿Cómo se encuentra?" Pregunto de inmediato " ¿Algún comportamiento inusual? ¿Qué hace?"

"¿Ola k ase?" Comento Random.

"¡Blitzwing!" Llamo serio.

"0k o0ok" Cambio a Icy. "Se porta 'bien', muy juguetona… No creo que sea algo malo, ¿Oh si?"

"Mhh" Murmuro el espía, eso no le daba muchos indicios "Bueno, ¿Lograste encontrar a Ratrap?"

"Si" Cambio a HotHead "¡PERO ESE ESTUPIDO NO QUIERE NEGOCIAR CONMIGO, SOLO ME VIO Y HUYO CORRIENDO COMO LA RATA QUE ES!"

"…Me lo imagino…" Se limitó a decir el espía ante el arranque emocional. "Dame tus coordenadas"

Shockwave siguió las indicaciones hasta llegar con Blitzwing, no fue difícil de encontrar, estaba en un viejo edificio abandonado de aquella zona, de seguro el tres caras había corrido a todo pobre bot que solía refugiarse ahí. Al reencontrarse, Shockwave trato las heridas del tres caras, no era un medbot, pero sabía curar fugas leves. Finalizada la acción, el espía centro su mirada en el minibot, su única esperanza, lo tomo con una sola mano tentado abrirlo para revelar la cámara emergente, sin embargo, estaba tardando mucho en realizar dicha acción.

"¿No la abrirás?" Pregunto Icy.

Shockwave retiro su mano del minibot "…No estoy listo" confeso.

Blitzwing asintió "Ven, te llevare con Ratrap"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por esa misma zona, Ratrap se encontraba contando sus ganancias hasta el momento, todo marchaba bien para él, hasta que miro dos grandes sombras a si espalda. "¡Ay, no!" Exclamo el mercader al notar a Blitzwing llegar y estuvo a punto de huir.

"Tranquilo" Llamo Shockwave "Yo soy el que viene a negociar"

Ratrap no dejaba de temblar "Uh-O-oOk…" Dijo nervioso "¡Pero aleja a ese otro de mí!" Pidió.

Blitzwing rodo los ojos y salió de callejón.

"… y… ¿A qué vienes?" Pregunto el mercader.

"Vengo a ofrecerte…" Saco el chip activando su holograma integrado.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Ratrap con curiosidad al ver el holograma.

"Códigos de acceso a las protoformas del dojo de Drift" Shockwave lo vio ambicioso "¿Sabes cuánto vale una protoforma en el mercado negro, cierto?, imagínate lo rico que serias con todas ellas"

Ratrap lo vio con los ópticos bien abiertos con fluido bucal manchando su barbilla, ya podía sentir todos esos créditos " ¡Oh si, si!" Exclamó, después lo vio con duda "Espera…" Dijo desconfiando "¿Qué es lo que deseas a cambio de tan valiosa información?"

"Necesito un lugar para refugiarme y una identidad nueva" Pidió el Decepticon.

Ratrap se quedó pensativo "Mhh, la nueva identidad no será un problema, el problema será encontrar las instalaciones que buscas como refugio, no te prometo un lugar lindo"

"Solo necesito un refugio en donde pueda hacer mi trabajo" Reitero Shockwave.

Ratrap masajeó su barbilla "Ok, ok. Quédate aquí, iré a negociar"

Minutos después, Ratrap volvió y le dio una señal a Shockwave para que lo siguiera, el Decepticon lo siguió hasta llegar a una zona que iba un tanto más haya de zona denominada "marginada", el lugar estaba casi desértico, pero realmente no afectaba al espía del todo.

"Bueno este es el lugar" Dijo Rattrap abriendo las compuertas "Es un viejo laboratorio, no se ha usado en millones de años, creo que se dejó de usar durante la guerra, no estoy seguro"

Shockwave miro los alrededores con curiosidad. No era muy diferente a un laboratorio Autobot, de hecho, era casi igual al que se encontraba hace un par de horas, claro, este lugar estaba bastante empolvado y con unos cuantos vidrios rotos, pero nada que no pudiera repararse.

"Esta es tu nueva identidad" Dijo entregando una tarjeta de identificación "SharePit, eres cantinero del lugar que atacaste, te dieron de alta ayer y vuelves al trabajo mañana, entras en el turno vespertino, clientes fijos, buena propina" Informo Ratrap.

Shockwave asintió. "Muy bien" le aventó el chip con la información "Tu paga"

Ratrap tomo el chip y lo reverencio "Un placer hacer negocios con el legendario doble agente"

El comerciante salió felizmente para después ser asustado por Blitzwing, el pequeño bot salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

Blitzwing entro al lugar cargando el contenedor de la protoforma "Bueno, este lugar es mejor de lo que imaginaba" Comento

Shockwave se sentó sobre el abanado inmueble y contemplo a la gata merodear por los alrededores. Se quedó contemplándola con inseguridad y angustia, tenía que abrirla, algún día tenía que pasar…

"Hora de la verdad" Comento Icy.

Shockwave se puso de pie "Solo…limpiare este el lugar y…"

"Shockwave…" Llamo el tres caras

El espía respiro profundo. "Quiero retrasar el momento, lo sé"

"Ok, este es el plan" Dijo Icy "Mañana iras a cubrir el turno, yo me encargare de este lugar, cuando llegues con la mente más clara, la abrirás" Cambio a Hothead "¡SIN RETRASOS!. ¡¿OK?!"

"Ya te oí" Dijo el espía masajeando una de sus antenas.

Icy emergió "Sé que no soy el más listo de los dos, pero sé que todo esto no te hace pensar bien las cosas, trata de calmarte, recarga… ponte cómodo."

"Buscare un lugar para acostarme" El espía se apartó hacia otra sección del laboratorio, dejando a Blitzwing con Miko en la sala principal.

Icy cambio a Random al contemplar el desastre que tenía que ordenar " AWH444444444444!1 X D0nd3 empiezo?! D:"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El corredor seguía encerrado en la habitación acostado sobre el sofa, estaba muy lejos de superar su depresión, se sentía un vil pedazo de chatarra.

"Blurr, por favor" Llamo Jazz a sus espaldas "Tienes que beber algo o hibernaras"

"No me importa" Respondió Blurr en susurro. "Quiero morirme" Repitió por milésima vez.

Jazz suspiro y dejo el vaso de energon en la mesilla "Primus…"

"Déjame solo" Pidió el corredor.

"No puedo hacer eso…" Respondió el Ninja.

"¡Mírame Jazz!, eh fallado, ¡Ya no tienes familia que cuidar!" Exclamo Blurr entre llantos.

"Blurr, no es el fin del mundo, esto también le paso a Perceptor y Wheeljack, si ellos pudieron superarlo, ¿Por qué tu no?" Planteo Jazz.

"¡Porque estoy solo! Jazz, Shockwave es y siempre será un Decepticon, jamás estaremos juntos y en paz, ¡¿Cómo quieres que lo supere?!" Grito en agonía.

"Yo también perdí a alguien Blurr, quizá a los dos, jamás lo sabré…" Suspiro "No voy a fingir que siento lo que tú, pero no estás solo, compartimos un dolor similar"

Blurr desvió la mirada "Similar, pero no el mismo…solo déjame solo"

Jazz se recargo contra la pared, todo esto resultaba un círculo vicioso, lo único que le quedaba al ninja era esperar a que el corredor recapacitara por si solo y evitar que atentara contra su bienestar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wheeljack divagaba por los pasillos de la base Autobot buscando a Perceptor, tenía casi medio ciclo solar sin saber de él cuando siempre andaban en íntimo contacto.

El gigante blanco suspiro y abrió su com-link "Percy, ¿Dónde estás?" Le pregunto finalmente.

"Por ahí" Contesto el científico de inmediato.

"¿Y dónde es ese 'por ahí'?" Respondió Wheeljack con irritación. "¿Me estas evitando?"

"Solo estoy procurando que no rastrases mis planes" Aclaro Perceptor.

"¿Retrasar?, ¿Pues qué demonios estás haciendo entonces?" Cuestiono Wheeljack bastante consternado.

"…Nada" Respondió Perceptor después de un largo silencio.

"!¿Cómo que 'nada'?!" Wheeljack expreso con preocupación "Percy es en serio, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Aquí estoy" Escucho su voz en vivo, Wheeljack miro a un lado y ahí lo tenía.

Wheeljack dio un salto "¡Whaaa!, ¡Percy!, ¡Me asustaste!"

Perceptor levanto los hombros "Nunca fui muy atractivo"

Wheeljack lo abrazo "Awwn Percy, para mi eres el bot más atractivo de todos"

Perceptor rompió gentilmente el abrazo y comenzó a marcharse.

"Hey!" Protesto el especialista "¿A dónde vas con mi tarjeta? Ni creas que no me di cuenta"

Perceptor mostro la tarjeta de monedero electrónico entre sus dedos "Iré a dar un paseo"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Después de su larga recarga, ahí estaba Shockwave con apariencia de un Autobot cantinero detrás de una barra y sirviéndole bebidas a todo mundo.

Algo estúpido para su ser, pero necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo esto si quería pensar con más claridad, Miko era su única esperanza, si la chispa de su hijo no estaba, todo se habría perdido, ya no tendría ni familia ni facción por la cual pelear, su única opción de salida seria reconciliarse con Blurr, algo que por alguna razón ya lo miraba imposible, llegar a él sería mucho más difícil que escalar rangos en el ejército Decepticon hasta convertirse en el segundo al mando -oh tercero por arrogancia de Starscream.

En cambio, si su hijo estaba ahí, por fin sería un adulto, él lo educaría para pudiera defenderse, sería una manera de compensar el tiempo perdido y seria muchísimo más fácil atraer a Blurr de manera pacífica.

"Lo de siempre" Escucho.

Shockwave alzó la mirada para toparse con quien menos esperaba.

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Perceptor con una victoriosa sonrisa, algo que cualquier Autobot consideraría alarmante viniendo del científico.

"Nada… nada…" Dijo Shockwave sorprendido "E-e… enseguida"

Shockwave miro entre las repisas de energon, ¡No tenía ni idea cual era "Lo de siempre" de Perceptor!

"Un momento…" Se detuvo "Ahora que lo pienso, tu cara no me es familiar" Improviso.

"Bien jugado" Insinuó el científico "Un Enertlok"

Shockwave preparo la debida y la deslizo por la barra, una vez hecho trato de alejarse para evitar más contacto con ese pequeño pero intimidante Autobot.

"Te tengo justo donde te quiero" Comento el robot carmesí y le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

"¿Disculpe?" Pregunto Shockwave mientras limpiaba un vaso.

"No hagamos esto más difícil" Perceptor le dio otro trago a su debida "Dame a la gata y te dejare vivir tu nueva vida"

"Eso jamás" Murmuro el espía sujetando el vaso con tal firmeza que estaba a punto de romperlo.

"Sé dónde está, 'SharePit', ¿Acaso ese viejo laboratorio no se te resulta familiar?"

Shockwave se acercó a la barra a la altura de Peceptor "Escúchame bien Perceptor, no permitiré que ningún Autobot o Decepticon me separe de mi hijo, si tengo que desactivar a uno de ustedes de por vida, lo hare."

"Lo mismo digo yo" Perceptor amenazo devuelta.

Shockwave le dio la espalda para limpiar otro vaso "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"El nombre 'SoulCore' Te resulta familiar?" Dijo el Autobot.

Shockwave dejó caer el vaso que estaba limpiando en sorpresa.

"Lo sabía…" Concluyo Perceptor. "No es muy tarde para arrepentirte"

Shockwave giro parcialmente "¿Arrepentirme? ¿Por lo que le paso a ese débil pedazo de chatarra?"

"Ese pedazo de chatarra es mi hijo…" Recalco el científico.

"SoulCore dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, creo que te cuesta trabajo entenderlo"

"Así como te cuesta trabajo aceptar que no puedes cambiar los vínculos" Contestó el científico.

Shockwave azoto la mesa y soltó un quejido que lo volvió el centro de atención por unos segundos.

"Te estoy dando la oportunidad, tú decides como quieres terminar esto" Llamo Perceptor.

Shockwave se quedó recargado contra la barra mientras su procesador corría a mil por hora. Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! Perceptor no iba a dejarlo ir solo porque si, ese maldito laboratorio era de el!, lo tenía literalmente acorralado. Blitzwing estaba solo, ¿Lo abran atrapado ya? ¿¡Estaría Miko en posesión Autobot en ese preciso momento!?

"¡No te saldrás con la tuya!" Advirtió el Decepticon.

"Ya lo hice" Declaro Perceptor "Solo un movimiento y termina el juego, pero, te estoy dando oportunidad de que avances y trates de sorprenderme"

Shockwave jalo a Perceptor hasta la parte posterior del bar donde nadie podría ver sus acciones "¡Basta de juegos!" Dijo mientras activaba su arma "¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!"

"La gata"

" ¡No la tendrás!"

"Si no me la das, iré por ella, solo necesito dar la orden"

Shockwave apunto con más hazaña "No si te borro del mapa primero"

"Adelante, dispara" Invito el científico sin preocupaciones.

Shockwave ya tenía suficiente. ¡Estaba harto! Perceptor era inteligente sí, pero sumamente débil en combate, no era rival para el espía, activo el comando para disparar, esperando que la resplandeciente luz de su cañón le diera el fin a ese molesto Autobot, pasaron exactamente tres segundos y no sucedió absolutamente nada. Shockwave intento varias veces, pero parecía tener una especie de falso seguro. No podía activar el maldito comando para disparar!

"¿Sabes porque no puedes?... TÚ, sabes porque no puedes… Nada es lo que parece" Planteo Autobot carmesí.

"Tienes un día para entregarme a la gata, no intentes escapar, se dónde estarás" Dicho esto el Autobot se marchó.

Shockwave no esperó más y salió disparado hacia el laboratorio, no tenía tiempo ya, tenía que saber la verdad de una vez por todas antes de que Perceptor intentara algo.

Al llegar azoto las puertas del lugar "¡Blitzwing! ¡Ayúdame con esto!" Exclamo.

Blitzwing salto "¡ME ASUASTE, IMBECIL!" Exclamo Hothead.

"No tengo tiempo para tu inestabilidad emocional, necesito un lugar para la trasferencia" Dijo Shockwave sonando alterado.

"No harás un cambio de cámara en ese estado…" Murmuro Icy.

"Si, lo haré" Afirmó firmemente el espía.

Icy levanto los hombros "Como digas"

Una vez estando la mesa lista y la protoforma adulta aun lado, Shockwave invito a la gata a subir a su mano y la vio por unos segundos "Hiciste bien…Le hare a mi hijo saber el gran sacrificio que hiciste por el" Presiono el botón amarillo del pecho de la gata y esta paso a estado inconsciente.

Era el momento, las manos de Shockwave comenzaron a temblar nuevamente, igual como cuando intento abrirla por primera vez, con un ultimó empuje de valor, abrió el pequeño contenedor, liberando un aliviante resplandor azulado.

El ojo del Decepticon se llenó de dicha, ahí estaba, ni si quiera supo porque dudo en primero lugar, si ese era el trabajo de los minibots en primer lugar, el punto, su hijo estaba sano y salvo. Retiro el contenedor con sumo cuidado del cuerpo de la gata, poco a poco el cuerpo del minibot fue perdiendo color hasta quedar en escala de grises, por desgracia, ese era el precio por recuperar una chispa. Comenzó a colocar la cámara en el pecho de a protoforma, inmediatamente el cuerpo acepto la nueva chispa y comenzó a tomar una forma única.

Al terminar, Shockwave se encorvó sobre la mesa, de inmediato compuso su postura al escuchar leves quejidos por parte del que se encontraba acostado.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Papá?" Escucho.

La voz de su hijo ya no era la misma, sonaba notoriamente más madura.

Su hijo volvió a gemir en incomodidad "No… no puedo moverme" Dijo.

"Tranquilo…" Calmo el espía "Deja que tu chispa se adapte.

"¿Adaptar?" Swiftshift gruño y se sentó con suma dificultad "¿Pero qu-?" Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su padre se miraba más 'chico' y sus alrededores también, continuo mirando con suma confusión hasta que por fin se miró en un quebrado espejo….

…

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hijo…" Llamo el padre.

"!¿QUE DEMONIOS?!"

"¡Swiftshift!"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Shockwave le dio una ligera cachetada "¡Compórtate!" Exclamo.

"¿Que me hiciste? ¡¿QUE ME HICISTE?!" Pregunto el ya no destello en pánico.

"No me lo agradezcas, fue un placer" Dijo Shockwave en tono sarcástico.

Swiftshift continúo respirando agitadamente hasta calmarse varios minutos después.

"Bienvenido a la adultez" Anuncio el padre.

"Pero…mi madre decía que aún no estaba listo" Comento Swiftshift con sorpresa.

"Claro que lo estas, ya me lo habías mostrado en muchas ocasiones" Defendió el espía.

Swiftshift miro a su izquierda encontrando lo que quedo de su mascota."¿Miko?" Llamo, al no recibir respuesta la tomo en sus brazos " Padre, ¿Qué tiene?" Dijo preocupado.

"M3 t3wo k tu g4t1ta ze fu3 k0n pr1muzzz" Murmuro Random llegando a la zona.

"Mi gatita…" Dijo Swiftshift triste mientras re afianzaba el abrazo al cuerpo muerto de su mascota.

Su padre puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo "Ella se sacrificó por ti"

El hijo desvió la mirada "La extrañare…" Dijo con la voz quebrada "Debí haberla dejado en casa…"

"Si la hubieras dejado, tu estuvieras muerto" Recalco el padre tratando de sonar compasivo, cosa que no le salió para nada bien.

Swiftshift respiro profundo tratando de ahogar el llanto, aun con el cuerpo de la gata en brazos. De repente encogió sus hombros y encorvó su postura. "Siento frio" Dijo.

"Tu chispa aún no está sincronizada por completo" Dijo su padre mientras se sentaba y lo abrazaba, ya no era una pulguita que cabía en las llantas de los pies de Blurr, ahora era significativamente más alto que Blurr, pero seguía siendo más chico que Shockwave, probablemente era un poco más alto que Optimus.

Su procesador no cambio mucho, su cara se tornó un poco menos redonda debido a la madurez, su diadema que aparentaban un par de audífonos y los receptores que copio de su padre seguían siendo iguales, sus grandes y ojos ovalados cambiaron a ser chicos y afilados como los de su madre, seguía siendo un bot puro, eso explicaba sus ojos azules, el pasar a un estado de madurez física no afecto del todo. Seguía sin tener un modo alterno para poder transformarse así que su estructura de cuerpo aún era muy básica y humana, la cual no era muy diferente a la de ambos padres, armadura gris en la parte superior, ante manos y pantorrillas, lo demás estaba cubierto por chasis negro, a pesar de seguir viéndose un poco delicado, al menos ese cuerpo ya le daba la capacidad para poder defenderse.

Swiftshift sonrió y rio nerviosamente "Papá …" Dijo un tanto apenado.

"A los Sparklings se les abraza cuando nacen por lo mismo, siente frio mientras se adaptan a estar solos en cuerpo propio sin la chispa de la madre que los mantenga calientes"

"¿Piensas abrazarme hasta que se me quite el frio?" Comento Swiftshift.

"No pude estar ahí cuando naciste, dame el gusto…" Dijo el padre.

"Hemmm..." Se quedó el hijo pensativo "Ok…"

Swiftshift se quedó quieto sintiendo los latidos de la chispa de su padre. "Suenas como a mamá" Murmuro.

"Somos uno…" Respondió Shockwave.

"Tu chispa es suave… ¿Por qué un Decepticon como tú la tendría?"

"No te confundas Swiftshift, soy tu padre, debo velar por tu bienestar, eso no significa que soy así con todos" Explico el espía a su hijo.

"444WW K ternur1-" Random ni siquiera termino su frase cuando un puñetazo por parte de Shockwave lo noqueó.

Swiftshift se separó parcialmente de Shockwave "¿Cuándo volveré con mamá?"

"Me temo que no podrá hacerse cargo de ti por un tiempo" Confeso Shockwave.

"¿Pero dónde está?" Volvió a preguntar el hijo.

"Él está a salvo, no te preocupes" Calmo el padre.

"No sé ni que paso, solo recuerdo que estaba atorado en el hielo y…"

"No pienses en eso…" Interrumpió Shockwave "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí…"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

En la base Decepticon. Megatron estaba manipulando la a antigua consola que usaba Shockwave para elaborar los planes. La consola mostraba un video de cámara de seguridad donde los Autobots se llevaban el cuerpo inconsciente, pero aún con vida de Shockwave.

"¿Ahora qué haremos? ¡Oh gran Megatron! Exclamo Lugnut.

"Shockwave sabe demasiado, ya lo hicimos sufrir suficiente con eliminar a su peste, sería mejor que lo liberáramos de su miseria ¿No creen?" Insinuó Megatron.

Su ejército sonrió y rio maliciosamente.

" ¡Ya saben que hacer Decepticons! ¡Eliminen a Shockwave y a Blitzwing!" Ordeno el líder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shockwave ¿Adobe vamos?" Pregunto Blitzwing al darse cuenta que se dirigían a la base Autobot.

Shockwave paro de caminar en seco "Bliztwing, agradezco el apoyo que has dado, pero este plan es demasiado arriesgado y entenderé el hecho de que no quieras acompañarme" Dijo.

" ¿Bromeas? Megatron jamás deja cabos sueltos…" Dijo el inestable "Si descubre la mas mínima señal de que seguimos en línea nos cazara"

"Pensamos igual" Respondió Shockwave.

"¿Se van a entregar? ¡¿Qué pasara con ustedes?!" Pregunto Swiftshift con preocupación.

"Tranquilo hijo, lo tengo todo planeado" Aseguro su padre.

Al estar unos cuantos metros de la base, se pusieron a plena vista de los guardias.

"Miren miren quienes aparecieron en la boca de Unicron" Expreso Sentinel "¡Prepárense para atacar!" Anuncio.

"Alto…" Se escuchó la voz monótona de Perceptor "Yo me encargo"

Sentinel se quedó atónico "Como guste, pero mis tropas estarán listas para defenderlo"

Perceptor bajo a recibirlos, sin esposas, sin armas, sin nada, solo el enfrente del portón. El científico contemplo la cara de estrés y cansancio del espía, estaba en su límite, no cabía duda, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la figura nueva que lo acompañaba.

"Un movimiento predecible" Comento Perceptor finalmente "Ese modelo te sienta bien Swiftshift"

El más joven parpadeo "¿Sabe quién soy?"

"Por supuesto, jamás olvido la emanación de una chispa…" Miro de rojo a Shockwave "Cercana"

Shockwave desvió la mirada en respuesta.

"Por aquí…" Invito el científico.

La base se encontraba paralizada al ver a dos Decepticons y uno sin facción caminando como si nada por los pasillos, los guio hasta un lugar familiar para el espía, era el mismo donde Perceptor lo reparo.

"Por favor dejen sus armas aquí" Dijo Perceptor.

Hothead emergió y activo sus armas.

"Hazle caso, Blitzwing" Recalco el espía.

Hothead dio un gruñido y accedió a ceder sus armas.

"No contemplaba un visitante, así que tendrán que compartir contenedor" Anuncio Percerptor, luego volteo a ver a Shockwave "Sabes que no te conviene hacer enemigos en este momento, no debo decirte que no tienes que hacer, ¿Cierto?"

Shockwave rodo el óptico, qué manera de decirle 'No salgas o no intentes algo indebido' "Entendido…"

"Vámonos Swiftshift" Dijo Perceptor.

Swiftshift volteo a ver a su padre "Papá"

"Ve con el" Después se acercó a los receptores de su hijo "Busca a tu madre cuando el tiempo se adecuando" Le susurro

" ¿Pero cómo…?"

"Eres mi hijo y sé que tú sabrás cuando, se cauteloso, recuerda que el piensa que tu estas muerto" Informo.

"Swiftshit" Llamo nuevamente el científico desde lejos.

"Ve, no me harán daño" Incito el espía.

Swiftshift asintió y siguió a Perceptor, quedando Shockwave y Blitzwing en el contenedor preventivo.

"¿Qué va pasar ahora?" Pregunto Swiftshift.

"Paciencia hijo mío" Expreso Perceptor mientras checaba su panel de datos "Necesito hacerte unas pruebas para asegurar tu estabilidad con tu nuevo cuerpo"

"Tío Percy esto me tiene muy confundido…" Dijo Swiftshift mientras entraban a una sala de pruebas.

"Tranquilo, todo se aclarara pronto, mientras, acuéstate ahí" Pidió Precy.

Swiftshift asintió y obedeció, los scanner lo intimidaban un poco pero la compañía de su tío-doctor era suficiente para mantenerlo calmado.

"A pesar de que estuviste poco tiempo ausente, han pasado muchas cosas" Comento Perceptor mientras trabajaba.

Swiftshift lo escuchaba atentamente.

"Por ahora, tenemos que mantener el secreto de que sigues con vida, mientras Megatron no este asegurado, eres considerado igual de peligroso"

Swiftshift abrió sus ópticos en duda "Pero… ¡Yo no soy malo!"

"Lo se hijo" Concordó Perceptor "Pero eres el producto de una cadena hereditaria exageradamente larga, los demás miembros del consejo Autobot temían tu potencial pero sobretodo, que dicho potencial se tornara en nuestra contra, es por eso que te manteníamos en una protofoma pequeña "

Swiftshift solo miraba a su tío con decepción.

"Por ahora, es mejor que nadie sepa de tu regreso, no hasta recapturar a Megatron"

" ¿Y que pasara con mi padre? Sé que es un Decepticon, pero él no es malo, su chispa es cálida…como la de un Autobot…" Dijo el joven

"Lo se Swiftshift…" Perceptor termino el escaneo y desactivo los amarres para que Swiftshift pudiera levantarse.

"Lo se…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jazz despertó con el alarmante descubrimiento de que Blurr no se encontraba en la habitación, ¡¿Dónde se habrá metido?! Por fortuna su señal de área local estaba fuerte, sea donde estuviera, no estaba lejos, siguió la señal hasta llegar a la pista de entrenamiento, Blurr se encontraba sentado en la grada más alta, contemplando la ciudad desde arriba.

"Dime que no estás pensando en tirarte" Comento Jazz llegando al lugar.

"No" Dijo Blurr más tranquilo que los últimos dos días.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunto Jazz.

"No lo sé…" Respondió el Autobot con confusión "Solo digamos que me siento mejor desde hace unas horas…" Se puso ambas manos sobre su procesador "No está bien…¡No está bien!" Respiro agitadamente "Mi hijo…mi bebé murió…. El…Murió" Se dijo cada vez perdiendo credibilidad de sus propias palabras.

"¿Blurr?" Pregunto el ninja acercándose aún más.

"Los vínculos se llaman entre si… sin importan la facción… o la distancia" El corredor se dijo así mismo.

"Blurr, estas delirando, volvamos a-"

El destello azulado que creo Blurr al ir a toda velocidad lo interrumpió.

"¡Blurr!" Llamo Jazz en vano.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Perceptor guio a Swiftshift hasta una zona que era como una pequeña zona residencial dentro de la misma base, Perceptor abrió una de las puertas y entraron a uno de los lugares que tenía mucho parecido a un apartamento.

"¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Este es mi hogar…" Anuncio el científico.

"Nunca había estado aquí, de hecho ni si quiera sabía si ustedes dormían fuera de los laboratorios" Comento Swiftshift.

"Tu suposición es entendible, siéntete como en casa" Invito Perceptor.

"¿Percy?" Se escuchó una tercera voz "¿Estas en casa? ¿Con qui-?" Wheeljack paro en seco al ver al extraño frente a él.

Swiftshift por unos segundos pensó en ir a correr a abrazarlo como siempre, pero ya no era la pulguita que todos conocían, trago fluido y se limitó a levantar su palma y saludo tímidamente desde lejos "Hola tío Wheeljack…"

Wheeljack se quedó completamente paralizado, no sabía si sentir alegría o terror.

"Dos ciclos solares" Recalco Perceptor sacando a Wheeljack e su shock "Tengo un ciclo libre"

Wheeljack no pudo evitar sentarse al lado del recién llegado y dar una segunda examinación comenzando por los ópticos "¿Estás seguro que es el?"

"En un 200%" Afirmo Percy.

Wheeljack continuo con el chequeo rápido "Este modelo de protoforma es…"

"Prime, lo sé" Interrumpió Perceptor "Shockwave hizo unos cuantos movimientos desesperados mientras mi plan estaba en macha"

"Al consejo no le gustara esto, esa protoforma estaba reservada para el siguiente Prime" Dijo Wheeljack.

"¿Prime?" Swiftshift encogió los hombros "O-oigan si esta protoforma es importante pueden volverme a cambiar de cuerpo"

"Me temo que eso ya no se puede, tu chispa no rechazara ese cuerpo a menos que este sumamente dañado" Explico Perceptor.

"Además" Continuo Wheeljack "Megatron robo muchas protoformas del dojo, Shockwave fue los suficientemente…" pauso " 'generoso' En darle la protoforma más prometedora a su hijo a que Megatron la tuviera durante el robo"

"P-p-p-p-PERO ¡Yo no quiero ser un Prime!" Negó el joven con nervios.

"Ganarse el título de Prime es una tarea de millones de años, curiosamente todos los prime portan ese modelo, no es que el modelo te haga Prime, es solo una coincidencia."

Swiftshift se abrazó a mí mismo "…. Todo esto es un desastre…Soy adulto, tengo un padre encarcelado, otro que no puede saber que estoy vivo, no le agradó a consejo y Megatron quiere mi cabeza…. Necesito descansar…"

"Claro" Apoyo Perceptor "Ven, te diré donde dormirás"

Al estar Swiftshift en recarga, Perceptor regreso con su sparkmate y se recostó en su regazo "Yo siempre puedo ¿Sabes?"

"…Lo se…Pero ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Blurr sabe algo?" Pregunto Wheeljack.

"No es conveniente que Blurr se entere en ese estado, el solo quiere a su frágil y diminuto destello, jamás aceptara a Swiftshft como adulto… pero" Perceptor recorrió su digito sobre el contorno facial se su sparkmate "Esas no son todas las buenas noticias, Shockwave se entregó por voluntad propia justo con Blitzwing y…" Se acercó al componente auditivo par susurrarle "Tengo información sobre SoulCore"

La mirada de Wheeljack se llenó de sorpresa, miedo, incertidumbre… "No hablas en serio…"

"Hablo muy enserio, lo voy a encontrar"

"Percy ¡Basta!" Exclamo Wheeljack con desespero "Solo te di tres ciclos solares ¡¿En serio crees que lo encontraras en UN día?!" Su voz empezó a quebrarse "No lo encontramos antes, durante y después de la guerra. Ya…ya" El especialista se limpió las lágrimas "Ya le quitaste el hijo a quien asesino al nuestro. ¡¿Qué más quieres?!"

"Saber la verdad" Dijo Percy.

" ¡¿Cual verdad?!"

"No puedo decírtelo, arruinarías mis planes" Dijo Perceptor.

Wheeljack soltó un ligero llanto "Solo tienes un día" Recalco.

"Lo sé" Perceptor le dio un profundo beso a su sparkamte antes de separarse y se dirigirse a la puerta "Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

Wheeljack relamió sus labios aun saboreando ese beso "Tu y yo tenemos asuntos intimos pendientes"

"Lo sé" Respondió Perceptor de espaldas antes de marcharse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los Decepticons contemplaron como la puerta de su temporal prisión se abrió revelando una figura bien identificada.

"Shockwave, ven conmigo" Dijo Perceptor.

Shockwave se puso de pie frente a él.

" ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Pregunto nuevamente.

Shockwave simulo un levantón de ceja "No" Acto seguido Perceptor le coloco las frías esposa y se lo llevo hasta una especie de cuarto de interrogación, el espía noto que el lugar estaba completamente aislado, no había micrófonos, ni cámaras, ni ventanas, solo eran él y Perceptor.

"Solo te hare una sola pregunta" Declaro Perceptor y volteo a ver al espía "¿Qué paso con SoulCore?"

"¿Qué no lo viste por ti mismo? Me deshice de él, enfrente de ti" Respondió el Decepticon.

"Mientes" Afirmo Percy.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pruebas tienes?" Reto el Decepticon.

"Blurr me dio el nombre" Respondió Percy.

El ojo de Shockwave se contrajo y afilo.

"Me supongo que no es necesario que entre en detalles como es que alguien que ni si quiera existía tuviera conocimientos de un nombre que jamás había sido mencionado, tomando en cuenta que dicho alguien estaba vinculado con otro que sí, para que el supiera las implicaciones son obvias" Explico Percy "Blurr dijo que tú y SoulCore eran cercanos, alguien que mataste como parte de daño colateral no puede ser alguien cercano. Esta es la última vez que lo repito, ¿Qué paso con SoulCore?"

Shockwabe se quedó callado.

"Bien" Concluyo Perceptor "Si no hablaras, tendré que hacerte hablar"

"¿Piensas torturarme?" Pregunto el espía.

"Oh no. Yo tengo mis propias técnicas…" Perceptor le dio la espalda al cautivo "En términos científicos ¿Puedes explicarme porque dos seres diferentes pueden compartir un solo banco de memorias y emociones?"

Shockwave soltó una débil risa "¿Hablas de los vínculos? No diré nada hasta ver a Blurr"

"¿Quieres ver como quedo después de lo que sucedió?" Pregunto Percy.

"Tú y yo sabemos que los vínculos comparten emociones a cierta distancia, Blurr superara su crisis en poco tiempo si estoy aquí, mi tranquilidad es predominante a su dolor de un hecho inexistente, no podrás ocultar a Swiftshift por siempre" Declaro Shockwave.

"Cierto…Cierto" Apoyo Perceptor "Es por eso que me encuentro frente aquí en este momento, tu quizá nunca viste a otros padres perder destellos durante la guerra, asuntos mezclados con mitología y creencias de la era predacon, perder a un hijo antes de llegar a etapa adulta era uno de los más grandes pecados que ni Primus perdona, tanto así que su único trato con Unicron fue que se llevase a los padres irresponsables, oh así lo dice la leyenda." Relato Perceptor "Lo curioso, es que ninguno de los padres vive mucho después del deceso del pequeño"

"…Insinúas que sigue con vida" Dedujo Shockwave.

"Justo como Blurr empezará a sospechar, es un instinto forjado desde nuestra creación." Continuo Percy "Estoy dispuesto a liberarte si me dices donde esta"

Shockwave suspiro "Cuantas veces tengo que decir que ¡No-lo-se!

"Mientes" Repitió el científico.

"Dijiste alguien cercano a mi" Recalco Shockwave "Nunca tuve personas cercanas, Megatron me eligió al ser adulto, lo que me convirtió en parte de su ejército y facción, las misiones que me asignaba eran específicas y solitarias, rara vez convivía con otros Decepticons…. Hasta podría decir, que hice más lazos con Autobots mientras estaba en cubierto que con ellos, no negare que ayude a muchos Autobots, quizá uno de ellos fue el, pero sí de personas cercanas que pueda mencionar, tengo a Blurr es mi compañero, no puedo decir nada más, Blitzwing me ayudo desde que supe de Swiftshift, a pesar de que lo considero cercano la fraternidad es reciente." Pauso "No sé qué más decir…Es todo"

Perceptor afilo un poco los ojos, odiaba admitir que Shockwave estaba diciendo la verdad, pero si tal cosa era real, entonces su rastro llegaba a su fin y su hipótesis más oscura y rebuscada tomaba fuerza "¿Qué me dices de tus vínculos parentales?" Pregunto.

"¿Es una broma? No los eh visto desde que me convertí en Decepticon… No dudo que estén muertos"

"Háblame de ellos" Pidió Perceptor.

Shockwave se quedó callado solo conocía le versión que le había dado Megatron, que habían sido asesinados por Autobots "…No recuerdo" Se limitó a decir.

"No eres hijo directo de la chispa suprema, tiene que saber, está en tu vinculo..." Perceptor mostro una débil sonrisa con un toque malicioso, era el momento de tirar su carta maestra "Vinculo que curiosamente porta el nombre de mi hijo." Insinuó.

Shockwave dio un paso hacia atrás, dado a los eventos recientes, tenía razones para dudar de lo que le había dicho Megatron fuera verdad, pero aceptar la insinuación de Perceptor era algo que sobrepasaba toda lógica " ¡Me reusó a aceptar tal cosa!" Exclamo el Decepticon.

"No te estoy pidiendo que lo aceptes, solo quería saber que paso con él y ahora lo sé" Perceptor dio media vuelta dispuesto a guiar a Shockwave devuelta a su celda.

"¡Yo lo mate!" Exclamo el espía, preferiría mil veces decir que él lo mato a aceptar que eran uno mismo.

"Te daré tiempo para que lo asimiles" Dijo Perceptor y opto por dejarlo solo en la habitación.

0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wheeljack dio el último sorbo de energon y se recostó en el sofa por unos minutos, como le encantaría quedarse así por un par de horas más. Antes de que la fuga de los Decepticons sucediera, él y Percy tenía más tiempo libre para ellos y hacían investigaciones de índole más 'casual' de modo que no tenían mucho que ver con utensilios de guerra, desgraciadamente ese ya no era el caso por ahora y tenía que regresar a trabajar, pero antes, se acercó a la habitación designada para Swiftshift, nunca pasaba por alto esa sensación de nostalgia… esa habitación alguna vez fue de su propio hijo, al morir creyó que jamás volverían a abrirla, pero desde la modificación drástica de Percetor, el pequeño santuario que guardaba la esencia de su destello paso a ser una simple habitación de huéspedes, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial, los gemelos dormían ahí con frecuencia, sin mencionar que el mismo Blurr fue estuvo con ellos durante bastante tiempo, ese lugar seguía siendo un recinto para todo cybetroiano que significaba mucho para ellos.

"Swiftshift" Wheeljack llamo gentilmente.

Swiftshift hizo unos ligeros quejidos y lo miro de reojo. "Wheeljack…" dijo soñoliento.

"Volveré al trabajo, sírvete lo que necesites sin miedo"

Swiftshift asintió y volvió a dormir.

Al salir de su hogar iba rumbo al laboratorio cuando un peculiar robot paro en seco frente a él.

"Blurr… ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el especialista con un poco de preocupación dado su actual situación y probable estado mental.

"Wheeljack…¿Sabes dónde está Perceptor?" Pregunto el corredor.

"La verdad no lo sé" Respondió Wheeljack.

Blurr solo levanto una ceja, ellos dos tenían un vinculo tan fuerte que era difícil de creer tal cosa.

"Escucha" Comenzó Wheeljack "Es el trato del silencio, le doy tiempo para trabajar en cosas que a mí no me agradan y no hablamos al respecto hasta que termine el periodo dado, realmente no puedo decirte donde esta si ni si quiera me quiero enterar de lo que está haciendo…"

Blurr conocía tan bien a ese par que sabía perfectamente que el trato del silencio involucraba una situación seria en la que ambos concordaban, y había que tenerlo en cuenta, si ambos no estaban de acuerdo, cualquiera que fuera ese algo podría perjudicar o beneficiar a alguien.

"Bueno… Iré a buscarlo por mi cuenta, gracias de todos…" Dijo Blurr.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jazz se dirigió hacia la entrada de la base. "Sentinel ¿Has visto a Blurr?"

Sentinel dio media vuelta "¿Qué no estaba en una habitación lloriqueando?"

"¡Ten más respeto!" Exigió Jazz "Su hijo…mi hijo adoptivo… acaba de fallecer"

"Oh bueno, no es por ofender pero no te veo tan triste"

"No comparto lazos con Blurr, soy incapaz de sentir un gran dolor por la pérdida d Swiftswhift, pero eso no significa que su perdida no me afecta"

"Como sea" Bufo Sentinel "Yo solo sé que Shockwave y Blitzwing acaban de entrar por esta puerta como si nada con otro Cybetroniano que jamás había visto. En fin, esto me da mala espina"

"Espera… ¿Shockwave escapo?" Pregunto Jazz.

Sentinel levanto una ceja "Veo que ni cuenta te diste"

"Bueno… seguiré buscándolo, pero infórmame la siguiente vez ¿Si?, gracias de todos modos"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Megatron se encontraba a unos escasos metros de la base Autobot.

"Mi señor, los equipos están en sus posiciones" Anuncio Lugnut.

Megatron sonrió malévolamente "Que comience la cacería familiar"


	14. Amor incondicional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N FINAL:  
> Porque ya no los quiero hacer sufrir más, especial de los últimos dos capítulos. De aquí en adelante. Empezare con una limpia masiva de la historia, corrección de formato, revisión masiva de ortografía, redacción, narración y acomodo equitativo de los chapters.   
> La revisión se subirá de un golpe, sabrán cuando esté disponible cuando aparezca la leyenda –REVISADO- al final del resumen. Procurare agregar unos cuantos escenarios extra para que valga la pena la releída.  
> No habrá secuela de este fanfic, ni tampoco tengo pensado escribir otro Shockwave/Blurr igual de largo. Prefiero escribir de otra pareja un poco más reciente o de índole clásico.  
> Si se quedaron con una duda respecto a la historia, pueden aclararla mandándome un ask en eeuki.Tumblr en la sección que dice [Message me]. Tengo preguntas anónimas activadas para los que no tienen cuenta o no quieren exponerse.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia y que nunca perdieron las esperanzas de verla terminada.

Blurr recorrió los pasillos de la base, intentando entender cómo es que su chispa se encontraba tan tranquila, no era normal, necesitaba respuestas, y sabía perfectamente quien podía resolvérselas.  
“Perceptor” Llamó.  
“Blurr, no esperaba verte por estas aéreas” Mintió, lo que había dicho Shockwave, se estaba haciendo realidad.  
“Supe que Shockwave está preso… quisiera hablar con él”  
Perceptor se quedó callado por unos instantes, sus planes salieron bien, pero cuando salían exageradamente bien también le alteraban su balanza, ya tenía Swiftshift para criarlo, pero el misterio sobre su hijo perdido también se había disipado, simplemente ya no tenía caso retener a su… nieto, de alguna manera tenía que encontrar la forma de reintroducirlos, eso tratando de que sus antiguas y oscuras intenciones que tenía no se viesen obvias o sospechosas.  
“Por ahora no se encuentra en condiciones” Comentó Perceptor.  
“Por favor” Suplicó el corredor   
Perceptor se quedó en silencio, de todos modos, si no le decía dónde estaba, nada impediría que Blurr lo buscase hasta encontrarlo “Está en la celda ocho, no hay llave” Informó.  
Blurr frunció el ceño “¿Sin llave?”  
Perceptor solo asintió y se fue.  
Blurr le siguió con la mirada y la cara incrédula ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Tenía todo esto que ver con sus cambios repentinos de ánimo? ¿En serio Shockwave estaba sin vigilancia? No sabía si alegrarse u horrorizarse al darse cuenta de que precisamente, la celda de Shockwave carecía de guardias y que la celda se encontraba sin su barrera de energía habitual. Shockwave era su sparkmate pero eso no lo hacía más manso con otros Autobots. Entró a la habitación y contemplo al Decepticon al frente sentando en el suelo en posición de loto, sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija al suelo, aparentemente perdida.   
“¿Shockwave?…” Preguntó Blurr al entrar.  
Shockwave levantó la mirada, la ligera contracción de su óptico denotaba sorpresa mas no dijo ni una palabra.  
Blurr camino hacia enfrente hasta estar a escasos centímetros del otro y subió a su regazo. Este no era el Shockwave que conocía, actuaba como un animal con el espíritu roto, ¿Qué cosa le habría pasado para dejarlo así? Para el la respuesta era algo obvia, su hijo se había ido, quizá el shock de su sparkmate era tan fuerte que ni Peceptor se molestó en poner seguridad, pero eso contradecía su teoría, ambos deberían sentirse igual de dolidos, pero él ya no se sentía así por lo sucedido, eso tenía que significar algo, pero sin ayuda de Shockwave, era imposible saber con certeza.  
“Shockwave… háblame” Llamó el Autobot con preocupación.  
El espía por su parte continúo con la mirada perdida. “Lo lamento, Blurr. No debí haberte mentido… Otra vez”   
Blurr lo vio con tristeza “Escucha yo… sé que tienes más edad, no sé porque me sorprendió el hecho de que hubo alguien antes, fue un arranque de celos, lo lamento…” Su voz empezó a quebrantarse un poco, el estado de Shockwave no le estaba dando muchas esperanzas “Debemos estar unidos ahora más que nunca. ¿Cierto?”  
Shockwave asintió, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había pasado cuando un gran estruendo seguido de las alarmas de la base aturdieron todo el lugar. “¡Al suelo!” Exclamó llevándose a Blurr consigo.  
Ambos fueron cubiertos por una cortina de humo, polvo y escombros.  
“ ¡¿Qué está pasando?!” Pregunto Blurr.  
“¡Ven conmigo!” Exclamo el espía.  
Blurr asintió y siguió a su compañero. El plan no era nuevo, sea lo que estuviese pasando, Shockwave tenía que recuperar sus armas antes que nada, al llegar al área de confiscación, ambos pararon en seco al notar la sombra que se dibujó en el polvo, no cabía duda, ese era Megatron. Blurr quedo completamente paralizado, ver esa figura solo le recordó aquel atroz suceso.  
Shockwave gentilmente lo empujó hacia atrás, la sombra se acercó hasta que el polvo desapareció.  
“Vaya que no fue difícil encontrarlos” Megatron comento al mismo tiempo que activo su arma “Esta vez me asegurare de acabarlos”  
“Blurr, vete, yo me encargo” Dijo Shockwave.  
“Pero-…” Blurr dijo.  
“¡Blurr vete!” Shockwave exclamo.  
“¡No!” Blurr respondió y se posiciono enfrente del espía “¡No huiré más! ¡Él me quito a mi hijo! ¡No dejare que se salga con la suya!” Activo su sable y miro a su sparkmate con decisión. “Peleare a tu lado”  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
Una pequeña sacudida fue suficiente para sacar a Swiftshift de su estado soñoliento. Al salir de la habitación comprobó las anomalías, la ventana estaba completamente cubierta por una capa de hollín, apenas y podía verse que había detrás, un segundo estruendo lo hizo recargarse contra la pared. ¿Qué estaba pasando?   
Se dirigió cuidadosamente a la salida, al caminar unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la sala común, contempló que el lugar se había convertido en un campo de batalla.  
Swiftshift trago saliva y trato de mantener el perfil más bajo posible, en ese momento deseaba ser pequeño de nuevo con tal de escabullirse con facilidad, de repente una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo estremecerse.  
“Tranquilo, soy yo” Escuchó

Swiftshift volteo a ver al poseedor de la familiar voz. “Tío Wheeljack” Menciono en una mezcla de alivio y susto.  
“Ven conmigo, este lugar ya no es seguro” Menciono haciendo que Swiftshift comenzara a seguirlo.  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
No muy lejos de ahí, Shockwave y Megatron se abalanzaron uno contra el otro, su posición era muy similar al abraso de dos jugadores de lucha libre, la fricción que generaban sus brazos al sostenerse generaban chispas. Megatron finalmente se zafó y dio un golpe a la barbilla del espía haciéndolo caer unos metros a atrás.  
El tirano sonrió orgullosamente, pero no duro mucho, segundos después esquivó un sablazo por parte de Blurr, los movimientos del Autobot sobrepasaban la velocidad del tirano, así que opto por dar tiros al aire hasta que uno afectara al corredor, Megatron solo necesitaba el más minúsculo error por parte de Blurr para darle un golpe limpio y dejarlo fuera del combate, la vulnerabilidad de los bots como Blurr no eran un secreto.   
“¡Te tengo!” Exclamó el tirano al girar un cuarto de vuelta y tirar un puñetazo justo en el estómago del corredor, luego aprovecho los segundos de shock del Autobot para comenzar a sostenerlo por el cuello. “Patético”  
Shockwave apenas y estaba recobrando sus sentidos, al ponerse de pie y contemplar la escena, apunto con su cañón a Megatron, a punto de dar el tiro.  
“Ah-ah” Dijo Megatron de manera victoriosa al mismo tiempo que usaba a Blurr de escudo “¿No querrás lastimar a tu preciado sparkmate? ¿Oh si?”  
Shockwave bajo su cañón “No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo”  
“¿Yo? ¿Caer bajo? ¡JA-JA! Habla el débil al que se le dio todo, y aun así tuvo la insolencia de dar la espalda” Megatron gruñó. “Veo que al final no pudiste negar quien eras, eres débil, justo como tu raza”  
“Espera…tú… ¿¡Tú lo sabias!?” Shockwave dijo en un tono que, cualquier persona pensaría que se desagarro las cuerdas vocales.  
Megatron solo rio “¿Enserio creíste que te aceptaría como Decepticon sin saber quién eras? Todo estaba fríamente calculado salvo un pequeño detalle…” Comenzó a relatar.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
El timbre sonó para los pequeños destellos, todos salieron corriendo al patio de juego y comenzaron a relajarse, comer y jugar. Desde la sombras, dos decenticos observaban.  
“Ahí es donde se encuentra” Comento un joven Megatron  
“Aww la escuela, ¿Recuerdas cuando me cuidabas de los bullís?” Pregunto un melancólico Starcream.  
“Silencio…” Ordeno Megatron.  
“Sabes para ser un amargado, sabes cumplir promesas de la niñez” Comento el seeker.   
“¡Calla! No te traje hasta aquí para que recuerdes estupideces” Exclamo el tirano.  
“Ok ok, solo espero que aun recuerdas tu otra promesa” Insinuó Starscream.  
Megatron desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor.

“¡Ahahaha! ¡Si la recuerdas!” La burla de Starcream resulto en su ser estampado contra la pared, obra de Megatron.  
“¡Concéntrate en la misión de una buena vez!” Advirtió con ira.  
“Tranquilo mi querido Megatron, mi agente ya está en posición, tomó la apariencia de uno de los instructores y no tardara en cumplir su labor”  
Megatron volvió a fijar su mirada al patio de juegos “Si consigo sacar a Perceptor y Wheeljack del camino, el líder reconocerá mis habilidades y acendre en la pirámide del ejercito Decepticon tan rápido que seré su líder en poco tiempo”  
“Shockwave, reportándose” Escucharon en sus commlinks. “He tomado la forma de un tutor, me dirijo al objetivo establecido”  
“Ya era hora” Scarcream contesto “El objetivo se encuentra en patio a cuatro metros de la salida”  
“Entendido” Shockwave respondió.  
Este salió al patio con una apariencia de un modelo de cuerpo parecido al de Arcee pero más masculino y color verde bandera. Escaneo el área indicada lo que lo dejo un tanto perplejo, ese objetivo no era lo que él esperaba.  
“Solo hay un destello ahí” Shockwave reporto.  
“¡Exacto!” Respondió Megatron impacientemente “Solo elimínalo”  
Shockwave dio dos pasos atrás “Esperen un momento…. ¿Me trajeron hasta aquí para asesinar a un destello? ¡No puedo hacer eso!”  
“¡Solo hazlo, Shockwave!” Starscream ordeno de igual forma.  
“Escuchen, solo hay una cosa que trasciende más allá de cualquier ideología y eso es, jamás lastimar a una chispa pura que no conoce el bien y el mal” Declaró el agente.  
“¡Nadie lo sabrá!” Starscream insistió.  
“ ¡Esto no se trata si alguien se entera! ¡Es cuestión de honor!” Fue lo último que dijo Shockwave.  
“No lo hará” El seeker dijo algo preocupado.  
“Por eso tengo un plan B” Megatron respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.  
“Pla-“ Starcream no pudo terminar cuando su compañero ya había lanzado el primer tiro hacia la escuela.  
“¡Muévanse ya! El objetivo es SoulCore, una vez terminando con él, pueden hacer lo que les plazca con el resto” Ordeno.  
El seeker vio como un comando Decepticon salió de la nada y comenzaron asaltar la escuela. Los destellos corriendo despavoridos mientras que los robots mayores casi los pisaban sin cuidado alguno.  
Megatron miro de un lado a otro entre el chaos tratando de localizar aquella pulga, no la logro identificar, pero eso sí, distinguió un Shockwave adentrarse en la escuela, no era difícil deducir que muy probablemente tenía a su objetivo en los brazos.  
“¡Ahí va!” Exclamo en lo que iba tras él.  
El sonar de su cañón contra la puerta fue una clara señal de guerra. ¡Ese estúpido se las iba a pagar! ¡Y muy caro! ¡Nada se interpondría en su máximo deseo de ser la cabeza de los Decepticons! Corrió entre los pasillos arremetiendo con cualquier pobre bot que estaba en su camino, ya fuera con un puñetazo o cañonazo para limpiar su paso. Hasta que finalmente el pobre idiota termino en un callejón sin salida, ya era suyo, tanto el traidor como el objetivo que cargaba.  
“Megatron, por favor, ¡Es solo un niño!” Shockwave insistió afianzando aquel destello, mayormente blanco, con gris y un poco de verde como colores secundarios, y los tradicionales ojos azules típicos de un Autobot.   
“No me vengas con tonterías, si vamos a ganar esta guerra, él debe morir”   
El decepticon morado activo su cañón, cargando al destello con un solo brazo. “¡No permitiré que le hagas daño! Podemos conservarlo como prisionero de guerra ¡Me ofrezco a ser su tutor!”  
El tirano observó como el pequeño no dejaba derramar lubricante por los ópticos “¿Crees que esa cosa será útil? ¡Míralo! Es indefenso e inútil, ¡No sirven de nada!”   
Shockwave esquivo rápidamente una bala de plasma saltando sobrenaturalmente, clavando sus garras en el techo y se balanceo por el aire hasta quedar a espaldas de Megatron “¡Todos fuimos así alguna vez!” respondió una vez estando en una zona más despejada.  
“Eso está a punto de cambiar, desde que se dieron los primeros indicios de conflicto, los nacimientos empezaron a declinar, cuando la guerra estalle por completo, ningún cybertroniano procreara y todo dependerá de quien tenga el control de la chispa suprema.” Megatron declaró seguido de otro cañonazo.  
Shockwave se echó a correr hasta salir al área de mantenimiento de la escuela “¡Eso no será así! Me uní a ustedes con la finalidad de que existiera un orden, mas no puedo permitir que intenten erradicar una de las cualidades por la que pasamos millones de años esperando a que se desarrollara, eliminar la procreación biológica no es una innovación ¡Es un retroceso evolutivo!”   
“¡Cállate!”  
El espía esquivo otro disparo del ambicioso aspirante a líder. ¡Era imposible razonar con esa bestia! La única manera de cuidar esa inocente alma era pelear hasta la muerte… o huir, en este punto cualquiera de los dos opciones era bastante valida, como Decepticon, la idea de pelear lo tentaba, pero expondría al destello, huir significaría un destierro absoluto, sin posibilidades de ser Autobot ni de ser Decepticon tampoco, pero, salvar alguien quien no merecía ser castigado era la mejor recompensa que pudiese recibir.  
“Señor…” Escucho una voz angelical aunque con un tono bastante formal.  
Shockwave miro hacia abajo “¿Si? ¿Te encuentras bien?”  
“¿Por qué me defiende?” Preguntó el pequeño entre solloces.  
Shockwave apago su óptico “Soy creyente de la justicia y del orden, no puedo dejar que seas castigado por algo de lo que eres inocente, no se puede culpar a la nueva generación por las acciones de la anterior”  
Dicho esto, Shockwave se echó a correr con la esperanza de perder al otro durante el trayecto. Sin embrago, su camino fue interrumpido por el ejército de Megatron, estaba completamente rodeado, tanto por tierra como en aire.  
“Te di una oportunidad de demostrar de que estabas hecho ¡¿Y así es como me lo pagas?!” Reprochó Starscream desde el aire.  
“¿Quieres saber de qué estoy hecho?” El cuerpo del espía comenzó a ser rodeado por un aura azul proveniente de su pecho “Te mostrare de que estoy hecho”  
“¿Señor?” Preguntó el destello muy asúntate ante el fenómeno.  
“¿SoulCore? Verdad”  
El niño asintió  
Shoackwave apagó el óptico “Prométeme una cosa…”  
El niño lo miro atento.   
“Prométeme que vivirás y continuaras tu linaje”  
El pequeño se afianzo a su brillante pecho “No sé cómo, no soy adulto, no soy digno ¡No soy fuerte!”  
“…No te preocupes por ello, estoy dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas, solo prométeme que no dejaras que nadie te arrebatara el don de dar vida y que aseguraras el antiguo legado cybetroniando por los milenios a venir”  
Las chispas de ambos estaban tan cerca que no necesitaba que el pequeño le respondiese, ya sabía la respuesta, el único ojo del Decepticon se ilumino atrapando el par en ese pequeña protoforma  
“¡Pero que estupidez! ¡Decepticons! ¡Ataquen!” Ordenó Megatron.  
Los Decepticons comenzaron a disparar y algunos a acercarse para una ofensiva física. De repente un gran impulso de energía lanzo a Megatron lejos de su objetivo. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? El resultante del fenómeno fue que sus súbditos terminasen en el suelo, aparentemente sin vida. Dado a las quemaduras que mostraban los cuerpos más cercanos al objetivo. Dedujo que él y Strascream fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron a ese extraño ataque debido a la distancia.  
Camino entre los calcinados cuerpos hasta llegar al traidor, este aun presentaba color, pero ya más tarde se encargaría de ese estúpido. Dibujo una sonrisa al contemplar el pequeño cuerpo completamente gris, al parecer el mismo ataque lo elimino ¡Pero qué persona tan más estúpida! Aunque claro, tenía que darle algo crédito, a final de cuentas lo mato por él. Pero si él sería el líder de los Decepticons, lo que menos necesitaba era traidor con principios débiles. Aun si había sobrevivido, él se haría cargo de extinguir su chispa y limpiar al ejército desde la raíz.  
Megatron tomo al traidor por el cuello y lo alzo, estuvo a punto de dispararle al pecho cuando los solloces de este le resultaron muy familiares. “No puede ser…” Gruñó.  
¿Era eso lo que creía que veía? ¿Le había cedido su cuerpo? ¡Pero qué cosa tan más ridícula! El sonido de aceleración de los Autobots acercándose a la zona lo obligo a dejar caer al otro y buscar un escondite, no iba negar que ese impulso daño sus sistemas y combatir a ese ejercito Autobot quizá fuese demasiado, además, sería muy divertido ver como los Autobots asesinan a uno de los suyos.  
Para su sorpresa, el recién adulto se puso de pie.  
“¡No te muevas!” Exigió el comando.  
El otro siguió desorientado.  
“ ¡Alto ahi!” Exigieron nuevamente.  
Al ignorar por tercera ocasión, el comando abrió fuego, seria por arte de magia, suerte, o quien sabe, pero ese mocoso se los estaba cargando como si hubiese estado entrenado para ello ¿Seria el fantasma de Shockwave ayudándolo? Probablemente lo más estúpido que haya pensado, pero una cosa estaba clara.  
“Hey… no pelea tan mal” Susurro el tirano de lejos. Seguido de un ligero silbido de admiración por parte del seeker.  
“¡¿Por qué hiciste?!” Se escuchó el desgargante grito de un Autobot carmesí mientras cargaba el cuerpo del destello.  
Un segundo Autobot blanco abrazo al menor “No puede ser…No… ¡No puede ser!”  
Huy, este si era un deleite para sus endemoniadas pupilas, dos autobots llorando por la muerte de su destello ¡Y lo tienen enfrente! ¡Apunto de matarlo!  
“¡Me vengare! ¡Te juro que me vengare!”  
Ambos decepticos estuvieron a punto de soltar la carcajada, pero no podían darse a conocer, ¡¿Qué pasaría ahora?! Sé que darán embobados viendo la escena como doña viendo la novela de la tarde.  
“¡Tenemos que volver Wheeljack! ¡Deber haber alguna forma de salvarlo!!”  
Ante la situación, los Autobots se retiraron dejaron al desorientado Cybetroniano. Megatron bufo en frustración al no tener ese sangriento autogol que esperaba, finalmente salió de su escondite. “Jooo interesante”  
Starscream se incorporó a un lado “Así que Shockwave se sacrificó para que el destello sobreviviera”  
“Un gesto estúpido, pero, parecer ser que puede ser útil después de todo”   
“Ah…mi procesador…” El destello miro a los otros “¿Quiénes son ustedes?”  
Ambos decepticons se miraron “¿Sabes dónde estás?”  
Soulcore negó con la cabeza.  
Los decepticons abrieron un commlink privado “… No recuerda nada” Empezó Starscream “¿Qué haremos ahora?”   
“Nada, porque Shockwave nunca murió… ¿Entiendes?” Planteó Megatron.  
Starscream rio nerviosamente “No piensas hacer pasar a este inepto como el verdadero Shockwave… ¿O sí?”  
“Ya tiene su cuerpo y su linaje no es tan feo, nos será útil si lo entrenamos adecuadamente después de todo” El tirano contesto.  
“En ese caso ¿Por qué matar a Shockwave?”  
“Sus ideales no tienen nada que ver con los Decepticons, en algún punto nos traicionaría, y ese momento fue hoy, este Shockwave será más difícil de corromper” Megatron dijo decidido.  
“No recuerdo nada… ¡Nada!” El susto del destello los saco de su conversación privada.  
“Tú, eres Shockwave y los Autobot te han hecho esto” Megatron le dijo.  
“¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡No recuerdo!”  
Starscream le palmeo la espalda “Shhh, shh calla estas a salvo de esos malditos”   
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
“Gracias a tu desaparición es porque logre avanzar de rango, y yo como tu mentor, tenía una gran mente a mi merced, al final de cuentas, fue un plan perfecto” Terminó de relatar.   
“Tu plan está a punto de derrumbarse” Shockwave amenazó   
“Claro que no, ya cumpliste tu función, ¡Ya no me sirves!”  
Megatron soltó el cañonazo, Shockwave se lazando a la derecha, estirando uno de sus brazos y lo enredó en una de las piernas de Megatron, la retracto haciendo que el otro cayera, el impacto aflojó el agarre, logrando que Blurr se lograse liberar y reunirse al lado de su sparkmate.  
“Blurr vete por favor, tienes que irte” Shockwave repitió.   
“¡Ya te dije que no!”  
“¡Blurr por favor!” Shockwave respiró profundo “…Tengo que confesarte algo”  
Inmediatamente esquivaron otra bala de plasma. Blurr se dirigió hacia Megatron con su sable resplandeciente de azul. Megatron esquivó varias sableadas más el último término por rajarle parte del pecho del tirano, exponiendo un poco su chispa.  
Blurr se apartó de inmediato dejando que Shockwave le proporcionase una patada al tirano en el abdomen. El agarre entre ambos regresó a ser uno parecido al de los luchadores, Megatron utilizo su peso superior a su ventaja, echándose encima del espía terminando ambos girando en el suelo.  
Megatron se rio “No puedes matarme, mi muerte está concebida en las manos de un Prime”  
“Permíteme presentarme” Shockwave anuncio cambiando de apariencia “Soy Longarm Prime” Dijo antes de darle el último que noqueó al otro Decepticon. Shockwave se acercó al cuerpo rendido posicionando un pie encima del pecho del otro con su cañón apuntándole directo en dirección a la chispa.  
“Adelante, termina con todo, Prime” Reto Megatron.  
Showckwave lo miro fijamente a los ojos, al cabo de unos tensos segundos, apartó su arma del pecho del tirano, lo que resulto en una maniaca risa por parte del vencido “¡Eres débil! ¡Siempre lo fuiste!”  
“No…” El espía dio media vuelta “Ya me canse de ser como tú” Respondió de espaldas.  
Blurr aprovechó para ponerle las esposas al tirano “Lo tenemos”

No muy lejos de ahí, Wheelack llego hasta el sótano de la base con el más joven de su lado, introdujo el código de seguridad para tener acceso al lugar, era un laboratorio con aspecto algo hogareño, era una combinación bastante extraña, aunque, dicha combinación era entendible en una pareja que solo quería rendir al máximo por el bien de su facción.   
“Aquí estarás a salvo” Notó que a lo lejos había una figura muy similar “¿Percy?”  
El Autobot carmesí dio media vuelta “Wheeljack…” Se acercó “No debiste traerlo aquí, sus padres deben estarlo buscando”  
“Percy, Megatron esta…”  
“Preso”  
Wheeljack sacudió la cabeza “¿Qué?”   
“Eres muy listo, pero sigues siendo algo lento” El científico comentó. Bajó la mirada “Wheeljack….”  
“¿Si? ¿Percy?”  
Perceptor reposó su cabeza justo debajo del pecho de su sparkmate, de ser más alto acomodara su procesador por encima de la cámara “Lo encontré…”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Lo encontré, Wheeljack…” Alzó la mirada “Encontré a Soulcore”  
Los ópticos del especialista se iluminaron y su chispa se aceleró “Percy…¿Estás…?”  
“Yo nunca me equivoco” Rompió el abrazo y tecleo una serie de códigos en la consola. Dando como resultado que una capsula con una protoforma emergiese del suelo.  
“Deje un respaldo de mis emociones en el procesador subconsciente de esta protoforma”  
Wheeljack pestañeo “¿Vas a volver?”  
“Nunca me he ido” Contestó Percy de espaldas.  
“Extraño tu voz” Mencionó melancólico “Tenias una hermosa voz”  
Percy realizo lo poco que podía expresar a manera de sonrisa “Ayúdame con esto”

La base ahora se encontraba repleta de peritos calculando el daño total. Megatron había conseguido formar la escolta más grande conocida para asegurar su traslado.  
Shockwave por su parte, solo observaba sentado desde lejos. Pese a lo que ocurrió, seguía siendo un traidor a los ojos de todos y eso era notorio cuando un grupo de Autobots comenzó a acercársele, los miro de una manera algo neutral, no quería combatirlos, simplemente ya no tenía razones para hacerlo a menos que fuese defensa propia. De repente, contemplo como Blurr se interpuso inmediatamente entre él y el escuadrón   
“Está bien, yo me encargo de él”   
Los Autobots intercambiaron miradas y accedieron, dejándolo a la pareja sola. Blurr se sentó a su lado y se aferró de su brazo izquierdo y se recargo en él. Habían pasado tantas cosas en este día, que era difícil encontrar un punto de partida para comenzar a analizas lo sucedido.

“Shockwave…” Blurr rompió el silencio, realmente no tenía nada en concreto que decirle “¿Estas bien?”  
El espía inhaló profundo y soltó el aire lentamente. “No lo sé…Yo… Blurr, solo quiero que sepas que…” Apago el óptico y sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos, no sabía por dónde empezar tampoco, había tanto que aclarar entre ellos. “Blurr… yo” Pauso “No se… no sé quién soy…”

Blurr jamás había visto ese tipo de expresión plasmada en Lonargm, tan triste, confundido…  
El pecho de Shockwave se ilumino, poco a poco la luz invadió su cuerpo, cuando esta desapareció, el espía había adquirido una apariencia nueva para el corredor. Era casi como ver a un Wheeljack esbelto y de cara afilada, era algo extraño.   
“El que mis padres amaron” Shockwave susurro, acto seguido cambio a su apariencia de decepticon, utilizando la misma iluminación en vez de su transformación tradicional “El que todos temen”  
Por ultimo cambió a Longarm “O el que te ama” Dijo conservando la última forma.  
Blurr tomo las manos de Longarm y las bajo hasta poder ver su rostro nuevamente, con una mano propia comenzó a recorrerla sobre la cara del otro hasta quedar seca nuevamente, como quisiera que su mano también pudiese borrar ese rostro de tristeza que su amor aun portaba. “Tú eres mi compañero, padre de mi hijo y ambos te amamos sin condición, es todo lo que debes saber”  
La mirada alzada de Longarm no fue suficiente para evitar que otra lagrima recorriera su mejilla, las palabras de Blurr eran tan sinceras, tan llenas de amor, era casi difícil de creer que era el mismo Blurr que hace unos días estaba lleno de dudas respecto a su relación, lo curioso de todo es que ahora el confundido era él mismo. Ser Autobot estaba en su destino, pero había causado tanto daño en el pasado creyendo ser alguien que no era. ¿Habría algún día perdón para él? ¿Lo aceptarían? ¿O simplemente volvería a prisión y no vería a su familia de nuevo?  
“Blurr…El código que activaste aquella vez… fue el vínculo que tenía con mis padres, a medida que me aparte de ellos fui perdiendo la noción de quienes eran…hasta que los olvide por completo su identidad, aun recordaba que tenía padres, pero solo eso, en base a ello mi procesador creo una imagen falsa de ellos, estaba convencido de que tenía padres Decepticons, que los había perdido a manos de Autobots, de alguna manera, eso fue cierto… pero al revés.”  
Blurr continuo acariciando el rostro de su sparkmate “Cuando supe que eras Decepticon, me encerré en una rotunda negación, jamás comprendí porque alguien como tú, se fijaría en alguien como yo. Ahora entiendo todo, en el fondo, siempre fuiste Autobot, y ese lazo mantenía vivo mi amor por ti…’  
Bajó la cabeza “Shockwave…” Se repegó más a su sparkmate, tenía que eventualmente abordar ese tema, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo sin quebrarse.  
“Él está vivo, tu sabes que lo está” Longarm respondió.  
Los ópticos del otro se desorbitaron ¡¿Cómo..?! ¡Pero si ni le había dicho nada aun! “¡¿Dónde está?!” Lo sacudió “¡¿Donde?!”  
Longarm lo sostuvo firmemente y apago sus ópticos “Blurr, antes que nada, quiero que sepas que mi objetivo nunca fue convertir a Swiftshift en Decepticon, quería hacerlo fuerte, para que el pudiese protegerte a ti”  
Blurr parpadeó en sorpresa “¿A qué te refieres? Shockwave”  
El otro se puso de pie “…No espero que los Autobots me acepten, y tampoco pienso volver a ser su prisionero, si ya no puedo estar a tu lado, me conformare con saber que nuestro hijo estará cerca para cuidarte”  
Blurr se llevó las manos al pecho ¿A caso…? ¿A caso se estaba despidiendo? “Shockwave… Por favor, no lo hagas”  
Shockwave desvió la mirada, era doloroso pensar que después de todo, no podrían estar juntos, pero aun podía hacer algo para alivianar el dolor de la partida. Le extendió la mano al Autobot “Ven, te llevar con él.”  
\---  
TBC  
\---


	15. Nexo eterno

“Solo, prométeme que actuaras natural cuando vuelvas a verlo”  
“Está bien, pero…” Blurr respondió después de un intenso silencio, no tuvo si quiera el valor de terminar su comentario, estamos hablando de su sparkmate el que se sacaba mil y un cosas de la manga para que todo funcionase sin importar el costo. Pensar que le estaba pidiendo que actuara ‘natural’ sugería algo de índole impactante… no sabía si realmente quería saber que era ese algo, pero debía, ya que involucraba a su destello.  
Continuo siguiendo a su sparkmate, por el interior de la base, básicamente estaba siendo su escudo para que no le hicieran daño con un ‘Luego les explico’  
“Aquí es” Longarm anuncio.  
Blurr ladeo la cabeza “¿Cómo conoces este lugar?”  
“No lo conozco” Longarm saco un cable de su muñeca y comenzó a hackear la terminal “Solo sigo el llamado de la familia”  
La puerta se abrió al instante, no hay nadie aparentemente a la vista, Longarm entro sin preocupaciones, Blurr simplemente le siguió. Finalmente se detuvieron al contemplar una figura recargada en el sillón, Longarm se le acerco sin miedo y le acaricio la cabeza, la caricia despierto al otro, su soñoliento estado desapareció al notar la figura.  
“¡Papá!” Exclamó el destello.  
“Me alegro que estés bien”  
Longarm volteo parcialmente hacia atrás para contemplar a un Blurr con la cara más conflictiva del universo… ese… ¿Ese era su bebé? ¡¿Qué le paso?!  
“Blurr” Longarm le llamó.  
Blurr sacudió el procesador, es cierto, se lo prometió. Se acercó lentamente a su supuesto hijo, algo le decía que lo era, pero verlo así solo le causaba un coctel raro de emociones ¿Cómo consiguió ese cuerpo? ¿Le habrá dolido? ¿Se sentirá bien ahí? ¿Sera su hijo tan siquiera?  
“Papi…”  
Su voz estremeció al corredor, esa esencia era inconfundible, pero la voz severamente madura le nublaba el juicio. Solo contemplo a su hijo juguetear con las manos nerviosamente.  
“¿Cómo me veo? ¿Estoy feo?”  
En un acto casi instintivo, Blurr se abalanzo al pecho de su hijo y le sostuvo el rostro “Claro que no, eres hermoso, eres mi todo. No importa cómo te veas, siempre serás mi pequeñito”  
Ambos se entrelazan en un abrazo firme y afectuoso.  
“Swiftshift” Blurr llamó en un hilo de voz “No tan fuerte”  
Swiftshift rompió el abrazo y ambos unieron sus frentes.  
“Te amo, hijo mío”  
El ya no tan pequeño sonríe y vuelven a abrazarse.  
Longarm simplemente se limitó a acercarse a ellos, nunca pensó que este día llegaría, los tres reunidos ¡Y felices! Por alguna razón, sentía que su vida ya había cumplido su deber, oficialmente, ya no le importaba si su vida seguía dando vueltas extrañas, en este punto, ya se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo.  
“Soulcore…”  
Al escuchar ese nombre, Longarm instintivamente bajo su postura intentando quedar lo más centrado a la espalda de Blurr posible, esa voz… ¡El conocía esa dulce voz!  
De una de las habitaciones, una figura carmesí hizo presencia. “Tímido, como siempre”  
Blurr alzo la mirada, podría jurar que se trataba de…  
“Perceptor” Dijo Blurr con asombro, su color rojo era más intenso, su cabeza era conservablemente menos voluptuosa y sus ojos estaban más abiertos que afilados. “¿Qué te paso?”  
“Oh ¿Eh sido lo más raro que han visto en estos días?” Comentó Perceptor con un sarcasmo evidente “Desde que Soulcore se apartó de mi lado, mi mundo se volvió gris, plano, no podía trabajar para los Autobots cargando esos sentimientos. Por primera vez en millones de años, me siento libre de mis pesares, ya puedo… volver a ser el mismo de antes”  
Perceptor paso a contemplar a su hijo en apariencia de Longarm. “Sabes, a pesar de que Wheeljack sacrifico mucho de su aparecía para tenerte, este aspecto que portas particular, se parece al modelo original que solía tener”  
“Engañar al código fuente es casi imposible…” Comento el hijo.  
“…Por eso siempre sospeche de ti, un Autobot joven con ese tipo de modelo no era algo normal, honestamente, nunca pensé que resultaras ser un espía Decepticon, solo continuaba aferrándome a las esperanzas que aún tenía de encontrar a mi hijo”  
Longarm desvió la mirada “Y yo que pensaba que tu sabias que era un espía”  
Perceptor apago los ópticos “Admito que tal cosa nunca cruzo mi mente”  
“Acompáñame, hijo”  
Longarm le dedico una mirada a su familia, Swiftshift y Blurr le hicieron ademanes para que le siguiera. Por lo que prosiguió a seguir a su madre hasta la otra habitación.  
Swiftshift apago los ópticos y dibujo una sonrosa “Si era él”  
Blurr ladeo la cabeza en duda, segundos después, su mente recordó aquel vago suceso.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Swiftshift se encontraba en la sala jugando con varias esferas de plasma, una de ellas reboto de tal manera que salio disparada al cuarto de su padre, el destello entro al cuarto de su padre para buscar la pelota, pero no la encontró a simple vista así que opto por buscarla debajo de la cama, al encontrar la pelota se encontró con otro objeto que llamo la atención, una caja, el pequeño la saco y la abrió ansioso de saber que había dentro, se encontró con varias cosas que no les hallaba mucho sentido, pero algo llamo su atención en particular, una foto, ahí estaba su padre siendo cargado acuestas por otro robot que no identificaba, lo curiosos es que tanto el cómo ese robot se parecían bastante. El pequeñito llevo la foto con su padre esperando tener respuestas.  
“Papi” Llamo el destello  
“Mande hijo” Contesto alegremente  
“ ¿Quién es el?” Pregunto inocentemente dándole la foto a Blurr  
Blurr mostro una cara de impacto al notar que su hijo encontró la foto “¿Por qué quieres saber?” Pregunto algo nervioso  
“Porque se parece a mí…o yo me parezco a el” Insinuó.  
“Era un compañero de trabajo, cuando eras pequeño copiaste accidentalmente el patrón de color de la foto, no tienes relación alguna con el” Mintió el corredor mientras volvía al cuarto guardando la foto en la caja, poniéndola en un cajón en vez de bajo de la cama como antes. “Hazme un favor hijo” Llamo mientras estaba de espaldas a su hijo “No vuelvas a tocar esa caja” Dijo en tono firme que altero al destello.  
“S-si papi, no lo volveré a hacer” Respondió un poco asuntado.  
Blurr dio media vuelta sonriéndole a su destello, le beso la frente antes de ponerse de pie y continuar sus labores. Swiftshift por su parte se quedó contemplando el cajón unos segundos más antes de volver a ponerse a jugar con las esferas.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

“Le conté lo sucedido, esta algo confundido, será mejor que ustedes dos hablen” Percy dijo.  
Longarm miro la habitación de reojo, contemplando parcialmente a Wheeljack sosteniéndose el procesador con una mano, posteriormente regreso su mirada al científico “¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No vas a decirme algo al respecto?”  
“A pasado mucho tiempo…” Comentó Percy “Ya no estoy en posición de regañarte por tus acciones, solo me importaba saber si estabas con vida. Pero Wheeljack, tiene mucho en su cabeza, cosas que solo puede lidiar si habla contigo”  
Longarm entro a la habitación lentamente, no sabía ni como empezar la conversación. Ellos jamás habían interactuado as haya de provocaciones de batallas.  
“Naturalmente, estaría feliz de verte” Wheeljack comenzó “Pero, a mi cabeza solo me vienen los recuerdos de todas las veces que intente asesinarte por venganza”  
“No te guardo rencor, para mí, solo eras un Autobot más de la lista, asesinar es algo normal entre Decepticons, así que realmente no tengo ningún remordimiento al respecto” Longarm comentó.  
Wheeljack dejó ir un suspiro “Supongo que ya es muy tarde para corregirte”  
“Es lo mismo que Perceptor me dijo”  
Wheeljack dejó escapar una leve risa “Siempre estoy un paso atrás”  
Longarm le dedico una débil sonrisa, era imposible suponer que esto significaría que ambos harían borrón y cuenta nueva, los atracos simplemente fueron demasiados, al menos, estaba conforme con saber que su padre ya no estaría cazándolo por una causa que ya no era válida. Su ser se estremeció un poco al sentir al otro Autobot tan cerca de él en un fuerte abrazo.  
“No me quiero quedar con las ganas” Wheeljack comento.  
Longarm apago los ópticos “Adelante”  
El abrazo duro quizá uno o dos minutos, sintiéndose de cerca, ya no cabía duda que ellos dos estaban relacionados, pasado el tiempo cortaron el abrazo.  
“Tu madre y yo iremos a ayudar a fuera, ustedes tres quédense aquí en lo que todo se aclara”  
Longarm asintió.  
Wheeljack se retiró sin más.

“¿Y?...” Llamo Swiftshift por detrás “¿Qué hará ahora? Padre” Dijo acercándose.  
Shockwave miro hacia arriba “No lo sé… Sin Megatron, no hay Decepticons y no me interesa tomar las riendas del asunto, quizás Lugnut lo haga.”  
Swiftshift se sentó a su lado “Mamá no quiere que te vayas”  
“Lo sé”  
“¿Entonces? ¿Por qué irte? Te queremos…”  
“Swiftshift, no estoy dispuesto a volver a estar preso, se lo dije a Blurr” Bajo la cabeza “Admito que, después de todo, mi plan no fue tan perfecto”  
Swiftshift parpadeo “¿A qué te refieres?”  
“Aun si Megatron hubiera fallado, si yo no hubiera sido descubierto… Lo más seguro es que estaríamos los tres juntos, te hubiera visto nacer… te hubiera podido criar… en fin, las cosas serían, muy diferentes” Sacudió la cabeza “Solo estoy diciendo cosas sin sentido”  
Swiftshift se le recargo al costado “No te preocupes, aun puedes criarme, soy pequeño”  
“No, hijo”  
“Swiftshift lo miro atento.  
“No somos humanos, un sparkling alcanza la etapa adulta cuando su capacidad cognoscitiva se desarrolla, tú ya estas consiente de las cosas y puedes pensar por ti mismo” Longarm continuo.  
El pequeño suspiro y se retiró de la habitación, bueno… al menos lo intento.  
“Swiftshift ¿A dónde vas?” Blurr dijo de inmediato al verlo con la intención de salir.  
“Necesito aire fresco” Se limitó a decir.  
Swiftshift salió de la base y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, vaya que su visión ahora era muy diferente, y no creo que Blurr empezase a hacer un drama por haberse ido… digo ya era ‘grande’. En fin, se retiró hasta encontrar un área recreativa, muy parecido a un parque común y corriente.  
Se sentó en una banca, a pesar de caos sucedido en la base, todo estaba muy tranquilo en esta sección de la ciudad, le recordaron a aquellos pocos días en los que Blurr lo sacaba a pasear, suspiro, como extrañaba la tierra en particular, solo fue una vez, pero vaya que fue una experiencia, pero fue hace tanto que recordarlo hasta se cuestionaba si realmente lo vivió o solo fue un sueño. Se miró las manos ¿Sería posible? Con este cuerpo ¿Aventurarse por sí mismo en un lugar desconocido para el como la tierra?  
“Me lo dijeron, pero no lo creía”  
Swiftshift alzo la mirada para saludar a esa familiar figura. “Jazz”  
El ninja se sentó a su lado. “Te queda muy bien ese modelo”  
Swiftshift sonrió “Gracias”  
Jazz noto la decaída mirada del otro “¿Qué te pasa?”  
El menor levanto los hombros “No sé… Ahora con este cuerpo… no sé qué hacer, todo lo que se me enseño fueron conocimientos básicos de que hay afuera, pero ahora, bueno, me gustaría ir a ver que hay afuera por mí mismo. Pero, al mismo tiempo, haber estado en el encierro tanto tiempo, me causa cierto miedo intentar.”  
Jazz le palmeo la espalda “Todos le témenos al cambio, no te preocupes, además, estas de suerte, estaré un tiempo en la tierra, puedes aprovechar el viaje”  
Pese que le cayó como anillo al dedo, tal noticia le parecía rara “¿Y eso? ¿Por qué te vas?”  
“No quiero incomodar a tus padres ahora que están reunidos, no negare que estar tanto tiempo a cargo de ti y de Blurr… bueno, comencé a sentir algo por tu padre, pero tal cosa es imposible él tiene a alguien y yo ya tuve a alguien”  
La cara de Swiftshift se vio algo confusa por la confesión, aun así, termino por darle una sonrisa “Esta bien, además… cuando se trata de figura paternal, no puedo quitarlo a usted de mi mente. Puede que con Shockwave tenga un lazo único, pero, como él dijo, se perdió de muchas cosas que no volveran y esas cosas que él se perdió son las que me hacen apreciarlo a usted.” Le abrazo “Puede que no tenga un sparkmate, pero siempre tendrá un hijo en mi”  
Jazz re afianzo el abrazo “Gracias”  
Swiftshift rompió el abrazo “Iré a avisarle a mis padres” Se puso de pie y empezó su camino de regreso.  
“Espera” Detuvo el otro “¿Y qué harás si no te dejan?”  
Swiftshift volteo y guiño un ojo con la sonrisa recargada a la derecha “Dije, que solo voy avisarles”

De regreso en la base, Ultra Magnus estaba al pendiente de las debidas reparaciones y asuntos diplomáticos respecto al incidente.  
“Perceptor, por fin te… encuentro” Dijo al notar su cambio de aspecto.  
Perceptor le dejo el panel de datos a su asistente quien se retiró de inmediato “Dime”  
“Vaya, no te eh visto así en milenios” Ultra Magnus comento.  
“Discutamos mi apariencia en otra ocasión, ¿Qué necesitas?”  
El líder rodo los ojos, había olvidado que a pesar de todo, Percy tenía su genio. “Sé que has estado vigilando a Shockwave todo este tiempo, ¿Dónde lo tienes? El resto me está pisando los talones respecto al tema.”  
Perceptor le hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran alejándose a un área menos concurrida. “Sé que podemos negociarlo”  
Ultra Magnus sacudió la cabeza “¿De que estas hablando?”  
“Shockwave, es mi hijo Soulcore”  
“…”  
Perceptor respiro hondo “Es una larga historia, pero no pienso entregar a mi hijo”  
Ultra Magnus se sostuvo simbólicamente el tabique “Déjame ver si entendí, aquel Decepticon que te atormento por tantos años, ¿Era tu propio hijo?  
Percy asintió “Megatron le impuso una identidad falsa”  
“A este paso ya no me sorprenden las identidades falsas provenientes de él”  
“Solo pido, que lo dejen en paz”  
“¿Cómo?” Cuestiono el lider “El consejo quiere un Shockwave preso”  
Perceptor puso una mano en su barbilla “Podemos darle un Shockwave muerto”  
“¿Y cómo harás eso?”  
“Déjamelo a mí, mientras, necesito que des de alta nuevamente el nombre de Soulcore, el jamás murió, así podremos encubrirlo”  
Ultra Magnus se sostuvo la frente “Siempre con tus planes rebuscados”  
Perceptor alzo una ‘ceja’ “Pero funcionan ¿No?”  
“No me quejo de su efectividad, bien, arregla todo lo más pronto posible”  
Perceptor asintió “Entendido”  
0-0-0-0-0  
“ ¡¿Dónde estabas?!” La voz de Blurr retumbo por las paredes.  
Swiftshift no pudo evitar sonreír, era la primera vez que lo miraba enfadado. “Si estabas preocupado ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?”  
Blurr cruzo los brazos “Iba a hacerlo pero tu padre no me dejo”  
“Ya está grande, déjalo” Longarm dijo.  
Swiftshift jugueteo un poco con el pie “Y… como ya esto grande, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? Papi”  
Blurr desvió la mirada “No se… Quizás seguir de donde me quede antes de tenerte, aunque, después de todo lo que ha pasado, siento que he perdido mucho la práctica”  
Swiftshift le regalo una cálida sonrisa “Yo sé que se volverás a ser un gran guerrero muy pronto y en lo que eso sucede, yo iré a conocer el mundo”  
La expresión que gritaba en silencio ‘No’ en Blurr era notoria. Pero una fuerte palmada proveniente de Longarm le hizo cambiar de opinión.  
Ambos se miraron con una mirada no muy alegre.  
“Longarm, siempre quisiste estar cerca de tu familia ¿Ahora le dirás que se marche? ¿Qué hay de eso que me dijiste?”  
Longarm se masajeo la nuca “Cuando dije que quería que alguien estuviese para cuidarte, me refería a alguien que pudiese estar con los autobots, no necesariamente que estuviese a tu lado”  
Swiftshift desvió la mirada “Bueno ehem, ya me voy”  
“Alto ahí jovencito” Blurr llamo antes de que se fuera más lejos “¿Te iras así nomás?”  
Swiftshift se dio media vuelta “Pues, si pido permiso me dirás que no”  
“Swiftshift…”  
“Ya déjalo ir, Blurr”  
Blurr desvió la mirada, por lo que Swiftshift opto por levantarle el rostro “Estaré bien”  
0-0-0-0-0  
Era raro para el corredor aceptar que su hijo necesitaba esa libertad y no fue hasta que lo vio abordar aquella nave que se dio cuenta de que dicho asunto se había vuelto realidad.  
“¡Dile Bumblebee que aún me debe una carrera!” Exclamo el corredor.  
“¡Lo hare!” Respondió el otro.  
Blurr suspiro al ver la nave marchase, quedando con una fuerte sensación de melancolía. “¿En serio crees que estará bien?”  
“Te preocupas demasiado, el estará bien” Longarm respondió.  
Blurr le abrazó “Sé que debí haberlo dejado ir cuando cumplió un año, pero nunca tuve el valor para hacerlo. Le termine haciendo mucho daño...” El corredor bajo la mirada mordiendo su labio inferior mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas.  
“Oh Blurr…” Longarm le limpió las lágrimas con su mano.  
Blurr respiro profundo para no soltarse en llanto “Ahora sé que… Fijará su propio rumbo y podrá ser realmente feliz, el ama la libertad igual que yo, ahora ambos somos libres”  
“Bueno, bien por ustedes. Yo no soy tan libre…”  
“¿A qué te refieres?”  
Longarm se masajeo la nuca “Perceptor me vigila, yo sé que si”  
Blurr soltó la carcajada “Creo que te dejaría en paz si adoptas tu verdadera identidad”  
Longarm apago los ópticos “Mi identidad no importa, lo que importa es que estamos juntos, que yo te amo, que tú me amas y que nuestro vinculo jamás se verá afectado”  
Ambos se abrazaron una vez más, mirando al infinito universo, cuya inmensidad solo podía igualarla a aquel amor que dio paso a su unidad y a su descendencia. ¿Una comparación cursi? Claro que lo es, especialmente para Longarm. Pero si algo aprendieron con todo ello, fue jamás perder la esperanza, siempre habrá alguien por quien luchar, y quien te aprecie sin importar tus tropiezos, son ese tipo de personas, las que marcan de por vida.  
-o-o-o-o-  
Epilogo.  
Con el paso de los años mi hijo Swiftshift se convirtió en un gran investigador, de vez en cuando trabajaba con Wheeljack y Perceptor, por su facción neutra aún se le niegan algunos beneficios, pero igual, mi hijo se niega a aceptar facción Atubot ¿Qué puedo hacerle? No lo puedo obligar. Últimamente ha estado viajando mucho a la Tierra y espero que sea por cuestiones de investigación y no por otras cosas…  
Mi amado Shockwave ahora es un agente informante independiente, adquiere y vende información al mejor postor, en lo personal no me gusta la idea porqué filtra datos Autobots, aun así, Perceptor suele cubrirle la espalda y Wheeljack se lo reproche…. Me recuerdan a nosotros en cierto modo.  
Y pues yo… Yo volví a hacer para lo que la chispa suprema me creo, volví a la Guardia Elite a retomar el título de mejor agente, la verdad no se si pueda lograrlo, pero me he acoplado bastante bien, parece que a los demás bots ya no importar que haya tenido un hijo con un Deceptcicon, no me tomara mucho tiempo volver a mi vida antigua, pero algún es seguro, esas marcas que mi destello me dejo, siempre las tendré conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN  
> \-------  
> Bueno, todo este embrollo de Shockwave siendo Autobot (Tanto el original como el sucesor) está inspirado en el comic de IDW donde se cuenta como se volvió Decepticon. De solo pensar que Sockwave en el fondo es un verdadero Autobot hizo que mi imaginación volara por cielos con esta historia.  
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
